The Significance of the Rose 2ed Book of Fox
by Todd McCloud
Summary: The Unonian Civil war is in full swing and Fox McCloud is in the thick of battle. The constant muttering of contemporaries and others compells him to look deeper. What makes him so special? note: it is recommended to read book 1 first
1. Prologue

Prologue

The following is an excerpt from Todd Allensko McCasle's journal. Passionate for history, he wrote to feel important.

_Finally, the last month of 1983 is upon us. All of Uno rejoices at the closing of the terrible year. No, I take that back. To say it was a terrible year is an understatement. Yea the year is just a number. But numbers do not change anything, only determination and compassion budge the hearts of the people. I, however, will not be the last one to say our nation is in trouble. Battles rage across our nation as frequent as thunderclouds that sweep through daily across the scarred land. Uno is like a small ship across a vast sea of confusion, death, and despair – it tosses and turns relentlessly without rest. No man is safe from the tides of war. No sanctuaries for vulpines exist – they are all either occupied or destroyed._

_Cautious yet optimistic, I remain true to my faith. I honestly believe Uno, the "most blessed among all nations," can fight this disease that maliciously cuts our souls with slow, agonizing jabs. My faith in this hope was kindled for a brief moment today, as I read the newspaper print and learned of a fighter who had assisted in liberating Daulestro from the Mafian forces. He is named Fox McCloud, and from what I saw in the photograph, he has such a fire in his eyes that my own young eyes felt burned and ruptured. The statement below the picture explained how this fighter fights with such a passion, like a fox who is trying desperately to rescue anyone he can find from this burning nation, which, in his eyes, looks to be incinerating. He held an impressive looking weapon in the photograph – it looked like a staff with sharp blades, possibly a Chaljsko staff. If it is, then he must be skilled in that fighting style. The report noted that observation and included how he seems to whip it faster "than the cold hands of death itself." I stared into his face and almost turned away. I thought, 'this man is not normal. This man is something different.'_

_But how is he different? I could not find an answer, but I do believe he is special. I remember my classes when I was a kit schooled in St. Joshuo in Drawshk, how Father Virsio would give grueling lectures on the three holy guardians of Uno. He spoke of Todd McCasle, the vulpine who freed Uno from Canvhis in the great revolt of Cavask. I learned all of the details of Fox McFelese's life too, how he boldly stood against the Carzinski in 1267 to officially free Uno and become the first king after almost three thousand years of Careinian occupation. My favorite guardian, however, was and still is Todd McVanke II. If I had to choose which fox represented Uno, I would not only say his name without pause, but I would also add he bleeds the blood of all who live in Uno. The great fox united the seven clans of Uno after a century of conflict and fought off our enemies with such wonderful passion. For some reason, when I gazed into the eyes of the fighter in the photograph this morning, I swear I saw a fox who bleeds the crimson color of our flag, the same color of the blood that oozes from our flesh._

_Faster than the winter winds, quicker than the sounds of the visca pipes over a battlefield, my young mind tried to understand. I read the article in full, gripping each word with my disturbed eyes. This man, a lowly mercenary, is responsible for the liberation of countless cities and regions all over the western side of Uno? McVankevo's hero, he is the main reason for the large city's existence? No one fights like that without a reason. Something drives him forward, and I must find out what it is. I am patient, however, because I know the Almighty will guide me to what I must do. _

_I set the newspaper down and stood from my small table and chairs, gazing around my apartment room. Flinging myself back into reality, I began to sob uncontrollably. _

_Uno is falling deeper and deeper into an unknown abyss, and there is nothing I can do to stop it. Though I have enlisted in the Unonian Royal Army, I am only one soldier, one soldier in the vast equation of history that is forever changing and thus forever unsolved. I only hope that Uno is free and that I become a catalyst to that great day when I, along with my brothers and sisters of Uno, can smile with a pleasant exhale and finally proclaim to each other, to the world, and to God Almighty that we are finally free, that we no longer fear hate but instead have defeated it with love and peace. We must do whatever it takes to reach that day. Perhaps it's wishful thinking to believe that that fox in the photograph will amount to anything, but I am driven to extremes by my dream – to be able to gaze into another Unonian brother or sister's eyes and say to that person without hesitation, "our faces are beautiful now that we have removed our masks." Life is funny like that._

_-Todd Allensko McCasle, twenty-fifth generation offspring of the Virtuous _

_ Protector, Todd McCasle._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Life was a blur for Fox. Yet it was hard to stop a routine. Every chance he turned for rest he was fighting. Fighting Mafians, the endless droves of troops that attacked and counterattacked relentlessly, never giving up hope of taking any contest by storm. Fighting his appetite, which always tugged at his reins before he laid his troubled head down to sleep each night. Fighting harsh employers, employers who always demanded nothing less than his best each battle and cried out for more.

"Die, Mafian!" shouted the Chaljsko fighter.

All of this came in roughly two years for the mercenary. He couldn't remember how many battles he fought in over that span, but it had to be at least twenty, maybe forty. Each one had a different twist, like the last battle he had with Colonel McIreleme at Lesanka. It was a hard fought contest that ended up costing the Colonel his life when an explosion at a steel mill triggered the industrial sector of the town to ignite in towering flames with plumes of fire lifting to remarkable distances. Though Fox and the Unonian Royal Army lost the battle, he pressed forward by quickly finding another employer and flinging himself back into the strife. There was no time to relax.

"Fox!" screamed his new employer. "Help me please!"

Like a bolt of lighting, Fox raced over and fisted through the fighting soldiers around him, arriving at his employer just in time to strike the enemy soldier in the back of the neck, causing the assailant to tumble to the ground. Then, with a quick flick of his wrists, he drilled the blades of his guardian staff into the back of another Mafian, severing his spinal cord like a broken tree limb cracking in the breathless night. A quick run-down assured Fox that he did not suffer any wounds, and he nodded when everything seemed to be in order. His appearance hadn't changed very much since his visit with Aiya. A dark brown tunic, plated in metal, adorned his chest, and loose olive green pants covered his lower half. A large black belt wrapped his tunic close to his body. Thick black boots and black gloves covered his extremities. Even his thin leather trench coat, which survived many battle and Unonian weather, looked nearly brand new on his slender body.

Soldiers fought all around Fox, appearing like clouds of smog drifting in the area. Not wasting a single minute, he ensured his current employer, Captain McKesro, was healthy and quickly helped him to his feet.

"Thank you, Fox," he said with a dulcet tone as he frantically grabbed his gun and sword and plowed into battle. Fox followed him. "Fox, watch my back! I'm going to call for backup, but the phone line is on the other side of town, okay?"

Fox nodded as he speared a Mafian in the forehead. "Lead on," Fox replied with a sigh.

All around the two men was blinding death. Men, mostly of the Unonian Royal Army, screamed in pain as the Mafians came at them with amazing numbers. Fox kept his guard as he fought off soldiers that moved as swiftly as running water. Fox moved faster than normal to keep up with his enemies. It wasn't that he was losing his skill; it was just that there were just too many enemy soldiers for anyone to cope with. It was almost as if they had been set up, or trapped. _This isn't an ordinary town,_ Fox thought. He stepped over a faceless man, making sure his boots didn't slip on the green ground caked with ice and snow. It was the dead of a Unonian winter, as the seas of green and emerald forests turned to virgin white, covering them in a frozen gift from the Almighty. After sending another Mafian to his death, Fox paused to breathe into his hands, trying to bring back some circulation. When he looked up, he noticed the captain was waiving him off.

"I've got a group of men leading me now! You're more effective alone in battle anyway!"

The Chaljsko fighter nodded and, with a quick turn of his hips, struck an enemy soldier's legs, sawing them off with a quick chop. Fox was tired, though. He lost sleep some nights, mainly because he hadn't seen Maria in a long time. Maria, the love of his life, the rose of his soul, the vixen who died but somehow was with him, seemed to give him the strength to press on and fight, but Fox was beginning to wear down.

Fox screamed under clenched teeth. He gripped his arm, now holding a fresh gash in the midst of wet fur. The crimson blood oozing out of the wound did nothing to take his mind back to focus, as he tried hard to shake it off. With the hand on his uninjured arm, he drew in a breath and set off for his assailant, who fled into the distance, keeping the chaos all around him still at bay. With his ears bent back and breath clouding up in front of his muzzle, the Chaljsko fighter ignored the hellish contests around him as he raced into the thick of the battle. He still managed to fight off a few Mafians who tried to take him down, though, as a fighter's work is never restricted. When he was within an arm's length of the assailant, he struck the raccoon on the back, knocking him to the ground with a hard smack. Then, as the Mafian tried to crawl away, Fox broke his legs with two cracks of his staff. Cries of agony fell from his mouth. A smile grew on Fox's muzzle as he raised his staff to finish the job, but, as he stared down at the raccoon, the man's watery eyes gazing up at him, he couldn't bring himself to kill him.

"I'll let you go," Fox said. "Crawl over to the forest and speak nothing about what happened."

With silent, jerky motions, the lanky raccoon nodded dumbly and scraped his trembling fingers across the frozen ground in fear.

Frustrated at himself, Fox turned back into the combat zone, taking on Mafians along the way. _There's just no end to them!_ Every time one was killed, another one seemed to take his place. Fox couldn't remember when the battle started, but it was at least a few hours old. Within that time, he hadn't seen the Mafian defenses shrink.

As Fox yanked his staff out of an unknown fighter, his focus suddenly turned overhead. From a distance, he could hear the sounds of jet engines humming across the overcast sky, which just started to release a storm of snowflakes. _They can't be our fighters, we don't have a base nearby. That can only mean–_

Frantically, Fox frantically searched for a place to shelter himself from the upcoming attacks. No doubt the Mafian jets would be loaded with bombs, as they had been known to send their own men to death before. Fox prepared for the worst. He saw the nearby town was a close distance from where he stood, but he would have to cross a battlefield of hundreds of soldiers to get away from it. Holding his breath, the Chaljsko fighter shook off some snow from his leather coat and stormed forward.

Fox didn't get far. He was soon met up by a band of Mafians that were tired of killing regular soldiers. They surrounded the Chaljsko fighter and glared at him menacingly, eyeing the staff he clutched in his hands. Fox held his staff defiantly, waiting for them to make their move. They all jumped at once, closing the gap between him and them quickly, surging forward with an arsenal of weapons and moves like wolves moving in for a kill.

Fox, on the other hand, used his staff to aid him in jumping over the men and out of the huddle, barely making it over the blades of a Mafian bayonets that traveled his move. As soon as he stood to his feet, he twisted his staff like a furious windmill at the soldiers. A man's head was soon reduced to nothing. Fox could hear the ominous hum of jets getting closer. Then, as he swiftly swung his guardian staff through the chain mail of an old Mafian fighter, he could hear the first bombs begin to drop, whistling like the gates of hell swinging wide open on creaky doors.

Even the Mafians fighting Fox paused to watch the bombs fall. "Oh Heavenly Father no," Fox whispered.

The terrible whistles soon turned into ear splitting explosions and cracks that cut the cold winter air like a hailstorm of swords. Bodies, screaming and contorting in unnatural manners, flew everywhere with a conglomeration of debris that soon fell across the snowy land. Fox ducked his head and ran away from the town. _Why they didn't hit the center instead of the edge of town?_ He leapt over dead and staggered over slippery terrain as rubble fell from the sky like deadly hail.

Suddenly, he felt something heavy strike him from behind. The impressive force of the blow knocked him face-first into a patch of virgin snow, and he quickly lost consciousness, slipping into sleep yet desperately trying to clutch to awareness.

Fox slowly opened his eyes as new scenery fell victim to his eyes. Before the blast, everyone was fighting in every viewable position. Now he was all alone, from what he could see. But he did have some form of company. Scattered about him was a collection of dead soldiers, sprawled out from every vantage point the wounded vulpine could see. He closed his eyes as he rubbed his forearm, which ached under a soft scab colored dark red and yellow. It throbbed in pain, and the sudden rubs only made the wound feel worse as clear fluid began to flow from it.

With a jerk, he pushed a dead hand away from his muzzle, letting it rest silently on the snowy ground spattered in patches of green and red. He didn't know how long he had been lying there, but it was in the dead of night.

With shaky knees and concealed coughs, the Chaljsko fighter stood up and brushed off his clothes with two hands guarded by thick gloves. He managed to keep his attire in decent shape, even at that moment, though his long trench coat was wet with snow.

"Hello?" he shouted. "Is anyone out there?"

Fox held his breath, trying to make sure his own breathing wouldn't distract him from a soldier's cries or a civilian's calls. He could see light coming from the town behind him, but he wasn't sure if he should go there or not. He still felt there was something else out there. He swore he could hear someone.

"Follow my voice, please!" Fox shouted again.

Still, there was no answer. Fox gripped his arm as it cried in pain. Clenching his teeth, he could feel the stinging fluid oozing out of the gaping wounds like the pulp of a tomato being squeezed until its skin burst. It was enough to make him vomit, but only stomach acid came out of the barren organ. Wiping his mouth, he decided to forge through the darkness. There had to be someone out there. As he carefully placed his foot down in a patch of white, he almost slipped and fell into a collection of dead, as the greasy blood was everywhere. _It wouldn't be very wise to go that way,_ Fox thought. _I'll search later. _He turned around and headed toward the town using the glow it gave off to find his way through the maze of limbs and cadavers.

With his teeth chattering, Fox stepped over corpses and carefully set his foot down with each stride. It was hard to find a spot untainted by blood or flesh. _What a mess. What a way to go too. _He stabbed a man in the chest on accident when he planted his staff firmly in the ground, the wet squashes and cracking bones made Fox cringe. As a terrible gust of frigid air whipped around his cold body, he retracted his staff and nestled it safely inside his rucksack. As a gale roared passed him, he turned the collar to his leather trench coat out to shield him from the wind. Everything seemed to hurt. His fingers began to feel numb under his frozen gloves as he continued to walk towards town. His muzzle ached from chattering. Even his boots were icy and caked with snow. _Now I know why Maria hated the cold, _he thought as he clapped his hands together. _I know she's helping me right now, because I'd die tonight if she wasn't. Wouldn't it be nice if I could just go back to Fasaldesk where I could be with her and stay in the warm confines of my loving relatives with my face glowing each day from the love I felt? _Fox shook his head. _But I'm a man now, not a kit, and I must do what is asked of me._

Finally, in a sprawl of frozen flesh, he made it to the outside of town, carrying his rucksack under his shoulder. It felt warmer near all the buildings, but something wasn't quite right. The feeling of being watched resurfaced again as he heard noises coming from one of the street corners. It wasn't a small whisper or some animal knocking over a full rain barrel – it was probably a collection of voices speaking all at once. Ducking behind some rubble, Fox crawled to the source of the sound, which couldn't have been more than fifty feet away. As he made it to the street corner, he began to hear men talking.

"I'm sorry, general… sir, but we couldn't find him. We had teams of men comb the area, but… we couldn't find him. I take full responsibility for my men's failure, but I beg for your mercy, sir, because I swear it on my father's grave that I will find that man, and… please sir, I wi–"

Suddenly, Fox heard a loud crack and a painful grunt. "Mercy?" another voice growled. "I am not about to be merciful! Mercy has nothing to do with ruling a nation, especially with me, the future sovereign of Uno!"

Sinking down on the ground, Fox slowly stuck his head out to see what was transpiring. Lights from the surrounding buildings revealed men around the intersection, casting their shadows from all around. They all looked to be Mafian, with the exception of Captain McKesro, who was tied up and kneeling at the fox in front of him. Also at the feet of that fox was a dead Mafian soldier, his head smashed on the ground with fluid and tissue gushing out of the split.

"I want that man!" the fox standing in front of the captain demanded through clenched teeth as he made a hard fist. "Present him to me or I will terminate you right now!"

The infuriated, burly fox was very decorated with a collection of medals on his black trench coat, complete with metal studs and spikes adorning his shoulders. His face looked gruesome, as if he had to have been in hundreds of battles in his lifetime. Scars etched through his face like arid rivers that tore through the flesh, and his sepia-brown eyes peeked through sockets bruised and battered. Even his muzzle had been cut and healed incorrectly, as some of the skin hung loser than other areas. Yet gold lined his neck and fingers, and his thick black boots, which were also studded and lined with spikes, were fitted to his feet in an imperial manner.

"Give him to me!" he boomed as he picked up the captain and shook him in a fit of rage.

"No," the captain weakly replied. "I… I don't even know who you're talking about!"

"You know very well who I mean!" the decorated fox growled as he threw Captain McKesro to the ground. He got down on his knees and leaned into his face. "Your people entitle him Fox McCloud!"

Fox's ears shot straight up. _What does this man, this hideous shell of a fox, want to do with me? Am I that highly coveted by the Mafia? I can't be – I'm only a simple mercenary!_

Captain McKesro shook his head. "I've never heard of that name before, General McRasko."

Fox inched forward. _That's General McRasko? He's the leader of the Mafia? It can't be! _The Chaljsko fighter slowly shook his head as he watched McRasko beckon for one of his troops, who carried a guardian staff in their hands. _What's he doing with that? I thought the Chaljsko could only be used for good! Does that mean he's good? No, it can't be, that's truly impossible! But if he doesn't get his strength from the Holy Spirit, then that means–_

McRasko yanked the staff from his hand and pointed it at the captain, who froze and fearfully held in his breath. "You lied to me, and you've failed me for the last time… _valiant_ captain." Standing up, he raised his staff in the air. "One day you all will see! You all will bow down to me, General Bronson McRasko! You all will dispense your pithy lives to my cause! The only soul that impedes my path is that fox, that thorn in my side that has been ailing me for years. I will find him! Do you understand that? Just because you refuse to advise me his location doesn't mean he is protected from me! With perfect timing I will find him!" His voice started to turn sinister, making Fox shutter. "Fox McCloud will be mine! It is inevitable! Therefore, I provide one last chance. Did he fight in this battle? When did you last see him? Answer!"

"I… I…"

With a quick smash, McRasko flung his staff directly onto the captain's head, knocking it clean off with one swift blow. Fox shut his eyes and cringed just after he saw the first few spurts of blood seep out of his neck and collapsing body.

"That man _must_ be found!" McRasko shouted. Fox opened his eyes and saw the general pacing around his soldiers, who were amassed around him. "Why do these freedom fighters, these resistors, these Unonians, act so stubbornly? It doesn't make sense! While the thorn in my side has been plowing through my defenses in western Uno, my men have claimed most of this nation's eastern lands. Maybe if he knew _that_, he'd see how pointless it would be to resist the Mafia!"

Fox hung onto the general's words, but refused to let them bother him. _I could say the same thing to you, general, _he thought.

"Who is Fox McCloud?" one of his men asked.

The general turned around and raised a hand, almost as if he was ready to strike him dead at that moment. But, as he lowered the hand into a deep pocket of his trench coat, he turned around and continued pacing. "He's nothing more than a martyr, a martyr who doesn't even understand why he fights. He holds this heretic dream that he fights for his dead fiancé. His soul is truly a lost cause and must be stamped out immediately, or this war will continue to loom on. I'm sure none of you, my faithful men, would want to battle longer than what we have to, but we must annihilate all of the opposition before we can claim victory. Only then will your families be safe. Therefore," his footsteps took him to a nearby rain barrel and he casually leaned up against it, "as of this day, a price will be placed on that fox's head. Write this down! For the capture of Fox McCloud, his staff, and his living soul, the gallant General McRasko proffers a sum of one hundred thousand verskonos and a vow of protection to the captor and his family. The public enemy number one of the Mafia, its lands, and its sympathizers must be brought back alive to the leader of the Mafia. If he is brought back dead…" He paused. "Then the reward will only be… a very slight percentage. But it's just as good. I'll deal with his dead self alone personally."

Fox gulped hard as his heart sank. Feeling nervous, he looked behind him to make sure no one was around. He knew he couldn't take all of those men by himself, especially in the condition he was in. Even a Chaljsko fighter like himself couldn't take on a hundred Mafian troops at one time, especially when one of them, the general, could call for troops from anywhere and might even have more numbers in hiding. Then there was the staff McRasko still held in his clutches. Fox began to feel terribly depressed and scared. He determined his life would be horrible from that point on if he was spotted. So, like a shadow without moonlight, Fox slid back into the darkness and silently crept away from his hiding spot, moving on each loud sound he heard.

"Do you have that written down?" McRasko suddenly chimed in. "Good. My men, you have a jump on the rest of Uno. Use it to your advantage, and search the entire area for him! Remember, he has green eyes – a rarity for the vulpine race. Go!"

Fox's heart skipped a beat as he began to pick up speed and dash across the town, keeping his frame low so no one could spot him above the wreckage. He also made sure his shadow didn't fall victim to the halo of scattered streetlamps as he raced down alleyways. Fox's heart raced. He could hear shouts echoing from the distance, but they seemed to be coming closer.

Suddenly, he spotted the edge of town, but it was blocked by two Mafian guards who scanned the premises with piercing eyes. He couldn't go there. Even if he killed them, that would make a lot of noise, and noise was what any Mafian would have loved to hear. Turning around, Fox stormed down another row of damaged buildings, back towards the heart of the city.

_Maria, please help me! _Fox thought. He turned the corner and sped down another dark street, hoping to avoid any form of life. Buildings seemed to inch by, along with shadows that toyed with Fox's mind. Suddenly, all the streetlamps turned on, and the narrow corridor was soon lit with bright lights. _It just had to happen – what else can go wrong?_ Fox immediately fell to the ground and scooted into the darkness, backing up into the wall of a house hugging the street. As Fox controlled his breathing, he tried to let the echoes of loud noises not vex him too much. He pulled out his guardian staff in case he'd need it. _They don't even know I'm here. How can they find me if they don't even know where to look? Soon they'll give up. Soon they'll get the picture that I'm not here. _

Fox heard footsteps, many footsteps, coming his way. They echoed against the cobblestone road, clacking and stomping in a crude fashion. All Fox could do was hold his breath and wait.

"Hey! Look over here!"

Fox tensed up as the footsteps began to pick up speed and get louder. _What do I do now? Should I stand and fight or wait? Maria my love, please tell me! _Remembering that she couldn't direct him, he frantically tried to choose his path. Like the beat of a drum on Vionj, Fox's heart pounded forcefully in his chest, keeping him warm on the bitterly cold night. Closer and closer the shoes came, and Fox squeezed himself up against the wall, trying to appear as small as possible.

"I saw something… right over here," the same soldier exclaimed.

The stampede of boots stopped, and now just one soldier's slow steps could be heard. Fox began to pant, but he forcefully held his muzzle shut. Even in the blistering cold, he panted. Fox couldn't believe it. _I can't be caught, not now at least! Please, Maria, I know you're watching me! Oh why don't you talk to me, my love? _

Suddenly, the rain barrels around him began to move and shift, making a horrible sound against the pavement. Fox cringed as he knew his cover was blown. With his retracted staff in his right hand, he reached for the button that extended it.

The soldier screamed suddenly and began to heave out short, detached cries. "Ack! Get it off! Get it off!"

Startled, Fox glanced up and spotted the soldier dancing around, shrieking and crying in fear. It looked like something was on his face, but he was thrashing about too much to really tell what was going on. His cries for help were soon followed by laughter and shouts from his company.

"Having fun with that badger?" one man asked as he roared with laughter.

"I think he's trying to kiss it!" another shouted.

Fox breathed a sigh of relief as the soldier yanked the small animal off his face. Laughing slightly, Fox scooted closer to the rain barrel, trying hard to remain quiet.

"Shut up," the embarrassed soldier muttered amidst a sea of laughter and taunts. Fox could see he was pointing his gun. "I'm going to make sure there's nothing there!" he shouted.

"Why?" another one remarked. "So you can shoot a skunk or genet?" He laughed.

Suddenly, Fox heard five shots come from his pistol, each one hitting the rain barrel next to him and causing the container to leak water from ten holes. More laughter filled the air.

"Stop it!" the soldier shouted.

"Easy kid," a Mafian with a gruff voice replied. From the lip of the barrel, Fox could see a thin red fox pat the frustrated soldier on the back. "It happens to the best of men sometimes. As for the rest of you hypocrites, keep searching because we're wasting time."

"Right," another replied. "And we divide up the sum evenly, right?"

"Well," the gruff-voiced soldier started, "yeah, for now."

The band of soldiers frantically sped off down the street, leaving Fox behind. Shaking his head, the Chaljsko fighter scoffed as he heard their shouts dwindle. _Some would call it luck, but I know better. _With a slight smile, he gazed down at his arm with its collection of cuts and sores. Fox looked around for something to wrap it in, something to hold in the fluids before it got infected. As he turned around to search, he cringed as pain shot up his back. Grabbing the source of the malady, he felt his bushy tail behind him, covered in red blood. He was shot. Exhaling a deep breath slowly, he pulled his tail up to view.

"What next?" Fox asked. As he looked at his tail, he saw that it was only grazed, not shot off like he thought. Nodding slightly, he stuffed it behind him, trying to ignore the unusually strong pain. _If I stay here, it would only be a matter of time before I'm found. _The Chaljsko fighter poked his head out from his hiding space, checking the area for any activity. Finding nothing, Fox scampered from his hiding spot, holding his arm and barreling down the narrow avenue, trying hard to run through the shadows.

Finally he could see another opening from the town, and this time there were no soldiers blocking his path. Fox picked up speed as his grimaces turned into laughter and smiles. Each step drew him closer to freedom. Each soft patter of his boots pushed him nearer to safety. Fox couldn't wait to see the end of the streetlamps and burst through the darkness, running as far away from the town as possible.

Suddenly, he tripped over something on the road. With a grunt, he tumbled to the cobblestone ground. Defeated and scared, Fox froze. _I swear there was nothing there, _he grumbled as he shook his head and got up on all fours, catching his breath.

"McCloud!"

Fox looked up with a gasp. In front of him was a raccoon dressed in civilian clothes, wearing a gas mask and holding a collection of canisters in his clutches.

"Who… who are you?" Fox asked.

The masked raccoon nodded his head. "You don't know, do you? I didn't think so. But you will know soon enough."

Fox tried to stand up, but the raccoon pushed a canister into Fox's face, causing him to fall to the ground in a fit of coughs and sputters. He opened his eyes after the fall and noticed he could barely see anything but gas. Even what he could see was getting harder and harder to concentrate on. He was passing out. Reaching for his staff out of his rucksack, he extended it and tried to stab blindly through the cloud of gas. He was feeling weaker.

"Please!" Fox shouted, forgetting about the Mafian soldiers crawling around every street corner. Suddenly, he felt a piece of cloth on his muzzle and began to feel groggy. He shut his eyes and collapsed.

_HHe;'Hvcfvfv_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Where am I?"

Fox blearily shook his head as his eyes began to refocus again. He could tell wherever he was he was moving fast. It was almost as if he was in a car, but no car had rooms in it, to his knowledge. The room itself was very small, but had enough seats for the occupants inside. Windows lined two sides, allowing some light to enter the dark interior. In front of him was the raccoon who gassed him. Next to that man was a sleepy red fox holding a large gun.

"You're in a limousine bound for great Cavask," the raccoon informed.

Fox sat up in his seat. "A limousine?" he asked. "What's that?"

The raccoon nodded. "Think of a car, but stretched out a little." He paused to glance out his window. "Fox, you really don't know who I am, do you?"

Fox paused as he rubbed his eyes and coughed. "No, not really. Unless you are Sorrento."

"Close," the raccoon replied. "Before I take off my mask, I want to tell you that I am a reformed person since you last met me. I used to be forceful and even hateful, but now I have an entirely new perspective on the world, in particular Uno."

"Show yourself," Fox demanded as he glanced down at his arm. He noticed it was bandaged up nicely, especially since the cut was probably almost a day old. "And why did you gas me? Are you with the Mafia?"

The raccoon shook his head. "No, of course not. I would never give into that. I gassed you since that would be the only way you could escape, Fox."

"What do you mean?" Fox stared at the masked man and glanced at the fox next to him, who was dozing off.

"I realized you were in danger. If you would've continued along that path, you would have met up with Mafians anyway. They were all over the area."

"Then how did you carry me out?"

"Easy," the raccoon started, "I took to the sewers. You can't smell me yet, not with stale gas still in your nose, but you will. I made sure not to get you wet, so you smell fine. You will be ready to meet him in due time."

Fox shook his head. "Who?"

With a nod, the raccoon reached over and turned on a light inside the small room. "You know very well who I am taking you to. Think. Great Cavask, I'm not in a Unonian Royal Army uniform, who else could it be?"

"Sorrento?"

"Bingo," the masked raccoon replied. "He has no clue you are with me. I did this on my own intuition."

"Please, show yourself."

The raccoon suddenly reached behind his head and began to undo the straps to his mask. In seconds, it fell off his face and into his lap. But, as he raised his head, Fox could tell that something wasn't quite right.

"Can you tell I'm not really a raccoon?" the stranger asked, his face unmoving. The head itself was a fake, looking like it was made of hard material with gray fur. Nevertheless, it still looked incredibly realistic. Fox felt he would've believed the disguise was real if the creature hadn't spoken to him.

Fox nodded his head as he furrowed his brow. "Yes. What are you then?"

The stranger held up a finger, signaling Fox to wait. He bowed his head again and gently pulled the mask from his head, peeling away the rubber and making sure the neck didn't get caught on his real face.

Fox shook his head. "No, it can't be. Rejklo?"

The human nodded. "Yes, it's me." He reached behind him. "The tail detaches too."

"But how?" Fox shook his head. "You are with the Unonian Royal Army, how can you be with Sorrento?"

Rejklo smiled as he nonchalantly fixed his hair. "It's a long story. See, two months after you were forced to leave us, the kral commodore became disgusted with us. He said we were infected by whatever propaganda you put into our minds. So, he chose his right hand man, Rako McPolvistro, to lead us to battle from now on. We left the kral commodore and quickly moved southward, toward Cavask." He paused. "We never made it to our destination."

"What happened?" Fox asked.

"On our way to Givevsk, we met the UUO, lead by the frail raccoon himself. Sorrento told us to fall under his command or face death. His numbers completely overwhelmed us, but we didn't care because we knew better than to give in. However, he told us he was a close friend of yours and that he fought for Uno, so, after he proved it, we joined him without a single shot fired. He's an incredibly persuasive speaker." He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to finalize his old look. "The entire group was sent to Cavask to build up his numbers in that city. Givevsk fell to the Mafians two months later, so Sorrento began to focus all of his attention on Cavask." Rejklo smirked. "Now he literally owns the great city."

Fox scoffed. "He _owns_ Cavask?"

"Yes," Rejklo replied as he nudged the fox next to him to wake him up. "First, he appeased the police force in the metropolis, eventually turning them over to the UUO cause. The military presence fell into Sorrento's hands weeks later. Then other city services fell. Now, the burgomaster of Cavask is a mere puppet for Sorrento, used to cover up what's really happening in Cavask. In all reality, he's the true burgomaster of great Cavask."

Fox smirked as he looked at Rejklo's false head, which lay casually at his side. "Why did you dress up as a raccoon to capture me?"

"They were out of fox disguises," Rejklo replied with a smirk. "Fox, _I'm_ also wanted on McRasko's hit list. I'm certainly not nearly as high as you are on it, but I'm wanted, nevertheless. So, to make certain I would not be caught, I became a raccoon for just one night. I did it so I could keep my entire focus on you, and I needed every ounce of it tonight."

Fox glanced out the window as the glow of a large city hovered in the distance. Trees and fields of white zoomed by, broken up occasionally by a telephone poll or a street sign. "Why does General McRasko want me so badly?"

Rejklo shrugged. "I don't know. I heard him talk about you, and I knew you listened to his every word because you'd never let those words fall on deaf ears." He shook his head. "McRasko… he's not the man you want to see angry. He's been known to inflict terrible consequences on people who fight passionately against him. Life is no longer difficult for you, Fox. It's worse – it's hell."

Fox ignored the harsh comments. He let his gaze focus to the window again and tried to look like the situation didn't bother him. In reality, he head was spinning with questions and fears. He couldn't understand why McRasko, the leader of the Mafia himself, was so concerned with him, a fox that wasn't even a member of the Unonian Royal Army. Maybe it was his successes in the battlefield or his mastery of the Chaljsko or his eyes or even Jefeo. Or, perhaps, it was none of those. With a sigh, Fox let his tired head rest against the wall of the narrow room.

"You still miss Maria, don't you, Fox?"

Fox focused on Rejklo, who looked back at him half-heartedly.

"I mean," he continued, "do you still think about her a lot?"

Fox nodded slightly. "Every moment of every day." Fox returned to watching the scenery, hoping the man would change the subject.

"We're about five miles from the inner city," Rejklo assured. "Don't worry, Cavask is safe. It's a city McRasko can't touch. But Fox, something's been bothering me." He paused. "Is she the reason why you fight?"

Fox glared into Rejklo's soft, human eyes. "I fight to fulfill her wish."

Finally, the glow in the distance was reached. Fox watched in awe as buildings in the distance sprung up from the ground, shrouded in a white haze and stretching to the heavens. It was like the holy metropolis was trying to be as close to the Almighty as possible – struggling to piously cover the ground with its sprawl. When they entered the city through the large city wall, the first thing Fox saw was houses. Many houses, houses that looked more sophisticated than any he had ever seen. The white bricks and dark brown wood seemed to be common, much like any typical Unonian building. Not a single dwelling had a thatched roof or walls that were in dire need of new paint. No, everything here was kept up very nicely.

"Cavask is a very humble city too," Rejklo said.

Fox nodded his head as more houses flickered past the hovering limousine. "I can see that."

As they drove further into the metropolis, apartment buildings became increasingly present, growing denser too. Wood and brick wrapped around their tall frames, however, other materials, stronger materials, were just as popular. Concrete and steel were not hard to miss. Yet each one was different, whether it was the architecture, the color, or the way each one seemed to broadcast its personality to the onlookers below. They stretched into the sky and must have housed hundreds.

"It's incredible," Fox whispered.

"We're only on the outskirts, my friend," Rejklo replied. "Wait until we reach the downtown – the heart of the holy city."

Lights glowed from buildings when the came to a section where the structures were taller. They seemed to overshadow the streetlights at eye level, piercing the darkness like an endless battle drawn out in every street corner. Cathedrals, massive structures that rose from the ground, were scattered around the metropolis almost as if the Almighty had knocked over a pepper shaker on the Unonian town and each speck became a cathedral. There were so many that it seemed there was a cathedral for every occasion.

"Why so many cathedrals?" Fox asked. He remembered how Frankjo, his uncle, told him that great Cavask was filled with cathedrals, but he never would have guessed it was overflowing with the stone temples garnished with stained glass and intricate gothic architecture.

"That's why they call Cavask 'great Cavask,'" Rejklo informed. "Sorrento told me that. But I never learned why there were so many to begin with."

Fox paused to think. "Maybe it was because the first Cathedral of Uno was burned down in 1267. My uncle told me that Uno wanted to leave the ruins as a holy site, but there was literally nothing left of the building. So, they built more. I just didn't know they never stopped!"

"Look!" Rejklo shouted with a grin as he pointed on the glass. "The Cathedral of the Seven Holy Sacraments! Look at how big it is!"

Though it rested in the distance, Fox put a hand over his brow to shield his eyes from the lights. Fox gasped. It ascended high in the air, looking like it was looming over the surrounding vicinity with an imposing yet comforting gaze. Two towers – one larger than the other – held large bells nestled inside. Each tower was covered in intricate carvings inlaid in the stone, ranging from simple vines to large vulpine saints painstakingly chiseled at the top near the bells. All around the huge gothic building were stained glass windows and towering crosses frozen in stone. Just one colorful window was enough to awe at, but hundreds ran down the great temple, displaying anything from Christ to St. Thomasso. Great doors of jaku wood marked the entrance of the cathedral and the end of a large stairway. The whole image was breathtaking. It was truly a grand display of Unonian devotion.

"It's believed that that cathedral stands on the spot where St. Tomasso received his most important vision, the one where he was given his talents and received the book of Vers. It's also where McVanke II was crowned."

"I know," Fox said as he watched a building raise toward the white clouds. "But I'm more surprised that you know."

"Ah, let's just say I've grown to respect your kind."

Fox turned to Rejklo and nodded. "I like Cavask though. It's so modern, yet so old. It's like there's a different dimension to our culture at every intersection."

The window compelled to Fox's senses again, and this time he spotted a cathedral behind a forest of alluring concrete and glass constructed in ways he never thought possible. It was amazing. _That cathedral is even bigger than the other one. This city is like nothing I've ever seen._

Suddenly, the limousine veered off into the far left lane and slowly turned down a smaller street less populated by parked cars and walking people. Buildings, for the most part, became increasingly shorter the farther they went. Street lamps were sparse, making the entire road appear almost dead, nothing like the loud lights and boasting buildings he admired a few seconds ago. These buildings were squatty and drab, with some too lazy to emit some light into the inky black, only to be covered by larger buildings nearby. Snow piled on their rooftops and mixed with dirt and other depressing colors. Darkened houses could be spotted in the distance.

"Where are we?" Fox asked. "An industrial sector?"

Rejklo rolled down the window and a gust of cold air blew into the small room. "Home," he replied.

The limousine pulled into a large parking lot next to a very plain concrete building. Windows stretched from ground level all the way to the roof, but it was nothing like the other buildings he saw. Fox knew he had been spoiled. When the hovering vehicle jolted to a halt, Fox clung to the upholstery and waited for what was going to happen next. Nothing happened, except for an annoying bell tone coming from somewhere in the room. Though he knew _about _cars – how they could only hover one and one-half feet from the ground and that many different models existed – he didn't know the workings of them. Fox wondered if it worked the same as a swiftbike, but he decided not to pursue it. He couldn't ever remember being in a moving car his whole life, and he was just now beginning to realize that.

"What's that noise?" Fox asked.

Rejklo waived a hand. "It's nothing. It just means that the driver's door is open. He's coming over on your side to open your door."

Fox rolled his eyes. "I can do that." Looking on his door, he saw a collection of knobs, handles, and buttons. Each one looked simple to figure out. Without hesitation, he pressed a button just below the window. The window immediately moved up, causing Fox to jump slightly. "Um, I meant to do that," he garbled. Then, when he spotted a handle next to his startled hand, he pulled it. Like it was spring loaded, the door swung wide open and flung as far as its hinges would allow. Fox looked up. The driver, a red fox, caught the door before it had a chance to be damaged, and immediately helped Fox out of his seat, grabbing him by the shoulders slightly until Fox pushed him away.

"I'm okay, I don't need to be given special treatment," Fox muttered.

Rejklo and the armed fox soon followed and stepped ahead of Fox to the unmarked building. "He'll be happy to see you, I'm sure he will," Rejklo replied.

"I thought you said he ran this city," Fox replied as he furrowed his brow. He stepped over a patch of ice and looked back at the human, who nodded. "If I know Sorrento, he'd want to have the biggest building in Cavask for his place! Anything to show off that he finally gained this city."

"Really?" Rejklo asked as they reached the door. "He must've changed then. He's much more private now."

The fox wielding a large gun knocked on the door seven times and waited. Suddenly, it opened a crack, allowing the sound from within to flow out of the opening like a river bursting a dam. It sounded like visca pipes, violins, and drums among other instruments playing a fast-paced song.

"The child cries in the darkness before the light guides him to freedom," the fox muttered.

"Enter," a gruff voice replied. Fox pushed the door with a grunt as the other two filed into a small, poorly lit room. When he let the door shut by itself, he walked up to Rejklo and stared at all of the news clippings on the wall. Each one reported a heroic deed done by the UUO, anything from saving people from a burning building to sending troops to a nearby town to even Sorrento, now decked out in a shiny leather trench coat, kissing little kits from a celebration. It looked like they were well loved here.

"Any news from Sorrento?" Rejklo asked.

The doorman, a rather lanky red fox, nodded. "He's celebrating Ekik."

Fox's eyes widened. "You mean Ekik's today already?"

Fox watched as Rejklo furrowed his brow. He leaned toward Fox nonchalantly and kept his eyes on the doorman. "Hey Fox," Rejklo mumbled from the corner of his mouth, "what's Ekik? There's still much I don't know about your culture."

"Ekik is the main winter ceremony aside from Christ's Mass. It's actually celebrated two weeks before it because it's supposed to prepare us for a time of somberness and humility. I used to celebrate it as a kit growing up in Fasaldesk. It's the last celebration before Christ's Mass, and the Week of Desalve is mashed in between the two days, which is supposed to symbolize the holy family's journey. Most people fast after Ekik, so this can be an important night for some. Plus, it has its roots back to pagan times. In pagan Uno, Ekik was a great ceremony, with bonfires to drive out the cold and priests and priestesses to ask their ancestors for a good new year. Then they'd dance to please their ancestors."

Fox looked back at Rejklo, then at the doorman. Everyone looked back at him with confused looks. "How did you learn all of that?" the doorman asked. "All of that is true, at least from what I know."

"I had a good teacher," Fox replied.

The doorman stared at Fox for a while, then shook his head to fling himself back into reality. "Um, who is this man anyways? Rejklo, I assume he's with you?"

Rejklo nodded. "He's Fox McCloud."

The doorman paused. He suddenly got down on his knees and bowed his head somberly. "Fox McCloud, my family lives in Histe, and every day I pray for your safety. Thank you. I'm not worthy to be this close to you."

Fox rolled his eyes. "Stand up, I'm not the king."

The fox brushed off his black wool coat and coughed uncomfortably. "Well, I would be honored if you'd join us in the celebration tonight, Fox," he said as he reached for the door handle on the other side.

"I can't," Fox replied. "I'm not dressed for it."

The doorman put a hand to his own muzzle as if he was in deep thought. "I've got a few extra masks in the back room, along with some sashes. Would you come then? I'm sure Sorrento would be more than surprised to see you."

Fox noticed everyone in the room was staring at him, so he shrugged. "Sure."

With a nod, the doorman moved to the door to the left and motioned Fox to follow him. Fox turned his head to look behind him and watched as Rejklo and the other fox donned their costumes. As the Chaljsko fighter stepped in, he followed the man through a sprawl of boxes and dusty packages.

"It's like the past is starting to come alive for me again," Fox said with a smile as he looked at the array of masks in front of him.

"That's why I go to these ceremonies," the doorman mumbled under his breath.

From the door to the main room came three men dressed in tune to the crowds in the room. Fox, wearing a dark brown sash on his chest and a kilt over beige pants, examined the room he stood in from large, dark eyeholes. Everyone was dancing. Lights flashed from all around, moving to the beat of the instruments that played so loud he could feel the vibrations against his ribs. Suddenly, he felt Rejklo grab him on the bandages on his arm. He looked almost the same from when he first saw the human as a raccoon.

"I'll take you to Sorrento," he alerted.

Fox nodded and nervously scratched the back of his head. His wooden mask looked similar to what he used to wear in Fasaldesk for ceremonies, with the vibrant fur markings painted on wood shaped in the shape of a near perfect fox face. He began to remember each ceremony. They lasted long into the night, accompanied by the sounds of instruments echoing into the vast night and lanterns dancing across the horizon. Bonfires lit the grove, specially chosen by the priest. But this ceremony was different. It was all indoors with flashing lights instead of bonfires. He couldn't spot the priest, or priests, but there were crosses and other Unonian religious symbols bedecking the walls of painted cinderblock, stone, and wood. Even jaku leaves, used for the teaching of the Holy Trinity, dotted the floor, its triple leaf pattern suddenly started to make Fox feel more comfortable. Yet, it was still so very different. He couldn't remember the last time he went to a ceremony without Maria. Sighing as he let Rejklo guide him through the masses, he began to feel incredibly lonely.

Suddenly, Rejklo stopped and pointed to a man sitting nervously in a tall chair. "He's right there, wearing an iron mask like McVanke II would've worn. I at least know the story behind that, eh?"

Fox smiled weakly under a false face. "Yeah, I still can't imagine all he did for his country. Truly an incredible man he was."

Rejklo shook his head and placed a hand on his arm. "Look at your own life Fox! You've gone through a lot for Uno too."

Fox rolled his eyes. "Not likely." With careful strides, he dodged the celebrating crowds and walked toward the raccoon in the chair, keeping his eyes glued to his frail frame. He looked about the same, from what Fox could remember, but it was hard to tell with the clothing he wore. His face was pointed directly to the crowd, looking like he was in deep thought from what Fox gathered from his eyes. They looked anxious, like they were waiting for something to happen, something to suddenly pull their owner away from the brief moment of happiness and fling him into an unknown. _But why would he need to think about that? As Rejklo said, he owns Cavask! It can't be sadness, he must be thinking about something else._

Fox stepped directly in the path of the thin raccoon's sight. He watched as his eyes darted up to his, moving rapidly under cold iron. "Yes?" he asked.

Fox paused as he watched someone dance around Sorrento's chair. He respectfully knelt to his level. "Are you Sorrento McVivives, the raccoon who heads the UUO? The same raccoon who was in Givivesk about a year and a half ago?" Fox didn't know why he interrogated him so harshly, but he just didn't look the same to him under the disguise.

Sorrento put a hand to his iron muzzle. "Um, yes, yes I am. I, however, don't need to ask who you are… my friend. I know very well who you are."

Fox nodded. "Good, I didn't know how I was going to tell you!"

The scrappy raccoon shifted his eyes to the left and right. Finally, he leaned in closer to Fox. "You've chosen a bad time to come for me, Mafian vulpine." As he spoke, Fox's heart sank. "I will allow you to keep your identity a secret, so your family won't be killed like mine was."

Fox froze. "Sorrento, look it's me –" Fox began to undue the knots in the strap to his mask.

"Grab him!" Sorrento shouted.

From what seemed like random locations in the room came an array of wooden faces at Fox. Fox ran. It was obvious Sorrento didn't remember his voice, let alone trust any new faces anymore. Suddenly, as Fox overturned a table to block his pursuers, the music came to a brief halt. Fox could feel hundreds of eyes piercing through his heart as he pounded his thin body through the crowds, bracing for the impact with the door in the far left corner. Then, as he peered over to the door, he noticed it was being blocked by about five foxes. Shaking his head, he refused to let that bother him. He had to escape, or take off his mask to show his green eyes, whichever came first. But the knots were numerous, like they always were, and Fox frustratingly tugged at them with fingers slipping and fumbling.

As Fox looked up and pushed more people to the side, he stood in front of the door, the last barrier he had to break. The Chaljsko fighter picked up speed and smacked hard into a collection of foxes like a cannonball to an organic wall. Though he did manage to put an impressive dent in the door with a hard fist, he found himself being carried away from it. His captors led him to Sorrento, who glared at him with large, beaming eyes. A crowd soon formed around them.

"Hold his hands together," Sorrento ordered nonchalantly.

Fox growled slightly. _If I had my guardian staff with me, they would never lay a hand on me!_

Sorrento paced around Fox, almost as if he was going over his thoughts in his head. "I can't believe McRasko would be reduced to doing this to me, sending one of his mindless drones, his own flak, to vanquish my existence. He must really be desperate."

Fox squirmed under the grip of the men. "Sorrento, let me take off my mask so that I can show you who I really am!"

Sorrento shook his head bitterly. "You chose that face to take me and kill me, now you must wear it. Tonight, young soldier, you will die with that face." He turned to his right. "Hand me a knife. I'll start by cutting off his fingers."

"Wait!" someone shouted. It sounded like Rejklo.

Sorrento grabbed the large blade with thin fingers, clutching the handle like he was holding onto a fragile bomb. When he approached Fox, three captors extended out his left hand in an instant despite Fox's constant tugging and pulling. Sorrento grabbed Fox's trembling hand and let the knife's edge lay on his thumb.

Suddenly, he smiled. "You can stand up anytime now, McCloud."

With a confused look, Fox gazed up into Sorrento's eyes. "What?" he said with a hint of anger.

"Get up, Fox. You've impressed me long enough now, friend." He turned to the men holding Fox down. "Let go of him, he deserves more honor than even I do."

The hands around Fox slowly pulled away from him and backed away into the crowd. Growling, Fox rose to his feet in a flash and decked Sorrento in the jaw, knocking the raccoon down to the ground. Fox watched the raccoon's head snapped back and smacked the floor as he waved his hand to try to get the sting of the punch off. Even though he hit iron, Fox didn't care. _If he wasn't wearing that mask, he would've died right there._

Sorrento stood up as a collection of men ran toward him and Fox. "I'm all right. It's okay," he said as he pushed away droves of people. He stood up and had his eyes glued onto Fox, who was once again at the mercy of his men. "Let go of him!" he shouted. "Any courageous man with common sense would've done what he just did! That proves to me he still has it!" He extended out his hand to Fox. "Come on sir, I apologize for what I did, but I just had to see if you truly were the person I knew a year and a half ago. Forgive, no?"

Fox glared at the hand in front of his face. "Yes, I forgive you," he sighed. Grabbing the hand, he stood up and gazed around at the crowd; their blank expressions staring back at him made Fox feel a little uneasy.

"I must apologize to you now, my men and their families," Sorrento confessed. "This fox is a true Unonian whose humbleness and love for people makes me look like a demon. I trust this man with my life and the lives of you too. He's that good." As the raccoon spoke, Fox shook his head with shreds of frustration and dismay. "A lot has changed for him since we last met him. His fiancée was killed by Mafians, he rescued hundreds of thousands from certain death, and he was and still is a great force on the battlefield. I'd go as far to say that he's the reason why most western parts of Uno are free!" People gasped and nodded at the appreciation of Sorrento's words.

"Enough," Fox pleaded. He had no idea how Sorrento knew so much about him.

Sorrento nodded. "He's Fox McCloud, a mercenary to the king's armies." From all corners of the room, men and women gasped and whispered his name amongst themselves. "Don't ever fear him if you are good. He's even stronger than what you once knew him to be. However, I must speak to him alone for a few moments, so just continue with the dancing. I'll be back in time for the main ceremony. The priest will stop by in roughly a half-hour and he will lead us in prayer in candlelight, just like my late wife and I used to do." His voice began to crack after the end of his last sentence, and his words trailed off into nothingness like the silence that was soon overwhelmed by shouts and cheerful instruments.

Suddenly, a vixen with a smirking mask appeared between Sorrento and Fox. "Oh, Fox," Sorrento chimed in as he wiped his weary eyes. "You remember my second wife, no?"

Fox nodded his head. "Yes, of course."

"Does seeing a blue-furred vixen remind you of anyone?"

Fox paused as he watched her move around her husband. "No, no not really," he said as he began to look away.

"Fox, I know about your Maria. I know about her death, her strength of spirit, and her wish – to one day see Uno in complete peace. I know that's one of your dreams also." He turned to his wife and motioned for her to step away. Then, Sorrento began to walk away from the crowds, making sure Fox followed him. "I too share that dream, Fox. Before… before my family died, I would've never dreamed about heading the UUO or raising revolts against the Mafia or even picking up a gun. It was too dangerous – I had way too much to risk." Sorrento paused. "I changed after they died, Fox. Even when I buried them, I changed. I became what I am now, a determined fighter trapped in a frail raccoon body. But I cry every time I think about them, so it's not like I enjoy who I am. Sometimes I think, though." Sorrento walked toward a black door Fox hadn't seen before. It was well-hidden behind a collection of trees boasting branches now bare in large buckets of dirt. "I think if they hadn't died, then all these people I view around me would be either dead or still suffering." He paused as he moved more buckets aside. Fox helped him. "I liberated most of them from Mafian labor camps a few years ago with the help of the Unonian Royal Army. If it weren't for my plan to take the camp, they would've failed." He stood in front of the door and put a hand on it. "It was the timing. See, they were all sentenced to die exactly one day after I came through the camp. The original plan was to liberate them one week later. Fox, what I'm trying to say is that although horrible things have happened to us, it's not the end. It's only the beginning. All things work together for good, Fox."

Fox shook his head. "No, no! _Nothing_ good came out of Maria's death! _Nothing_!" He could feel the pain of separation from her beginning to resurface. For months, he had tried to suppress the feeling, tried desperately to block it out by fighting and events. He spoke about it, even thought about it, but he was quick to bury it in his mind, fearing he would fall victim to more pain and sadness. But now, with the mask to his soul ripped off, all he could do was painfully remember.

Sorrento grabbed Fox by the shoulders. "If she hadn't died, Fox, would you have fought with such determination? Would McVankevo be a city of peace? Would the western provinces of Uno have any hope of being saved from the tyrant McRasko? No! She's your fuel, Fox! Without her, you _die_! But you are _not_ dead! _She's_ not dead either because she is _with_ you! She is helping you, helping you fulfill that wish of hers! Don't you _see_?"

Tears streamed down Fox's face. More than anything, he wanted to speak to Maria again. More than anything, he wanted to pour his heart out to her. More than anything, he wanted to just reach out and touch her. "She _is_ helping me," Fox said as his voice cracked. "She's helping me in ways you cannot understand."

Sorrento gazed into Fox's eyes and patted him on the shoulder. "Yes. You still don't believe me, but, somehow, maybe she will make you see. Fox, I don't know what goes on in your life, but for some reason I feel she is still with you. It's the way you act and the way you _acted_, as your men told me. She's with you, Fox." Sorrento opened the door and put a hand on Fox's back. "And also, thank you."

"For what?" Fox asked, blinking his eyes to dry his tears.

"All things work together for good," Sorrento repeated. "Before you left me in Givesk, I asked you to help me with more troops. You did. It all worked out. They left you for the kral commodore, were pushed aside and led by another man, and finally fell into my hands." Sorrento shook his head. "I'd have none of those men if it weren't for your humiliation that day in Iiivesk, Fox. All things work together for good." With a weak smile, he turned away. Suddenly, Sorrento collapsed to his knees. He undid the straps to his mask and set it on the floor, watching his slender fingers run from the iron to the cold concrete. He looked up at Fox with a sympathetic stare. "Fox, do you believe that God controls our fate?"

Fox nodded slowly as he finally removed his mask. "I always have."

"Then you will understand why you came here." He paused and sighed deeply, almost as if the entire weight of the world was on his shoulders. "Fox, you have to help me. A Mafian army group is heading toward Cavask at this very moment. They outnumber us at least two to one, and they have an array of tanks and armored vehicles. I don't know anything about air support, but I wouldn't be surprised to see a raid in the next twenty four hours." Tears began to stream down his face. "Help me, Fox. What do I do?"

Fox furrowed his brow. "How close are they?"

"At least a day's worth of marching," Sorrento said amidst a collection of spidery fingers wiping his sad, tired eyes.

Fox couldn't believe it. He shook his head silently as he began to think of what to do. It seemed like he always had a plan, something in the back of his mind that would surface in the perfect moment and would work despite horrible odds or unbearable hardships. But now, for some reason, he drew a blank. He stood there helplessly staring at Sorrento, hoping he was playing a trick on him like he did earlier.

"Please, Fox," he begged. "If you can't find an answer, pray to the Lord Almighty. Talk to your Maria. She's helped you this far, I can see it in you, Fox. Find the answer. Search your soul." He grabbed Fox's leg and wept bitterly. "I lost my family because of my arrogance, I'm not about to tell my Lord I've lost Him the most blessed city in all of Uno! If I do, I would expect nothing less than hell! Please! I'll give you land, money, women, anything!"

Fox gazed at the distraught man. "The things I value in life mean more to me than materials or riches or lust. I will help you, friend, but I don't really know how."

"Go to the Cathedral of the Seven Holy Sacraments, Fox. I know a fox there who might be able to help you. If nothing else, maybe the closeness to the Eucharist and the Holy Light will show you the right path."

Fox nodded and began to walk out the back door to get into his regular clothes and leave. He held the door open for a while as he waited for Sorrento to say some parting words. But he was silent, suffering in the private hell he created for himself. With his fingers slipping off the door, Fox watched as the man, the true burgomaster of Cavask, crawled into a fetal position and shut his eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Fox gingerly cupped his hands and blew into them with great force as he stood outside the great wooden doors to the Cathedral of the Seven Holy Sacraments. With shivers running through his muzzle, he banged a fist on a door. The doors, constructed out of polvenu wood, were as hard as stone and held patterns of intricate knots and twists of ivy. Even the gray stone arch surrounding it was decorated with friezes of monks and saints of Uno. Fox tried to identify them all as he rubbed his leather trench coat with his arms to get warm. Above the doorway was St. Thomasso gazing down at anyone who stood in front of the gothic building. He held his familiar written texts in his hand, including the book of Vers and the Holy Bible. On his side was St. Aiya, or at least it looked like her. Fox shrugged as he brushed some snow off his shoulders. Apparently, from what he had learned in a year, she was known to have been a very frail vixen with fur a crimson red, rumored to be the same color as the blood of Christ. She was usually depicted wearing a dress as green as the Unonian fields and a small stole as brown as jaku bark. Just above the saintly couple was a collection of stained glass windows that stretched far into the sky, feebly attempting to reach to what it glorified. A centerpiece was near the keystone, showing Christ ascending from the dead after the third day. Two large spires sprouted from the left and right side of the front. The right side was taller, probably because the early builders believed that since the right hand of God saved, the left sides of other things, like spires on cathedrals, were inferior.

Suddenly, the massive portal creaked open. "Welcome to the dwelling of the Lord Almighty! Come in, my son." He opened the door wider to let Fox in, but he suddenly stopped when Fox moved closer to the entrance. "Fox?" he asked.

From what he saw, Fox couldn't tell who this man was. He wore a drab brown hooded robe with a white belt that hugged his thin waist. But, as the creature removed his hood, he could tell the man was a young blue-furred fox. "Ives?" Fox asked.

The fox smiled warmly at him. He held up his arms, showing his missing hand through a large sleeve. "Yes," he replied. He paused to gaze at Fox, checking out his attire and face, almost like he didn't believe he was standing in front of him. With a sudden jerk, Ives grabbed Fox and hugged him, crying tears of joy and rubbing his hand and wrists on his back. "Oh, Fox! I'm so glad to see you! I'm so thankful you are safe and well! Oh, please come in and warm yourself up! Please rest yourself!" As he patted Fox on the back, he led him into the massive structure, closing the door behind him with a slam that was amazingly soft considering the weight of the door. "Come in! Come in!"

Inside were hundreds, maybe thousands of candles that lit up the congregation area with an almost holy glow. Moonlight, reflected from the snow clouds, poured in from the towering windows like light from heaven raining down in the open place. As he looked up, he noticed he couldn't really see the ceiling, but he could at least make out the outlines of some murals. But the most surprising feature was the absolute massiveness of the building. The four spacious wings of the cathedral were so large that Fox believed some Unonian villages could fit within the splendid walls. It was truly a sight to be seen.

"Nice cathedral," he complimented.

Ives nodded. "The second buttress on the left side needs repairing, but other than that it is in very good condition. The monks have kept it very well."

"How did you get here?" Fox asked as he looked down ahead to the rows of pews in the distance. He assumed the place could seat thousands, but much, much more if people stood in the standing areas.

"After we left you, my damaged wrist was cauterized. But it became infected, infected to the point where I thought I was going to lose my entire arm. The pain was unbearable." Suddenly, a chorus of foxes and vixens echoed off into the distance somewhere. The whole sound seemed heavenly, almost as if angels resided in the cavernous gothic building at that very moment. "I prayed every night, but nothing worked. I became unable to fight and was deserted by the kral commodore soon after in the woods." Ives looked over at Fox as he continued to walk. "My arm hurt so much, Fox! I tried to cut it off, but I couldn't because I would get sick to my stomach. Then came my miracle." Ives smiled. "One night I was praying in a wooded area when I saw a bright light. I walked toward it, naturally, and I was healed. I heard a soothing voice that said my life was not over and that there is much left for me to do. Then the beam of light disappeared. I glanced at my arm, and I saw that my infection was gone." He paused as he walked next to a collection of long candles near an altar so beautiful and so massive it caught Fox off guard. "I heard that your men were under the leadership of Sorrento in Cavask, so I joined this cathedral to study the priesthood. I speak to a few of them on occasion, and I've been here ever since."

"So you're going to be a priest?" Fox asked.

Ives nodded. "Very soon I will be finished with my studies. I want to work very diligently and become a great priest. Someday, I hope to be the one to crown the new king of Uno!"

"I hope you get there," Fox replied. "Who will be the next king? Do you know?"

Ives shook his head as he lit more candles. "No one knows, especially since Casko II hasn't had any children yet. He'll probably pick some rich noble or someone like that. The Noble of Eris looks to be highly favored, in my opinion." He sighed. "Oh well, it looks like Uno will once again suffer under a weak king. Is there no rest, Almighty Father?" With a slight chuckle, Ives shook his head and walked over to the pulpit. "Stay here, Fox. I'll get you some food and blankets. You can sleep anywhere you want, okay?"

Fox shrugged. "Okay. I wasn't really planning on sleeping, but I guess that's okay." As Ives nodded and disappeared behind a dark wooden door, Fox turned around and gazed out at the pews in front of him. It looked intimidating, he reasoned, from that vantage point. He began to wonder what it would be like for be a priest. Thousands of people would have his eyes on him, and he would have to be flawless. Grand speeches would have to flow from his pious tongue. On the other hand, he'd be revered and trusted with knowledge beyond anything he thought was important.

"I guess priests are like fighters too," Fox whispered to himself. "Instead of fighting the Mafia, they fight all forms of evil. Their weapon is their words, and they fight with a burning passion, hungry to save a soul from impending death." Fox scoffed. "I guess I'm like a priest in a way. Yeah right." He began to walk down the wide aisle passed rows and rows of pews. Each pew had a large candle on a brass stand at each end, and it reminded Fox of crude streetlamps of a solemn city. With a slight turn, he collapsed into a pew and rested his head in his hands, rubbing his forehead to try to think.

"How do I defeat the Mafia this time?" Fox asked. He hoped someone would answer, but the only thing he heard was the faint chants of the choir. With a sigh, Fox buried his head in his arms.

"Fox, why are you sad?"

Fox looked up. "Who said that? Maria?"

"I'm right here, Fox."

Fox turned to his right and saw Maria, looking like her typical self. Her white and black dress seemed to brighten the area around her. Her blue fur looked beautiful, and her indigo colored hair, still at its typical cut length, seemed to glisten in the moonlight. "Maria?" Fox asked as a smile over came his face. "Maria! You've come back!"

"I never left you, Fox," she replied with a smile. "Fox, why have you tried to fight your feelings?"

"What?" Fox asked. He shifted in his seat nervously.

"You have been sad for a long time, Fox. When the pain became too much, you tried to bury it in your thoughts. I understand because it's very hard for me too. I miss you as much as you miss me, Fox. But you can't run from your feelings. You have to face them and understand them. Then you will feel a little better."

"It's not that I want to forget you, Maria. I would never do that. But I miss you, and nothing in this life will change that." A tear streamed from the male's eyes.

Maria smiled. "Fox, just remember that we are still married, and although we are separated, we are still united. It hurts to remember, but you must. You must, in order to help yourself and keep going." She set a beautiful hand on fox's leg and looked into his eyes with a smile. "We will always need each other."

Fox gently grabbed Maria's hand and kissed it. Maria giggled slightly, which made Fox bear a grin he hadn't done in months. His soul finally began to bask once again in her warmth, melting the terrors and sadness away. "Maria, I will never forget you. You and I are inseparable."

"I know."

"But Maria, why haven't I seen you for so long? That's part of the reason why I've felt so lonely." Fox looked down at the floor. He didn't want to make her upset, but she did tell him to face his feelings, so he felt he should tell her that, even thought the thought of her upset made his heart wrench.

"I know, Fox. I haven't spoken with you in a while. If it were up to me, I'd be around you every second of every day, but I can't. I'm told when I can see you, and I cry when I have to go back. But I know how you feel, Fox, and I know you and I hold a love that is still growing, growing more intense and more longing with each slow step of life and the afterlife. Don't worry, though. I am always with you."

Fox nodded. "Thank you, my Maria."

Maria smiled. "Do you feel better now?"

Fox paused. "I will always remember – nothing will block that anymore. The happiness I get from thinking about you outweighs the pain. Maria... I can see it clearly now. I'd rather remember and suffer than suppress. In a way, suppressing it is suffering. I don't mind the pain anymore. I'll gladly take the pain. I love you more than that."

Maria grinned. "You are well again, my love." She positioned one leg over another as she flicked her tail silently. "Now tell me, what else is bothering you?"

Fox grimaced. "In less than twenty four hours, a Mafian division will be advancing to Cavask, and I don't know what to do."

Maria put a hand on Fox's chest, letting it rest silently on his sternum. "You will know, Fox. That's why you were chosen."

"Chosen? Why? How?" Fox furrowed his brow as he gazed at Maria's deep blue green eyes.

"Someday you will know," she replied with a grin. "You will know, and it will all be clear. Even the smallest detail will be impossible not to understand. But for now, you've got to look at the paths in front of you and use what you have."

"Show me," Fox said.

"You have three choices. One is obviously not to fight and lose hopes of a plan. Another is to choose to fight these Mafians head on. Yet another is fighting the Mafians, but instead of men and brute force, you use your mind."

"What do you mean?"

"How did McVanke II defeat the Careinians in the Battle of the All-Souls? He used the battlefield to his advantage. When the enemy armies marched into Uno, they met him in a field outside of Cavask. Earlier, he had men pour oil on the field. So, when the battle commenced, he had archers hidden behind the infantry fire arrows tipped with burning cloths onto the field. It was a success. Half of their army was destroyed, and the remainder was damaged to the point where they were easy prey to McVanke's men." She paused. "You can outfox your enemy, Fox."

Fox nodded. "I'll figure it out. Thank you, my Maria. You have so much confidence in me."

She smiled as her hand pulled away from his chest. "I do because I can." She closed her eyes and rested her head against Fox's shoulder, nuzzling it with a soft cheek. "Tell me something, Fox. Pretend we're in our little grove of pines and we're thinking about having children and getting married. Please, take away some of my pain too."

Fox gazed down at the frail vixen. With great care, he put a hand around her shoulder and held her tight. "We live in a big house, a large one that's very well built, here in Cavask. Every morning I leave for my job, a job at a factory, or maybe we live on the edge of town and I'm a rancher outside the city walls. Whatever the location or job I have, we still love each other. See this cathedral around you, my Maria?"

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"One day we were married here. We still go to mass each weekend. We also bring our child. If it's a girl, her name is Evangelina, and we make sure she wears the finest dresses we can buy. If it's a boy, his name is Jamano, and he is molded into a strong man like I was, but he has the freedom to choose not to fight and the ability to live in peace and harmony with all vulpines and other species. That's because the war would be over by then, and the world would finally open its heavy eyes and realize love is greater than any power, riches, or pride."

"How big is our house, Fox?"

Tears began to well up in the Chaljsko fighter's eyes. "Two stories. We live on a peaceful street covered by trees and friendship."

"Do we still kiss each time we see each other?"

Fox nodded. "Yes, every chance we get."

Maria sighed quivering as Fox moved his hand up and down her back. "Fox?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when you asked if we were married in Uno one night, and I told you that we were, but in a Uno you weren't accustomed to?"

Fox nodded slowly. "Yes, I remember."

"Do you want to know how that can be?"

Fox paused and gazed down at her. She looked relaxed, but something still didn't seem to make sense. What was she hiding? What did she know? Why couldn't he ever know what she knew? Heaving in a deep sigh, the Chaljsko fighter furrowed his brow. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Maria asked.

Fox moved his hand to Maria's soft cheek. "Do you ever fear too much knowledge, Maria?"

Maria shook her head. "No, no I don't. Ever since I can remember, Fox, I've wanted to know things and be knowledgeable, knowledgeable like my cousin, parents, and you were."

"You were," Fox replied. "But, if you could see paradise, and know everything about it, but could never experience it, would you want to see it?"

Maria paused and looked up at Fox, appearing slightly puzzled. "Something so beautiful, but you could never experience it?" Fox nodded. "I've already felt that, Fox. But I still want to know them, and I cherish those thoughts like roses cherish the sun and water."

Fox shifted in his seat. "How do you mean?"

"Our dream, our dream of living in Cavask with our child and our home. I've already seen that dream, but I'm glad I did because it told me that everything could have worked out. We could be living that dream if everything was different, and that makes me sad too. But, I'm thankful that we at least had a _chance_." Fox watched her as tears silently fell from her soft cheeks. "I've never seen the true future between us, though. I don't know if you will make it to paradise, Fox, but what I do know is that if you do, it will be through horrible suffering because of who you are and what you stand for."

"Tell me about our wedding," Fox replied, hoping to change the subject.

"In this cathedral we exchanged our vows. It was a very beautiful ceremony. You wore a tuxedo with a long, thin black coat. I wore a white wedding dress with lace and silk."

Fox shook his head. "But you said it wasn't Uno and it was. What does that mean?"

"There are two Unos, Fox. One the body is accustomed to, and one the soul is. Vulpines who are evil lose sight of that Uno, the Uno that never suffers wars or famine, the Uno that God has truly blessed for our species in the afterlife. Humans receive the New Jerusalem; Careinians have another realm, and so on. We have been blessed with a New Uno."

"Which one were we married on, Maria?" Fox asked, still uncertain as to what he just heard.

"The New Uno, Fox," she replied. "It was a wonderful ceremony. Your father and mother were there, along with Frankjo and Janetka. Others sat in pews exactly like these ones."

"But I want to remember!" Fox pleaded. "Oh please, Maria, please show me that night!"

She shook her head. "We were wed, Fox, in a spiritual marriage, an eternal union. Only when your body and soul are eternally separated and you are given your new body will your body be perfect. You can't have that yet, Fox, because you are still living here. You will not be able to view our marriage until then, unless you are granted that privilege on Terrestko."

"Can you act it out then? Please? I can feel it, but I can't remember it."

Maria smiled a wry grin and stood from her seat. Extending out her arm, she waited for Fox to grab it with a gentle hold. She led him to the end of the aisle, her dress softly bouncing with each step. "I came down the aisle, veiled and lead by a man I cannot speak of. I watched as hundreds of bright faces, lit by candlelight, turned their attention to me in anticipation." She pointed to the pulpit. "A saint stood at the end, waiting for me to arrive. I did, slowly and to the beat of the loud organ. Then I waited as I came to your side. You stood there the whole time, waiting for me, with a saint holding onto your arm. She gave both of us a nod and then stood behind her husband as he preformed the ceremony. I cannot tell you how we united, Fox, because you wouldn't fully understand it just yet. But, for the most part, it was like a typical Unonian wedding, only longer and more… different."

Fox shook his head as he began to walk down the aisle with her. "What else can you tell me, Maria?"

"After the chain ceremony, we kissed," she replied.

"Chain? Maria, I've wanted for so long to kiss you again!"

Maria put a finger aside her muzzle, letting the rest remain a secret. "I must go now, my love."

"Wait," Fox begged. Immersed in deep thought, he searched for anything to ask her. "Why did you put that rose at my feet before the battle of McVankevo?"

Maria focused her eyes to the floor and suddenly began to frown. "Because I saw something."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, my love. All I know is that I saw something, something that would alter your life forever, and so I tried to warn you."

Fox put a hand gently under her muzzle and moved her face up to eye-level with his. "Maria? Do you still see it?"

She faintly nodded her head. "I'm sorry, Fox."

With a pliable heart and a heavy head, Fox took in a deep breath. "When is it going to happen?"

Maria opened her mouth, but then stopped herself from saying anything. Instead, she rested her head in his chest, gripping his sides with her thin arms and letting her hair fall all about. "Just promise me that when that time comes, you will never let go."

Fox stroked her cheek with slow movements of his hand. "I will, I promise, so long as you will be there for me."

"You will never leave me. I will never leave you, Fox. That's the way it will always be."

"Fox, don't fall asleep yet! You'll catch a cold out here in the open!"

Looking up with heavy eyes, Fox rubbed his eyes and noticed Ives standing next to him in the aisle. He held an armful of blankets and food that were carefully stacked as he made sure they wouldn't fall from his clutches. "I brought you some bread. We had some left over from our meal a few hours ago." He handed Fox the food. "I'm sorry it isn't much, but it's the best I could do."

"You've done more than enough, friend," Fox replied as he ripped off part of the stale bread.

Suddenly, a voice began to overpower the rest of the choir in the background, the soothing tones cascading into the cavernous building like a gentle breeze from heaven. It was a beautiful, almost as if an angel had taken residence in the old structure. Perking up his ears, the Chaljsko fighter strained to hear her words.

"Oh tell me where the wild rose grows…"

As soon as it had started, the flowing, smooth voice silenced. Fox shook his head. He could barely make out the words, but he knew them by heart. _Mother? _"Who sang that?" he snapped abruptly.

"What do you mean?"

"That song," Fox replied. "Please tell me!"

Shrugging Ives nearly lost his grip on the cargo he toted. "Um… the choir is singing Vilevexo en Ifuntre."

Furrowing his brow, Fox sighed dejectedly. "Never mind."

Ives nodded as he sat down next to Fox, setting the blankets at his side. After adjusting the hood to his robe, the blue-furred fox let his hand rest firmly in his lap. "So, what brings you to these parts?"

"I came here for guidance and understanding."

"Ah, yes. Did you find any?"

Fox nodded. "More than I could ever imagine."

"What do you mean?"

Fox grabbed a blanket from Ives's side. "Let's just say I now know what I must do."

Ives cocked his head. "How?"

Fox grinned. "I have a plan."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"What?" Sorrento asked as he furrowed his brow. "Say that again."

"I need fireworks. All the fireworks this city has."

"What are fireworks?"

Fox paused. "I know they're new, but one of my employers spoke of them when he traveled to great Cavask. He said they were rarely used because no other city had them. Nevertheless, just gather as much of them as you can."

Sorrento paused as he put a hand to his muzzle. His eyes wandered around his private room nervously, unsure of how to react to the demand. "And… what else?"

"We pray for a fog," Fox replied. He retied the belt on his long leather trench coat and paced around the thin raccoon, passed his shelves of books and trinkets, letting the gears in his head pump out more answers for him. _There's still one piece missing, though. What is it?_

"Fox, I can't rely on probability," Sorrento snapped. "Cavask may be blessed, but I can't bank on anything on a whim. You know that."

"I know what I'm doing," the Chaljsko fighter replied. "She's watching over us."

Sorrento shook his head. "It's still not good enough. I must be certain Cavask will not perish. Come on now! Think!"

Fox stopped pacing and paused. "There's a second part, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Sorrento collapsed into his chair and rubbed his forehead with tired hands. His chair looked just about as tired as he was, with its worn out wooden armrests and the high back gnawed by the passing of time. "Speak," he begged.

"Give me maps of everything," Fox suddenly asked. "The electrical lines, the gas lines, everything."

"What's that going to do?"

Fox grinned as he reached over to the raccoon and shook him. "And water. Give me access to water! I now know all that I need to know for this attack!"

"Cut it out! What are you trying to say?"

Fox stepped back. "I'm trying to say that Cavask will _not_ be lost."

Sorrento folded his arms over his chest, giving Fox a long, hard look. Finally, he lifted his eyebrows and heaved out a large breath. "What else can I say? Do what you need to do, but I'm _not_ losing Cavask. Not tonight, not ever."

Fox nodded with an incriminating glare. "Don't worry. I will not fail."

From a dank street corner, with a streetlamp and a snow bank for company, Fox guarded his post and waited for the first sounds of a strike. All he could think about was how tired he was. His arms were tired from carrying so many objects. His legs begged for rest from walking since the crack of dawn. Even his throat burned from giving so many orders. With heavy eyes, the Chaljsko fighter tried anything to stay awake. _Come on, I've done this before! I've gone nights without rest before! …But, it's so calm out. Even the snowflakes are just lazily sauntering down to the ground, letting themselves rest from their long journey._

With a groan, Fox lit a cigarette. He couldn't remember ever smoking and he couldn't ever remember wanting to smoke. But that wasn't the point. Silently he rolled up his left sleeve and casually rubbed the bare skin and fur. Then, with a hesitant jab, he drilled the lit end into his arm, causing him to cringe and contort under the heat. He did this a few more times, hoping the shock of the pain would boost his adrenaline and fling him back into attention. After all, this would be "the finest hour or the most terrible defeat," as Sorrento put it. After nearly slipping on ice, Fox threw the butt in a rain barrel full of snow.

Stationed in the northern part of Cavask, Fox, along with Sorrento and his men, waited for the inevitable. But, what exactly was the inevitable? _It could be anything from a small band of men to a full-fledged Mafian division with droves of men and tanks. McRasko could be bluffing. Everyone knows it's a cardinal sin to attack this city. _He shook his head to wake himself back up. Giving up on the task, he instead tried to stand, hoping the blood and adrenaline would flow better. _Whatever it is, it must be dealt with. Too many people count on me for this battle, and I mustn't let them down. _

Suddenly, a short fox walked up to where Fox stood, nearly slipping on the ice that covered the entire ground. "Sir, they await your orders. Please speak to them. They are all waiting for you, for you to lead them. Many of them remember you, and your motivation would be vital to their success. That's what Mr. McVivives told me to tell you."

Fox nodded slowly, though the request took him completely off guard. "What do I say?"

"Listen to your heart," the short fox replied with a slight singsong tone. He patted Fox on the back with his tattered gloved hands and led him to the crowd of soldiers, holding some photographs in his other hand, probably of his parents. As Fox walked, making sure he didn't take too long strides to avoid slipping, he began to think about what Maria told him. _What did she mean by something terrible happening soon to me? 'Something that would change your whole life forever' she said. _Her words beat like an unyielding drum, yet were so soft that it was like rose pedals tripping down the forest glades. The short vulpine man led him down an arched corridor. Fox held his breath as he tried to devise a speech. _It's no use. I don't have enough time to think of one. _As Fox turned the corner, he saw soldiers, many soldiers, thousands of soldiers rise from the open square. Some he recognized right as he spotted them. Some looked different, but they all held weapons with looks of sheer determination. Even Sorrento, who now stood at Fox's side as he lead him up a flight of stairs that hugged a building, looked anxious to fight. When Fox reached the top of the wrought iron terrace, he gazed out at the crowds in front of him. Amassed between houses of wood and white brick and apartment buildings of concrete along the square were all the men he had – all the men he needed. For some reason, a smile appeared on his face. _I'm leading people again, _Fox thought.

"Well, Fox," Sorrento said with a stone cold stare, "this is it. You do this, and I will make it my first priority to make your life better. You won't have to fight again. You can retire, settle down, and start a good life in a peaceful part of Uno. No Mafians will ever harm you again. I promise you anything and everything. Life… doesn't get much better than that."

Fox shook his head. "No. Never. Maria comes first, then I may rest."

With a grin, the thin raccoon nodded. "You still are determined. I knew you'd say that before I even spoke to you. Never, ever lose that fire within you, okay?"

Fox stepped forward and gazed out at the thousands of men in front of him. Some were in full Unonian Royal Army attire, which confused Fox as he thought only the UUO would be present. _Oh well. The mercenary leads the king's soldiers again! _Most were in civilian clothes though, holding weapons that ranged from the very crude to the sophisticated. The sheer resolve they held in their faces seemed to overshadow their disadvantages.

With a final exhale, Fox extended his metal guardian staff and addressed the sea of metal and faces. "Men of Cavask, children of the Almighty, we have been given an arduous task: a task to guard and protect this great metropolis. Thousands of innocent lives are in our care, making this battle essential for victory. We mustn't bow down! We mustn't give up! We will raise our hands in the air and shout to the heavens that Cavask is safe – the blessed city will _not_ be tainted by the sins of war and greed. This blessed town will not fall from the Lord's hands because we are guided by Almighty God tonight. Tonight we fight the soldiers lost to a demon. Follow me. As hard as it may be, we must use any means necessary to ensure victory, but, then again, it is in the hands of our Lord. Let the Holy Spirit guide you tonight, and trust your hands and mind that we are close to Him." Raising a single fist, Fox continued to speak, but now he boomed over the men in a loud tone, lifting his voice like the rising sun across the open sky. "We are being watched! Do not fight with evil or revenge! Fight with the determination to protect the basic rights of love, freedom, and mercy! Do it, because there are those who have lost that luxury completely and will never see it again! For Uno, for our families, and for God! Are you _with_ me?"

Cheers and shouts struck Fox's ears as he heaved in and out breaths. It was the first time he remembered ever addressing such a large crowd like that on such an important issue. But it was like he wasn't doing it by himself – someone else was helping him. Looking down at his hands, he noticed they were shaking, not from the cold, but from something different. _What's happening to me? _He looked up and noticed the crowd was staring at him with bright glows, awaiting his next words. _I'm not ready to lead these people! I'm only a mercenary, just a typical vulpine male! I should be sleeping right now at my home, resting from a long day of herding cattle and growing food! How did I learn to speak like that when I spoke to this crowd? Am I truly supposed to do this? Is this what my purpose in life is? Is this why I was 'chosen'? It has to be – I think I'm going to die in this battle!_

Noticing murmuring coming from below, Fox cleared his throat. "Our ancestors built this town and its great cathedrals hundreds and thousands of years ago. Tonight, they, along with the Father, watch us. They will not give up on us, so we must not give up on them! Let's show these traitors what true Unonians, Unonians who never give in to evil, are made of! To your posts immediately, and be ready for further orders! For Uno!"

More hollers and roars erupted from the streets below, but Fox stayed put. He stood and watched the men disperse with determination so warm it would burn the enemy if they dared cross paths with any of them. _There it is again. Why do they listen to me like that? Is it my eyes? My past? Because I hold a guardian staff? Or am I just a good speaker? But it can't be any of that – all I'm trying to do is fight for Maria and my family! _

"Fox?"

Looking up, Fox noticed Sorrento peering into his eyes, almost like he was frightened of him slightly. "Yes?" Fox asked.

"How did you motivate those men like that?" Sorrento asked with his brow wrinkled. "Most of them have proclaimed complete loyalty to me at some point in their lives, but you've managed to get them all directly behind your lead with just a few words! And there's over twenty thousand out there! How did you do it?" The frail raccoon nudged Fox "Never mind. When we finish fighting, you're going to have to teach me that, eh?"

With his hands gripping the wrought iron railing as he nodded cautiously, Fox tried hard not to slide down the unforgiving stairway. It was completely covered in ice – much like the entire landscape was. Travel anywhere was difficult, but that was the way that Fox wanted it. He wanted it hard to walk on. _It'll all work out. It must work out._ A final careful step and he planted a booted foot on the slippery ground. Sorrento McVivives was not far behind.

"When do you want to launch the first wave of fireworks, Fox?" Sorrento asked. He seemed uneasy, but Fox couldn't tell if it was the ice or his trust in him that was waning.

"First we ignite the first wave, then, on my signal, we upgrade."

"Okay," Sorrento replied as he nonchalantly scratched the back of his head. "Um, the maps of the city's utilities are in that home on the second floor. I don't have maps for the entire city, but we might be able to piece it together if w–"

Fox waived his hand. "Order all gas lines to be cut off now."

"What? The men will freeze!"

Fox shook his head. "It's better than being cooked. I know from a good friend that Cavask's gas lines are in dire need of a repair, and there will be heavy fighting in this region. All we need is an explosion in that network and the whole city is ablaze."

Sorrento nodded slowly as he furrowed his brow. "And water lines? Electrical?"

"Cut electrical but leave the water lines open and frozen," Fox replied. "We must use all we have been given, yet keep our enemies at a disadvantage. Nothing less."

The raccoon gave Fox an odd look, but did not reply. As Sorrento looked up and noticed snow begin to silently fall, he reached a doorway to a very well-kept house. Knocking seven times, the door flew open and smacked against the wall.

"You know," Sorrento remarked with a grin, "it's times like this where I swear I'm not the man I used to be."

Fox followed the raccoon into the home and raced up the stairs amidst a flood of urgent conversation. "Why do you say that?"

Sorrento turned around. "I never dreamed of killing anyone, regardless of how good or evil I thought they were. But I think it's different when you experience the evil first hand, no?"

Fox mimicked his every move. The architecture of the home confused him – it was as if it was connected with other homes in the area. Doors were everywhere, standing out against the drab wallpaper, and the dwelling seemed too big on the inside to fit into the small frame it once appeared to have from the outside. Each room held UUO soldiers, with more piling in. Some hung right outside of the windows, eager to protect the city they loved and called home. Others said prayers in a variety of colorful languages – some humans even sounded like they came from as far as Hazardouse and Shtick. The emotions around the network of rooms were as chaotic and urgent as the atmosphere itself, ranging from sheer anger and determination to sadness and an almost fearful resonance.

Watching Sorrento find a seat near a window, Fox sat in the back of a cold room on the bare floor. The room was larger than most of the ones he had seen so far, but it lacked luxuries like carpet and artistic furniture with wooden vines and ivy braided down the legs of each table or couch. Sucking in a deep sigh, he wiped his face and waited for news of an attack, which, from what he gathered from the atmosphere, could come at any moment.

"Sir?"

Fox turned to his left and noticed a fox that was probably the same age as him, if not younger. Next to him was a vixen, who buried her lovely head into his lap. He stroked her scalp with worn out hands, acting like he was trying to take his mind off something.

"Sir, Fox McCloud, I've heard many stories about you. I believe all of them, and I'm honored to be sitting next to you. Please forgive me, but this is my home and my wife is pregnant. Are you certain we will win?"

Fox smiled warmly, trying to appear as confident as possible. In reality, his stomach was in a whirlwind, his mind flew at a breakneck speed, and his heart twisted and pulled with each irritable beat. But he couldn't let them know that. "If God is willing, we will win. You don't need to worry."

The man didn't smile. He just nodded his head and gazed down at his wife, who seemed to be silently sobbing. "We know about your Maria, Fox McCloud, sir. We think it's terrible what they did to her." He suddenly began to smile. "I would do anything to protect my wife, even letting my soul burn in hell for her safety."

"What exactly are you saying?" Fox asked as he furrowed his brow.

The man's eyes widened. "Oh, no no! I'm not accusing you of letting her die! I know you would never do that, believe me. I'm just curious. They say you loved her more than anything and that you would do anything to make sure she was safe too. You would never let harm come to her, but it happened because of something you couldn't control. Fox McCloud, sir, my greatest fear is losing Lishka. Tell me, how did it feel?"

Fox paused. "Like someone took my whole life and crushed it in their hands. My heart was beaten to death, and my soul was torn to shreds. She… had it worse than me, though."

"Why do you say that?"

Fox didn't answer. He just swallowed hard and ran his fingers through his inky black hair. Then he nervously rubbed his hands against his black trench coat, letting the circulation run back into his hands. Everything was cold – especially since the windows were wide open and wind howled down the streets. To make matters worse, people were talking all over about the impending battle that inched closer and closer.

"Fox McCloud?"

Fox turned to back to the vulpine male. "Yes?"

"Are you a guardian?"

Fox shook his head. "No, no I can't be one. I'm not great. I just do what is asked of me."

The fox's gaze sunk slightly, but he didn't appear disappointed. "Will you protect us then, Fox McCloud, sir?"

Fox nodded. "I will…" he moved toward him and his wife. "And I am."

A great grin appeared on the man's muzzle as he nodded his head with joy. "Thank you sir!" Then, the man suddenly stopped. "Why do you keep on staring at us like that, Fox McCloud? Is there something awkward about us?"

Fox shook his head. "No, you just remind me of two people whose dreams were dashed by fate. You will be luckier than they were, okay?"

The two nodded and held each other closer. With a sigh, Fox stood up and approached the window, hoping to get information on when the enemy could be expected to arrive.

Suddenly, the streetlights intensified. The entire city soon glowed with light, running on backup generators, almost as if it was awaiting its enemy, daring it to trespass across its alleyways and avenues. Fox stood up and walked toward the window. Men stepped aside when they realized who wanted to get a view of the city and focused their eyes on Fox. As Fox scanned the area, he began to grin. The entire area, including the trees and tall buildings in the distance, were frozen. A sheet of ice blanketed each street. Bitterly cold wind swept through the furrows made by bricked pathways, howling like the impending shrieks of the hounds of hell. But Fox didn't quiver.

"Perfect," Fox whispered. "Just perfect." With a jerk, he turned to a company of soldiers beside him. "Does every street in Cavask look like this?"

"Yes, McCloud," a fox dressed in Unonian Royal Army attire affirmed.

Fox smiled. "Then on my orders, we launch the fireworks."

"But Fox," another soldier piped up, "aren't we shooting ourselves in the foot by icing all of the roads? What if we need to regroup?"

Fox shook his head. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's that you've got to make sacrifices in order to do what's right."

"But what if it doesn't work?"

"It will work." Fox turned away from the window. "Any new report on the oncoming division?"

Sorrento motioned for Fox to stand near him, so the Chaljsko fighter concurred. Looking at the raccoon with inquiring eyes, he tried hard to keep his fears and worries at bay. "Three groups of men went to search for the division. Only one came back. Those that came back said that they've never seen such an enormous division. They counted at least forty tanks…"

"Forty tanks?" Fox shouted. Nervously, his eyes darted around, hoping his outburst didn't startle anyone. A cold shiver came over his body.

"Yes, forty tanks, maybe more, maybe less. General McRasko must really want to win this battle. Men stretched for miles, each one marching in tune, heading due south from an encampment roughly twenty miles from here."

"Where are they now?" Fox asked.

Sorrento hesitated, but then stood up and rapidly darted to the window, leaning his body out to stick his head into the night sky. Fox mimicked his every move. "See the orange glow peeking from that one building over there on the horizon?"

Fox's heart sank. "Is that them? How close are they?"

Sorrento moved back from the window. "Close enough where some of their guns are probably in range. Just behind the wall."

Nodding, Fox ambled back to where Sorrento stood. "Then we must start firing at them right now." Fox turned to a group of men in a corner of the room. "Start shooting the fireworks!"

In a few seconds, the entire room seemed to rip apart, as bodies scampered in and out with shouts and sharp commands. People flew by Fox, but he suddenly froze. He focused his attention on the couple again. They clutched each other close with eyes sealed shut in fear. Fox suddenly began to smile, not even pausing to wince when a soldier frantically ran into his shoulder on accident. _Look at them. They trust no one but themselves and the Almighty. They're so full of hope and desires. May they be safe tonight. They deserve better than anything Maria and I had. _Fox sighed dejectedly.

"Fox! Open your ears and listen!"

Fox turned around and noticed fireworks going off outside. Night soon turned into day with bright colors scorching the sky, like the heavens were warring with the ground. Sharp sounds tore the night sky. Explosions became more rapid with each passing second, sounding like the greatest battle Fox had ever heard. Colorful bursts and bangs riddled the night sky, making it impossible not to notice. As Fox gazed forward, he noticed Sorrento, who furrowed his brow.

"They're beginning to file into the city! The fireworks we've been lighting off have been too far out of their range!"

"Keep it up!" Fox ordered. "I didn't tell anyone to stop them!"

"But we're wasting ammunition!"

Fox shook his head. "Sorrento, how many times have you fought in a battle with Mafians?"

Sorrento suddenly paused. "I honestly lost count."

Fox rolled his eyes. "Motivation plays a huge role in their defeat. If they sense they are outnumbered, they will crumble. Watch." A sharp ping flew by the open window.

Sorrento gave Fox a look of confusion, leaving his mouth slightly ajar. "You mean…. what?"

"The first waves of fireworks are all duds. This will either do one of two things: it will install fear in their hearts or cause them to laugh and fall into the trap. The next wave is full of explosives, each one enough to cripple a tank." He paused. "They've been tested outside of the city limits. A team of men built them in a collection of nearby factories."

The frail raccoon paused as a flying rocket exploded nearby. "But buildings might be torched!"

Fox nodded. "We're prepared for that too. Don't worry."

"Well," Sorrento said, "it sounds like the gates of hell are opening up outside. I've never seen fireworks before, let alone heard of them. Where did you get the idea, Fox?"

Fox smiled. "I chose it."

Sorrento turned around and crept up to the door as Fox followed him. Every time a sharp burst struck the cold night air the raccoon ducked, almost like he was certain one would go off in his face. Fox instead focused his attention on the orange glow and pointed his ears to the source, trying to detect any sounds other that the explosions nearby.

"They're within range," Fox whispered.

"What?" Sorrento asked. "Say it down here!"

"I said they're within range!" With a sharp jerk, Fox turned away from the window. "Let the second wave begin!"

More commotion triggered other soldiers to move in and out of the room. Shouts from across buildings littered the night sky, along with telephone calls volleying back and fourth across the battlefield. Suddenly, a massive explosion rocked the entire area. It was enough to make Fox, who had begun to watch from the window, gasp.

"What is going on over there?" Fox whispered.

"Fox!"

Fox turned around and noticed Rejklo in front of him. The human swallowed hard and shook somewhat, almost as if held a dark secret he could no longer hold. "Fox, there is another Mafian division moving in from the east!"

"What? How?"

"I don't know how, but that's what's happening! I heard it through the telephone lines that they are already within Cavask's vicinity!"

Fox furrowed his brow and growled slightly. Then, after realizing what he was doing, he took in a deep breath and calmed down. "Why am I hearing about this just now?"

Rejklo paused. "I don't know. Men have been holding them to the outskirts for the past few minutes, I was told, but they need more support!"

Fox turned around after another sharp explosion tore through the night sky. Apparently, the first Mafian division was failing miserably, as fireworks bombarded the orange glow, producing impressive blasts and plumes of flames. No offensive sounds followed the blasts of the fireworks, but fires looked to be breaking out. _I'm still amazed how quickly we put all of that together._ Shaking his head, he turned to the human. "Rejklo, you stay here and help these men fight. Give them orders, anything it takes for the first division to be destroyed. I'll go over to the men on the eastern front – they need me more over there than they do here!"

Pushing aside a group of men, Fox extended his guardian staff and ran towards the door in a rush. All around him were soldiers and civilians, old and young, men and women. _It doesn't matter; they all have to be protected. The Mafia doesn't care who they are – they'd kill them all just the same._

A large commotion broke out in the room as Fox fled for the door.

"Stop him!" one soldier cried, his voice falling on Fox's ears.

"No!" Sorrento shouted. Fox could hear the raccoon's voice growing louder. "He must do what his heart tells him to do!" The short yet lanky raccoon fought his way toward Fox and, as the vulpine leader reached for the knob, Sorrento's hand fell onto his. "Fox, look at me," the leader of the UUO commanded.

Fox looked up, yet he wore a face full of irritation and aggravation. "What?" he asked.

"Listen to me, Fox. I've put all of the pieces together now. It took me years to figure out just what purpose you serve. It's more than you can imagine, I swear! You are much more than you think you are, if you'd just listen!"

Another large explosion shook the foundation of the building. Dust flew from everywhere like clouds from heaven were beginning to fill the large room. People around the whole area began to run around frantically, anxious as to what to do next. Some stayed put, while others exited out of the doors that lined the walls.

"Save it for later, okay?" Fox shouted as the building began to quake.

Sorrento paused, but then nodded his head defiantly. "I… concur."

Fox turned around and noticed the couple he had spoken with earlier had not moved since the commotion broke out. They huddled close to each other, looking like they were the only sense that represented what was good and admirable in the world, waiting for evil and darkness to swallow their souls. The husband looked up at Fox with eyes full of worry and doubt.

"Take my hand and follow me!" Fox shouted. The man refused to move, instead only choosing to stare at Fox. Fox growled and pushed Sorrento aside. "You foolish man! You say you are faithful to your wife, you say you would protect her from whatever harm may come of her, but you still sit in this room! You coward! Get up and protect her! She belongs to you, and you belong to her! Get up! Now! Up!"

The fox sitting down drew a long breath, looking almost as if he was dreadfully fearful of moving an inch from where he stood. "I… I can't," he finally muttered as tears flowed down his furry cheeks. "I just can't. I won't"

"Fox!" Sorrento warned. "Get out of here!"

"Shut up!" With anger flowing in his veins and defeat shining in his eyes, the Chaljsko fighter stormed up to the man. "Up! Now!" He forcefully set a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. McCloud," the man replied, "you were right. You did protect us. You did prevent us from being separated. Great man of the Almighty, thank you." His breaths began to quiver and tremble with each syllable.

Fox suddenly began to calm down. "What do you mean?"

The man stood up slowly and revealed his bloody side, held tightly by one of his hands. As he stood, his wife fell to the floor, and the man burst into tears.

Fox was speechless. "I… Maria… wi… my God, what has happened?"

The man dried his tears and shook his head. "No, sir. I see very well now. My wife, she is waiting for me in heaven, but we will not be separated for long."

"I'm so sorry," Fox said as he shook his head.

"No, don't feel sorry. This wasn't your fault. You protected us."

"How?" Fox asked meekly.

"You protected our souls, sir," he replied. "You are a guardian after all."

Fox paused. "But I'm not a guardian – I can't be."

The man smiled as his eyelids grew weak. "I will tell your Maria how you helped us. You don't understand, but I do, sir. Thank you, thank you oh so very much." With a final nod, the fox released his hand as intestines flew out. Disemboweled, he collapsed and fell onto his wife's breast with a smile on his face.

Fox put a hand to his dead muzzle as his ears sunk. Silently tears fell from his face, a face that was so familiar to the warm liquid that he almost didn't feel the sharp trickles of water run off and burst on his coat.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he spotted Sorrento staring back at him. He appeared to be the only one left in the room – even Rejklo and the other men left.

"Let's go Fox," he said. "We can't stay here. Your life is far from over."

"What do you mean?" Fox asked.

"I wore the wrong mask at the ceremony."

Fox cringed. "I'm not a guardian, I can't be."

Sorrento nodded. "I know you are. Everything fits into place. You _must_ be."

The crossfire zipped passed Fox and his group of men as he scrambled from the sides of buildings, hoping to remain undetected as his company ran down a large avenue like water flowing down a steep gorge. Ice encased the brick causeways, making walking anything but easy. A glow was finally in the young Chaljsko fighter's heart, though. He was finally beginning to see the effects of his plan take form.

"Look at that!" Sorrento shouted. "Another abandoned tank! They look like they lost control and careened into that building over there, just like the last five! See that Fox? Eh?"

Fox nodded. Droves of bodies covered the ground, their blood glistening on the light of the pale moon. In some areas, where dead was plenty, the ice turned to slush, mixed in with warm red blood. Old buildings bowed to their killers in the blink of an eye, carelessly collapsing on any men or citizens who got in their way. The entire area was a frozen wasteland, looking like a hell that had lost its heat.

Suddenly, like a quick rupture of explosives, Fox found himself in the heat of the battle. McRasko's men and men loyal to the UUO came at each other with great force, trying to destroy with the blind notion of victory and peace. _Not as bad as I thought it would be_. He worked on one more kill as the remainder of Mafian troops attempted to retreat.

Yet something else was coming. Fox's ears sank as he froze, waiting with his men for the rumbling footsteps and screeches of souls that inched closer. It was only a matter of time before the darkness would set in and find them in the nameless avenue. The Chaljsko fighter gulped as his eyebrows lifted in a state of complete worry. "I don't understand," he said amidst the sounds of death in front of him, keeping an eye on his safety. People seemed to ignore him as they tore at each other's faces. "I iced the ground and stopped the tanks. I cut the power to cripple the airfields around Cavask. I even had the fireworks destroy a key Mafian division." Suddenly, with a quick flick of his wrists, he struck a Mafian soldier on his side, tearing his torso in half. The hellish sounds of his screams did not deter Fox. "Why, Maria? You told me I could do it."

The blood-boiling screams grew louder as finally the Mafian reinforcements poured into the area, moving as fast as rapid floodwaters through deep canyons. Throughout Cavask, like ravenous wolves, the Mafians tore through the defenses with ease. Like vultures from above, they raided buildings and rained bullets onto doomed men below. Like the wicked wind that ripped through the avenues on a dead, wintry night, they poured in from every street corner. Fox shook his head and ran after the men, catching one man's arm with his staff and driving it through his collarbone, trying hard to ignore the sickening cracks and pops that came from the gouge. Another sharp movement from his staff stabbed a man directly through his Adam's apple as spurts of blood pulsated from both sides of the wound. Droves of men came after Fox only to meet their slayer. Blood flew as fast as the staff the fighter held, and a collection of screams followed its every move. Fox tried hard to fight them off. "My precious Unonian rose, help me!"

More enemy soldiers filed in. From every side of the street, warm blood oozed from the ground and soldiers from both sides danced the grim dirge of death. Scenes horrible enough to make even the most content of souls mad with terror skipped all around. Steam from the heat of the fight rose into the air, appearing more like souls rising to heaven. It was an eerie sight.

Fox panted heavily. Fatigued, he began to grow weary of the constant bombardment. Backing up into a building, the Chaljsko fighter shook off his tired muscles and confused mind that cried out all at once for just one minute of rest and whipped his staff around like a man with renewed power. _Maria… Maria…_ His mind raced with passion as he fought off another crowd of men.

"Keep coming! You call this a fight?" Fox screamed at the faceless crowds as his sixth sense kept him one step ahead of those that desired to destroy him. Exposed tissues and torn limbs, still twitching from the precise cut, littered the ground. Fighting even harder, he pushed forward through thicker defenses, trying desperately to win the impossible conflict. "Maria!" Fox screamed.

The crowds began to appear more sparsely, and, with the appearance of more Unonian fighters, began to dwindle down. But Fox never lost his composure. Heaving in and out breaths, he stepped firmly on slushy ground and stood his ground against attacks. His staff refused to yield, his mind refused to lose hope. "Keep going, keep going!"

Fox found himself moving away from the center of the battle, so he gripped his staff with both hands and sprinted down the avenue. Suddenly, his mind began to wander. _I can do it. I can protect these people. I –_

The Chaljsko fighter began to trip over the slush. His feet seemed to be moving faster than what he wanted them to, but he couldn't stop. With two hard steps, Fox fell face first onto someone's bloody arm. Letting out a slight whimper, he propped himself up with his arms. As he lifted his head and glanced behind himself, he watched as a Mafian raised a metal pipe and struck Fox on the side. Reaching for his staff, Fox frantically tried to pull it up with his free hand, but another blow zinged up his spine.

_Fox! Let this man win! Let him win!_

Nodding slightly, Fox cringed as another strike struck his back.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Where am I?"

"You do not know where, but you are safe."

"I could've done it. I could've helped those people more."

"You did all you could, Fox."

Scoffing, Fox shook his head. He callously sat on a downed log on the edge of a forest. But this wasn't the forest he knew, the forest where he and Maria spent their childhoods together in, the forest where he met to talk to her nearly every chance they met. Unlike that forest, the new landscape in front of him was anything but serene and comforting. Old trees, now barren of leaves and exposing their hideous frames of black bark covered with the attire of snow and ice, ruled over the land. The ground, a mixture of different shades of brown and white, was like nothing the vulpine fighter had ever seen. "There's no green in the land. What happened?"

Maria sashayed toward Fox, flicking her blue tail about as her black and white dress bounced with each step. Sitting down next to him, she made certain her deep blue hair was in good shape, even going over the long braids in the back to make sure they were in place. "Nothing happened to this land, Fox. It's supposed to look like this."

"All dead?" Fox asked.

Shaking her head, the blue-furred vixen blinked her deep, large eyes. "No, Fox. Nothing here is dead, except for a few trees and the log you and I are sitting on. This land is very much alive. It's just different than what you are used to."

Fox frowned. "Can you tell me where I am?"

Maria nodded softly. "You are not in Uno, Fox. You are in Canvhis, six hundred miles from the Unonian border and a little over one thousand miles from Cavask. You are passed the great Ta'lavero Mountains on the edge of a forest near a village."

Fox looked up to the dark overcast sky filled with thick, dark blue, low clouds – another feature almost foreign to him. "Oh Father, how did I end up here?"

Maria put a hand on Fox's muzzle, and Fox moved to face her. "Fox, when you were struck from behind, the man attacking you thought you were dead. So he left you there and attacked a soldier nearby. Your body was later discovered by a Careinian looter after the fighting had died down. He noticed your staff and the peculiar item you had on your wrist."

"Your jade bracelet," Fox added.

Maria nodded. "He took your body because he felt there was more to your story. The man was not sane – he hoped to use your blood for paint."

Fox's face contorted. "Why would he ever do that?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Fox. The whole ordeal makes me feel like crying." She wiped her large, deep eyes with a furry arm, looking up at the man she loves. "You fell out of the back of his vehicle after a large bump, along with your rucksack and guardian staff all at once. Around this log you landed, and when you woke, you saw me standing here."

"Well, that explains the pain in my arms and back," Fox remarked. He paused. "When I woke, you were singing something. What was it?"

Maria smiled. "You will know someday, but not now."

With a half-smile, Fox gazed into Maria's eyes. "I knew you'd say that, but I understand." Suddenly, he paused again and his smile began to melt.

"What's wrong, Fox?" Maria asked.

"Maria, I want to ask you a question, but I'm afraid of what the answer will be."

The blue-furred vixen scooted closer to Fox. "What do you mean?"

Fox let his gaze fall to the ground. "It's about what happened in Cavask."

"Oh, a few days ago then," Maria said.

"They called me… they said I was… I didn't _feel_ like my… I can't say it."

Maria nodded and grinned slightly. "It's okay, Fox. I think I know what you are talking about. I was with you, remember?" Fox nodded as Maria paused. "I will never leave you."

"And I will never leave you, my precious Unonian rose."

The smile on Maria's visage grew. "I'm thankful every time you say that, Fox, because I know it comes from deep within your heart. My sincere hope is that we are united forever in both spirit _and_ body. But, in order for that to happen, you must do what is asked of you and try with all your might to complete it. I hope you will always want to be with me, Fox."

Fox nodded. "Of course I will, my love. I cannot live without you. It's hard enough living like this!"

"It's hard on me, too," Maria replied with a frown.

"Maria," Fox suddenly began, "just who is General McRasko?"

Maria's face darkened as she drew in a great breath, her shoulders heaving upward. "Hate." Fox glanced up at her with a confused look, but she continued. "And you will not understand what I mean by that until the right time comes."

"Sure I do," Fox affirmed. "I remember the stories my father, Frankjo, and the villagers told. If he's hate, then that means he is the opposite of love. In other words, everything he does and thinks is evil… right?"

Shaking her head slightly, Maria let her gaze fall. "He is hate, Fox. Pure hatred. I don't know how else I can explain it to you without hurting you." Looking up at him, Maria put her hands on Fox's. "Please promise me you will be careful with your life from now on, please. Be very careful when you even hear the name McRasko. Please, Fox, for me."

Fox's expression went blank. "Um… I will."

Both foxes paused. "You said you were confused about something," Maria revamped. "Was it how some people called you a guardian?"

"Yes!" Fox exclaimed as the leafless trees moaned in the gusty wind. "I don't understand it. I _can't_ be a guardian!"

"Why not?" Maria asked.

Fox shook his head. "I'm not great. I don't have what it takes to do great things because I'm just a normal Unonian vulpine without any royal blood whatsoever. The only things that separate me from the others are that I am skilled with the Chaljsko and I'm still in love with a wonderful vixen who is considered dead, but I know she is alive as an angel."

"What makes a guardian a guardian then?"

Fox paused and looked up at Maria. "A guardian guides all people to safety, to freedom, to love, and to good. They fight and never give up. They lead vulpines and other races to help each other and unite the people."

"And you aren't doing that?" Maria asked with a smile.

"No." Fox shook his head. "Not like a guardian would. I can't do that. It's not me." Suddenly, Fox's face froze. "Why? Am I a guardian?"

Maria gazed into Fox's eyes and then turned away. "No. No, Fox, you aren't a guardian."

Fox placed a hand on her frail shoulder. "What's wrong, Maria? Are you disappointed?"

Maria shook her head and faced Fox. "I just believe in you, Fox."

With a sour look on his face, Fox stretched from where he lay, next to the dead log he sat on with Maria only a few moments ago. He took a bruised arm and wiped the pasty sleep from his mouth and gums, trying to drive out the bad taste. Then, with two clean jerks, he brushed the fur back to face the grain it grew.

Suddenly, he opened up his eyes, only to shut them and cringe. "I knew it. I'm still here." With a grunt, he placed his hands firmly on the ground and stood up, stretching his back and brushing off his trench coat. "But where is here? If this is Canvhis, then where in Canvhis am I?"

Sighing lightly, Fox noticed his rucksack and guardian staff at his feet. "I'm amazed I haven't lost these things yet," he remarked as he picked up both items. With an intense stare, he scanned his staff to make sure it wasn't damaged. "I think I'll carry this in my hand when I walk… walk? Where should I walk to anyway?"

The wintry wind whipped past Fox with an angry howl, shaking the dark branches of the trees as they whispered to each other about the young face. From behind the Chaljsko fighter came the distant grumble of thunderclouds, inching over the horizon like fingers stretching across the forsaken sky.

"_This_ is Canvhis?" Fox shouted over the wind with a series of coughs and hacks. "I could've sworn it was hell, or Hazardouse, or the grounds of McRasko's fortress for that matter." Shaking his head, Fox took his first steps across the dark brown soil, not certain as to which way he was going. It just _seemed_ like the path he should take for some reason.

Wind howled and shrieked from both directions, making his pointed ears sting and hurt, almost as if he could break them off with a simple touch of the hand. His hands were in the same condition: cold and in pain. Even the trees and desolate landscape seemed to cry out for sanctuary, hoping to find relief from the unmerciful wind or the overcast clouds that played havoc with the sun and his sky. It soon began to snow, not with simple flakes, but with pelting drops of ice that followed the wind's example and struck at Fox with hard smacks.

"Please!" Fox shouted over the dotted horizon. "Please stop! I'm very cold and tired, and my body aches with each step I take!" As he stepped through the cold scenery, he covered his muzzle with his arm and began to cough horribly. He refused to take off his father's bandana for protection, even if it meant compromising his health. Nothing, not even the wind, would make him take that off.

He seemed to be the only thing alive, though his visibility was decreasing rapidly. Within minutes, the snowstorm intensified, and he couldn't determine if he was walking in circles. Frustrated, Fox held up an arm covered in leather to shield his frozen face. Even his teeth ached in the lonely path. They chattered uncontrollably, refusing to stop. Fox realized he couldn't talk anymore – his mouth and muzzle would refuse to make even the simplest Unonian commands. But that was another problem – although he could speak basic Careinian, he hadn't used the language since the death of his uncle almost four years ago. In his mind, he began to focus on creating basic commands with his Unonian tongue, hoping that if a miracle did arise, he could speak exactly what he had to say.

With clumsy steps, Fox searched for anything – a tree, some hills, or the ultimate – a light, which meant souls were nearby. His breathing became raspy as his lungs burned from the intake of large doses of cold air. Even his legs, still sore from the fight for Cavask, burned from the wind that rubbed his pants against closed wounds, now open and seeping fluid which froze immediately.

Suddenly, in the midst of another menacing gust of wind, Fox fell to his knees and collapsed to the ground, trying to cover his head, which ached and stung. "Oh," he muttered, speaking as loudly as he could. "I hate this place."

"You'll hate it even more if you stay here... friend"

Fox looked up to see a shadowy figure in front of him. He could barely keep his eyes open, as his face had frozen to a squint.

"Get up, we need to get you out of here!"

Fox extended out a hand, but suddenly he felt his body being lifted. He could tell he was being carried over the man's shoulder, but he didn't know how, because the man didn't look very strong, just thin and cold, like him.

"Hang in there, friend, you'll do okay."

Fox tried to nod, but he couldn't. It felt like his neck would break off if he jerked it hard enough. It was beyond frigid, nothing like a Unonian winter, nothing like the green scenery or the large trees boasting thick green leaves or the hills covering the land in a sea of emerald serenity. No, this land had no form, no character at all.

Suddenly, Fox felt a jolt. His rescuer stopped moving. "Hold onto the sides, we're going for a little ride," he heard from the man. Nodding his head, Fox shut his eyes.

"What do we do with him, Papa?"

"He's just a dirty clack. Just cut off his tail and throw him out on the streets."

"Shut up, Forestev! Is that any way to treat a man who nearly froze to death? And on our Christomesk too! For shame on you!"

Fox felt a slight breeze across his fur. Slowly opening his eyes, he noticed a collection of figures standing around him. "Where am I?" he chattered.

"Lucky to be alive, clack," the reassuring voice replied.

Fox waited for his eyes to re-focus, and he soon noticed where he was and who was with him. He laid in a well-maintained red and gold embroidered couch in a very elegant room covered with friezes across all four walls washed in white, each one holding numerous Careinian symbols. Decorative wooden trim outlined the door in the far corner, as well as the windows along the wall opposite of where the couch sat. Even bright fabric covered the floor, which looked like carpet, but seemed to look rougher than what he was accustomed to. Bright lights cascaded down from ornate overhead lamps, dowsing the inhabitance in an appropriate glow. The largest male, which Fox assumed to be the father of the household, was a very large Careinian with grizzly facial hair and burly arms. He wore a black vest with a puffy white shirt and tight brown pants. Next to him was another male Careinian along with a collection of human children. His wife, also a human, knelt at the vulpine male's side, holding a bowl of warm towels in one hand and a loch of her hair in the other, as she fiddled with it aggressively. Her dress, like those of her daughters', appeared brand new.

The smallest human daughter, who looked not a day over seven, placed a hand on Fox's stomach. "He doesn't _look_ insane, papa."

"Don't touch him, Iraka!" The father tore his daughter's hand away. "What did I tell you about these people? They're not like you and me, they are vulpine clacks! You have Careinian blood in you, so you should know that by now! They should be left alone!"

"Then why did you rescue him?"

The father sighed. "It's what your mama said, it's our Christomesk. I… I felt it necessary to do so."

"So, when are we going to skin it?"

The father frowned at the adolescent Careinian behind him who wore a green and gold vest with brown pants and turned to Fox. "Would you mind telling us your name, um, vulpine?"

Fox gazed at the family, not exactly sure what to make of the situation. Never before had he been in Canvhis, and words like clack were foreign to him. "Where is my staff?" he asked in broken Careinian.

Iraka pointed to his rucksack at the foot of the couch, and Fox grabbed it immediately, searching its contents to make sure everything was accounted for. Finally, in the bottom of the sack, he spotted his staff and slowly pulled it out, much to the dismay of the family. Giving it a quick run down, Fox nodded. "Thank you," he replied. "How far is Uno from here?"

"A safe enough distance," the father muttered. "Put your weapon away. We don't allow such crude devices in our home anyway." He watched as Fox carefully placed the staff back in its place. "Again, what is your name, clack?"

Fox paused. "Joshuo McElduro."

"And what brings you to this part of Canvhis?" With quick strokes of his hand, he pulled at the hair on his chin. "I assume you are from Uno, since you asked where you were in proximity to that nation. So, are you lost or just stupid?"

The Careinian language was coming back to Fox very fast, but he bit his tongue and waited for his anger to subside before he responded. He decided to add to his story instead. "I am returning from a week's stay at Provinsk, and…" Suddenly, Fox decided to switch to his native tongue. "I lost my way when a stubborn snowstorm pushed my soul off course. The wind and the snow moved at my thin frame like jagged glass against flesh-torn wind, and my entire body cried out for just one single moment of rest, just one moment of serenity, one minute to relieve myself of the pain and loneliness I felt, just one instance where I could return to my Uno and see the condition of great Cavask."

There was a long pause. "What did he say?" the adolescent Careinian asked.

The father cleared his throat. "It's been a while since I've listened to a clack speak, but I'll try my best. Their language has almost two hundred thousand words in it, so it's impossible for anyone to understand each other over there anyway." He sighed. "He said something about climbing a large mountain and falling down it, cutting himself on the jagged rocks. He said the wind pushed him over. I guess he walked all this way from Cavask until I found him." He paused. "I'm almost certain that's what he said."

Trying to look serious, Fox nodded. "Is there a place where I can find food? Not to trouble your family, but I am hungry."

"Now what did he say?"

The father paused and mumbled inaudible words with his mouth. "Um, something about food. I think he smells your cooking, Mama."

The tallest female human smiled as she put a hand on the Careinian's shoulder. "Of course, Papa. You say even the Durvanskis from two towns over can smell my food!"

The father laughed. "Especially on a morning like this!"

Soon they all began to laugh, so Fox joined in, not entirely sure about what they meant and why they seemed so cheerful, especially after probing him with humiliating questions just moments ago.

"Ah," the father said, "yes, about the food… um… your name again, clack?"

"It's Joshuo," Fox replied.

"What a funny name!" a daughter, the taller one, cried.

"Be quiet, Nipola!" the wife scolded. "Unonian names are just different than ours, maybe even funny, but we must be careful not to hurt his feelings."

"Why not?"

"Because," the father answered, "it's Christomesk, the time of loving and giving and sharing." Turning to Fox, the middle-aged Careinian sunk his gaze into the Chaljsko fighter's green eyes. "Yes, you will have food, clack. Follow me."

Soon the whole family stood up and stretched. Fox watched as they piled out of the room, like they were walking an invisible line etched on the floor. First was the wife, followed by her children stepping at the same time as her. For some reason, Iraka kept staring at him with her porcelain eyes, even when she drifted into the next room. The father took the last position until he reached the door jam and turned around.

"Well, are you coming or not?" he asked with a sour look.

Fox nodded slowly and grabbed his belongings. With a grunt, he stood up and cautiously walked to the door jam. The Careinian took his place behind him, almost as if he was afraid he'd escape. But, when Fox stepped into the large room, bedecked in light-toned wood trim and a large center table, he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Within the walls of the room was a collection of food scattered about on the central table and other tables scattered across the room. It was truly a feast, almost as if it were preparation for a ceremony or a wedding. Fox knew better, though. He recalled how Frankjo explained to him one stormy Unonian day that Careinian Christianity and Unonian Christianity are vastly different, holding only a few similarities. He explained some of them, but since Frankjo converted to Unonian Christianity decades ago, Fox never really witnessed any Careinian practices. For the most part, both Careinians and Unonians viewed the other's beliefs as heresy.

Still, Fox's mouth began to water. Piles of foreign food blanketed the table nearest to him. But the food was too plentiful – especially for Christ's Mass. Shaking his head, Fox remembered they were celebrating Christomesk – a holiday almost completely new to him.

"It certainly looks good, doesn't it, Joshuo?" the mother asked.

"Yes, very much so," Fox replied.

The father stepped toward Fox as his large family sat down at the great center table. Taking him aside, he led the Chaljsko fighter to another room in the same décor as the last, but much smaller. "Every Christomesk we feed a soul or souls who are less fortunate than us. See, we are known to be rather rich around Riskul, so it comforts us to give something to those who have so little. It helps our children especially, so that they don't turn into detestable brats." Turning his head slightly, he gazed at his eldest, the adolescent Careinian, who seemed to be scolding someone. "Forestev means no harm by his angry words. He just doesn't know of your race. We Careinians are like that sometimes. We fear when we don't know, and our first response is to destroy." He laughed slightly. "I'm sure you've felt that in your travels."

Fox nodded slightly. "I've heard about it," he said in Careinian

The father gave a short nod. "Ah, yes, I'm sorry to hear that. It's true, we are like that. Personally, I believe your race is more intelligent than ours for a number of reasons, but I dare not say that out loud. We are too proud to even have one among us say such a thing." He paused. "Do you understand, Joshuo?"

Fox nodded as the commotion in the dinning room caught his attention. "I think so." Everyone seemed to be humming, grabbing the fingers of the other in an intricate hold.

"Good." Grimacing, the father sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "My family is very proud to hold the blood of Careinians in it. That's why you'll understand if I told you that you cannot eat with us."

Fox felt like making a face or striking back at the man, but he didn't. _No, but you'll show me all the spoils of your labor knowing that I'm very hungry!_

"Don't worry," the father added. "There is already a couple of your kind in my shed. We will let you join us in the opening ceremonies, and my wife will then give you some portions to take with you. Be sure to give enough for the couple too, for they are very hungry."

Fox couldn't contain his anger any longer. "Fear me, old man. I've got so many problems to iron out, but I will deal with you later."

"Is that a threat?"

"Consider it a promise," Fox swiftly responded.

The father scratched his head. "I don't understand. I did more than most would. You do know that, don't you?" He sternly waved a finger in Fox's face.

"I know, but much is expected from those who have much."

The father rolled his eyes. "Another Unonian saying, I see."

"Please sir, come in."

Fox nodded humbly as another cold gust of air tore through his bones. He graciously stepped into the large structure – a shed, complete with an abundance of farm animals and advanced farming equipment. Constructed out of poorly-cut boards, the building was crudely slapped together. Straw blanketed the floor, covering the knotted floorboards and animal waste.

There were two foxes in his view. One fox, the male, looked about his age. He was of average height and very thin. The hair on his head was somewhat long and seemed frayed from the wind, no doubt. Contrasted with the vulpine male's dark hair that was parted down the middle was his deep red fur. Large rounded shades wrapped his eyes in a black enigma. But the most striking feature about him was his attire. He wore a torn yellow shirt under a thin, short-sleeve leather trench coat, which probably went down to about his knees. His pants had no blemishes, as the black and brown cloth seemed to be maintained well, except for the frayed cuffs on the bottom where his black boots peeked out of. Numerous metallic bracelets adorned his arms. The other fox, a vixen also about his age, looked very thin and was a little shorter than her mate. She was red-furred and had hair colored a very deep black also. Her clothing was also black, consisting of a black, white, and red dress with thin black lace and boots. Both held a gas mask in their clutches.

"I take it you've met the master of the household, no?" The male fox asked.

Fox rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately, I have."

He nodded. "I didn't expect those hypocrites to treat us this well, especially in the region of Canvhis. We get this every time we pass through this section of this nation." He paused as a grin stretched across his muzzle. "Everything is different over here. Even the air smells different – stale and… cold – nothing like the sweet scents of the Uno I love. Did you ever notice that, stranger?"

Fox gave a slight nod. "Not until recently."

Suddenly, the male fox stood up, gazing down at his mate as he beckoned Fox for some food. "We haven't eaten since Provinsk."

"Provinsk?" Fox asked. "Isn't that the industrial sector of Canvhis?"

The male nodded. "Of course. We traveled there to find both of our families. I'm used to the factory smoke of Cavask, but I didn't realize how bad Provinsk was!"

Fox furrowed his brow. "Is that what the masks are for?"

He shook his head. "No. We wear them when we travel basically because it warms the face with all the warm air created from breathing, and out of protest."

Fox scratched his head. "Protest? For what?"

"You mean you really don't know? It's for refusing to travel on Careinian air."

"Who are you anyway?"

The fox nodded. "I have been called many names, but it's Todd McEdek. My fiancée, Elena McEskelso, has been at my side since we were sixteen." Todd sat down as he began to eat what was in front of him. "Both of our pasts have been full of unusual and unfortunate events. But they have made us stronger, no doubt. We were both born and raised in Uno, but our parents tried to protect us from the war by moving us to Canvhis." He shook his head. "But that's impossible – the war doesn't stay on the battlefield – it torches our souls no matter where we live. We lived in the poor districts of Provinsk then, though she just moved there only two years ago. When we were only seventeen, our exactus school let us, along with others, take a culture study to Uno. Even then we held a certain respect for our nation." With a smile, he looked over at Elena, who gazed down at his tired young hands.

"Wait," Fox asked, "What's an exactus school?"

Todd nodded. "An exactus school is where one goes to learn factory professions. We hoped to be fluent in both Unonian and Careinian factory processes and machinery, so the school was eager to let us travel to Uno. Or so we thought." He paused as he spilt a loaf of bread with his fiancée. "When we reached the border city of Scendio, they ordered us off the bus. We heard gunfire, so we, along with two others, hid in the back of the bus. Man, it was hell waiting there. It was so hard to breathe. Later, five uniformed men stormed the vehicle and grabbed us. I took two swings at one and stabbed another with my switchblade, but they soon took me down. I was then dragged outside next to a crowd of students. Elena went right to my side, even though rifles were pointed at her backside. She knelt by me as a man gave us instructions in Unonian."

"What did he say?"

"He told us that we would never speak Careinian again – that we were going to spend the rest of our lives on Unonian soil. That brought our hopes up, but it was anything but good. They lined us up and began to divide us, but I knew what they were going to do, so I readied my fists."

"What was going on?"

Todd tore off more bread. "They were grouping us in cities to work for slavery. We then realized they were Mafians. It was terrible, listening to the cries of those that were chosen to go to specific towns. Fek. Revleski. Rov. Fergeglo. And, Almighty forbid them, Tuuvro – which was right on the Unonian – Hazardzainian boarder."

"What's so horrifying about that town?" Fox asked as he finished chewing some meat.

"That town had a history of brutality. That's all I'm going to say. It doesn't exist anymore anyway – it was gassed. Nevertheless, I fought them still, and was shocked with something until I passed out. I awoke in chains, next to Elena, who was free. She said we were placed in solitary until the guards were told what to do with us."

"Then what happened?"

Pausing, Todd glanced up at the ceiling as if he was trying to remember. "Four days passed without food and water. We honestly thought they were going to let us rot in that place. Just try to imagine it, friend. Four days of living in our own filth and starving to the point where… well, one can be tempted, no?"

Fox shook his head. "Let's stop it right there. How did you escape?"

Todd noticed Elena was staring off into space, so he grabbed her close to his side. "We didn't. They took us out of the cell. It was a bright day – I remember it like it was yesterday. The bright sun nearly blinded me. But they stripped off our clothes and assigned us new garments." Todd shook his head as he held Elena tighter. She rested her head on his shoulder. "That's where it gets hard to talk about. Our very identities were temporarily removed. It was reported that McRasko had made us his personal servants."

"Wait… what do you mean about your identities taken from you?"

He pushed up his shades. "I meant exactly what I said. Our physical looks were rendered to look more machine and cold, covering the beauty The Almighty gave us."

"What?" Fox asked. "What is McRasko's obsession with that? Why does he seem to do that to people? Why does he single people out like that and try to destroy them?"

Todd paused. "I don't know what you're talking about. All I know is what happened to us." He nervously picked up some meat with a trembling hand.

"Your hands… it's like a quake is inside them."

"And you have green eyes, but I didn't make light of that."

Fox sighed. "I'm sorry. What happened next?"

Todd smiled wryly as all three stood up. "I'll save it for later."

"I see." Fox paused. "Where do you two live now, and where are you going?"

Elena looked up at Fox, gazing into his green eyes with a slight smile. "Home sir, to Cavask."

Todd turned his head toward his wife, then to Fox, almost as if the pause bothered him. "Ah, I'm afraid we don't know your name, friend. Who are you?"

Fox's eyes darted until they came in contact with the ground. "Fox McCloud, of Selena."

Suddenly, Todd melted to the floor, posing in a solemn kneel, gazing at the wooden floorboards with intensity. "_The_ Fox McCloud? But how? You're supposed to be dead."

"Stand up! I'm not any more deserving than you!"

"Oh, but you are sir," Elena blurted. "You see, we've heard about the battle of Cavask over in Provinsk. If you've survived, then surely we won, since we know you never flee." A great grin came over her face. "Do you see that, Todd? That means we don't have to worry anymore! Cavask is still free! Cavask is still free!" Her joy seemed to burst from the fur that covered her bony body. Shaking her fiancé violently, Elena refused to calm down.

Fox hated to tell her the truth. Seeing anyone that happy reminded him of Maria, the woman who always seemed to be optimistic in any trial or hardship. No, not now, he couldn't tell them now that he had no idea about Cavask's current state.

"No, there is something else, sir," Todd muttered. "Last night I had a dream. I tell you no lie, but I'm afraid to say it."

Fox placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please, good man, stand up."

The fox shook his head. "I must tell you it before we leave for Cavask in the next few minutes."

"Why the rush?" Fox asked. No one answered. With a puzzling look, Fox beckoned the other to continue.

"You were standing in a large crowd with droves of people at your feet. Distrust and despair lurked around every man and woman there. But, as I watched you from the large rock where you stood, you opened your mouth and the Unonian wind came flowing out of the chasm. Instantly it attacked the demons and killed them with slow jabs. But, as I came to your side, I whispered _vivekleo nos devas_, which is ancient Unonian for you've just started the battle. Then, you turned around and grabbed my hand. Clenching it tightly, you broke every bone despite my cries for mercy. You then realized what you did. As I listened to your words, I gazed down at my hands, which trembled no more."

Fox paused. "What does it mean?"

Todd looked up, his large shades reflecting the light pouring in from the large barn window as he stroked his red tail. "It means nothing until it comes true."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The journey to Cavask was less than comfortable. Clinging to the back of a man he had just met only a day ago with a vixen grabbing onto his hips, he blindly followed the path of the swiftbike, which furiously zipped around the Unonian landscape, equipped with its familiar trees and vegetation, now encased in a frozen wasteland.

Fox could barely move. Often he couldn't tell if his hands were still glued to the backside of Todd, wondering if his fingers, though protected by leather gloves, were still movable and flowing with liquid blood. He quickly realized that these people were used to this traveling, as he never felt Todd's body quiver or shake as a cold gust of Careinian wind tore at their fur or a frozen burst of Unonian wind flowed around them, encircling them in a hard love.

"How much more to Cavask?" Fox chattered. "Watch for Mafians, remember!"

He thought he heard Elena say something, but he couldn't tell. At least the voyage wasn't as bad as the trek through the foreboding Ta'lavero Mountains – the jagged peaks that seemed to forever separate the two nations ever since the Careinian met the Unonian that faithful day so long ago. It was a wonder how they made it through the rocks, especially with Fox leading the way. While he never rode over mountains, his experience made up for the foreboding peaks. Wind whipped like the currents of the eleven seas through every crevasse and every rock formation conceivable. Even as they continued through there, and then moved back down, Fox couldn't understand why the region was densely populated with trees and shrubs, almost as if they too were trying to keep the two nations divided.

Suddenly, in the distance, a vast city appeared over the horizon. Like a mountainous island in the midst of a sea of snow and vegetation, Cavask welcomed the weary travelers with a comforting picture. Hazy objects soon took the form of buildings – large buildings that seemed to reach to the clouds, along with millions of smaller ones – apartment buildings and houses, no doubt, peeking above the stone wall.

The path of the bike took an abrupt turn to venture onto a paved road, which lead to the city like a vein returning to the heart of the nation. Every long second that passed drew them nearer to the town, but, as Fox anticipated the arrival, it looked like they'd never reach their destination.

"Where in Cavask are we going?" he asked. No one answered, apparently. His only comfort was knowing that he was _home_, home in Uno. Canvhis was too cold for his liking. It was truly how the stranger put it – the air was much better on the eastern side of the mountains.

At the corner of an intersection the bike finally came to a stop. With clumsy steps, Fox gladly stepped off the swiftbike and stretched. As he brushed the ice crystals off his face and trench coat, he looked over at Todd, who jerkily took off his gloves.

"Why have we stopped here?" Fox asked. "This just looks like a drab row of connected houses. Is this where you live?"

Todd removed his gas mask, while at the same time putting on his shades and brushing off the fur of his ears and his hair, which were left exposed throughout the trip. "No," he coughed. "We live a block away. This is where our friends live. It's Christ's Mass, remember?" He grinned a wide grin, and Fox couldn't remember seeing such a warm smile in such a long time. "Both our parents taught togetherness and love, but they stressed it during Christ's Mass. We never had much – never had enough – but we at least had each other, and that was more than what most had, so we never complained."

"Wait," Fox commanded as Todd was about to knock on the black-painted wooden door. "There's something I have to tell you. I… I don't know if we won the battle of Cavask or not. I was struck down during a skirmish and carried over the mountains a while ago, so I have no idea. I haven't seen any troops so far, however, but that could be both good and bad."

Still grinning, the fox shook his head as he turned to the door and knocked exactly twelve times.

"It's twelve since there are twelve adults in our group," Elena explained as she fixed her hair. "We watch out for ourselves at all costs. You'll be number thirteen, Mr. McCloud."

Commotion could be heard from within the house. Then, with a burst of energy, the dilapidated door was opened with incredible force. Foxes of all ages and genders came pouring out, each expressing a warm embrace and gentle, gracious expressions, with their numbers much more than twelve.

"Todd! Elena!" the oldest one blurted. "You've made it! How was the trip to Provinsk? Did you find them?"

Todd shook his head but kept his glow safe within his face. "No, no Jenko. Both her and my parents are still missing. Even the neighbors can't understand where they've gone to."

"Well," a young kit replied amidst the mass of happy people, "You've still got us, right Todd sir?"

"Of course we do!" he added with a grunt as he picked the child up and set him on his shoulders. "How's your father, Kio?"

"Father is sick, but Jenko says he'll be better." More conversations bounced off the walls of the curving street.

"Jenko, may we introduce our friend?" Elena asked as she stepped forward, smoothing out her dark clothing. "He's a very important man, and… he needs to know, and needs to know very fast."

With his mouth agape, the wiry old fox nodded and nervously began to go over his gray and white wispy hair with a knotted hand. "We should tell him at the proper time. Who is this man who has graced us with his presence?"

Fox stared at the men and women the whole time. He couldn't get over how poor they looked, with their tattered scarves, their black clothing which was typically delegated to those who couldn't afford colorful garments, and their little quirks about them, whether it was torn boots, studded bracelets, or a simple linked chain wrapped around their pants for use of a belt. These people were a different kind of poor, a different kind of pain. Frankjo referred to it as urban poverty, but Fox never believed him until now.

"Sir," Fox replied, "my name is Fox McCloud, of Selena."

Everyone ceased talking. In unison, they turned to him and began to step back. All except for one, that was.

"Velina!" one of the men boomed. "Get back here! You have no right to walk up to that man like that!"

"I must!" she coughed as she ran up to Fox. Her young feminine frame, frail yet maintained well, knelt in front of him. "Mr. McCloud, sir, I want to thank you for what you have done." She began to sob as her long hair, which fell to her shoulders from a cloth scarf, bounced. "You are truly a man of God! A great man the Almighty has sent us to protect us from the evil that threatened all who lived in the limits of this holy city! We are all forever in your debt, sir."

There was a long pause. The only sound heard was the faint weeping of the lady at Fox's feet and the constant noises from other areas of the town. With a hard stare, Fox for the first time could not put the person back in her place. To her, he realized, he was much more than a fighter, much more than a killer, and much more than just a _good_ man.

"Velina," Fox began, "as long as I live, the Mafians will never taint this city. Night cascades over the souls and din, but never eternal night. This city is eternally safe."

With a very comforting smile, she nodded and using her black dress to wipe the tears from her visage. Others soon moved to stand next to her. The man who called out her name earlier stood at her side while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We owe you everything, Mr. McCloud, sir," Jenko added.

"What do you mean?" Fox asked.

He grinned. "Come," Jenko replied. "There is much you must know, sir, before the night moon kisses the battle-scarred city."

"Can we go inside _now_, Jenko?" a younger vixen anxiously asked. She gripped her sides as her black dress and red fur blew in the frigid wind.

"Of course, dear," he said with a nod.

Fox picked up the vixen kit and headed inside. He waited for the others to file into the drab city house which stood juxtaposed to two other homes just like it. The once white stone, enhanced with dark jaku wood and windows of a dark metal and thick glass, now stood tired and dark gray, looking as if the life built into the home had died. But, as Fox stepped into the abode, no sign of death befell him. The room was ablaze with conversation and joy, as the young danced and scattered around the spacious living room and kitchen with the energy and fervor of angels. The adults, Todd and Elena included, went to work in a back room, most likely the dining room since Fox could view a table peeking out from the doorway. And the old, who were few and far between, sat in old, dilapidated furniture, with their old worn out faces staring at the excitement and atmosphere that fell upon the warm inside of the dwelling with relaxing stares.

"Is this where you all live?" Fox asked.

The fox who had scolded Velina earlier set a plate of aachos down and walked toward Fox as he put his arm around his shoulder. "Tell me, Mr. McCloud, sir, what do you see in front of you?"

Fox grimaced. "I see drab, worn out furniture in a room with dirty light fixtures, old wood, and faded wallpaper. The kitchen is large and full of cabinets made of old rich jaku wood and white countertops filled with countless pots and pans. I see poorly maintained tiles, old floorboards, and what looks like a table of food in another room. But… none of that matters at all. I see other things too." He turned to him. "I see love, I see joy, and I see togetherness. I see a family. I remember my own too."

The fox smiled as he patted Fox on the back. "And we would be honored if you would join us for Christ's Mass."

"I'm going to kill you."

The entire population around the table gasped. It was as if the ceremonial day hinged on those terrible words.

"What did he say next, Jenko?" Kio squeaked.

Jenko nodded as he turned to the small kit. "He didn't finish. Right after I opened the door and he spoke, a bayonet poked through his stomach as a Unonian Royal officer pinned him into the door jam, listening to his last bubbly words." He made gestures with his hands as he spoke. "The blood is still there from yesterday. Ikrisia and I have been trying to clean it off all day."

Fox, who sat uncomfortably at the head of the table, stewed some bread in his ikvu soup. The soup, made especially for Christ's Mass, was mostly beef with a collection of sweet fruit and spices, giving it a bittersweet spicy taste – common with winter meals. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jenko asked as he polished off the little he was given, as he gave most of his portions away to the children.

"I'm sorry for allowing them into the city."

A young adult who sat next to fox set down a spoon in a clatter. "Mr. McCloud, it was inevitable for them to breech the old walls of Cavask and enter the city. The body may be sore, but the soul is stronger. You only proved to the Mafia that Cavask is truly in God's hands. Nothing evil can taint this city of God."

"Thomasso is right, Fox," Todd added. "Ever since Uno gained its independence from a three thousand year occupation from Canvhis, Cavask has never witnessed a defeat. The sun never rose and never set with the city being under the control of a foreign nation."

Fox paused as some of the children whispered to their guardians and coughs echoed through the drab, poorly-maintained room. "I know. But if I had only acted more quickly, if I had only continued to fight instead of listen to the voices, I might have saved more lives."

"But you saved a whole city," Thomasso replied, "and you saved us too."

Fox grimaced. Still feeling hungry, he looked out at the food laid upon the table. Familiar dishes, reminiscent of Janetka's cooking, were sprawled out on the impressively large jaku wood table. Fox smiled. Maria would sit next to him, secretly holding his hand underneath the table while trying hard to patiently wait for the food to reach the table, the prayer, the solemn Christ's Mass chant, and the prayer used exclusively for the wonderful holiday, said by all Unonians that day, beginning with the words _Atevius ni versonka_. Fox swore he could hear Maria's voice above all others. She sounded like an angel whenever she prayed, like her lips were specifically designed to recite the ancient words of God. After the commencement, he could barely wait to open his eyes to see the beautiful vixen's face again as her smile would bring his soul to its knees. Her eyes, the portals to her soul, were never dark that day, but always bright. Even as Frankjo and Janetka went about their muses and conversations with the two, Fox's focus would only be on her, the woman who he loved, who he planned to share his entire life with, who…

"-would chop wood from dawn to dusk in Drawshk."

Fox shook his head. "What?"

Jenko laughed. "I guess my stories really are bland after all. When I lived just outside of Drawshk, I would chop wood for the factories to use as fuel. I remember the rumors that circulated around that area – of the Council of the Chaljsko, the elders of that fighting style who could predict anything and foresee the future of Uno as well as the past and the present."

Fox rolled his eyes. "Frankjo, my teacher and guardian, told me that it's a farce."

"Who?" Jenko asked. Others gave puzzling looks to Fox.

"Frankjo," Fox repeated, "an old Careinian who followed Unonian ways and traditions."

Jenko cleared his throat. "Come all, we shall begin the closing prayer. You are sitting below the cross on this day, Thomasso, so you will recite it."

Thomasso, who sat under a crudely constructed Unonian Cross etched in the wall behind him, nodded as he did the sign of the cross. "Almighty, you cast your most Holy Light onto the darkness, giving your servants, who are most undeserving, life. Christ, our light, has penetrated our once dark souls and ignited the fire within us. Father, I ask in your most holy name that you kindle our flames and keep us from the cold winds of discord, doubt, and despair. Most High Father, we ask that you forgive your servants, and we ask in the name of Christ that you keep us within your holy works. Deliver us from the Mafia. Uveshk."

Fox opened his eyes to the sight of the old one staring at him. "Come, we need to talk," Jenko said. Some glanced at Fox and nodded, others pretended not to hear. Nevertheless, the command was as blatant as the condition of Uno, and Fox knew it had to be about that.

With a nod, Fox stood from his seat and pushed the chair in, performing a slight bow as he began to leave the room to honor the hosts. "Everyone, you are the reason why Uno is known throughout the entire Cosovian continent as a nation of great talents. I thank you." With a final bow, the vulpine male stepped outside the doorway to where Jenko stood.

"Don't worry about rushing your meals, children," Jenko chuckled. "We'll have ample time for singing and dancing." Putting his arm on his back, the old fox led Fox to the front room and offered him a seat.

"Tell me about this Frankjo," Jenko began as he moved a newspaper off an old chair.

Fox sat down. "He was my guardian for nearly a decade. He taught me the Chaljsko, how to be a man, and how to live for the Almighty. He, along with my father, molded me into the man I am today."

Jenko smiled. "Of course he did."

Fox cocked his head. "What?"

"I knew Frankjo, Fox. I once spotted him walking toward Drawshk, as he would typically park his swiftbike near my dwelling on the edge of the woods. I would always ask where he came from, what business he had in Drawshk, and why he looked tense whenever I saw him." He winked. "Anything to be a bother."

"What did he say?"

"He would always tell me the same story, word for word. He would say that he was privileged with making a kit into a man, that he was constantly on the watch for Mafian soldiers, and that he had to meet with the council."

"Council?" Fox asked. "But he told me that did not exist!"

Jenko nodded. "It's a rumor. But the expressions he made with his face told me he was telling the truth. There is a Council of the Chaljsko, the Da'velu, and he reported to them many times. He told me his staff was given to him as a gift a long time ago from the members in that council." He dropped his voice. "The art on it was like nothing I had ever seen."

"I remember his staff," Fox replied, "but that still doesn't tell me why he went to them, if they do exist."

"He told me he needed advice."

Fox scoffed. "Frankjo? Advice? That Careinian was wise beyond his years."

"I know. But he was limited in his own abilities."

"What are you trying to say?"

Jenko sighed as if a great barrier in his soul had been breached. "Frankjo, your father, and I had the same teacher."

"You knew my father?"

Jenko nodded. "I did, and he was a very strong man, like you. But he had his flaws."

Fox furrowed his brow. "You are a liar. You probably remembered a story Frankjo told you and twisted it around."

Shaking his head while laughing slightly, Jenko stared at Fox. "I wish it was a lie, for what I am about to tell you will make you hate me for the rest of your life. Our teacher taught nearly five hundred Unonian young adults the Chaljsko during the Hazardzianian occupation over forty years ago. He was a skinny, stouthearted raccoon from a northern Unonian town whose eyes shone like fire and whose mind could pierce the cold heart of the Carzinski himself. He was truly blessed."

"So what happened then?"

"Fox, the same teacher who taught your father, Frankjo, and I also taught General Bronson McRasko. McRasko quickly became the strongest Chaljsko fighter in the entire group. His power corrupted him, though. Consumed with greed, he turned his teacher in to the Mafia to be killed. Then, he rose above the ranks to become the elite general of the Mafia himself, as he destroyed McResivo. But the Mafia grew in power after that. It was like a dark cloud had accumulated over Uno, and at the center of the storm was McRasko. He is evil, Fox, and more powerful than you can imagine just yet."

"McRasko knew my father?" Fox asked.

"He did."

"And he was taught by the same teacher?"

"Yes, he was."

Fox scoffed. "Impossible. McRasko doesn't know the Chaljsko – the Chaljsko relies on the strength of the Holy Spirit. McRasko is evil, like you said."

Jenko folded his arms. "You're right in that sense, Fox. But you don't know how or why." He shifted his gaze behind him as he heard noises coming from the dinning room.

"You can't even explain to me why that is. I don't know how it is so, and neither do you. You probably never knew my father anyway."

Jenko furrowed his brow. "I knew your father, but I do not know his son. That _is _your father's bandana around your neck, is it not?" Fox clutched the cloth as Jenko continued. "I don't blame your disbelief, Fox, but your entire past and future are so… different, so unusual. That's why McRasko wants you."

Fox couldn't find any words to counter. He didn't know why he had been so harsh with the man, but he found it difficult to believe anything he said, though he finally accepted his words as truth. Like the morning light penetrating a dense forest, he felt he was finally stumbling on the path to know his past, the whole past with his father and his mother and Drawshk, and why people throughout his whole life knew he was _different_. Suddenly, something inside him snapped. "It's not just my green eyes then," Fox confessed. "It's true that there is something different about me, isn't it, sir?"

"The first step is believing it, Fox. As Frankjo probably told you hundreds of times, 'when you sniff truth, run over any obstacles you find to reach it. Only then will you see not with your eyes, but with your soul.'"

"Frankjo never told me that."

Jenko leaned toward Fox. "It was the last words his teacher spoke to him."

Fox looked up at the old vulpine forlornly. "Please, tell me more."

Jenko shook his head. "I've told you just about as much as I know, Fox. You know the rest. Only you – no one else in this world." Standing up with a grunt, he offered Fox a hand, to which he grabbed and pulled. "I've been keeping you from something this whole time. Everyone's had there chance to remind me about it." Jenko smirked as he let a hand fall to his tattered black pants. "Your friend, Sorrento, has desired your company for a long time now, but he wanted me to tell you at the right time."

"I will be back," Fox said.

Jenko nodded. "Go to him. Return when you can."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Fox wasted no time. Within minutes of being notified of his location, the Chaljsko fighter bolted out the door and out into the cold twilight that silently overwhelmed the daylight with a constant current of gradual darkness. Through the corridors of the lower east side of Cavask – the poor districts – he sped, passing countless drab dwellings, each with their own little quirks. A few looked to be heavily damaged from the scars of the war, but it was inevitable, as everyone else would say. Fox couldn't take that excuse. _Every death here is my fault,_ he thought. _If I had only been faster, if I had only fought harder, these people might still be living today._

As he ran, Fox occasionally looked up, knowing he was closer to his destination. _It should only be a few more blocks, I think._ Everywhere he turned there were old houses of faded white brick and dark jaku wood leaning against each other for support. Shops, with more noticeable colors, edged the main roads and stood darkened or damaged, still recovering from the strife. The entire metropolis looked sore. Even the taller, more modern buildings in the distance seemed to be silently moaning.

Nevertheless, Fox pressed on towards his destination. It sounded urgent, as the old vulpine's tone was sharp and quick. _Anything with Sorrento is urgent._ Dodging a damaged cart and leaping over whatever the produce was in it, Fox slowed his steps. Finally, the cathedral was in view. He gasped slightly. The once magnificent building, the gift to the Almighty from His people, now looked upon the surrounding buildings in sorrow. The unbelievable stained glass windows which intrigued the citizens for centuries were blasted and damaged. Even the beautiful spires, the towers stretching to the heaven they so desperately tried to reach, now looked fragile and hurt, ready to crumble.

"Oh Father, what have I done to your city?"

Fox bowed and hung his head in shame. "I am so afraid. Why am I like this? Why did this happen to your city? Why was my father killed for hating what was wrong? Why was my Maria killed? Why do I act like this, have green eyes, don't even know my own past, and don't have a future? Why does everyone put so much trust in me? Don't they know I am nothing?" Fox looked up to the sky as a single tear nestled in the fur of his cheek. "Father in heaven, why?"

Bowing his head once again, Fox sobbed. Never before had he felt so lonely. There were thousands of times where he was alone, far from anyone, far from his Maria. There was the night when he was just a kit – the night of the fire, where he lost his two parents. There was the first night without Maria. But now he was twenty-one years old – he knew the ways of the world. He knew the dangers of life, of the life he chose, and how he could not understand a word people spoke to him. But not only was he lonely, but he didn't know why he was lonely.

"I don't know myself," Fox muttered under a slight quiver. "I can see, but I can't see."

"Oh tell me where the wild rose grows…"

The soothing voice embraced his ears once more, then died in an instant. "Who's there?" Fox asked. No one answered him. Scanning the area, he found no one. It was as if the voice came out of thin air, or from deep within his head. _What is it? _he thought. _It's been such a long time since I've heard those… words. _With a frustrated jerk, he ran his hand through his inky-black hair that hung limply and stringy on his head. _I can't even remember the past in Selena anymore! Oh tell me where the wild rose grows, and I will… I can't remember! Oh, why can't I remember it anymore! It was the only thing I had from my mother, the one thing that I kept with me! And now it's gone – all but the first line. It doesn't even sound like her anyway._

With a dejected sigh and a heave of his shoulders, the vulpine man stood as he brushed off his black trench coat. Even with his coat, his thin body was no match for the wintry wind that ravaged the scarred Cavask. With slow steps, Fox proceeded toward the Cathedral of the Seven Holy Sacraments. The sound of his heavy boots, mixed with the typical drones of the city, were the only threats to silence.

A slow trudge up the tainted steps brought Fox up to the large wooden doors. He knocked seven times. Looking up as he blew into his clasped hands, he noticed the two statues of St. Aiya and St. Thomasso, which still gazed down at anyone who came to the large doors, looking untouched from the battle.

"Please come in, Fox McCloud, sir."

Fox stepped in, led by his friend, Ives, without a single word. As he entered, he noticed the interior of the cathedral was also in disarray. Pews far into the distance were out of place or split, the wonderfully constructed buttresses seemed to sag, and dust from the ceiling covered the floor. Nearby candles, which once lined the main walkway like silent soldiers, now tumbled to the floor. A harsh wind rampaged through the now cold building from windows no longer dressed in beautiful colors. Other things were broken, but Fox wanted to see no more.

"Our cathedral may be damaged, but the grace of God lives on, Fox. He is not restricted to cathedral walls – He lives in us."

Fox nodded. "I know. But there's so much damage and dismay."

"Cathedrals can be replaced, but souls are eternal, Fox." Ives rubbed the blue fur on his handless arm, but quickly folded his robe over the defect.

"Where is Sorrento?"

Ives smiled weakly. "He asked to be moved to one of the first row pews."

"Moved?"

Fox squinted forward and noticed a priest stood next to one of the front rows. The closer he came to the altar, the better the condition of the pews were. Candles, still glowing, guarded the rows with bittersweet reassurance.

"He asked for you and you only, Fox," Ives added. "I'm so happy the true Unonians won the battle of Cavask, you know? I was only worried for a moment, though, but I knew the great city could not be overthrown." Both continued to walk down the main aisle, but they were getting close to the altar and the great statue of the crucifix behind it. "It's the symbol of Uno, I believe."

As the two approached the front, Ives stopped and laid his only hand on Fox's shoulder. "I won't come any further, for I was asked to leave you alone with him. It must be important if even members of the clergy can't listen in. I will wait for you outside." Giving another typical smile, the blue-furred fox performed an about-face and walked down the aisle, his brown robe bouncing with each step.

Fox nodded. As he turned towards the altar, he noticed that Rejklo, who gave a nod masked by an angry glare to acknowledge Fox, followed Ives. Fox felt like saying something, something about the battle, about the UUO or the state of Cavask, but he didn't. He couldn't bring any words to his tongue. Sighing, the Chaljsko fighter approached the pew where Sorrento was said to be sitting at. Three other men – two common soldiers and a priest – were at his side.

"Fox? Come forward."

Biting the lower lip of his muzzle, Fox didn't know what to expect. Would he be stripped of his duties for the condition of Cavask? Would he be branded as a traitor for leading the king's men into battle without proper status? Perhaps he was playing a trick on him like he always did? With a heavy heart, Fox approached. But, as he laid eyes on the frail raccoon leader, new fears waylaid old ones. He was a mess, from what Fox could see. His left eye was missing, as well as much of the tissue surrounding it. Parts of his muzzle looked black and charred, but again, only on the left side. While both of his ears remained intact, Fox was pretty sure he lost the ability of one of them. A colorful blanket covered much of his body, as the cold night air was probably bad for him.

"What happened to you, sir?" Fox asked.

Gazing at him with his right eye, Sorrento attempted to furrow his damaged brow. "A large piece of shrapnel struck me while juggling combat and carrying out orders on one of the avenues." He paused. "I… don't remember much from yesterday."

Fox could tell the raccoon was struggling for stable breaths. "This is a sign that we should wear faceplates into battle."

Sorrento groaned. "A faceplate would protect me from this?" Gingerly, he flung the plaid blanket that covered his whole body.

Fox beheld a gruesome sight. Much of the left side of his body was torn, charred, or oozing out some kind of fluid. His left arm was completely gone, along with much of his left leg. All across his torso were scrapes, bruises, and gashes of all sizes and shapes. His clothing, which hung loosely on what was left, was the only assurance Fox had that the man he was speaking to truly was alive and truly was Sorrento. But the more he examined, the more his eyes grew wider. "Oh, Sorrento. I'm… so sorry."

"Listen, Fox," Sorrento began, "my time grows short. I may not live to see my thirtieth birthday, but that does not mean I am too young or naive." He paused. "Forgive me, but I gave the command of the UUO to Rejklo."

"What?" Fox quickly placed a hand on the pew.

Sorrento nodded slightly. "I'm not condemning your success with saving Cavask – I praise it. But this is not your fight, Fox. He will be a good leader for the UUO." He paused as a soldier wiped a trickle of blood that came from his muzzle. "You would be restricted by commanding this juggernaut of men. I believe your life will guide you elsewhere, Fox."

"But where?"

"Fox, do you remember when I first met you, in Givevsk years ago?"

Fox nodded. "Of course."

"Do you remember how I told you that I went through your belongings and found the odd note you carry? I honestly do not know what it is, but I believe your future might hinge on it." He paused to steady his breathing. "Fox, move where your heart moves you to. Listen to your Maria – she's helped you this far."

"I know… but… I don't know what to do."

"All things… work together for good, Fox." He paused to cough. "If you'd just listen, then you might know."

"Listen to what?"

"To yourself, Fox. Who you are."

Fox didn't say anything. With two long blinks, he knew the man was right.

Sorrento determinedly kept his only eye open. "I chose to be buried the way Unonians were buried centuries ago, due to the circumstances that have befallen me. I'm almost done, Fox." He paused to catch his breath. "But you are not done, Fox. You must never give up."

"I will never give up. I would never let you, Maria, your men, or anyone down. Ever."

The raccoon nodded. "I wouldn't trade this moment for anything. You see, I have fulfilled the plan the Almighty gave to me at birth, and now I will return to him." Inhaling deeply, he gazed passed Fox. "Oh, Fox. I see them – my love, Vesinia, along with our six children. I swear I am telling the truth." He extended out his hand. "Please Vesinia, _please_ touch my hand. I would give _anything_ just to feel your soft hand again." With that, Sorrento McVivives, the leader of the UUO and Cavask, shut his only eye, inhaled once more, and died with a slight grin on his muzzle.

A gentle breeze cascaded around Fox as a candle blew out. "He's… gone. He's truly gone." The Chaljsko fighter turned away with a hand covering his face.

"And that was it. Another man I knew, chopped down to dust."

Ives nodded sympathetically as he adjusted his position on the cascading stairs of the large cathedral. Snow began to blanket Cavask, attempting to cover the scars of the battle with hundreds of gentle, cold kisses. With abrupt jerks, Ives straightened out his robe and sat back down. He joined Fox in staring out into the cold landscape, gazing impassively at the cold and wounded landscape. "I'm fearful, Fox."

Fox nodded. "So am I, friend. The Mafia is becoming more powerful – I can feel it. Never before had they been able to set one foot into Cavask. Even though the city is safe, it's clear who came out the victor."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm trying to find out things," Fox replied as he brushed a few flakes from his muzzle. He turned to Ives. "All my life I've pictured myself as a simple Unonian kit, who's past, present, and future were all set. But I'm not a kit. And my life is far from simple. Now I've been responsible for the future of an entire city. What's next?" He buried his head in his arms, which lay crossed on top of his knees. With a heavy sigh, he focused on a very tall building that stretched across the Cavask skyline in the distance. Though its foundation and numerous other areas looked to be cracked and damaged, it didn't even sway in the cold, windy night.

"Fox, what is happening to Uno? How can this be happening? We were once a race that stressed unity. We weren't just the vulpine nation, we were the greatest nation. Other countries feared upsetting us because of our ability to come together, organize, and fight." He shook his head in disgust. "We don't have any of that now. Now being a Unonian is subjective. They say Mafians aren't really Unonians, and they are content with that. Nations now look upon us in fear, not because of our love and unity, but because of the fear of being sucked into this civil war. It's terrible."

"This is the Uno we've lived in all our lives," Fox corrected. "We don't know what true unity is."

Ives nodded in agreement. "Why else were you so long in the cathedral, Fox?" He put his muzzle in his hands to prop his head up.

Fox sighed. "I was asked about the letter I carry with me all the time."

Ives nodded. "Oh yes, I remember those notes."

"Not those," Fox said with a frown, "though I cherish those notes with my life. I was given a letter a long time ago when a Careinian named Frankjo was still my guardian. My uncle said it was from my father, who received it from another person. I don't know much else about it."

"What does it say?"

"I can't read it, but I know it is written in Old Careinian, a dead language."

Ives's face lit up. "Father Freshenko can read Old Careinian! Let him read it!"

Fox held up a hand to calm his friend. "I did, because he was the one who asked about it. As he read it, though, he began to scream."

"Scream?"

"Yes, and he sat down after he finished reading it, still looking very frightened. Others tried to ask what it said – I pleaded with him. But he refused. He said he would not tell a single soul until 'it was revealed.'"

"What could that mean?" the robed fox gazed into Fox's eyes.

Shrugging, Fox turned away. "I don't know. I don't know if I want to know." A long pause killed the subject.

"Is that all that happened?"

"No," Fox replied as chunks of loose brick from a nearby stone wall fell to the ground, startling the two. "They put a death mask on Sorrento because that was the way he wanted to be buried. It was eerie – like he was looking back at me. But they said he had something for me that he left behind."

"What was it?"

Fox paused. "I don't know. Father Freshenko said he would bring it out, but I don't think he wants to now."

Ives stood with a grunt, nearly slipping on the stone step. "I'll check. You may wait out here, if you want."

Fox nodded as the man flew up the rungs and quickly disappeared behind the large wooden doors. In an instant, a mild slam barred any light from the entrance once more, and darkness soon set in. A gentle breeze began to accompany the snow as the streetlights nearby suddenly lit, which startled Fox slightly. They exposed the maladies of the battle a few days ago, with the disfigured architecture, shattered glass, and even misplaced cobblestone roads. But, even as the entire area was lit, he found no one nearby. The entire square seemed dead, even though Fox knew there were shops nearby. Loneliness soon crept in.

"I'm tired," Fox spoke as he stood and began to carefully walk down the steps. "I don't even know who I am anymore."

"You are Fox McCloud, a Chaljsko fighter who fights for Uno."

With a jerk, Fox abruptly turned around. But no one was there – just the wounded cathedral in the midst of a blanket of snow and ice. Sighing, he kept his pace and proceeded forward.

"You are Fox McCloud, a Chaljsko fighter who fights to free Uno."

Again, he turned around. This time, the cathedral was farther away, but nothing else was different. "I know I'm Fox McCloud. I know the Chaljsko. But that's all I'm certain of now."

"You are Fox McCloud, a Chaljsko fighter who fights to free Uno. Listen."

"I am listening!" With a hard turn, Fox flung his body forward as his trench coat whipped across his thin body. Suddenly, he stopped. In front of him was Maria, with her black and white dress collecting the first signs of snowflakes.

"Fox, my love, I know you are confused. I know you are hurt. But please listen to me. Everything you have done you did without jealousy, hatred, or pride. Everything you have done is well so far. Please don't take that away from yourself."

"Maria, I am sorry for lashing out." Fox bowed his head to her and focused his gaze to the snow-laden cobblestones. "I don't know if I know who I am anymore. I know my name, I know what I do, but I don't know myself."

"Listen to what I said, Fox." She put her soft hand to Fox's muzzle and caressed it with a frail hand. Her face bared a weak but warm smile. "You are Fox McCloud, son of James McCloud and Vikki McCloud. You are the apprentice of Frankjo Milowski and the spiritual husband of me. You are a man who loves what is good and hates what is wrong. You are the man who must bear the burdens."

"Please, Maria, what does that mean? And why do you tell me I've been chosen? What was I chosen for?"

Maria smiled. "You know that answer, Fox. But you dare not believe it."

Now Fox was confused. He gazed into the deep blue eyes of the vixen, the vixen he loves. "I don't know what you mean."

"One day you will, and everything will be clear. Fox, I can't tell you what it is, because I don't really know the whole truth. But you will if you keep your focus."

"When will I know?"

With warm hands stroking her shoulders, the blue-furred vixen dropped her gaze. "I don't know. But, like the Unonian winds from the east, like the great sun that graces the Almighty's land each day, it will come." She looked up with a smile. "I can feel it, Fox. You will know. Just please don't give up." Tears began to well up in her eyelids. "I love you."

"My Maria," Fox began as he moved a hand through her indigo-colored hair, "I will always keep my promise I made to you. I will never give up. Ever." He sighed as she buried her face in his chest. "I'm just very confused right now. I have to know who I am."

Maria dried her eyes with a swatch of her dress. "There is one thing you might be able to do to fix that."

"What is it, my Unonian rose?"

"I fear for you, Fox. But you would be upset with me if I didn't tell you this." She paused. "Go to Drawshk, Fox. There you might find out your entire past, as well as your future."

Fox nodded. "Of course. That's the town Frankjo said I was born in. But Drawshk is so big. How will I know where to go?"

Maria nodded weakly. "You will know. But Fox, I beg you to reconsider. Please reconsider."

"Why?"

Tears began to disturb the beautiful fur on her cheek as her gaze fell. "I see great danger, Fox. Angels like me do not know whole truths of the future, but we can see things mortals cannot. There are other paths you can take, Fox. I beg you to change your mind."

With a great sigh, Fox again stared into her large blue eyes. "I have to do this, Maria. I have to know."

Maria nodded, her lower lip trembling in fear. "I have something for you, Fox." With great hesitation, she knelt down and placed a rose at his feet, with her thin arm shaking. As she slowly stood up, she sniffled. "I will always be with you." She wrung her hands in front of her.

Fox immediately grabbed her hands. "I will always be with you too, my Maria. I will be careful." He moved a hand to her head and moved some of the hair out of her eyes. "I promise."

The vixen nodded as she swallowed hard. "I know."

"Maria, please let me kiss you. I haven't done that in a long time."

Maria closed her eyes, but as she moved toward Fox, her ears shot up. "I'm sorry, Fox." She stepped back. "There's someone coming. I have to leave right now. Goodbye, my love."

A great gust of wind blew as Fox nodded his head in defeat while closing his eyes. "Goodbye, my Maria." He opened his eyes, and she was gone. Only the streetlights and the cathedral backdrop among other buildings accompanied him. Sow began to come down harder. As he continued to stare, he noticed someone running up to him from the cathedral.

"Fox! Fox! I have something for you!"

It was Ives, who nearly tripped over his robe as he flew down the long steps with a clumsy gate. Fox could hear his breathing becoming louder, as clouds of air puffed out of him like a smokestack.

"It's from Sorrento, and looks very important!"

Fox waited for Ives to catch up to him, standing perfectly still. He seemed to have a large, heavy package in his hands since he was struggling to maintain his balance in the slippery snow. Fox cracked a smile. Priests were supposed to be serious and unabashedly pious, but there was something comical about Ives that made Fox snicker silently to himself. His urgency slowed as he approached Fox, as he tried to return to his humble, patient personality.

"Open it, Fox. I can hardly wait to see what it is."

Fox watched as the blue-furred vulpine came to a halt, almost crushing the rose in front of him. With sturdy hands, Fox grabbed the package and was quickly impressed by its weight. "Let's hope it isn't a conglomeration of rocks," Fox remarked. He undid the string, but found it impossible without taking his gloves off first. It was tied very well, and wrapped in a brown burlap sack that was already wet with the falling snow. Unonian winds began to pick up speed around them, as it howled and groaned in the frigid evening.

"Hurry, hurry," Ives demanded.

More string fell to the ground and the burlap sack was opened. Fox's expression dropped as he pushed some of the material off of the gift.

"What… what are they?" Ives asked.

Fox pushed the rest of the material off. "They look like steel gauntlets. Odd steel gauntlets."

Ives stood on the same side as Fox. "They look like they would go up to one's shoulders and appear to be maintained well. Do you think they'll fit you?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I want to wear them in battle."

Suddenly, Ives knelt to the ground. "A note fell off it. And… a rose? Again? Maria is warning you, Fox. It's got to be something bad."

Fox nodded as Ives handed him the note. "Yes." He watched as the priest-in-training grabbed the rose with his only good hand and studied it quietly. Some of the pedals fell from it, but Fox tried not to notice. Instead, he opened the note and began to recite it. "To Fox McCloud, the man whom I owe my dreams to: these gauntlets were given to me as a gift by a monk in Cavask. He asked me to give them to my bravest man, the one who truly carries the spirit of Uno within him. I thought of no one else but you. Use these, Fox. I'm sure they will assist you in battles to come."

"Put them on," Ives said.

Fox shook his head. "I'd have to take off my tunic first. They're held on by leather straps that wrap around the torso."

Ives nodded. "I see. You'd look like a true fighter, I believe."

A wry smirk found its way on Fox's muzzle. He set his rucksack on the ground. "Fine. Just hold onto my coat and tunic."

Fox stretched out his new armor. Each arm looked wonderful – like the arms of some brave soldier who was ready to take on the world if he had to. They weren't elegant by any stretch, but they still looked smart. Flexible and thin, they allowed for all types of movement and certainly were not bulky. They were a perfect fit.

"You swung your staff perfectly. You seem faster."

"It's not as heavy when you wear them," Fox remarked. "I think I move at just about the same speed, but it _is_ easier to grip my weapon." He paused. "How do they look?"

Ives smiled. "Like two thin metal twigs coming from the body of a thin Unonian mercenary."

Fox gritted his teeth with a wry smile. "Of course they do."

Ives laughed. "You do need to eat more, I'll hand you that. But, seriously, look at the length of the fingers. That's why I said they looked like twigs."

Fox held out his hands and sure enough, the fingers and thumbs were grotesquely elongated to about double the size of his true fingers. Nevertheless, the hands were well protected, with close-fitting rings of metal wrapping around every square inch of his palms. Bending his fingers, then his arms, he noticed they made almost no sound.

"Incredible," Fox said to himself. He looked up at Ives. "I should be going, old friend. I have a job to do."

"Free Uno, of course." Ives smiled as he patted Fox on the shoulder. "Cavask may be harmed, but it will recover. You are truly a blessed man in my eyes, Fox, because of that. Thank you for protecting Cavask."

Fox nodded impassively. "I suppose the next time I see you, I will have to bow down."

"Oh, I don't know, but I hope I become a priest soon. I plan to be a bishop, which shouldn't be too hard because regions of Uno have reported a shortage in the number of them. Mafians apparently don't like anyone."

"Be careful then."

Ives held up his blunt wrist. "I learned that the hard way."

"I know." With a reassuring nod, Fox smiled as he patted the priest-in-training on the back. "And I'm sure you will do greater things than I ever will do."

Ives paused, but then nodded slowly. "The Almighty be with you."

"And also with you, teacher."

Turning away, the blue-furred fox blushed slightly. "Not yet, but soon. Goodbye, Fox."

Fox raised up a waving hand as he walked away from the square where Ives stood. Despite feeling horrible for leaving the square in such disarray, he entered the dark maze of crooked passageways back into the residential districts of the city. Lights flickered from within dwellings of all conditions, sizes, and types. Even after a few days after the war, the city seemed to be recovering. Pathways were clearer now, and piles of debris lined the roadways of the great city, allowing some vehicles to pass through if necessary.

Fox rubbed his hands together to keep warm. The cold began to freeze his arms from within their metal casings, which sent shivers up his spine. But the snowfall was beginning to diminish, and the wind began to die down. The Unonian winter was brutal for the most part that year, but at that moment it seemed bearable. It was almost as if the weather was showing signs of mercy on the large city. Even the moon, enveloped in clouds, seemed to smile from above.

With the soft steps of his thick boots, Fox picked up speed down the dank roadways. Some people were out, and they spared a few seconds out of their repairing to greet Fox with the tip of a hat or head or some type of phrase. Even some children were out rummaging for food. Fox knew they were poor to begin with, but seeing them scrounge reminded him of his past, the past that he knew. While his father and Frankjo were typically good with brining meals to the table on winter days, Fox occasionally would venture to the marketplace, hoping a tenant would be generous enough to spare him some food. More times than not, however, he would give the food to Maria and watch her eat. She truly never had enough, and she bared that truth by her frail body. Fox, on the other hand, could go for days without a meal. More times than not, on rough times, he did.

Every once and a while, Fox would pass over a dead body or spongy, rotting limbs, now colored a deep violet under the frozen snow. Blood stained most areas of the street, as it was difficult to wash cobblestones on even smooth pavement in the dead of winter. Gaping holes in walls held a haphazard collection of dead remnants too. Nevertheless, the citizens of Cavask were intelligent and tried hard to dispose of the dead, as sickness and despair could increase exponentially with dead lying around each passing day.

Suddenly, as Fox greeted a young vixen carrying fruit to some men under a dimly-lit streetlight, his mind began to wander. _Casko II did not send any extra troops to this war. Does that mean that the Unonian king himself does not care about his own people? No, that can't be. He's not like the Carzinski, Russkoff II. He would at least raise a finger to help his own people. But perhaps if he saw the condition of Cavask, he would help out more. When I arrive at Drawshk, he's the first man I'm going to._

A quick sprint down an unnamed alleyway brought him back to the street where he met Jenko and the others earlier. Aside from having more snow and being a little cleaner, the setting did not look much different. With slow steps, he brought himself to the doorstep of the dilapidated home, but Fox chose not to knock. Instead, he sat down and began to think.

_I see Uno all around me. I see Unonians in pain. But how do I free these people? How do I defeat the Mafia? How can I do that – I'm not even enlisted in the Royal Army. I should try to get re-instated I guess. _He propped up his head with his hands, taking extra care not to stab himself with his long fingers. _I'm only one fox though. I know I've made progress with much of Uno's western provinces, but I don't think I could actually defeat the entire Mafia. And then there's McRasko. _He sighed. _Perhaps I'm just prolonging the inevitable. But so many people believe in me. They say I'm chosen, that I'm special, and that I have it in me. But I don't feel like it. I fear one day I will let all of them down because I don't see it. Am I blind to myself? I know I'm skilled with the Chaljsko, but a Chaljsko fighter against the entire Mafian force? It seems like a death wish, but I will never give up. I can't. Maybe one day I'll know, like Maria said, but I still have her wish to fulfill, so I can't give up. _His gaze shifted to some children who were walking toward him. _I fight for them too, for every Unonian. I just hope one day I know the whole truth so I can truly know myself. I have to know._

"Please, Fox McCloud, sir," a young male kit greeted as he approached Fox, "please give me a toy tonight to play with."

Others came toward him, surrounding him and sitting next to him, making Fox look like a beacon among a slew of children. Each one had the look of dampened hope in their eyes as torn black clothing clung to their bodies. Even as Fox looked over and noticed more kits coming from an alleyway, he tried to keep his face stern and his heart drunk with compassion.

"Mr. McCloud, please give me a doll to play with. I've been a good kit."

Another vixen kit lovingly wrapped her arms around him. "Could you please give my father a job, Mr. McCloud, so my family can eat?"

"Please, we're so hungry, Mr. McCloud."

"And cold too. Please give us some blankets or a heater, please."

"Yeah, me too."

"I'm hungry, Mr. McCloud. Please bring my family some food."

"I want my mother back, Mr. McCloud."

"Will they ever find my parents, Mr. McCloud?"

"Or mine? Please say they will."

"Please bring back my brother, Mr. McCloud."

Fox began to pull some of the closer children nearer to him with his arms. He rubbed a vixen kit's forehead with a metal hand as other children gave him their requests. Suddenly, his emotions overcame him, and his eyes grew weak and watery. "Why do you all come to me?" he finally asked over the crowd.

The children sat around him with slight smiles across their little faces. An overwhelming feeling of innocence overcame Fox. They began to quiet down as another kit spoke.

"We've heard all about you, Mr. McCloud, sir," a dirty-looking male kit replied. "Kio told us you were here. We know that you're good to kits, and you'll help us. You were poor once too, so you know. You're very brave too, and we know you'll beat the bad men."

Brushing the hair out of the kit's eyes, Fox nodded as he sniffled slightly, still refusing to cry. "I will. But you all must never give up, because you are just as much as heroes as I am." He sniffled again. "Always do what you feel is right in your heart. The more you do that, the more you will know."

"Know what?" one child asked.

"Love. Everyone needs it, but very few people in this world have it. Wherever you go, spread love. Then you will not only be good, but much better than me." He paused to casually wipe his eyes as the crowd stared at him. "You all deserve what you ask for, but I cannot give that to you. But keep a strong heart, and try to help those around you. Then you will help yourself."

Suddenly, the front door opened, causing the children to scatter. Jenko stepped out of the drab dwelling with a nod as he ruffled the hair of one of the kits that waited for the others to move out of the way. As Fox stood up among the laughter and scampering, he noticed Todd had joined the old man.

"You kept your word, Fox," Jenko said. "I knew you would – your father was like that too."

Fox nodded slightly, hoping to change the subject. "I have to go, sir, because I believe my life is leading me to a certain place. I'm sorry I can't stay long, but I hope you and the rest of your people will understand."

Jenko nodded. "They will. I already told most of them that I didn't think you would stay long. Most of them have already slipped away into their nearby dwellings, but some still remain." He leaned into Fox's ear as he lowered his voice. "Some stay here all the time – they don't have any homes to go to."

With a relaxing sigh, Fox nodded. "Thanks… friend. You helped me so many times today. I am forever in your debt."

Jenko smiled. "I'm only trying to repay you for your struggle to save this great town. I, and the over five million here, thank you."

Todd stepped forward. "Mr. McCloud, I will come with you." He gripped a guardian staff leaning against the door.

Fox shook his head, surprised at the weapon he toted. "I couldn't let you do that, friend."

"He was my apprentice for years, Fox," Jenko added. "He is more than capable of assisting you."

"I really can't."

"Come on, Fox," Todd said as he put a hand on Fox's shoulder, "You could use an extra fighter."

"No!" Fox shouted as he grabbed Todd by the shoulders and shook him. "You have a family to support! That's what you should do!"

With a disgusted growl, Fox stormed away from the steps of the house, whipping his thin trench coat about his body as he jerked his shoulder to keep his rucksack from slipping. Clouds above the great city began to dissipate, and moonlight soon drenched the area.

"Fox!"

Fox turned around to see Todd running up to him, his boots stomping in the thin layer of snow. He came to a stop as the fox caught up with him.

"There's something I must tell you," he added. "I can't tell you how, but…"

"Todd!"

Todd turned around as Jenko called from the stoop.

"You will stay. Your work in Cavask is not complete, but is nearly finished for the time being."

Todd nodded slightly, his muzzle ajar. "Okay." He turned to Fox. "God be with you, Fox."

Fox nodded as he shook his hand. "God be with you too, Todd."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

Unyielding freezing rain pelted Fox as he sped through the vast countryside. He gripped the handlebars of the bike with white knuckles inside his gauntlets as he raced near some thawing wheat fields. Before he left Cavask, Jenko gave him a well-used swiftbike as a gift, which added to the warm feeling of family he felt in that area of the city. He couldn't remember the last time he had a pleasant meal with a group of people, or sat down with children, or took time to speak to old friends. Cavask was truly different. The glow he held in his heart warmed him in the cold downpour. However, the energy soon turned into worry, as Fox began remembering his business in Drawshk. Though the city was probably a day's journey away, he couldn't help to worry. His mind soon became polluted with doubts and concerns.

_What did she mean by the rose?_ he thought. Wiping rain from his brow, Fox contemplated on whether or not he should actually return to Drawshk. _What could it mean? Is the suffering unavoidable, even if I don't go to Drawshk? But I have to go. If I don't, I will never truly know my father, my mother, or my birth._ Something drove him forward; something motivated him to push on.

The Unonian countryside zoomed by as he dodged over some grassy hills mixed with patches of slush and ice. Lightning struck nearby. Storms like this were typical in Uno, as they rolled through the land like uncaring giants. It didn't rain every day, especially in winter, but it seemed like a downpour or two would sneak in every so often, accompanied by soft thunder and an occasional lightning strike. This accounted for Uno's lush green landscape and fertile soil, which benefited the shepherds, farmers, and ranchers of the nation. In a country filled with uncertainty, one could at least count on the rain to remain faithful.

As Fox rode on, the drops of water soon began to dissipate, and before too long the gentle storm began to subside. Visibility also increased, and from the corner of his eye, Fox could see a nearby village peeking over a large hill. The houses, complete with the typical Unonian trim, lined up along a few roads that flowed into the village. Amazingly, however, some buildings looked to be four stories high – an unusual quality for most villages. Fox shook it off and continued to barrel down the dirt path._ McVanke II said it right, 'If all the villages in Uno were the same, there would be foxes who would burn down their towns and start anew, striving for diversity.' Then again, he said we could never be happy unless we were united._ Casually, Fox glanced back at the village, but this time, he turned his bike around. Something was wrong. It was around two o'clock in the afternoon, and no one was out, not even the ranchers or the storeowners. Revving his vehicle, Fox sped toward the quiet settlement.

When he arrived, he found no sign of any life, not even animals for that matter. Adding to the confusion, all of the dwellings were dim, showing no activity inside. Even the shops were shut, and not a single bike was parked outside the market area. Stepping off his bike, Fox strolled down the main road, walking at a leisurely pace down the muddy path.

Suddenly, his ears perked up and his heart raced. Fox abruptly turned around. Though his heart strained like a beating drum in the misty morning, he soon discovered it was nothing, much to his dismay. Keeping his guardian stick at bay, he continued at his pace, anxiously glancing over his shoulder after each sudden sound he heard. Someone was watching him.

Without warning, a human Mafian soldier darted from behind one of the buildings and froze directly in front of Fox. He was old, but he was dressed in a Mafian general's uniform. Without a visible weapon, he glared at the vulpine.

"Who are you?" he barked in a thunderous voice. "What are you doing here?"

Fox extended his metal guardian staff to its full length and stepped forward. "Why should I tell you? And where are the people that used to inhabit this town? What did you do to them?"

"That's none of your business, boy." He slowly clomped up to him, planting his large boots into the soft ground littered with cobblestones with every step. "Now you listen here. You stuck your nose in a terrible situation, and now you're going to have to bear the consequences!"

Lunging for Fox, the old soldier tried to tackle him to the ground. Instead, Fox caught the strong man by his neck and threw him into the mud, pointing his stick directly at his neck. He was no match for a vulpine accredited in the Chaljsko.

"Now, what were you going to tell me?" Fox grinned, slowly exposing his sharp teeth.

The man kept his composure. "Listen here you clack, you better leave if you know what's best for you!"

"WHERE are they?" he pointed the long iron point of his staff inches away from the man's Adam's apple.

Now the soldier began to panic. His eyes bugged out and darted around apprehensively. "Men of the Mafia! Come out of your hiding!"

Suddenly, from every shop and every dwelling, soldiers began to peek out from their hiding spots. Hundreds of soldiers poured out from dark passageways. Even those perched among the rooftops exposed their positions. Fox's heart sank as the men, armed with powerful weapons, quickly infiltrated the street. A symphony of cocking guns joined the commotion. Fox lowered his staff.

Getting to his feet, the man smirked. "I told you to escape when you had the chance!" He laughed deviously, but soon he was pushed aside by a dark figure.

A vile fox stepped forward. The sinister vulpine bore his rotting teeth, complete with a split cheek and torn skin. The medals and badges he wore on his black leather overcoat gave some color to him. The coat, however, was so dark that even the sun refused to recognize it. It covered his muscular body with arrogant spite. "Yes, McCloud, you should have been wiser than your family was!"

Fox gazed upon the man and asked, "Who… who are you? General McRasko?"

"The question is, young McCloud, who are _you_?"

Fox bore a face of confusion. "_What_?"

"I'll enlighten you, young mercenary. You are the thorn in my side, the one menace that bars me from conquering Uno. I should have eradicated you when I raided Selena." He chuckled deeply. "You know, your father shrieked like a defenseless kit when we gassed him! I still remember his pleas." He imitated a sarcastic voice. "Oh, Heavenly Father, please protect Uno from these _evil_ men! Save the people! Save my son!"

Fox growled. "You son of a b-"

"Yes, of course. I killed your father, you insolent little fool. You are supposed to hate me, and I'm supposed to hate you. You'll despise me for ordering a covert raid on your friend Jenko and his family too while you're over here wasting time. I know. He, like your father, died because of you."

Lunging for the general, Fox readied his guardian staff in preparation for a fatal blow across his chest. But his staff soon met that of the general's, its inky darkness enveloped in red jewels glared at Fox with a depraved glow.

McRasko whipped his staff around like a blur, but Fox blocked each attack. The cracks of the blocks sounded more like a firing machine gun than a form of fighting with two staffs. "Impressive, lost one," McRasko cackled.

"I'm only warming up," Fox muttered under a stern façade. After another tough block, Fox moved on the offensive, whipping his staff with the greatest force he could muster. The crowd soon turned their attention to the battle, and some Mafian soldiers barreled toward Fox in hopes of deterring his concentration. It was no use – they were quickly met with the sharp blades of his staff and torn to bits.

A hard crack pitted McRasko's visage right in front of Fox's face. "Of course, your Maria is just as determined as you are. But, I made quick work of her impudence without much effort."

Fox cracked his staff, slicing General McRasko's trench coat, which spilled out frayed ends of cloth and fur. "Your greatest mistake was taking her life. You know it. Every person you kill is in vain." He could feel his opponent's grip failing under his pressure.

Suddenly, McRasko began to hold his ground. "I took her life? But it was you that left her in that dilapidated village. I'm the train, McCloud. You had _ample time_ to move all those innocent lives off the tracks, but you didn't – you refused. It's your entire fault. And I'm through toying with a homicidal maniac." McRasko's staff suddenly flew forward at an incredible speed, tearing a large gash in Fox's shoulder. Another loud crack instantly struck Fox in the leg. The pain shot up his appendage with intensity. Then, as Fox blocked a great swing, McRasko pushed him with a force so strong it took Fox completely by surprise. Fox tumbled to the ground with a devastating crash as McRasko nodded with a devious grin. "And now you're on the tracks. Prepare to die, McCloud."

With a wry grin, the general stormed up to Fox and flung his staff forward, aiming directly for his head. But, as he moved, Fox felt time slow, more so than he had ever felt before. Even his body began to feel better, despite the stabbing pains throughout. Thinking quickly, Fox rolled out of the way just in time to see McRasko's staff strike the hard ground with a loud pang. Rolling again, Fox flipped up just in time to slice off the general's right ear. With that, time returned to normal.

McRasko quickly turned around with a growl. "Enough!" The general placed his staff in the custody of one of his men, much to Fox's relief.

Fox retracted his staff. _He's too powerful! It took all my energy just to defend myself, and I know for a fact he wasn't even using a fourth of his ability! But how? He doesn't fight with the Chaljsko – he fights with something else. But what could it be? I can't see it._

McRasko stepped forward, pushing another soldier with a force so powerful that he collapsed and died when he hit the pavement. "Either way I will eradicate you, McCloud. Perhaps you'll die admirably like the _valiant_ Frankjo did. He just sat there the whole time as I watched his body jump with each bullet embedding itself in his heretic carcass. He had the audacity to tell me he would be more powerful in death, the presumptuous fool!" Grinning, he stood face-to-face with Fox. "But I correctly discerned you would impede here, unlike that coward. I know how you work, how you cannot resist assisting other people in need, people with stomachs so raw that they pray to swallow their own vomit!" Yanking Fox up by the collar of his trench coat, the man added, "And now I have you! You foolish vulpine!" He kicked Fox directly in the stomach, and Fox fell to the ground in pain. Trying not to show any emotions, Fox looked up at the sinister man with a foreboding glare.

Turning to his men, McRasko laughed. "I've already loosened him up for you. We shall show this martyr what we do to traitors against me, General Bronson McRasko, the future sovereign of Uno!"

Mafians from all around trudged toward the wounded vulpine, pacing around him like bloodthirsty beasts around wounded prey. Fox began to frantically search for a sure escape. It was no use. The men quickly formed a tight circle around the young Chaljsko fighter and began to beat him with chains and long sticks to the point where long, seeping gashes began to form on his body. Blood spattered from open wounds, broken by a conglomeration of flesh, wood, metal, or anything else. Even the plated metal on his tunic began to split.

After the hellish wave, Fox was picked up by two more soldiers who held him up so that others could throw a few good punches at the vulpine male's chest. For some reason, they didn't harm his face for the most part, which confused Fox. Laughing and shouting, they refused to cease, trying to get the Unonian fighter to cry out screams of mercy. But begging and pleading was futile, as these men were filled with hate and blinded by their own ignorance.

"What do you want from me?" Fox finally shouted as he winced in pain.

"I want your family name exterminated! Ever since your father chose to battle my wills, I have harnessed my hatred and rage against that pithy shell of a fox. He and I used to be close comrades until he refused to join the Mafia. We fought against each other, but I never gave in. I, unlike him, fought bravely for my master. Only _I_ can rule Uno, and that impetuous fox prevented me from it, even taking what's rightfully mine!" He turned a soldier on his left, and Fox saw that the man's tail was missing. "Now the McClouds are preventing me again! I must say, though, you are more of a pain than your father ever was, so I do commend you for your futile efforts. But this time I _will_ finish the job!"

Throwing the beaten man to the ground, the soldiers swarmed near him to chain Fox up in heavy shackles. Fox glared at his captors as they chained his wrists together, his legs, and bolted his neck in a large iron shackle. Remaining strong, Fox did not let the weight of the iron bother him. He retained his composure, though his entire body screamed in pain. "Where are they? The inhabitants, I mean. What have you _done_ to them?"

McRasko put a hand to his muzzle. "I must say, young McCloud, your determination shocks me. I know that you are in pain… yet, you are still more concerned with the Unonians more than your own well being." The general shook his head and grinned. "Well, McCloud, we had them sent to the nearest woodlands and had every last one of those traitors hanged. They paid their impious crimes with their lives." One of his men handed him the body of a young male kit, tethered by a rope. Taking his dead arm, the general yanked it off with a series of twists and pops. He made a cup with his hands and began to pool the blood into his hands until he finally drank it. With a cackling laugh, he flung the traumatized body at Fox's feet. "And it's all because of you."

Upon hearing this, Fox grabbed the body of the kit and set it beside him. His words were beginning to pierce his heart like deadly arrows, but Fox hid it and growled deeply. "Never! You will pay for your acts of evil with your blood!"

"Not necessarily, because no one will hear about our deeds, as you will die soon, young hero. Just like… yes, what was his name? Jefeo!" He laughed deviously. "I chopped off his hands to hold my rings when I wasn't wearing them. He is of use now! The abashed fool!"

"Sir?" one of his men squeaked.

McRasko casually raised up his hand, causing the man who dared to question him to levitate. He acted as if he was choking, and his face suddenly turned a deep purple as he gasped for his last breath. Scoffing, McRasko let go of the dead man and he fell to the floor. "I stress loyalty."

Fox staggered to his feet. "His blood is still on your hands and has stained your soul. You Mafians, when will you ever learn that slaughtering innocent lives will lead to your downfall? No one will support your cause. The Almighty is not on your side. As the brave Todd McVanke II once said, 'your destruction will arrive when your rage turns to detest and cold-blooded murder. Hatred has poisoned your souls!'"

After Fox spoke, the general belted Fox square in the chest, causing Fox to collapse to the ground. McRasko grimaced as he shook his gloved hand. "How can my soul be poisoned?" he viciously replied. He grinned. "Your blood will be on our hands tomorrow, because you will hang like the fruit of a tree, just like your mother! No… wait." The vulpine put a studded black-gloved hand to his muzzle. "I don't want it to be that easy. I will take you back to my citadel, and your first tour of duty will be to bury the body of Jefeo. Then, maybe after that, you'll wash my citadel walls with his blood. Don't you see things with pristine clarity now, McCloud? Your grave error cost you your life. You are mine, McCloud! All _mine_!"

"Never!" Fox shouted as he tried to break free of the chains.

McRasko stroked the backs of Fox's ears. "Oh, don't worry, though, young one. I'll keep you alive for my entertainment. But no one must ever know of my little puppet. And to make certain of it, you will wear a new face, a face I have chosen especially for you."

"What?" Fox shouted as his chains stopped clinking.

A soldier next to McRasko handed him something wrapped in a shroud, and McRasko took it from him. He pulled off the cloth to reveal the cargo: a black steel mask. Fox shook his head in disbelief in fear as he stared at it. He saw it was molded exactly in the visage of a grotesquely deranged fox, with large eyeholes, holes for his nose, and openings for his ears, with iron on the backsides for the ears. A gruesome smile etched in the metal completed the look.

McRasko stepped forward and grinned comically. "It's a compromise, for the time being. Your father rendered my body disfigured and twisted with his guardian staff twenty-five _miserable_ years ago. He took away my face, so now I'll take away yours!"

Stepping closer, the Mafian leader opened the back part of the mask, and Fox began to panic. He put his hands over the back of his head.

"Fulfill your destiny, McCloud!" General McRasko commanded with a deranged laugh.

Yanking his hands to the dirt, a team of soldiers ran up to apprehend Fox. All Fox could do was watch as the general stepped closer. He felt like screaming, but he knew it would be no use. In an instant, McRasko was face to face with Fox, and he placed his hand on Fox's head and pushed it down so that his head was bowed in front of him.

"Hear this, soldiers of the Mafia! Today we witness the end of our setbacks and defeats. Fox McCloud is now _mine_!" McRasko immediately fastened the mask to Fox's face and bolted its locks in the back of his head. He laughed deviously as the crowds of Mafian soldiers cheered and shouted taunts at Fox.

Impressed by the weight of the metal, Fox slowly move his head up to face McRasko. He tried to move his muzzle to counter the shameful words, but the mask fit too close and he couldn't move his jaw.

McRasko finished laughing. "So McCloud, look around you! Did you honestly believe you could liberate Uno from my clutches? Uno is free when it is ruled by me! Under me, only the Mafians will have citizenship and the rest will be mere slaves, like you are presently. I will use those animal fodders as soldiers and march them into other countries. If all of them die in combat, it will be no major loss for us. I'll just have to search for other people to enslave."

Fox growled deeply under the cold steel. He stood up, despite the clinking of the chains, and stepped forward to McRasko. Fox did not utter a single sound.

"What?" McRasko asked, "Do you want to have your face back? Do you want to speak again? Do you want to be _free_? Submit your entire life to me, and you will be free! No longer will your face be deranged and ghastly! Together we can rule Uno! Join me, McCloud." He held up a tightly-clenched fist and shook it slightly under a great smile. "Know the true meaning of power!"

Fox watched as everyone locked their eyes on him. His breath blew through the nose holes in the cold air. His green eyes were fixed on the general in front of him.

"Kneel in front of me, Fox," McRasko whispered, "kiss my hand. Then you can have your life back, and _so much_ more."

There was a long pause. Finally, Fox shook his head no.

"I don't believe this brazen fighter!" McRasko groaned. "Not only is he a cunning combatant, but he's even more stubborn than his father too! Either way I win. Remember, slave, I have you now. You're mine anyway."

Fox bent down. With a finger, he wrote 'Uno will never be ruled by evil. McRasko is a tyrant' in a patch of wet soil.

McRasko roared with anger as he scuffed the message with a large boot. "Just as stupid as your father too! No matter how terrible your situation, you find a way to make life worse for you! How dare you! What…" McRasko paused as he watched Fox kneel down again and move a finger in the soft dirt. The general let out a mighty bellow and yanked a soldier by his furry ear. "Take him away! We'll deal with him tomorrow!"

"Yes sir, General McRasko," the man responded.

Shutting the door behind them, the soldiers left Fox alone in the dank chamber. The room itself was small and had just one tiny window to the opposite of the door. It also reeked of rotten meat, and the floorboards were a little damp.

Fox, tired and hurt, collapsed to the floor of the dark room. After moving the chain links out of his way, he lifted up his tunic to feel his ribs, and decided that some of them were broken. Huge gashes and welts slithered across his chest, but the he didn't let the pain get to him. He was too strong for that. Nevertheless, the entire scenario looked hopeless – he was unarmed, at the mercy of a gaggle of Mafian soldiers, and even lost his own face to an evil one. Scooting up to a stone wall, Fox watched the sun quickly disappear from the small window in the room, the large eyeholes of his mask not restricting his vision in any way. Hours passed, and the area darkened, the only light being the light of the Unonian moon that seeped through the barred windows and gave the floor a soft glow. Moving some of his chains out of the way, Fox rolled over to his side and fell fast asleep, despite his pains and discomforts.

"Fox, do not give up hope."

Immediately, Fox turned over to the other side, squinting his eyes to the far corner of the room. To his surprise, an angelic vixen in white and black stepped out from beyond the shadows and into the light cast from the moonlight. He beautiful blue fur glowed as she gracefully knelt next to Fox.

"Your heart is good, my love," Maria whispered. "You care for others more than yourself, and you suffer for your love."

Fox tried to speak, but couldn't. He instead nodded slowly.

"Fox, what happened to you?" He sat up, pointed to his head, and then shook his head as he pointed to his muzzle. "You look awful!" she added.

Fox sadly shook his head and sat up.

"Can you speak?" she asked. Again, Fox pointed to his muzzle and shook his head.

Still staring at the masked man, she placed her hands on his cold façade, and Fox held them close to his face. Fox tried to move forward to kiss her, but when he heard the clinking sounds of the chains, he backed away. Breathing a deep sigh, he scooted over to a corner of the room.

"Fox, I love you no matter how you look." Maria smiled as she scooted up to him. "Under that face of evil is a face of good. Under that sinister smile is a gentle one."

Fox placed a cold hand on her left arm. _Please, Maria, help me. I hate to admit it, but I'm a little scared. Please let me speak to you and be free. Please, I need your help. _With nothing he could say, he helplessly stared back at Maria.

Maria nodded, her smile unfading. "Fox, remember how I said I would always protect you, just as you would always protect me?" She paused. "I'm here to help you, and I will never leave you. I will always be with you. Trust me, Fox. Believe in yourself."

Fox watched as Maria stood up and walked over to his chains. She lightly placed her fingers on the shackles and they became undone when she slowly pressed against them. Fox was amazed at the miracle. He rubbed his wrists in his bruised hands to bring back some circulation. One by one, the chains were loosened and the shackles fell the ground. Next was the mask. Maria instructed Fox to bow his head, and he did without avail. Closing his eyes, he waited with anticipation as he felt the warm touch of Maria's fingers and heard the locks unbolting. The steel slipped off his visage, and when he opened his eyes and looked up, he found Maria smiling back at him, the mask at her side. Immediately, Fox grabbed her hands, closed his eyes, and rubbed them up against his face as his breathing began to subside.

"I love you, Fox," Maria whispered.

"I love you too."

"One day we will be together forever. I can feel it."

Fox quickly gave Maria back her hands. "Maria, why am I staring death in the face?" With a quick unbuckle of the straps around his torso, he removed his gauntlets from his arms.

"Fox, I will help you. Don't worry about that, my brave soldier." She placed her hand on Fox's tunic, running her delicate fingers over the plated metal, which didn't seem as worn as Fox once remembered. "Your life is not complete yet, Fox. It's actually beginning in some areas. Suffering will follow you wherever you go, my love, but you must not break from the intense pain."

Fox nodded as he gazed into her deep, large eyes. "Is this what you meant by giving me the rose, Maria?"

"No," she replied while shaking her beautiful head. "It's not. I will keep giving you roses, Fox, until I feel it has been done."

"What has been done?"

Tears streamed from her face. "If I could, Fox, I would tell you. Like the Unonian rain, I can't predict when it will happen or what will come from the clouds. I can only stare off into the distance and view the dark thunderclouds on the horizon. I am so scared for you, Fox, but I know you are strong, and you know that I will never leave you, so I don't worry as much as I could."

"I know," Fox said. His gaze shifted to the window, which allowed the sparkling moonlight to shine through. "Please don't worry, my Unonian rose." He paused. "Maria, I want to save Uno, but what am I supposed to do to save it? I know it is your wish, and I think it's what everyone hopes I do, but how do I do it?"

Maria placed a hand on his chest. "You know that answer, Fox."

"Do you know that answer?"

Hesitating, she bowed her head slightly. "I know what you are capable of, Fox. In heaven, I have seen scenarios in order to help you. Many are bad, but only one is good. The one that is good I have not fully seen. The one that is good is the most difficult. In short, that path would break most men, and could break you."

"What?" Fox suddenly felt a sinking feeling in his chest, but he buried it. "Please tell me more, my love. Am I on this path right now? What all do I have to do?"

Maria shook her head. "I don't know, Fox. I can only tell you the paths that are available and help you along the way." She paused. "But I can tell you one warning tonight, Fox. I ask you again to stay away from McRasko. Lies pour from his mouth – don't believe a single word he utters, except for the killing words." She sighed hesitantly. "I watched you today, fighting and being beaten. I love you so much, Fox. I couldn't watch the rest." With a thin arm, she wiped her cheeks.

"What does McRasko fight with? And why was it I could feel time begin to slow down?"

"I have no idea yet, Fox. I'm very sorry, but I'm telling you the truth. That would be something Frankjo could help you with."

"What about my father? Doesn't he know? Can't he speak to me?"

Maria smiled weakly as she scooted closer to Fox. "I only know so much about this, Fox. I know McRasko is evil, but I can't tell you why because I am not supposed to right now. I know you can do all that is asked of you, but I can't tell you how either. I believe in you." She sighed as her gaze shifted to her hands, which lay nonchalantly on her worn black and white dress. "But I will help you, Fox. I always will. I just can't answer these questions now."

Fox nodded. "Thank you, my Maria." He sighed as his gaze melted to the floor.

"What is wrong, Fox?" Maria asked softly.

"I know that you will have to leave me again, my love. I don't want you to go. I want to be with you." Fox bowed his head, and then raised his head to gaze at Maria, who affectionately smiled back at him.

"Someday, if all goes well, we will be together forever, my love. But until then I will be with you Fox, always, and I will never leave you. The spiritual marriage we share cannot be broken, no matter what terrible things happen in your mortal life. I know you will never leave me either, and I am very happy that you love me too."

"I am too, Maria."

"Never give up, Fox. Never lose your strength, my love." She got up and brushed her dress with her hands. With a slight pause, the blue-furred vixen glanced up at him. "Remember, Fox. All men have a life, but very few actually live it. I love you, Fox."

Suddenly, Fox jerked his body and woke in a cold sweat, gasping for air. He guessed that he had been sleeping for a few hours as he rubbed his eyes when the moonlight shined on them. Suddenly he realized that the mask and chains were still gone, and he reached over to grab his gauntlets to put them back on. Something was wrong, though. He could hear a great commotion outside the small window. It sounded like gunfire and shouts. With the waves of sound crashing against his large ears, the Chaljsko fighter knew they were coming from all over the area.

Gingerly, Fox stood up and walked over to the window. Crowds of soldiers, Mafian and Unonian, human and vulpine, were gathered in one huge brawl. Outside the small opening, Fox couldn't see much, but there was still access to see what may have started all of this. Countless bodies dotted the terrain in front of his room, most of them appeared to be Mafian, but he could tell that some were Unonian because of their foreboding faceplates staring blankly in every direction. Yet, some looked like they were dressed in other uniforms. It was not a very appealing sight, as the moonlight glistened against the fresh blood on the muddy land, and carcasses and limbs stuck out every so often as Fox scanned the area. An explosion rocked the ground, and Fox ducked below to take cover.

Now he could hear gunfire and shouts right outside his cell. Being sound minded, Fox decided not to peek out of the window anymore. More gunshots and painful shouts polluted the air and tortured his vulpine ears. Focusing on the battle outside, Fox felt helpless. He wanted to assist his men terribly, but he knew he couldn't break down the door because it was bolted shut. So, he did all he could do and continued to be tormented by the relentless cries, screams, and blasts.

Then, like an electric bolt, something startled Fox and he jumped. A projectile was thrown into his cell, and it began to fizz and hiss. _A gas canister!_ Fox watched in terror as the smoke slowly began to filter throughout the cell and gradually move toward him. With quick retrieval, he guessed the gas was JN-33 – a deadly poison invented in Canvhis that attacks the respiratory system after a prolonged exposure. It was widely used by other armies also, ever since 1963. Surprised that he remembered such a seemingly minute detail from basic training, Fox immediately shook his head to try to re-focus. Panicking, he grabbed his rucksack and scooted decisively toward the opposite corner of the dark room. He stood, backed up next to the drab wall, and watched helplessly as the gas inched toward him.

_What do I do? I've only got seconds left! …Do something! Don't just stand there!_ Fox began to heave in breaths. _I don't know how long I can hold out!_

Grabbing his rucksack, Fox tried to scale the wall with his two thick boots. He hoped the cracks and poor craftsmanship of the cinder block walls would assist in anchoring his feet to the wall, but it seemed useless. As the black gas slowly lifted to the height of his waist, he lunged to pick up the canister, but quickly reached back as the metal can fizzed and burned his hand. Looking back at the window while holding his wounded hand, he noticed it was billowing out the window. _I don't have a choice. I have to hold my breath. _In an instant, he stood on his toes and inhaled a great breath.

With quick jerks of his head, Fox searched for something to break the door down. It was no use – aside from his rucksack, the cell was barren. Even his guardian staff was missing. Fox rammed the door with his shoulder, but it held fast. Trying again, he nearly knocked the wind out of himself. Recalling again from his past knowledge, he knew taking a breath would mean that he would either suffocate or slowly and painfully die when the lining of his lungs flaked off. Either way, he didn't want to try either scenario. Nightmarish dreams crept in, but Fox immediately hatched a half-hearted plan. He couldn't shout, so he ran toward the door and began beating relentlessly on the wooden frame with great strikes of his metallic arms. He prayed someone would hear him – he didn't care who, even if it was General McRasko himself. Time rolled by like molasses, as the minutes seemed like hours. His lungs began to cry out for a moment of relief, for rapture from the terrible circumstance. Gritting his teeth, even striving to ignore the pleas made the Chaljsko fighter as tense as a drum.

Banging his steel gauntlets with greater force against the door, he could feel blood seeping from open cuts, a trivial hazard. _What if no one hears me? They probably can't with all of the noises around. _ He started to realize that it was becoming harder and harder pound against the door, but this only made him more determined. Someone had to hear him.

Someone did. Fox suddenly realized that there was a great commotion coming from outside the door, and the bolt began to rattle like the rustling of large leaves. He watched helplessly as he let the last few drops of air escape from his nose. Like a miracle, the door opened and light flooded into the dark cell.

Fox tried to walk out, but as he did, he fell to his knees and collapsed. Fox gasped in a great gulp of air as his vision began to crystallize once again. He moved his hands up to his neck, and a team of Unonian soldiers dragged him out of the shop and into the open air.

"Fox McCloud?"

He sat up and strived to heave in more breaths as the soldiers around him rubbed his back up and down his knotty spine. Slowly, Fox's gasps began to decrease, and he started recovering.

"Are you alright, Fox?"

"Yeah," Fox breathed, "I'm fine… Todd?"

Todd planted his staff firmly in the ground as he held out his hand for Fox to grab onto. Other soldiers helped him up, and another presented him with his staff. As Todd began to brush Fox off, he made room for Rejklo to join their group.

"What's going on?" Fox asked. "Rejklo? Todd? How?"

Rejklo stepped forward as he led Fox away from the crowds – away from the now dead battle and the battle-scarred village – with his arm around his shoulder. Todd followed. "Well, I would've never found you if it weren't for this fiery man here!" Rejklo exclaimed. With his free hand, he shook Todd by his shoulder as he chuckled. "He said it was a sense he could feel, and since we had a few run-ins in the past, I trusted him. He knows that Chaljsko magic like you do!" A few more shakes and a hard pat on the back, and Rejklo finally let his hand drop.

"Yeah," Todd replied with a laugh, "it's not magic, Rejklo." His eyes moved toward Fox. "But I knew something was up when I found Mafian soldiers at Jenko's house." Todd shook his head, but Fox could tell he was suppressing some emotions.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Fox replied. They stopped at a clearing and sat down, moving some of the dead leaves away and making sure no one followed them. A conglomeration of trees bordered the woods, separating the clearing from the dense thicket. Even the shrubs seemed to take cover under the tall foliage. With a nod, both Todd and Rejklo scooted forward.

"How are you doing, sir?" Rejklo asked.

Fox cocked his head slightly. "Just call me Fox," he replied while holding his side. "I'm a little sore. I was beat horribly today." He began to take off his metal-plated tunic.

Todd nodded. "I understand. I knew that you were in great danger, so I prepared for the worse. I thought we'd catch up with General McRasko, but he escaped. He's probably on the run, though."

"There's something you aren't telling me," Fox said while putting his finger near Todd's face. "How did you know all of this? How did you know I would be here?"

Todd frowned, but inhaled a deep breath as he nodded his head. "See, Fox, I always listen to my dreams. It was a dream I had last night that caused me to come here. It was an odd one, where a ghastly thin vixen in a white and black dress told me that this town, Everdushk, would face a battle today, and that it was important for me to go there to fight. She told me you would be there too, and that she knew you, but no matter how many times I asked her who she was, she wouldn't say. I woke up in a cold sweat that morning and went looking for anyone I could find." He paused as he helped Rejklo wrap a bandage around Fox's chest. "It took forever. No one would believe me, even though I told them I was a friend of yours and that I was a Chaljsko fighter."

"The Chaljsko can't show you the future."

Todd held up a hand. "Listen to me. As my teacher once taught me, every Chaljsko fighter is different. So I'm running down Vjkro Street with a small collection of men who actually believed me, when I ran into Rejklo. I told him the whole story, and he didn't believe it. Suddenly, I felt like I needed to run home, so I did, and I made sure he followed me." He paused. "We came back to find all those who were in Jenko's home dead. Jenko, along with his wife, Velina, Thomasso, Iglausko, and Kio, were all dead, hanging in the family room. Everyone was murdered, just like that."

Fox's green eyes grew wide. "My God."

"Thankfully Elena is safe. Rejklo immediately gathered his men as I gave the bodies to the nearby Cathedral." A wet tear fell from his left eye, but he immediately wiped it off. "We left in the late Unonian morning in the midst of a winter thunderstorm."

Rejklo scooted forward. "It was a hellish battle, but we won. Ah, we were so close to finding the general – I could feel it! But McRasko escaped. No one knew where he went, not even his own men." With a fading grin, he stared back at Fox's battered tunic. "We can repair that in a day, along with the rest of your uniform. Are you sure you're okay, Fox?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. How are you two?"

"Todd received a few cuts, but other than that we are fine."

"Fox," Todd began as Rejklo began to pull some fruit from his bag, "Elena is in hiding now. It's not safe for me to be with her until things settle down." He sighed hesitantly. "I need a job. Jenko's last words to me were to follow my heart, because he told me it was good." He looked up to his friend. "I'm feeling a strong pull to follow you for some reason."

"Did the vixen in your dream tell you to?"

Todd furrowed his brow and slowly began to nod. "Yes, yes she did."

_It is Maria after all,_ Fox affirmed. _Whatever it is, she must have feared for my life. I suppose this was what she meant with the rose. But why Todd? I know Chaljsko fighters are a dying breed, but why do I need another one? Shouldn't he be doing exactly what I'm doing? After all, the only reason I am doing what I'm doing is because of my promises and my word, right?_ Fox gazed at the vulpine male he had only known for a few days. His black clothing, the way his dark shades refused to show his eyes, and his studded bracelets around his wrists all seemed to point into the wrong directions. He looked like a man that was on the verge of driving himself into the ground. _Wait. I've taken other men as companions before, and they had turned out to be my best friends. Jerimijo. Sorrento. Jefeo. And even Rejklo. _He cleared his throat. "No."

"What?"

"I don't know if I can trust you yet."

Standing up, the dark-clothed fox rubbed his face long and hard. "Do you want me to cut my hands off to show my loyalty to Uno?" With deliberate force, he flung his hand downward and his staff to the ground. "I bleed Unonian blood! Each time I see someone die a part of me dies too! These are my people just as much as they are yours, Fox! Don't you see?"

"I'm not preventing you to fight," Fox replied. "I just have a bad feeling about taking you with me. Plus, I'm afraid if I take you I would immediately put your life in jeopardy. You have a family to live for, Todd. That's the issue – it's not so much the trust." Fox paused, not exactly sure how to finish his statement. His vision carried him toward Rejklo, who sat ignoring both of them and noisily franching a handful of ivos. "I just don't know if I can carry that burden if you died fighting with me. It's too risky for you."

Todd knelt down to Fox's level, moving in front of his gaze. "Fox, all Chaljsko fighters are powered by the Holy Spirit. If it is the Almighty's will that I die, then so be it. I just hope it is for a good cause." He licked his chops as his suddenly became distracted by more food coming out of Rejklo's sack, but he quickly snapped out of it. "Fox, this is Uno. Uno is in pain. How can I raise a family in a nation where I'm a public enemy of the Mafia? How can I protect my children from those people? Lesser men would give up and move to Canvhis. I'm not about to move to that wasteland!"

"Enough," Fox meekly replied as Rejklo handed him some food. He rubbed the back of his neck. "But why do you want to accompany me? I'm public enemy number _one_ of the Mafia. Everywhere I go is a perilous journey."

"I know that," Todd said as he bit into an aacho. "But Jenko convinced me last night that you were special."

Grimacing, Fox paused and nodded solemnly. "And you want to honor his assumption?"

"No," Todd said as his voice began to tremble. "He said if I follow you, I will find my parents. He said if I followed you, Elena and my offspring would be safe." Sniffling slightly, he rubbed his muzzle against his trench coat. "I must follow you, Fox McCloud."

"How does he know that?"

"He wouldn't tell me, even though I asked him many times. But it was the last thing he told me before you showed up at his front door." He paused. "It's deeper than that, Fox. I feel it in myself to do this."

Fox paused as he set his fruit down. He looked up into his dark portals and noticed the vulpine looked serious. "Then you will come. I can't refuse that. You have my trust, my friendship, and my word. But please, remember at all times that I am your equal – I'm no better than anyone."

Todd bowed his head slightly. "Thank you. Is that all?"

Shaking his head, Fox grabbed his arm. "You do know that by doing this, you will be placing your life in great danger, right?"

Todd nodded slightly. "Of course. I don't look strong, but I am, Fox."

Fox nodded as he carefully chewed more fruit. He watched as Todd sat down next to him and Rejklo and began to join in on the feast. Leaning back, Fox gazed around the entire area. In the distance, soldiers and civilians ate peacefully while their wounds were tended to. Even vixens from nearby villages were in the mix, dancing in the distance with others as a soft drum beat and flute echoed in the twilight. As Fox turned his head, he noticed the forest nearby looked bleak and ominous because of the ice hanging from the trees. But, even as Fox moved his head toward the great trees, he felt some of the shadows looked a little too big to be icicles.

"What's over there?" he asked.

Rejklo frowned. "The villagers. They were all hanged. Their corpses are fresh too." He paused while forming a solemn smile with his clean-shaven flesh. "Ironic how we're eating Unonian fruit and true Unonian fruit is hanging from those trees." Suddenly, he grabbed Fox's arm. "Fox, I'm the leader of the UUO, and if you need anything…"

"I'll be sure to find you, old friend."

Rejklo sighed. "Uno needs more men like you, Fox. Please help our troubled nation."

"I promise to you also."

Fox sighed as he sat up to rub his face. As he opened his eyes, he noticed a rose at his feet.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"I forsake those I once knew. I left my hatred to the walking beast. I spiral out of my golden web. With the pain I feel, the less is real, your breath I steal when I come back to you."

"What?" Fox asked as he lay down under a starry Unonian sky. A veil of treetops stubbornly covered the large moon, so light was at a minimum. Todd, however, held a flashlight in his hand and a pad of paper in the other. Looking like he was in deep thought, he put his pencil in his muzzle and began to chew o the end, the soft bites joining the chorus of crickets and other insects in the dead of night. He sat in a patch of frozen leaves left to die by the nonchalant winter. But even the winter was beginning to let up early tonight, as it had stopped snowing earlier after their daily trek.

"I'm writing," he whispered as he took his pencil out of his mouth. "It's a song. I write songs and play them to music."

Fox sat up. "What do you mean by a golden web?"

"A golden web is how a person gets caught up in their own materialistic compelling. Their own greed leads to their demise." He paused. "I'm writing this one for Elena. She loves it when I play my songs. I typically play them to a guitar, lekro, or harmonica."

"A harmonica?" Fox laughed. "I used to play a harmonica a long time ago."

Todd smiled as he quickly jotted something down. In the distance, dying icicles fell from an old polvenu tree, the long spikes crashing to the ground like broken glass. It was as if winter was beginning to wane entirely, as the past few days had been unusually warm for the dead of winter. Typically, Fox would be sitting on six inches of snow, encased in his frozen body under a cold cloudless sky. But not tonight. Tonight, only a thin layer of ice glazed the ground, and the temperature was dipping but still hovering around the freezing point. Suddenly, Fox shook his head as leaves, dressed in their drab brown clothes, gave up and flew to the ground.

"Do you write songs or poetry?" the black-clad fox inquired.

Fox slowly shook his head. "No. My mother did, though. She had a wonderful voice." Cracking his knuckles, Fox leaned back slightly. "Every night she would sing me the same exact song. I took it for granted at the time, but now I know the Unonian tongue could never form such beauty as that."

Appearing interested, Todd stopped writing and put his pencil firmly between two digits. "Do you remember it?"

"Except for the first line, no." Fox watched his fingers, which began to draw figure eights in the icy dirt. "It's all I had left of her too. Now she's truly gone from my life."

Todd waited for Fox to look up at him. "That's a misunderstood thought, especially for a Chaljsko fighter. You know better than to think that. I thought all Unonians knew that."

"I don't feel her anymore. I don't feel either of my parents anymore for that matter."

"You probably don't feel the Chaljsko anymore then," he replied as he wrote again. "Or feel yourself, or your own mind. No, no, of course not – that would be actually _accepting _the presence."

With a tight fist, Fox furiously grabbed Todd by the collar of his trench coat. "Listen, urbanite–"

"Wait. You want to feel them, no? Well, here's something I thought especially _you_ would know – they _never _leave you. Ever." Fox slowly weakened his grasp as Todd continued. "Search your heart – not your emotions. Look for them and I think you'll find they mean more to you than just a song or a bandana."

Letting him go, Fox nodded silently. He rested his hands at his side as he scooted up to the tree behind him. "But that doesn't recoil the pain. It hurts to lose anything from them. Though I know they haven't vanished from my life, I want to keep all that I have from them."

"As do I with my parents and family," Todd added. He pointed to a studded bracelet on his arm that held a cloth tucked underneath it. "Sometimes I feel like they'll never return to me too."

Fox patted the black-clothed vulpine on the back. "They are always with you. Listen to your words – they hold truth."

An eerie pause fell across the two fighters. Heaving in a quivering breath, Fox gazed up at the glittery sky, pondering silently to himself. He turned to Todd, who seemed to be wiping his cheek. His pencil twirled with great fervor across the yellow paper, scratching across the grain. Suddenly, he turned to Fox and stopped everything.

"There's a village up ahead a mile or so, you know?" Todd said.

Fox nodded. "I know – I can see the glow. And if the Mafia hadn't destroyed our bikes, we would've been in Drawshk right now."

Todd shook his head. "I'm surprised you haven't run to that place. It's Selena, you know?"

"Selena?" Fox asked. "How do you know?"

"What do you think I've been sitting on for the past two hours?" Standing up, he bent down and tossed a large plank to Fox.

With a firm grip, Fox snatched the wooden sign from the forest floor. "Selena Fortress, one mile." He paused. "Selena Fortress? It's only a village."

"Not according to that sign," Todd replied.

Fox stood up, making sure he didn't slip on any patches of ice. His appearance changed little since Cavask, although his uniform now looked flawless. His metal-plated tunic, thin leather coat, dark brown pants, boots, and the rest of his attire looked almost as good as when Aiya gave them to him years ago. Even his father's bandana and Maria's bracelet, which were cleaned well after the prior battle, rested in their proper locations on Fox's body. Only his belt, which was torn in the beating, was new but still held fast to its job of binding his tunic around his waist.

Fox put a hand to his muzzle. "We have to go there. Now."

Todd stood with a grunt, using his guardian staff to support him. "Fox, I've followed you for just a few days, and I've never questioned your motives. But why do you want to go to that fortress? McRasko isn't there…"

"How do you know he isn't there?"

"The Chaljsko acts like a tunic fork, Fox. Some people just give off odd sensations. McRasko is one of them."

Fox paused. "That isn't the Chaljsko. My teacher, Frankjo, always told me I could only get a read on my opponents, not on where people are."

"My teacher always told me that I can sense things better than most. You can too, if you'd just listen to your heart, not your memory. Perhaps Frankjo did mention it, but every fighter is different."

"Okay, so McRasko isn't at Selena. But I must free that city today."

Todd placed a hand on his shoulder. "Listen to me – that's irrational. Why do you have to free Selena? It is a fortress, just as the sign said. It's crawling with Mafians, and I doubt any civilians live there anymore."

Fox frustratingly pushed him aside. "People _did_ live there. And I know people are still living there."

With an impulsive slap, Todd grabbed Fox by the shoulder. "I know! I know your father and mother are buried there, Fox! I know that. I don't know where my parents are. How do you think that makes me feel? Eh?"

Fox frowned. "Your parents… are doing fine, wherever they are. I'm sure."

Todd shook his head. He ran his fingers down the axe-like blade of his staff, gently studying its curves and brilliant construction. Suddenly, as Fox was about to step forward, his gaze immediately shot up. "You're not going anywhere… without me. Lead on. We will free Selena."

Fox gave Todd a nod. "I hope you are as good as Rejklo said."

Scoffing, Todd stepped over a collection of frozen vines as he followed Fox through the dense forest. Other vines glistened as they ran up trees, adding character to the landscape. But even as the two Chaljsko fighters walked through the cold, lonely passageways, other life could be seen. Small animals hid inside anything from roots to thick prisce leaves still intact on almost black branches. Eyes radiated from dark spots and noises both known and unknown accompanied them. A faint glow from the moon kept them company, but the treetops and clouds managed to stubbornly soak under its light like lace covering a lantern. Nevertheless, they were certainly not alone.

With a jump, Fox snapped on a large root lying carelessly out in the open by a foolish jaku tree. "The orange glow is getting brighter."

"I know," Todd replied. He skipped in the air to avoid a downed limb. "We can't waltz in there, though. We need a plan."

"We'll form one once we analyze the situation," Fox assured. He ducked his head under a large branch, making sure Todd did the same. "Tell me about General McRasko. What do you know about him?"

Todd's mouth fell ajar as he caught up to Fox's lead. "That's a very large answer. Is there anything specifically that's on your mind? And remember, I only know so much."

"What does he fight with?"

Todd paused. "It looks like a guardian staff, but I know it isn't. Some say it was constructed out of the tallest tree in the Darkusula forest of Hazardouse, and that the ruby inlets were from the depths of hell."

"Not his staff," Fox added. "What power does he fight with?"

Todd looked in Fox's direction, the vacant shades disguising his concern. "I think he fights with something terrible. All Chaljsko fighters rely on the strength of the Holy Spirit. But… he does not fight with the Chaljsko. It's impossible. He harnesses the power of demons, I've heard." Pausing while coming to a large clearing, he stepped in front of Fox. "He is evil. But I don't know how I say that – it's like a sensation, not a belief. It's like the presence of a warm body in a dark room."

Fox patted him on the shoulder, prompting him to move on. Moving carefully, the two fighters crept through open grass pasture, aiming for the woods about five hundred feet away. The moon shone the landscape's true colors as the grass, though encased in ice, displayed its emerald green coating.

_Unonian winters weren't always like this in Fasaldesk_, Fox remembered. Fasaldesk, unlike Selena, was on the western side of Uno, halfway between the capital and the Careinian border. There, snow clouds rolled in like a thunderous army of giants pushing the thick batter from the northern provinces to the south. The Ta'lavero Mountains made it worse, as it prevented the clouds from dumping its loads on Canvhis. Fox shook his head. _I'm thinking too hard. The winters in Fasaldesk weren't about the snow, or the frigid temperatures, or the mountains hundreds of miles away. It was about Maria, Maria and I playing in the snow for hours then coming in from the frozen wonderland only to be greeted by Frankjo and Janetka, who dropped everything they were doing in order to make us feel safe and warm. _Fox sighed dejectedly. _I don't have that anymore, though. This is my life now._

Finally, with the last few feet of solid grass passed them, they entered the dense woods again, greeted by an array of sounds and life. Fox sidestepped to avoid scraping against two overgrown trees, while his contemporary took the longer walk around it.

"Todd," Fox began, "You said you met McRasko, right? And that he did something to you?"

Todd nodded hesitantly. "Yes."

"What did he do?"

"He can only harm the body, not the soul. He wanted to make me into a sort of soldier for him. He took it upon himself personally with me, along with my friends and a few others. But we never gave in." With a soft grunt, he sliced a vine growing right in front of his path. "Most of us escaped, but some didn't. It was before I knew the Chaljsko for the most part, but my teacher said he could sense the ability in anyone, dormant or not."

"What exactly did he do to you?"

Todd shrugged. "He tried to turn me into his personal guard by threatening Elena's life. I only served thee days at that post, thankfully." He shuddered suddenly. "I still remember the suit. It was entirely metal, with sharp, pointy shoes and bat wings of leather and steel. The helmet was a steel mask of a demonic fox, and was incredibly hot, especially in the heat of the Unonian summer. It was heavy too, but not bulky, so I could move. I'll never forget Elena's shrieks when she first saw me." He turned to Fox. "That's how he tried to take my identity. But I escaped."

"How?"

"I, along with two friends of mine, was on guard duty that night. Carefully, in the dead of the night, we searched the cells for survivors. It looked like it would be easy, until the captain of the guards caught us and sounded the alarm. I didn't know what to do, but my two friends told me to run like the wind out of the area. So I grabbed Elena and ran, cutting through the ruins of the older citadel nearby and through the moat. I ran with her in my arms for what seemed like days. But, I'm thin and not too strong, so it was probably only for a day or so. I collapsed to the ground, but Elena took off my mask and kissed me." He smiled. "I don't think I've felt any better than that moment."

Finally, after the last push of a collection of tired branches, Fox spotted the settlement. Walls of stone and ice surrounded the gathering, which sprawled out in all directions. High turrets, complete with holes for snipers to easily pick off foes, outlined the perimeter of the inside, peeking above the walls like demented spies. At the top of each turret and building were black shingles, looking in dire need for repair. As Fox turned his head to the left, he noticed a large door near the far corner of the fortress, which was large enough to even allow tanks to pass through. To top it off, guards and soldiers were sprinkled about the area.

"Selena will be hard to take," Fox remarked, ducking his head to make sure no one would spot him. "We will take it – I will have no other way."

Todd nodded. "We have to. There are innocent people in there."

"How do you know that?" Fox watched as Todd pointed to his head, gesturing as if it was intuition. "Well, regardless if they are or aren't, they look like they are about ready to strike. See those flags on the turret? Deep red with a black cross. That's a sign that their armament has reached full capacity."

With a grimace, the dark-clothed fox gaze fixated upon one of the flags. "I don't know about this, Fox. We can wait on this one, right? Remember the rose Maria sent you?"

"I know, but… I have to. I promised her to free our people, and if you say that innocent people are in there, then I must go." He sighed. "It's part of who I am."

"Then how are we going to defeat these Mafians?"

Fox grinned. "Just listen."

Like clockwork, the great door to the fortress shut at exactly midnight. Many guards stood in attention at their post, acting as if this could be the eve of a great siege, though they probably prepared the same way a thousand times over. Only windows displayed the life inside the fort, as silhouettes of men floated across the fiery portals. Cloud cover ruled the sky, adding to the darkness. Flames burned brightly inside the fort, but the real fire was sparking just on the edge of the forest.

"Are you sure this will work?" Todd asked. "I mean, it's just us two."

Fox nodded hesitantly. "Of course. Chaljsko fighters are always on the side of the Almighty."

"I hope you're right. Okay, I'll get to work."

With a jolt, the dark-clothed fox scampered around the perimeter, paying close attention to the guards scattered about. His darts and dodges through the dense vegetation caught the attention of Fox, who stayed put. Even as he slipped through a sharp divide between two aging trees, he seemed set on the task at hand, minding little about his safety. _Shut up! I don't want this to go faster than what it has to! I told you to be patient! _

Fox's ears shot up as his heart skipped a beat. _What is he doing? Why is he walking up to that soldier? _All he could do was watch as Todd crept up to a common Mafian infantryman with a slow yet steady gate. Fox's eyes jumped around, making sure no one else was watching his responsibility. _When I get a hold of him, I…_ Creeping forward, Fox watched as the dark-clothed Chaljsko fighter grabbed the man by the mouth and pulled him back into the woods. Then, with two forceful stabs of his staff, the Mafian ceased struggling and sunk out of Todd's arms to the forest floor with a soft rustle. _Not bad,_ Fox thought as he finally exhaled.

Standing up, Todd looked to be searching for any other soldiers around the area. _That's it. Nice and easy. We can do this all night if we have to. _Suddenly, a break in the clouds pushed the moon in full view, casting its ominous light on the entire area. Everything was quickly illuminated under a dull white light. Even some Mafians looked to the heavens and nodded casually as they shook their heads and stood in attention.

_He's visible to them now and he doesn't know it! _Fox's heart raced as he impulsively began to run toward Todd, moving his legs faster than he could carry himself. Tripping over vines and endless types of foliage, the Chaljsko fighter barreled through the forest without maintaining his balance. Finally, after gripping a tree in front of him, Fox came to a stop as he slid into a patch of black ice.

Gunfire zipped near his head. In an instant, Fox fell to the forest floor, clawing at the frozen dirt as he inched forward to another tree. He thought he heard voices coming from afar, but they didn't have any sense of urgency in their tones.

"Fox! What are you trying to do, get us all killed?"

Fox looked up from his spot and saw Todd standing next to him. "Get down!" he whispered as he reached up, grabbed Todd's trench coat, and forced him to the floor. "The moon's light revealed your location. Watch next time, okay?"

Todd nodded slowly. "Okay. Thanks."

"I'll keep watch over the area and tell you when to swing your staff. Just follow my words."

With a deliberate pace, Todd rose from the ground like a blackened tree sprouting out of the frozen wonderland. He cracked his knuckles, though Fox motioned him to keep the noise down, and gripped his guardian staff with strong hands. Fierce wind soon followed, starting slow at first, but then began to pick up speed to the point where Todd used his staff to prop himself up. It blew in the direction of the fortress, and began to wane the patience of both men. A drop of a hand signaled Todd to begin chopping the nearest tree – a large, dead jaku tree with over half of its thick, dark bark peeled off.

"Shush! Stop!" Fox waived his hand. "When I do that, I mean stop!"

Todd stood perfectly still, waiting for the command to begin cutting once again, but an opportunity would frequently arise. Occasionally, Fox's gaze would wander over to his work. Surprisingly, he was moving at a faster rate than Fox anticipated. Large gashes slithered across the tree, stretching and straining under the unusually brutal wind. Even some of the soldiers had begun to back up toward the great stone walls for support.

Fox ordered the next series of swings, but it was short lived. Only two more swings was enough to bring the tree to its death as it moaned and whimpered in the midst of the moonlit night. A loud crash soon followed as the wind began to die down.

After a few moments of waiting, Todd turned to Fox. "What's going on?" he whispered.

"Nothing." Fox paused as he raised his head. "But if I know Mafians, their paranoia can't hold them for long." He searched the perimeter and finally pointed a finger to his right. "We'll both try that tree over there. The tallest one, passed the overgrowth of vines to the right."

Fox led through the dense vegetation for about forty feet, pointing out anything that could be an obstacle to the site. His steps were strong and deliberate, forcing his shoes into the ground so he wouldn't slip. Wind began to swirl around the edge of the thicket and storm clouds, a new threat, began to embrace the horizon, moving in a threatening fashion towards the settlement. Leaves pulsated and ripped off their owners with each cold gust. Even the jaku trees, which never lose their leaves, began to have their beautiful clothes torn off, as the thin coating of ice was too much for them to hang onto their worth.

"This tree is certainly the biggest," Todd muttered as his gaze rose.

A lofty, greedy jaku tree stretched high above the others, boasting its thick leaves and branches numbering in the hundreds. Gracefully the large tree soared to the clouds, probably twisting up a few hundred feet. Its trunk was as thick as five men, and its hard bark was probably half that.

"We'll never get this tree cut down!" Todd set his staff against its bark.

Fox sighed. "Just believe it. It will come down if you believe it will."

Cocking his head, Todd grabbed his weapon and crept up to the tree. "That's a different way of seeing things than you typically have since I've known you."

"Let's just say I'm trying to understand. You may take the first shot."

Todd drew his staff back in deep concentration. Then, with a lighting-quick strike, his guardian staff burst through the dense bark, producing an impressive gash. "It will be morning when we finally have this tree dead."

Fox shook his head. "My father always told me I was strong. My mother said I was good. When I lived in Selena, they believed in me. I don't know if they do now, but I hope one day I could repay them for all they did, whether I know the whole story or not." He readied his swing. "I think I can take this tree down with one swing."

Todd laughed. "Even McVanke the Great couldn't do that."

Grimacing, Fox drew his staff back. Then, with a hard jab, he quickly struck the bark with a swing so fast his blade appeared to disappear. It was much faster than Todd's. Bark flew in all directions.

"It's only about as big as my cut," Todd observed. He stuck a blade in the cut to remove some of the hanging bark. "I'll give it another shot."

"Wait." Fox concentrated on the tree in front of him, gazing first at the large cut, and then at its entirety, from the roots slithering to the forest floor to the unseen top now shrouded in a gathering of clouds. Letting his sight carry him to the heavens, Fox nodded slowly as he picked up his staff with his thin arms still encased in steel gauntlets. Letting out a final breath through his nose, he slowly drew back his staff and paused. A certain feeling began to come over him again, as if time was slowing down, much more than it ever had before, more so that his fight with McRasko, much more so than before that. With a hard grunt, he moved his staff forward as it tore through the night wind and began to rip through the thick bark. But it did not stop there. Fox pushed harder as more chips flew and the large axe-like blade of his staff dug deeper into the bark, slicing through to the inner chamber and cutting the xylem like a knife through butter. A quick pass fed the staff back through the center of the tree and then back out toward the bark, forming a large circle. As soon as the staff left the bark, time returned to normal.

"My God," Todd trembled. He watched as the great tree began to rock back and forth. "It's going to fall with that one cut. How did you do that?"

Fox stepped back as if he was going to collapse, but he quickly grabbed on a lose vine for support. "I don't know," he replied amidst heavy breathing.

Suddenly, the tree began to tip in the direction of the fortress. At last, as the loud sounds of cracking and popping began to increase, the fallen timber began to pick up speed and bellow a final moan to its brothers.

"It's going to hit the wall!" Todd shouted.

A thunderous boom blasted across the night air as the thick trunk smashed into a vacant wall of the Selena Fortress, creating a gaping hole in its defenses. Stone and rubble tumbled to the ground as the tree's speed began to slow to a halt. The aftermath was devastating, and Mafians began to swarm around it, opening the large doors as Fox had anticipated.

"Let's go!" Todd cheered as he stormed through the edge of the forest to the clearing. Fox was not far behind. Mafian soldiers paid little attention to them, as most seemed to be more concerned with following orders and the tree rather than rousing their suspicions. Nevertheless, the few that were nosey enough to confront the two met an immediate and often silent end.

"Come on! We don't have time to deal with them!" Fox looked behind him just in time to see Todd wrestling with another Mafian until his staff met his stomach. Guts poured out like overripe fruit as the soft sloshes smacked the hard soil.

Todd dropped the body and tried to keep up with Fox, who was almost at the fortress wall. "I don't _want_ to deal with confrontations!"

Finally the entrance was less than ten feet away. The wind was a torrent of darkness as thunder began to whisper in the distance. Among the commotion of Mafian men came another crack, but neither fighter knew what it was.

Instead, Fox crept to the large doorway and quickly slipped into the fort. The splendor inside was breathtaking. Huge spires sprouted from the floor, along with a collection of carefully connected buildings equipped with precisely-cut grey stone and poorly designed jaku bark roofs. Even the dank passageways, lined with cobblestone and wood, were produced with precision in mind, as the organization was incredibly impressive.

"Would you look at this?" Todd said as he bumped into Fox.

Immediately Fox whipped around to his back. "Remember what we agreed on. You search for the people trapped within these walls and I'll find a way to take out this ice palace." Todd bolted, but Fox put a hand on his cold leather shoulder and yanked him back. "And do it fast, because they'll be settling down very soon. Please take care of them." Staring at him for only a moment, Fox released him and watched him fly down a dark alleyway. He didn't know why he allowed Todd to find the captives, but he knew that his mission would not take long and he could catch up to him soon. Plus, he had to allow him to gain trust with him, as Fox had no idea how long he would be with that man.

Like a silent shadow, the Chaljsko fighter slithered around the passageways, using the busy stone architecture to his advantage. Decorative stones jutted out of seemingly unimportant intersections, making it easy to find a shadow cast by the waxing moon and slip out of harm's way. Fox kept his staff at bay. Delicate footsteps accompanied a quick death, as he crept up on an enemy soldier and made quick work of him with his staff. Instead of creating a scene, Fox instead broke the man's neck with a quick flick of his wrists and stuffed the fresh cadaver in a rain barrel, breaking his legs in the process to make sure he fit well.

His ears shot up and he quickly ducked behind an unusual stone frieze chiseled into a turret just in time to hear the hard steps of Mafian men running passed him. _That fox had better not get caught. _As Fox shook his head, he detected his target. _This is too easy. It's like they are handing it to me on a silver dish. _He smiled as he continued to stare at drums after drums of fuel, resting next to a group of dormant tanks – a rare sight anymore. Wiping a few drops of ice that fell to his head, he slowly grabbed the gun left by the man he killed earlier. It was cold to the touch, but Fox shook it off. _I haven't used this weapon in years._

As he slowly stood, Fox gripped the stones behind him as two bullets ricochet in front of him. Like spires on an ancient cathedral, his ears stood straight up. He waited for his breathing to subside before contemplating his next move. The Chaljsko fighter quickly flicked his wrists and dumbly fired his gun in the direction of the fire. As the last few shots struck the silence, Fox shook his head in dismay. _There has to be an easier way. _With his eyes occasionally glancing to the fuel that seemed so close he could touch it, his gaze suddenly climbed to a stone buttress holding up the extension of the turret. Next to it was a series of decorative arches, extending downward like spikes. Fox smiled. Moving his gun slowly, he aimed for the buttress.

"Freeze!"

Too late. Upon hearing the command, Fox gripped his staff and smashed the blades through the man's skull right between the eyes, tearing through the soft brain and bursting out the other end. The Mafian's body fell like a rag doll to the floor as Fox slowly pulled his staff from the opening. _That was easy._

Stepping forward, Fox kept his staff at bay as he approached the drums of fuel in no time. He stabbed the thin metal with his staff as black liquid gushed and bubbled from their containers, spilling out onto the ground and quickly covering much of the area. More barrels were destroyed, slowly at first, and then faster as Fox noticed no soldiers were around.

When all drums were demolished, a coating of motor oil drenched the ground and had spread down other roads and clearings. Fox anxiously sped down a dark passageway in search of Todd. He was careful enough not to slip, but he knew it would take more than just forty or so barrels of fuel to ignite the fort. But, as he came to a clearing, he noticed Mafians beginning to spill into the fort, looking grim and uneasy. A few moved to attack Fox, but they were only met with the sharp end of his staff and quickly brought down with no avail. The man who appeared to be a high ranking officer moved in but quickly ran away. Puzzled, Fox let him go. _I'm on a time limit. I'll deal with him later if I have to. _

Quickly Fox found more drums next to an unguarded munitions stockpile. With great confusion, he tore through the containers without anyone attempting to stop him. _Something's wrong. Did we convince them that an entire Unonian division is marching through?_

As he continued on his search for Todd and the people held within the fort, Fox took advantage of any barrels lying out in the open. When he felt he would never see his responsibility again, however, Fox finally bumped into him next to the stone wall.

Todd turned around and immediately flung his weapon forward, but Fox was right there to block it. "Heh," he muttered as he scratched the back of his head, "sorry. I had to kill a handful of guards tonight and they were very skilled. But I found the prisoners. We're waiting on all of them getting through the cells." He paused as an old vixen made her way out of the stone archway on Todd's left. "Is the fort drenched?"

"Completely coated," Fox replied. "How are the people?"

Todd nodded as he directed another to fit in the dark passageway. "Don't worry. They are going to be fine – the alleyway they're going in is a dead end, so they're hiding there for the time being."

Fox shook his head. "It took everything out of me not to switch jobs with you, but I knew I had to do what I had to do. Do you have your lighter?"

"Yes, but we don't need that until we leave, right?"

Suddenly, a large boom came from nearby. Fox turned his head just in time to see one of the large turrets erupt in smoke as other projectiles flew over the fortress walls and onto the streets. A chorus of gunfire mixed with the confusion and the sound of the dying turret.

"What's going on?" Todd asked.

"No time!" Fox stormed over to the crowd of people and drew his arm back in a large circle. "Let's go!"

Hundreds of terrified yells and screams polluted the sky already glowing an angry red. Even the storm clouds overhead looked too frightened to drop their load on their targets. People began to move forward, but Fox wanted them to move faster.

"Keep moving!" He shouted as he quickly ran toward a street corner.

"Fox!" Todd shouted. "I'll stay behind and try to get the last few people out of the cell!"

Fox couldn't object – there wasn't any time to do so. Shaking his head, he lifted his staff high in the air so people could spot him from afar. Poor Unonians flew to his actions. When the crowd swelled to its fullest potential, Fox began to pick up speed. He led the way as he feverishly searched for avenues and passageways without the smooth coating of fuel. But, as rounds of shells screamed over the stone walls, it wouldn't be very long until the whole fortress was engulfed in a flaming mess, cooking anyone who dared stay behind.

Flames began to sprout in all directions, clawing and threatening at an alarming rate. Smoke and heat was Fox's worst enemy, however, because he knew the longer he stayed in the oven, the more people would die. _No one must die on my watch. _More passageways billowed out plumes of fire, but he refused to let that deter his concentration. More debris rained down on the masses, but Fox knew they would be safe. Just as he was about to push his way through a long street, three large shells pummeled a wood and stone turret nearby, causing the entire structure to collapse and explode in a series of earsplitting pops and cracks among the already burning debris.

Looking back, Fox checked on his responsibility as he kept moving forward. He knew it couldn't be much longer to the entrance – the only sure escape. Finally, as he passed through a steady passageway, he spotted the large doors – fully open and not burning. He waved his staff in the air back and forth.

"Move toward the exit! It's our only hope!"

As he turned forward, he noticed a handful of Mafian soldiers approaching him. They followed a vulpine commanding officer, who apprehensively wringed his hands. "Sir, we surrender fully, as do the rest of the men. It was never our orders to kill those people, but we can't let that many die like this. Please, let us help them get through!"

Fox couldn't object. "Make sure the exit is secure and guide them out of here!"

Ducking, the Chaljsko soldier watched as another streaking shell rammed through another turret, bringing it down with a collection of loud bangs and flares of fire. He kept moving the people through, however, as they were most important in his eyes. A constant drone of gunfire was heard overhead and groups of Mafian soldiers fired their weapons towards the outside. Thankfully, he didn't hear any gunfire below, as the path looked secure. Grimacing, Fox watched as another tower fell roughly a few hundred feet away. Overhead, a continuous onslaught of flying orange glows lit the night sky, coupled with the swarm of bullets and projectiles from some lost site.

_Come on, come on! _Fox lightly placed his hand on each shoulder as each person passed him by. Most looked terrified, but some of the stronger vulpine men, the Unonian men full of humility, kept a firm face as they led groups of people through the neutral exit. Each one that passed looked unusually thin, but their motivation to press forward was not dimmed at all. Some men even carried two people – one in their arms and one on their back, much like the way McVanke II carried the Carzinski of Canvhis and his daughter when Unonian troops stormed the Careinian capital Craminsk some four and a half centuries ago. Fox smiled weakly as he began to remember his uncle, the man who always seemed to be overwhelmed of stories and information. He held a deep respect for Unonian heroes, and would not hesitate to incorporate a tale in a morning lesson. But, when Fox shook his head, he flung his mind back into the hellish reality. Fire began to wind around the exit, slowly creeping up to the path laid out before the people.

"Keep going!" he encouraged. "Don't worry about the fire! I'll burn before any of you will!" He patted an old vulpine man on the back. "The Almighty is with you all tonight! Don't give up – you can make it!"

It looked like the line was beginning to thin out, but still no sign of Todd. Worrying only for a moment, Fox stomped out a trickle of fire inching toward his path with a heavy black leather boot and thick rubber sole. As the fire seemed to be intensifying and the firing of weapons increasing, the fortress laid in shambles. Every foreboding stone building was now covered in holes and burned debris. Even the immaculate cobblestone ground looked more worn and tired than when Fox first entered the fortress.

"Todd!"

Moving from the corridor came Todd, along with a vixen who was so thin her face was no more than a skull with ears and hair. He knew she was young, but her tired face was so aged and her red fur was so dark that Fox almost turned away.

"There's another back there, Fox. I made sure I was the last one out, but she asked me to leave her there, and –"

"No!" Fox stormed passed him. "You never leave an innocent one to die! Take the people to a safe area in the forest. I'll catch up later!"

Not even pausing for a response, Fox bolted through the avenues and roads of the fortress. In the midst of an orange sky, he traced his steps. Most of the throughways were now blocked and impassable, but he managed to leap over some of the obstacles. When he spotted her, she laid in the middle of the street, her breathing so loud he could hear it from where he was standing. He approached her without a second thought, and quickly took her in his arms.

She turned her young thin face toward him. "I'm a lost cause. I'm only slowing you down, sir."

Fox shook his head as a stone archway crashed to the floor in a fiery pile behind him. "Never. In my eyes, your life is more precious than mine. A thousand times over." He smashed his body against a stone wall as the window on the other side of the street burst with hungry flames ready to engulf any prey nearby. "No Unonian must suffer."

She smiled as she closed her eyes. "Rescued by a guardian, I am."

Fox tried to ignore the comment as he passed over more piles of rubble and found the open path to the exit. A stone wall nearby bowed to its assassins as the wave of stones crashed to the floor. Some Mafians, still faithful to their cause, fired from their perches behind the remaining walls, but most looked like they were fighting to escape, some even running right behind Fox. The fire kept a steady pace too, inching closer on both the right and the left.

Straining and stretching, Fox sprinted toward the exit. His eyes caught the sight of a burning rope holding up the emergency steel lattice door. A downed turret, twisting and turning from a random blast, hit the ground with a towering boom just behind Fox, sending a handful of Mafians to a painful death. He leapt as the cloud of dirty smoke piled out of the damage, and nearly dropped his cargo when he lost his footing on the delicate cobblestone outlining the exit. Like the fierce Unonian wind that whipped across the winter sky, he flew out of the exit just in time to hear the steel gate crash to the floor and to the torso of one Mafian.

Fox looked to the heavens as he tried to slow his breathing. "Thank you, my Maria, for your help." He stepped up to a large crowd as a large explosion rocked the fortress behind him. "Are you okay, vixen?"

She nodded her head. "Yes. God bless you, sir."

As Fox approached the crowd of survivors, he noticed another crowd had formed in front of them. To make matters even more puzzling, the gunfire and the shelling had stopped. He set the vixen down near people who would care for her. A slight sense of danger penetrated his heart, but Fox quickly brushed it aside. Instead, he made his way to the front, randomly checking people to make sure they were okay.

"McCloud! I knew it!"

Fox's ears perked up as his eyes gazed upon Kral Commodore McLerive; his elegant red, white, and black trench coat was just as trim as his looks. "Kral commodore, sir!" Fox greeted. "My friend and I are thankful you arrived." He turned his head to his right and noticed Todd on his knees, in chains and held down by three Unonian soldiers, too weak and too thin to fight back. "Kral commodore, sir?"

The kral commodore stormed up to Fox. "Neither of you two are Unonian soldiers. As far as I know, you are both mercenaries. Your _friend _tells me you did this on your own intuition, not on the orders of a Unonian officer. Is this true?"

Fox furrowed his brow. "We fight for all Unonians, not just a single man."

"Just answer my question, McCloud."

"Sir, with all due respect, this is the town that I lived in throughout much of my childhood. I couldn't let it exist another day as a Mafian fortress!"

"That is not a concern of the Unonian Royal Army! Seize him!"

A conglomeration of soldiers from different backgrounds brought Fox to his knees. Fox struggled. "The Unonian Royal Army promised to protect and serve all Unonians! Over two hundred people were starving within those walls! Is that not a concern of the Unonian Royal Army?"

"_We_ liberated those people!" McLerive boomed.

Fox shook his head and scoffed. "By shelling the entire area to oblivion? How short-sighted."

A high-pitched scream quickly reached both men's ears. In the distance, Fox could see a vixen kit trapped within the fortress, with an outstretched arm coming from an opening in the steel lattice door. Each passing shriek tore at his heart, but all Fox could do was squirm.

As if that wasn't enough, a thin vixen approached the kral commodore in a series of screams and cries. Falling to her knees, she sobbed loudly. "Please sir! My child, she's in there! Have _mercy_ on her, sir! Please! _Please!_ Save her!" She tugged at his trench coat as she bowed her head and heaved in a great sob. Her pleads, coupled with the child's screams, would make even the strongest of hearts collapse in sorrow. "She's all I have left! Please sir! _Please!_ Oh, she's in pain, sir! She's being _burned_! _Please save her now!_" Amidst her screams, Kral Commodore McLerive drew a gun from inside his coat and cocked the trigger as he set the barrel directly on top of her bowed head. She began to pull harder. "Sir! I beg you! Please… please!" A loud crack struck the night sky, and her delicate body spoke no more.

"You cretin!" Fox shouted amidst the dying screams from afar. "Traitor! You horrible man!" He struggled under the might of his captives, but it was no use. He too was too weak and too thin. "You have no heart – and you're certainly not Unonian! You're the spawn of McRasko himself!"

A chorus of gasps hushed the cold night. McLerive growled. "Fox McCloud, for the crime of treason to the Unonian Royal Army, I place you under arrest! You will hereby be transported to Drawshk, directly to the King. You will answer to him to the charges brought against you! May he give you a merciful death!" He turned to Todd. "Todd McEdek, for the crime of treason and acting as an accomplice to Fox McCloud, you will be placed in one of the lower-level cells of the Sanakun in Drawshk. There you will rot."

Sighing, Fox turned back to give one last look at the people he saved that night. All of them had long, darkened faces, almost as if he was dying right in front of their eyes. Many of them protested the rash decision with meek commands. When he turned around, he looked up to McLerive and his tense face. "I fight for Uno. When is that treason?"

Kral Commodore McLerive ignored him. "Both of you are Chaljsko fighters, right? We arrested one last week for the same crime, and two a few months ago." He paused. "As of this moment, _all_ Chaljsko fighters are now enemies of the Unonian Royal Army, and thus enemies of the king of Uno. Take them away!"

Fox clawed at the dirt as they dragged him into the forest. "Promise me you will protect the Unonians that stand in front of you! We rescued them!"

Kral Commodore McLerive smirked. "No worries. And _I_ rescued them, not you or your friend."

Fox bowed his head as they drug him steadily through the thicket. Fox knew they would instruct him to walk once they reached the forest, as this was probably just for show. He let his hands flow on the diverse soil mixed with ice and mud. But, as he passed over a rock, he noticed something had caught his grip. Sighing, he let the red rose fall from his tired hand.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Fox followed the lead of three high-ranking Unonian officers as he stepped off the vehicle and onto Voveko Street. The intense sun that day melted the remaining ice left in the Unonian capital, which caused Fox's arrival to be sooner than planned. However, as Fox continued to walk forward, it looked as if the city had been waiting for him all his life. Tall buildings stretched to the heavens in a graceful dance across the avenue and the skyline. Modern architecture clashed with old, as a handful of tall compact buildings lined the right side of the street, displaying bright colors as they tightly squeezed between each other for a chance to cling to the side of the road. Spires peeked out from the distance. He was certain it was St. Thomasso's Cathedral, the building that had produced Unonian kings and other royalty ever since the death of McVanke II almost a half of a millennium ago.

But Fox was not entering the city in the way he had planned. Chained at his arms and in the midst of unfriendly soldiers, he hung his head in shame. The time he was transported to Drawshk was spent on the situation at hand. Focusing on the well-maintained black-bricked street, he hoped his visit with the king would at least be a merciful one. _I still don't know how this could happen. Maria told me that as long as I listened to my heart, everything would be well. Frankjo told me I am the man to free Uno. They all believed me. They all put their entire faith in my life. _He exhaled a deep breath. _I let them all down. How can I fulfill Maria's promise now? I only have myself to blame._

Lifting his head, Fox noticed a crowd beginning to line the street. Foxes, along with some raccoons, humans, skunks, and even Careinians watched with faces full of sorrow and disbelief. _I let them down too. All of them. The true people of Uno, the people who suffer so much. _The entire area, aside from the typical noises of the city, was a dead hush. Even vehicles, which would have probably zipped through the paved ways at this hour, were not present. As Fox looked around at the faces of the men, women, and children, his vision caught a remarkable sight when he noticed that the palace was now in full view. Gothic Unonian architecture, so common to most important Unonian buildings, was plastered onto its outside. A mixture of red, black, and white – the Unonian colors – imposed a feeling of power. Huge windows of plain and stained glass adorned the outside, complete with iron inlets melted in the cracks. Statues of great Unonian heroes guarded the building and the long stairs leading up to the great wooden doors. Even the doors held intricate patters in them, looking like wooden trees against wooden clouds in some typical Unonian forest. A handful of Unonian saints bedecked in cracked white marble stood elegantly next to the small jaku trees in the front.

"Let Fox go! He's done nothing wrong!"

"He saved my son at Revelistre! Show him mercy!"

The crowd began to follow Fox and the gaggle of soldiers to the long steps, cut out in rough marble. Fox didn't say anything because he knew it would appear as if it were in vain. Instead he silently climbed the long rows of stairs, listening to the crowd that pleaded with the soldiers to show him mercy. Fox could tell some of the soldiers weren't content either. He thought he recognized the one on his left in the battle of Histe, but he wasn't sure.

In no time they reached the top of the stairs and came face to face with the large wooden doors. The Unonian heroes, who looked so caring and just a few moments ago, now gazed impassively out to the crowd, standing with a foreboding presence. As the doors swung open, the crowd's pleads intensified, but when Fox passed through the entrance and into a large marble-floored room, the doors shut, and silence killed all noise but the footsteps coming from his own feet.

A trek up a cascading stairway soon followed, and then to a long hallway with what seemed to be hundreds of paintings lining the two walls of beige wallpaper. Fox stepped carefully on the brilliant red-stoned floor as his eyes couldn't help to gaze at each picture. It seemed to be paintings of all Unonian kings, although many had to be missing, obviously. The first known king of Uno was first – an artist's interpretation of a very tall Voveko, who was said to be eight feet tall but would not even harm a fly. Although he lived approximately seventeen thousand years ago, much is known about him from ancient Unonian writings. Frankjo often spoke about how detailed Unonian scribes were throughout history and how that was the reason why much of Uno's history is clear and understood. Whole lives were devoted millennium after millennium on keeping the accounts alive and true.

As Fox passed down the hall, more familiar kings decorated the walls. Todd McVanke II, with his slave markings fully visible, was to Fox's left, just a few paintings ahead of Fox McFelese and his successor, Todd McCasle. Together, they were the guardians of Uno. Each painting showed them as confident, strong, leaders and yet at the same time merciful and caring. Each one bore an almost impassive gaze, however, as it was considered prideful for a king to smile in a picture. The very last painting was of King Casko II. Born from a Careinian father, the middle-aged fox looked foreboding with his hands on his hips and hundreds of medallions, ribbons, and gold lining his elegant clothes.

The doors in front of Fox flew open to reveal a very elegant room lined in marble, bedecked with high lights, jaku wood, and elegantly colored yellow walls. Towards a wall covered in long windows sat an aging man at the end of a red carpet. Fox approached with caution as the soldiers led him to the foot of the throne, ornamented with silver and platinum.

The king leaned forward in his seat. He looked much older than his painting suggested, and more tired than Fox had imagined. "Who are you?" his voice sounded like he gargled with razor blades each morning.

The soldiers flung Fox to the floor and forced him to kneel on his knees by beating him into submission. As the chains stopped rustling, he cleared his throat. "Fox McCloud, of Selena."

"You were not born in Selena. But please, plead your case."

Fox paused. "Your highness, ever since my father died in a raid in Selena, it has been a goal of mine to free Uno from the Mafia. When I met my fiancée, it became a wish. When my fiancée died, it became a promise. And when I began to free your people, it became a dream." He paused as the wispy hair on the king's scalp moved from a slight breeze. "It's in my blood to free Uno, your highness. I can't give up."

The king paused as he raised a hand to his lips. "Then how do you answer to the charge of treason brought on your head?"

Fox gazed up at him. "I am not a soldier of your army – I once was, but I was given an honorable discharge by my superior almost four years ago because of his own judgment. I've been a mercenary ever since."

"Then what gives you the right to lead my armies to battle? How dare you use them for your own will!"

Fox blinked hard as he turned away. "Forgive me, your highness. The times I led your soldiers was out of circumstance. Even so, each time they freed people under my command, and each time your men were handed back to a high-ranking Unonian officer. Without them, cities like McVankevo and great Cavask could have been lost for a long time."

"I don't care if you liberated all of Uno, McCloud!" He banged his fist on the arm of his throne. "They are still _my_ armies, and to even fight _with_ them you will pay homage to them!"

"I pay homage to Uno!" Fox shouted. "There are many who fight that are not soldiers. Does that make them any less deserving to fight for what they believe in? Why would you use only one arm when the other is fully functional too? Wouldn't you want everyone, regardless of whomever or wherever they hail from, to fight for Uno, to fight for your people, to fight for your _right _to be a king? Many have fought for you and _died_ for you because they believed that love and the nation of Uno as a whole is important to them. That is their life. And you've lost sight of that, your highness."

King Casko II raised an eyebrow. "You seem to know these people." He stood from his seat. "Come, McCloud."

Fox carefully stood from his kneel, keeping an eye on the guards, and followed the king to a wall of long windows with a few small, ornate tables scattered about the wall. He held the links to the shackles around his wrists to try to keep the silence alive. As he walked over to a window, he noticed the king went for a stack of newspapers on one table. Without thinking, Fox stepped up to him.

"Look at these. These are all editions of The Eventful, the most popular newspaper in Drawshk." He picked up a few from the stack. "The front page of this one reads 'McVankevo salvaged, McCloud saves thousands.' Another one: 'Fiery McCloud kills twenty high-ranking Mafian officers.'" He sifted through other papers. "Valorous McCloud rescues Cavask – millions saved as Uno rejoices. Fiery mercenary tears through Mafian defenses, frees Elandeske. And my personal favorite: 'Fox McCloud is the hope of all Uno.'" He turned to Fox. "How?"

"What do you mean your highness?"

"How are you able to do all of this? How is it that you've torn through Mafian defenses in the west to the point where almost all of the western provinces are now in my hands? Answer me – I demand it."

Fox stared at the marbled floor. "I couldn't tell you, your highness. It's what I am. At least that's what I sometimes feel."

He smiled slightly. "What do you mean?"

Fox shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing."

The king paused and exhaled a deep sigh. He began to pace around the elegant room, slowly sashaying on the gray marbled floor. Finally, he looked up at Fox. "I'm not going to kill you, McCloud. Nor am I going to uphold the claim that you are a traitor. It would be shameful for me to do so, not to mention put my job in jeopardy. Just promise me this." He walked up to him as Fox knelt in front of him. "Whatever becomes of you, act as humble and as determined as you did today. Never before in my entire reign has someone stood up to me like that. Even when I was a noble, no one said a word. One almost yearns for it occasionally, as one realizes one is not perfect and constantly requires an outsider to analyze the situation." He paused. "But, nevertheless, your crime of leading Unonian soldiers without proper rank still stands. McCloud, if you were in my position, what punishment would you administer?"

Fox's gaze did not fall. "I would reward the man for his courage and strength. But, knowing that man, he would not accept anything."

The king laughed. "Reward, eh? And what would you do to those commodores who run your army when they come to you and complain about it? Or the nobility? What if that man went on to leading thousands of your men to death? How wounded would your pride be to find the man responsible for protecting great cities was not even enlisted in your own army?"

"There is more to this life than pride, your highness."

"Might I remind you that I am the king, McCloud? You are the prisoner. Not only that, but you further complicate my job to an extreme." He began to pace around again. "What makes you so special anyway?"

Fox paused. "Nothing, your highness. Nothing at all."

He waved a finger. "No, it's something. Whether it is your green eyes or something else, but I know there is something odd about you. I'd sooner have a team of my men dissect you to find out what makes you work, but then I would lose the credibility of my image to my people."

"Do you love your people, your highness?"

He whipped around with a jerk. "Of course I do! What kind of a foolish question is that? I'm the king – I have to! Don't you know anything?"

Fox didn't answer. Instead, he watched King Casko II grab the chain connecting his arms with an old gray-furred hand. With a grunt, he pulled it up to his own eye-level.

"What do you know about love anyway?"

Fox bent his knees slightly with his arms hanging in the air. "I know more than I wanted to know. But I wouldn't trade it away for anything."

The king dropped Fox to the floor. Turning to the direction of one of the odd-looking guards near the exit of the room, he raised a hand. "Bring to me one my scribes. This shouldn't be too long."

In an instant, the great portal was opened and, with a slight commotion from the outside hallway, a thin fox dressed in an elegant red, white, and black robe stepped up to the king and Fox. He was accompanied by a guard, who looked similar to what Todd described the guard uniform he once wore, except the wings were made of feathers and the mask looked much less evil but just as foreboding. His metal feet moved effortlessly across the marble floor, and, when he reached the king, he pushed the scribe with heavy metal hands.

The scribe removed his black rectangular-shaped hat, which once covered only his ears. "You wanted to see me, your highness?"

"This man is Fox McCloud, and –"

"Fox McCloud?"

"Yes… and you will write down his verdicts and sentences. Normally a court would handle these extreme charges, but not even they must know about these charges. No one has leaked any information due to his passion and popularity among the people." He paused. "Just write down what I dictate. And remember, I'm not asking you to think, McCasle."

"Yes your highness," Todd McCasle replied monotonously.

"Now then, for the charge of treason, I, King Michelego Vo Casko II, find McCloud not guilty. He obviously has Uno's best interests at heart, and holds an unusual passion for the people. For the charge of leading Unonian divisions and soldiers without proper rank, I find McCloud guilty. He will receive forty lashes for this crime, to be administered in my gathering room. For the charge of conspiring against the king, I find McCloud guilty. I will not administer punishment for this crime, as he explained to me his intent, and I have found it to be an acceptable reason." He paused to make sure McCasle was writing everything down. Fox maintained a kneeling position, but ran a hand on his trench coat to try to ease the tension. "For the crime of using the Chaljsko in battle, I find McCloud guilty. He will receive no extra punishment for this crime. For the charge of protecting and saving the cities of Cavask and McVankevo while leading Unonian soldiers without proper rank, I find McCloud guilty. He will receive an hour's worth of time in the ice chamber."

"But your highness!" McCasle dropped his pen. "He might freeze to death! The last person you put in there froze to the point where his heart turned to slush!"

The king paused. "Change it to half an hour then. And, finally, for rallying people behind him and not me, his king, I find McCloud guilty. For this charge, he will be branded with the number 7445-924 on the left side of his chest, for that will be his number as he is placed in the lowest level of the Sanakun for seven days and seven nights." He paused as he waited for McCasle to finish writing feverishly. "These sentences and charges must be kept between those within this room and no one more." He paused. "End. Make sure that document is destroyed after the punishment, McCasle."

The scribe nodded. "Yes, your highness."

A team of metal guards swarmed around Fox and quickly grabbed him by the shoulders, picking him up without any thought of who he was. As they set his feet back to the floor, they began to push him to the entrance.

"McCloud."

Fox turned his head as the guards halted.

"You will be absolved after your tenure in the Sanakun. I would bar McLerive from bringing charges against you, but that won't be necessary."

Confused, Fox nodded as the procession led him to the door. They forced him over the cold marble tiles, the brilliant red carpet, and a red rose quickly smeared by a palace guard's metal boot.

The door to the ice chamber opened just in time. Leaving behind the feeble claw marks on the door, he tumbled out of the small cell gasping for air. His bare chest, complete with countless scars and open wounds about his back, desperately tried to heave and contort, but little progress was made. Finally, when another fox stepped on him numerous times with an elegantly curled shoe, he made his first attempts at breathing normally once again, but it was short-lived.

"Come on, speak!" McCasle commanded.

Fox couldn't respond – his mouth was a basin of frozen saliva, vomit, and mucous. His hands were numb, along with almost every square inch of his body. His vision was cloudy, but he could tell he was very blue. Guards left the room in an instant.

McCasle turned him over and began pounding on his chest. "Our king is insane! The bastard! How can he do this to a true Unonian?" Reaching into his mouth, he forced Fox's jaw open. "Speak!"

With a twitching arm, he tried to prop himself up. He could tell the ice that formed in his lungs was beginning to melt. Gasping for air, he began to cough amidst the raspy breathing.

"Hang on! It's almost over, just hang on!" He pulled Fox over to a bucket and slowly picked him up by his stomach. Bending him over, McCasle grabbed his other hand and smashed it against Fox's stomach. After a few hard heaves, a burst of water came from Fox's muzzle, splattering against the bucket like a handful of knives striking the floor. Blood and vomit soon followed, and Fox inhaled a long, raspy breath as he quivered with intensity.

With great care, McCasle set Fox down on a chair as he shivered uncontrollably. His back was beginning to spasm again from the lashes he received only a few long hours ago.

"Speak, sir," Todd McCasle prompted in a calm tone.

Fox heaved in and out breaths. "So very… cold."

He nodded. "I know. But you will survive. Your color is returning, and your vision will recover in a few minutes. And, as I examine you, you don't _seem_ to have any frostbite." He laughed slightly. "You're stronger than most are in there."

"I'm… very tired."

"You will stay here then. You'll receive your branding in an hour or so."

"I wouldn't mind… taking it right now." His back contorted slightly as McCasle wrapped his lean chest in an old plaid blanket. "I don't know… how this happened."

"My father, before he died, told me this would happen. He didn't say it in a prophetic way – he just said that Uno would become dark before it would become light again. I like to think of it as midnight right now."

Fox nodded. "Who's to say… it's only the twilight?"

Shrugging, McCasle moved the bucket next to Fox in case another bout plagued him. "You'd probably know the time. You seem to know a lot."

Fox gazed at the floor with a grimace. "What happens… after my detaining?"

McCasle stood up and began searching for something. "Word of your peace with the king has already spread. No one ever suspected you were charged of those crimes, apparently. You have been confined to the king's orders since you are a dangerous Chaljsko fighter. Therefore, you are scheduled to leave for Lesesi to aid the commanding officer there after your time in the Sanakun. Apparently Northlandites have invaded our eastern lands and sided with the Mafia. They plan to sack that town in one week." He paused. "You probably have no idea how those people act from that nation, I assume?"

Fox turned his head. "I've never ran into one before, but… my uncle told me they were gifted with their language skills."

"Code talkers," McCasle replied. With a grunt, he lifted a large steel case out of his way to reach for a long piece of sourdough bread. "They are excellent additions to any army, and are well-versed in the fine arts of making wonderful grenades." As he stepped forward, he accidentally knocked over a bucket full of water, tripping and sputtering out stuttering words. "G-g-get th-this… there!" Sighing, he picked up the bothersome bucket and returned to where he sat earlier. "They've been known for that for quite some time, but the last time Unonians ever fought them was in 1796, when Northland Karra'achs started looting Unonian towns along the border. They almost met again in 1882, but that was more or less Hazardouse's doing. They hoped a war would weaken one of the nations and make them a prime target for either good Unonian industry or good Northlandite agriculture." He laughed. "It didn't work, obviously."

"You certainly know our history," Fox replied as his shivers began to subside. The pain in his back began to come in waves. Too tired to remember the terrible torture, Fox only winced.

McCasle nodded. "I want to know everything, so I spend hours memorizing and deciphering history. Sometimes I go days without any rest. It is my passion, and I do not think I could live without knowing Uno's rich history. Did you know that at one time Uno was five times as large as it is now?" Fox jerkily shook his head. "Yes, in the year 1537. On that year, McVanke II was found to be a former slave, and was legally arrested by his owner, sold to the king of Tedastrian Empire, and destroyed. The nation shrunk and grew to the size it is in today." He paused. "You're from Selena, right?"

Fox nodded. "Yes."

McCasle smiled. "Then you understand slavery."

"What?" Fox furrowed his brow.

"I know. I'm sorry for bringing it up. It must've been horrible – living life day in and day out, working blindly for something you could never reach. But I wonder – how did you escape?"

Fox grabbed the scribe by his collar, but then slowly let go. "We weren't slaves. _No one_ in that town was. I honestly don't know what you're talking about, but if I were you, I'd stop whatever you're trying to do, because you might end up very hurt."

McCasle sighed. "Okay, fine. I'm only trying to find out information. It's who I am. One day, however, I hope to… well… _be_ in history. But I'm just a scribe, not the king's historian, which is the job I wanted. My father had that job, but not me, because the king gave the position to one of his childhood friends." Standing, McCasle reached for the door nearby. "But, nevertheless, that's history in itself. Wonderful, isn't it? We're living history right now."

Fox stood after the scribe beckoned him to follow. As he stood, he gazed at the room with clear eyes and noticed various forms of torture lining the walls and enclaves, all machines designed to maim and demoralize. Some of the hard metal glistened from the iced room nearby. With a thankful mind, and a scarred back, he stepped out of the dark and dank room and into a long hallway lined in dark gray marble and red painted walls. Pictures again brought life to the corridor. Lights, covered in stained glass and firmly hanging on the walls, rained light onto anything below.

"On the left is a secret door that leads directly to the Temple of the Guardians. I've never been in there – I'm not allowed. But I hear it is beautiful." He stopped as he pointed to a crease in the red paint. "Push with all your might on that crease, and a hidden passage will open in front of your eyes. A long walk leads you to the large and tall room, made completely out of marble, stone, and stained glass. A great crucifix rests in the front of the room. Large, gloomy statues of the three guardians, Fox McFelese, Todd McCasle the first, and Todd McVanke II, stand very thin in robes constructed out of black, gray, and white marble – white for the eyes and hands, gray for the robes, and black for the heads."

"Why those colors?"

The scribe shrugged. "No one knows. No one even knows who constructed them. But they were probably completed some time in the sixteenth century. Nevertheless, very few people have ever been in that room."

"Does the king go in there?"

Nodding, McCasle made sure no one else was in the hallway. "Every time he complains of seeing things that he says couldn't be true, which is very rare." He paused. "The silver mask of McVanke II rests in there, I tell you no lie! He once told me it was placed on one of the seven pews in that room, hanging there where it has been for hundreds of years, untouched by hands. It's a shame, though, as spider webs are all over it."

Fox shook his head. "Why do you tell me this?"

"Like the mighty jaku tree, you are strong. Like the whispering Unonian wind, you have an unusual presence. Like the Unonian farmer who rises each morning to fend for his family, you are compassionate. It is meant to be. Your place will one day be in that room, standing with the known three."

With a disgusted scoff, Fox started walking away from McCasle. "I am not a guardian. I know that for a fact."

"How so? It all points in the right direction for you to be one. Talking to you only strengthens my assertion. Only a few things remain."

"Drop it," Fox commanded. "I am only a typical Unonian trying to fulfill the wish of my dead fiancé. Nearly everyone I knew and cared for was killed by the Mafia. I fight for all of them. I fight for all living Unonians too. May they never live the life I've lived thus far."

McCasle laughed. "Your last words sounded just like McVanke II when he accepted his position in life."

"What position was that?"

The scribe walked toward Fox, leaving the crease in the wall behind. "To cover his slave markings and wear a mask for the rest of his life for his people."

Nervously shaking his head, Fox let McCasle lead the way toward the end of the hallway. Each step drew him closer to his final punishment. The whipping was hell, the freezing was just as bad, but the sentence was unclear. He couldn't think straight anymore. Only a year ago, he was in control of his life. He knew who he was, even if much of what he knew now was covered then. He was confident, ready to combat the entire Mafia on one day. He was constantly in love with a beautiful vixen he was sure he would see in the afterlife, so much so that his warm self was never dimmed. But now, as he walked the cold corridor to the last of the king's consequences, he wasn't sure about anything anymore.

_I thought if I ventured to Drawshk I would find out who I am. I thought everything would be clear, that I would be able to see everything and put it behind me. Now I know that can't happen. Never. I'm Fox McCloud, but that means nothing to me. I don't know who I am. _He followed McCasle into a dark room as his back spasms began to intensify once again. _Everyone believes in me, but I alone know that I'm not the man they describe. The man they describe knows everything, senses all, can see all, and can defeat the Mafia in an instant. _The scribe led Fox into a chair and guards immediately strapped him down. He noticed his tunic and trench coat were hanging on a nearby wall. _I fight for a promise, but how can I fight what I don't understand? Even the king is against me. And I'm going to hang in the Sanakun for seven days. What can I do? _Fox turned his head away as the branding iron approached his chest. As his gaze fell, he spotted a vibrantly colored red rose resting under his coat and tunic.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Four years had passed since the death of his fiancée and the remainder of his family. The twenty-one year old had fully matured into a vulpine man since that infamous day in his life, but not by his own resolve. Yet life was much more confusing now, with twists and turns he could never foresee and images of loved ones tangled in a web of slipping hopes and dreams. And his most precious one, the one whom he built his entire life around, was the one he missed the most. It was almost unbearable to allow his mind to wander into his past, but he couldn't escape the memories – the single motivation in his life now. Painful pleasures, they prodded and mocked his very being.

Sighing dolefully, he casually glanced at himself where he lay. Amidst a splendor of a forested Unonian landscape, he rested in his full attire, complete with his metal-plated tunic, trench coat, belt, high black boots, steel gauntlets that traveled up to his shoulders, and loose brown pants. He wore his father's bandana and Maria's jade bracelet with unabashed respect. The jade was now slightly chipped and faded by dirt, but it was still sturdy. He cracked a slight smile. It reminded him of Maria, not only because she used to wear it, but because it held up through wear and abuse. It was strong.

A skilled mercenary, he never expected that profession to last this long. It was a way of life now. With each town and each soul liberated, a glow in his heart would grow, and the more it grew, the more it began to consume his lifestyle. He assumed it started with the death of his parents, and continued to his fiancée and the thousands upon thousands of others who called Uno home. Now it was a passion that continued to spiral out of control into something much more, but he couldn't give an answer as to what it was. _A guardian? Me? It's not true. If I was a guardian, I would be able to free all of Uno in an instant. McRasko would be nothing more than a glint in my eye. And I wouldn't be as unruly with the king or allowing those I love to die. I have no royalty in my blood – and what if McCasle has truth to his words? Then I'm a former slave too. No, that settles it. I don't even feel like I could be a guardian. I'm just a Unonian trying to free those I love and liberate the heart of the one I love the most. _

Glancing at his rucksack, which was nonchalantly placed up against a tree, he noticed his guardian staff peeking from the opening on top. _I'm surprised I can still own that staff. _He loved to fight with the Chaljsko, but even that was becoming more confusing and dangerous. Old lessons with Frankjo clashed with what he had learned over the past few months, but they seemed to be correct teaching. _Perhaps the old Careinian kept things from me? He always told me that there will be lessons I must teach myself because he said I was different than the other fighters. _ Moreover, he knew he was changing. His knowledge was changing, his fighting was changing, his mind was changing, and his life was changing. The pivotal time of his life was now, he believed. He had no idea what the future had in store for him, and his full past was just as cloudy. Therefore, it became important to press on and turn the other cheek.

With a wince, he remembered his tenure at the Sanakun. Blindfolded as he was taken to his cell, he quickly realized how one could easily be forgotten in those dark passageways. When he reached his cell, his sense of sight was deprived in a matter of minutes, as two guards strung his hands to steel shackles from the ceiling, forcing his arms to be lifted, though his feet still touched the floor. Then, as the men locked his cell, the light they carried began to dim until it was no more. To keep from going insane, the vulpine prisoner ignored the screams and bitter cries coming from nearby cellmates, but hunger clawed at his sides every waking moment, which placed him on the brink of a hell he never thought could have existed in Uno, let alone the capital. In the five day span, he received only one meal and was allotted to use the hole in his cell once a day. After he was freed, he was blindfolded to the edge of a Unonian forest and instructed on the location of Lesesi. Deprived of food, he reached his tired arms for anything he could find. Thankfully, that was passed him.

Being half-asleep in a forest he felt he had never been in before, the vulpine fighter began to close his heavy eyelids. He had just finished playing Frankjo's harmonica an hour ago, hoping to cling to more memories, and he rolled over to rest in some cool grass. The calmness of the woods set his mind at ease. The stresses of life seemed to be drowned out by the sounds of crickets and birds singing their final songs of the day.

While in Drawshk, he learned more about the current condition of Selena. According to McCasle, the ruins of the village was just passed the fortress a mile or so away. Someone came around and buried the bodies soon after the attack so long ago, using men from nearby towns to identify the corpses. His mother and father had been buried on a hill close to his old house. Fox furrowed his brow. Nothing bothered him more than being only mile out from his parent's graves during his trek to Lesesi. He swore he could taste it. It was like reaching out to their arms, but in the last moment having his legs blown off. Soon he began to recall events he thought he had forgotten about.

The marked man had visited Fasaldesk, a village that was now deserted. He would visit the grave of his love, Maria, kneel by it, and struggle to feel her presence. Shutting his eyes tightly, he would painfully began to remember, remember how she walked, what they talked about, her eyes, and anything else his mind could clasp onto. Sometimes he would look up and think she would be hiding behind the stone, that this was all just a terrible dream and that he would soon wake up and fall into her loving arms once more. But no such luck.

Fox shook his head as a tear rolled down his furry façade. Grabbing his tail, he began to rake his fingers through it to try to take his mind off the sting. It was a painful pleasure for Fox to remember Maria. He loved her so much, and missed her with the same desire. But he could never forget her, ever. So, he clung to his memories. Because of that, he loved to remember his past, the events that happened before the darkness came.

Suddenly, Fox's ears perked up. He heard the singing of an angelic tone echo through the forest. It was coming from a distance, but he could heed it well. He immediately stood from where he lay and tried to focus on the wonderful tones. Suddenly, his eyes widened as another memory choked his mind. His heart exploded in an array of deep emotions. It was a hymn his mother would sing to him, a song he loved and knew all too well:

"Oh tell me where the wild rose grows, and I will kneel down with you,

And we will pray to the Father above, and give thanks for life anew.

We will live, us, together in love, until the time comes when we die,

But do not fear, for I will be near, and be with you all of the time."

Her voiced pierced the young fox's heart like a sharp sword, and he frantically ran to hear her heavenly tone better. The voice became louder, clearer and crisp with every step he took. Nothing could keep him from the words that rendered his soul bursting with jubilation. He fought through the thicket until, after what seemed like an eternity, his rapidly moving legs led him to a clearing. He stopped when he laid eyes her. The light blue-furred vixen stood in a clearing amidst some trees and faced the opposite direction of Fox. He knew in an instant that it was Maria, and a great smile appeared on his muzzle, though a slight disappointment of not seeing or hearing his mother rested in his heart.

She was wearing a beautiful white and black dress with a brilliant white headband placed on her head. Her fragile frame made her look innocent yet strong, just like he remembered her. The dim white light that surrounded her made her look even more beautiful than in real life. As she sang, Fox realized that her voice sounded like she was an angel in a large cathedral. Fox unyieldingly walked up to his love, and she stopped singing when he reached her. Maria turned her head to face Fox, who stood at her side.

"Do you remember me, Fox?" Her voice returned to her normal, soft tone.

"Yes, _of course_ I do, Maria," Fox replied in awe. "How could I forget you?"

"I have come to help you, Fox. I will always help you. The new day will try your very spirit and it will alter you whole life. You must be strong, for you are about to fulfill part of your destiny."

"What's my destiny, Maria?" Fox asked.

"You will discover that later, Fox," Maria answered.

Fox shamefully focused his gaze to the floor. "I have trouble believing I ever will."

"Believe, Fox. Just be patient, my love." She smiled. "You are confused and feel like you are lost, like the prisoner in the Sanakun you once were. But I promise you will begin to understand very soon."

"I'm so sorry for making you upset by the choices I made."

She shook her head. "You must do what you feel is right, Fox. I cannot intervene." With a weak grin, she paused. "You are so strong."

"As are you, my love." He paused as he turned away. "That song…"

Maria moved directly in front of him and placed a finger on his lips. "Whenever you are sad, remember that song. Whenever you are lost or confused, remember that song. Never forget it. I promise you will begin to feel better, my love."

"You were the voice then?"

Nodding, she smiled warmly. "Yes. I learnt it from a very special woman."

"Thank you, my Unonian rose." Fox tried to hide his smile as his mind jumped. "I don't want to leave you again. Could we do something together? Please? My Maria? May I kiss you?"

"Oh Fox!" Maria softly elated. She smiled back at him. "Maybe later. But right now, it is important that you focus on the day. I will be with you, Fox." She rested her hand on his chest as she drew her face closer to his. "Always."

Fox woke. He leapt to his feet and searched frantically around the landscape for Maria, hoping that she was still around. Although she was gone, the song she sung still danced in his head. Fox rubbed his eyes to see if he could perhaps see her again. Still nothing!

"Oh Maria!" he screamed to the heavens in vain. "How could I leave you again! Why did you have to leave so soon? What is it that will happen today?"

Coming to his senses, he slowly backed up into a cold tree in quiet reflection. In a moment, he stretched, took some stale bread from his rucksack, and ate the food in it. Yet he still was preoccupied on the song that constantly ricocheted in his mind. Her voice, the tone, and the words repeated themselves. It all seemed so innocent.

However, his attention began to drift on the day's work. That day, he had been "hired" to travel to Lesesi, a massive city located in the northeastern end of Uno. Lesesi was once a thriving metropolis, but heavy fighting in the region left its once busy streets and joyful atmosphere in shambles. The Mafian army had sided with the country of Northland, which was probably more interested in seeing Uno weaken itself than gain an ally. That was about all Fox knew about that place, all information from McCasle the scribe.

Under orders of the king, he was to meet up with the 27th Unonian army division and assist in the campaign to recover the weary city. Near an encampment under a veil of forest would be his employer, he was told.

Leaving no time to finish breakfast, the mercenary hopped onto a rented bike and sped through the morning light. _She told me I would begin to understand very soon. I don't see how, though, but I still believe her. She still believes in me. _He held his breath as a collection of vines nearly stripped him off the vehicle. Ducking, he looked back to make sure his body remained intact. _I probably should have told her that I'm not chosen, that I'm just a sham. After all, heroes are born, not molded into heroes. Thankfully she knows I'm not a guardian, but I have to tell her the whole truth. _Countless trees zoomed by and quivered under the morning sun, rustling slightly as Fox passed them. Pulling up on the handles, Fox swiftly evaded a large rock in front of him. _Maybe then they will look for the true guardian – probably a noble somewhere on the other side of the nation._

After close to an hour of dodging trees and other obstacles, Fox met up with the division in perfect time. Amidst a chaos of trees and various other vegetations was an assembly of almost one thousand men, each one standing in complete attention in front of their superiors. Fox managed to slip through the numbers, however, and removed his staff from his rucksack without any given thought. He walked among the sea of soldiers, wading in their surprising numbers and floating in royal symbols and equipment until he spotted the commanding officer.

In an instant the foreboding fox approached him. Fox noticed he was covered with polished medals on his leather coat, each one boasting of a great victory. With a quick jab, the vulpine extended out his hand. "Hello, McCloud –"

Fox stuck out his left hand in return, the steel gauntlet resonated a metallic clink as the general forcefully gripped it. His other gauntleted arm hung loosely to his side. "Pleased to be of service, sir," he greeted in a humble tone.

The general stared at him for a moment and furrowed his brow. Finally, he huffed a loud cough at the mercenary. "Hello, _McCloud_. I am General McJalsko, as you already know. What you do not know is that you were hired for a special purpose in this mission: to lead a group of my men to a large white building on Treeshke Street. There you will find a small group of Unonian soldiers located on the first floor. Our men within the city walls are dying, and we've been cut off from any communication with them. Therefore, the men you lead will carry special intelligence on the Northlandite code system. It is essential that you complete this task, as we cannot afford to lose another task force. Only then will we have a chance of winning the battle." He chuckled lightly. "Everyone knows how incapable their armies are, so if we can break their codes, the nation of Northland is no longer a threat in this region!"

"Never underestimate your enemies, sir."

Changing his face to a stone cold glare, the general coughed once again. "Order those within to leave the building and command them to exit out on Treeshke Street only since I will have groups behind you and… McCloud, are you listening to me?" Fox nodded his head. "We want you and your men to take the relieved soldiers' place and shoot any enemy soldiers that you see on the streets nearby while half of your men move to the second floor and begin decoding messages. Your room will be small, on ground level, and will have large holes in the walls - perfect for shooting through." The man paused. "Watch yourself out there. You are a wanted man, I know that much, so don't do anything foolish. Accomplish this task as soon as possible, Fox."

"No need to worry about me general," Fox stated, "your men will be safe, and the city will fall into our hands."

The general waved a hand high above his head, beckoning men from a distance. In no time, twelve Unonian Royal soldiers, consisting of foxes, humans, and raccoons, stormed to the front of the pack.

"Your unit is ready, McCloud."

Fox was impressed. Each fox toted his own gun and supplies for the battle, something he had never witnessed when he fought with Unonian soldiers before. They stared impassively at Fox through their steel faceplates. Their uniforms were polished and shined to almost perfection. Even their boots looked brand new. Compared to Fox, they looked much more foreboding.

"Onward, march!" Fox ordered as he pointed the staff toward the direction of the town. Clinking metal soon followed, and followed as they reached the edge of the forest. They immediately headed down through the grassy field lit by a rising red sun – the calm before the storm.

True to his word, General McJalsko's reinforcements caught up with the unit and followed closely behind. Fox's mind wandered as he determinedly took each step. _Even the sun looks like its bleeding today. I hope the city is deserted – innocent Unonians shouldn't be sacrificed for this cause. They must never die in vain. No Unonian will die if I have a chance to save them._

Led by Fox, they passed over a final large hill and finally viewed the large stone walls of Lesesi. The city was mostly a collection of old, dilapidated buildings and rubble, scarred by the heavy fighting – perfect for a defensive war. However, aside from a few stray explosions that came from within the large city, a peaceful atmosphere ruled the land. Even when Fox was within a stone's throw of the great arch leading into the heart of the action, nothing awaited their arrival.

"Is this the right town?" a soldier from the group asked.

"It has to be," Fox replied. "Lesesi is a city large enough to have a wall around it."

As soon as the unit proceeded through the arch, an ominous greeting from both Mafian and Northlandite troops followed. The shrieks and whoops that came from the Northlandites made everyone in the Unonian division shiver. Within seconds, Fox's unit scattered and ran through the damaged street. From dark corners came more enemy soldiers. Fox cringed. Unonian soldiers poured in from the arch and quickly spilled out into the city. They clashed into the heart of the conflict and sparked a great brawl.

The Northlandites knew how to fight, but their fists and swords were no match for Unonian guns and armor. However, not all Mafians and Northlandites were gunned down. Fox butchered many of them. His staff became lightning quick and deadly, as the memory of his deceased love – still fresh in his mind – fueled his motivation.

Fox was no different than his contemporaries. In an instant, his guardian staff met the back of a Northlandite head, plowing up through the base of the skull to the top. Blood and tissue seeped out as his head burst onto the ground and tore off the axe-like blade. With no time to breathe, another Northlandite, completely decked out in an imperial blue uniform, slammed directly into the back of a blade, thrashing about on the jagged edges. A circular twirl by the Chaljsko fighter produced a handful of decapitated enemy soldiers.

Fox cracked a smile as he stormed up to a group of Northlandite soldiers. _McRasko's generals are sending the foreigners first to protect his troops within the city. _A quick jab with his staff sent an enemy soldier to his death just after another impaled himself on the blunt end of the weapon. The dead man's rib cage exploded and tore in the morning sun. With a swift turn, Fox screamed amidst the hollers and shrieks as he stabbed a man cleanly through the chest. The bloody head bent back as his limp body fell to the ground like a rag doll. Turning around once more, Fox sliced another man in half. His torso flew across the pavement and rolled down the avenue like tumbleweed as a bloody scream burst over of the voices around. Enemy soldiers filed in and surrounded Fox, only to be ripped to shreds by the impressive Chaljsko blades on the guardian staff. He was on a rampage.

"He's crazy!" exclaimed a terrified Mafian soldier just before his head was sliced off by another soldier. McJalsko's men were fixated on the heated battle, and humans and vulpines among other species tore each other to pieces. Everything around was covered in a healthy coat of blood. Death steamed off the fresh cadavers as more flew into the greasy pavement.

Minding his mission, Fox quickly slipped out of battle. His command, the remaining eleven, followed close behind their leader, keeping a watchful eye on the battles erupting nearby. Fox wasted no time in killing anyone who came at him, but many just let them go.

Even as his staff met the soft flesh of his enemies, he hated to kill anyone. Over the last few battles, it seemed as if his desire to slain other men was beginning to wane. He convinced himself that the men he killed were men of evil, but doubt quickly settled in. _They follow an evil cause, but they themselves might not be evil. At least, not all of them are. If there was no war, these Mafians would be just as Unonian as I am. _His mind paused as he crept through another arched alleyway. _What am I thinking? They fight to oppress, to kill and destroy. But, what about Jefeo? What about those in Bervesko? There must be a line drawn. Unonians and Mafians aren't inherently evil._ His eyes caught a collection of eyes staring back at him from a sewer grate below. Innocent lives, apparently, trying to escape the tides of war.

Finally, he reached the white building, which was more like a bunker now since some of the top floors had collapsed. Running faster, Fox leapt over rubble and began to dodge light crossfire. His hands gripped the first traces of the structure. As Fox climbed inside, he noticed the troops in the room were jubilant at their arrival. With a smile, he was surprised that some of the men went out of their way to hug him and a few others. Humbling himself, Fox pulled away. "Don't thank me – we thank you for staying out this long. _We_ have it under control now, friends."

The exhausted soldiers were quickly escorted out of the building, and Fox and his men divided up into sections in the building. Finding a low spot on the floor, the Chaljsko soldier ducked behind a falling wall and peeked from a large crevasse as a gun rested in his hands. The fighting intensified around them and quickly became a death zone. Sitting at an intersection of two large avenues, the large white building suddenly became an important facet in the battle. Fox and his troops pressed on and continued to fight, determined to give their army a strong foothold in the area. They fired their rifles and machine guns like madmen burning alive and tried to pick off any enemies they saw. The fighting and gunfire lasted forever it seemed, but it looked like the plan was working, nonetheless.

However, the worst was only beginning. Now, most of the enemy soldiers on the streets had obtained more powerful ammunition. More Northlandites filtered into the city streets and began to fire upon the group and others. After Fox fired rounds upon rounds of ammunition at the enemy soldiers, he knelt down to catch his breath. He noticed that a few square metal plates on his tunic had snapped in half during battle. "I must have not felt those hits," he confessed to himself.

An enemy toting a machete silently crept into the small room. When he looked up, he saw Fox and the barrel of his gun pointing right at him. With a loud, hollow crack, he shot the Mafian vulpine square in the head. Then, as he shot him again, his dead body jumped from the blast. "He's dead," Fox affirmed as the soldiers quickly forced themselves back to the contest at hand.

The fight continued and the crossfire made it almost impossible to avoid being hit. Fox turned his attention back to the death zone and rained a spray of bullets on the Mafians on the unmarked street.

"_Grenade!_"

Fox's ears shot straight up as his heart panged within his chest. "_Throw it out!_" he hollered, his eyes as wide as saucers as he turned his head around. He immediately strapped on an extra faceplate and threw his rucksack nearby. A vulpine tried to pick up the bomb, but it was too late. Fox ducked and the grenade went off in a loud explosion, blasting the crippled building and everything inside it.

Fox sat up after the smoke had cleared. He was in incredible pain, but also helplessly delirious. When he slowly opened his eyes, he looked around and noticed everyone but him and the soldier who was fighting next to him in the room was dead. Removing his faceplate, he glanced at the soldier and noticed that he was staring at him with a terrified expression. His mouth hung wide open and he ran out of the room while stumbling on some rubble.

Still not exactly sure as to what just transpired, Fox examined himself. Both his arms were intact and free of punctures to his gauntlets. Ignoring the blasts outside, he moved his hands. The gauntlets bended to his movements and Fox, now somewhat relieved, exhaled.

His gaze followed down to his legs. Fox couldn't bring himself to disturb the droning silence. His legs were damaged from the blast, and there was nothing left halfway down his shinbones. No ankles, no feet, nothing. His boots were destroyed too – all that was left of them was a few leather scraps scattered about his torn loose pants. Even parts of his shinbones were exposed. The sight of the bloodstained bones made Fox vomit impulsively. Then, like an explosion inside his whole body, Fox felt waves of intense pain crash across his thin frame. He flung himself to the ground and began to shake uncontrollably. His back began to spasm. His mind raced and spewed out terrible images and questions. He could not cease the unmerciful pain.

Fox started to scream and could not stop. He soon ran out of air, but he quickly breathed in deeply and continued screaming. He noticed two foxes running toward him in a blur. One was the soldier and the other was dressed as a doctor. Fox screamed in pain. "I have no feet! I have no feet!"

"Restrain him so he doesn't kill himself! Take this rope, boy!"

The soldier tied Fox's hands together; it was the most he could do at the time. Fox was moving out of control and broke the rope in a matter of seconds. His shaking seized control of his entire body, as the unmerciful pain tortured every square inch of his soul.

"We have to work fast," the doctor ordered. "Take out the bottle to the left of the large bone cutters. Pour some into a piece of cloth and put it over his mouth!"

Fox could not tell what was going on. He was in too much agony to realize what was transpiring. His breathing became raspy. His fingers clawed into the dusty floor. Fear tore into his mind. But then, suddenly, he heard Maria again, her angelic voice singing to him the song she sang to Fox last night.

"Oh tell me where the wild rose grows, and I will kneel down with you, and we will pray to the Father above, and give thanks for life anew. We will live, us, together in love, until the time comes when we die, but do not fear, for I will be near, and be with you all of the time."

Fox stopped shaking and fixed his eyes on Maria, who was moving gracefully toward him.

"Put it over his mouth!" the doctor next to the soldier ordered.

Fox ignored the doctor amidst the smoldering rubble and stared at her. As she walked toward her love, her flowing white and black dress moved with her every step she took. It was really her! Fox managed to force a smile across his muzzle.

Kneeling by his side, she placed a hand on his chest. "You are going to be okay, you will be fine. I will protect you." She smiled at him, her love. "Hold me, Fox."

Young love never dies. Fox extended his arms, still shaking a little, and held her tight. Suddenly, the shaking began to die down, but Fox did not care. He would not let her go this time.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Where am I?"

Standing behind him, Maria put her arms around Fox as her head rested on his shoulder. "You're on the bridge."

"Bridge?" Fox asked. "What bridge? I don't see any bridge."

She smiled as she turned to his ear. "Just believe, Fox. It is all revealed once you believe."

Grimacing, Fox paused as his hand scratched behind his ear. He began to focus his eyes on the inky darkness as his mind quickly pushed and strained to understand. No matter how hard he tried, however, no bridge could be found. "I can't do it," Fox confessed. "I don't understand."

With a graceful smile, she perked her ears up as she slowly moved her muzzle to his ear once again. "It is all revealed once you believe. You believe me when I say I love you. You believe me when I tell you you're good. You believe God, the Almighty, loves you. Why don't you believe this?" She paused. "It is all revealed once you believe."

Staring out into the darkness, Fox lifted his brow and suddenly closed his eyes. With only the soft breathing coming from his love and himself, he began to imagine that he was on a great bridge cascading over a lazy river. Though it was hard, he began to put pieces of sturdy jaku wood together with posts and steps flowing down the two edges of the overpass.

"Look deeper. Go deeper, Fox."

Fox sighed as the image vanished. He couldn't understand what the problem was. _But there isn't a bridge anywhere – I'm just in a dark room with Maria. It's impossible that there would ever be a bridge here. _He sighed miserably as his shoulders dropped. Pausing, his mind began to try a new approach. No longer did he try envisioning an expansive bridge, instead he tried to experience it. He dumbly reached out his hands with closed eyes, feeling around in the dark room. Noticing Maria stepping away, he began to step forward, taking gentle, small steps. At least, he thought it was steps.

"I feel something."

"What do you think it is?"

"I _know _it is the bridge." With a confused expression, Fox immediately removed doubts that began to seep into his mind.

Maria paused. "Are you sure? Perhaps it's just a wooden wall, or a single post standing out in this vast darkness?" He could hear her stepping up to him. "I suppose it could be anything."

Fox shook his head. "It is a bridge. I swear I can hear the soft water under me. I can feel the post and the railing right in front of me. The floorboards creak, and…" he paused. "The air holds a faint smell of polvenu sap. Can't you smell it?"

"Yes, I can," Maria replied. "Open your eyes, my love."

Fox couldn't contain his composure as his eyes viewed completely different scenery. Across two land masses covered in trees and vines was a somewhat short yet wide bridge arching in a slight yet perfect curve over a blue-green river. The bridge had a perfectly straight railing spanning over it on both sides and sprawling out into both lands. On the railing was bright red paint coating the durable jaku wood in an even glaze. Cylindrical posts attached the floorboards to the railing, giving character to the odd landscape. Roots from trees flowed out to the lazy river, and grass as green as any he had ever seen drenched both land masses. Though the clouds were overcast, Fox felt calm and content. As his gaze carried toward the trees lining the winding river, he noticed he was probably in a forest, as trees spanned the entire area. Lanterns shined on poles from both sides of the river.

Fox immediately flew his bare hands back and stepped back a few steps, noticing his legs were now miraculously intact. "Where am I?" he asked.

He backed up into Maria, but she immediately put her arms around him. "Behold – the bridge."

"What's the significance of this bridge?" Fox asked. He turned around to Maria.

She smiled. "You can feel it after all. This is the bridge that connects mortal Uno to immortal Uno. It is the bridge to the afterlife."

Fox paused as his gaze sank. "What am I doing here then? Am I dead?"

A faint wind rattled a few trees to the left. "No. You are barely hanging onto life, though. You are strong, so you will return to your world."

"I don't want to leave you." Fox frowned. "I want to be with you."

With an angelic smile, Maria held out her hand and Fox immediately grabbed it. She led him to the ledge of the bridge, the far right from when Fox first viewed the walkway. She put the points of her worn boots right up to the lip and stopped. "Fox, passed these trees and over that hill lies the eternal Uno, the realm of the afterlife for all vulpines. It is connected to the New Canvhis and to the human heaven, along with the New Slovokus and other realms for other races. The Almighty resides over all realms. The Almighty makes all of this possible, though we are undeserving of it." She paused. "My Uno is similar to your Uno, except there is no hunger, no hatred, no anger, and no evil. It is a perfect world, Fox."

"There is a Selena?"

"Of course."

"And a Drawshk?"

"Naturally. And the king rules forever."

Fox shook his head. "I knew that. I remember when you first told me." He quickly backed up toward the other side and grabbed a rail. "But why do I feel like I can't come in?"

She sighed, still gazing out toward the perfect Uno. "Because you can't."

"I can't?" Fox stepped up to her and put his two hands on her shoulders. "Why not?"

"You wouldn't let yourself, Fox."

"Yes I would, I would go with you right now!" He paused just as he was about to lift a foot. "But I can't right now. Your Uno is perfect. Mine is far from perfect. I can't just leave those people alone – they must be freed from their pain."

"Pain?" Maria turned around slightly. "But wouldn't their deaths be refreshing for their souls? After all, you are within an arm's length of heaven, Fox."

Fox shook his head. "No. There is something wrong with Uno right now. I don't know what it is, and I can't figure it out, but it is something very evil. Unonians must be freed from evil in order to live in peace instead of torment. They can't follow evil – their souls would die. No, Uno must be freed from evil." He cracked a smile. "And I must be a part of that solution."

Maria grinned a grin that stretched across her entire muzzle. "Oh Fox!" She wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. "You are beginning to believe!"

"So… I am truly chosen after all."

Maria nodded. "Yes, Fox. You are."

Fox smiled, though his heart was riddled with confusion. He had no idea on what he just said. "What about those who never make it to that Uno? They go to hell, right?"

"Yes." Her smile faded. "An eternity of absolute pain awaits them. They spend eternity completely alone, unable to move, unable to talk, unable to rest, unable to breathe, but in incredible pain. Only their thoughts accompany them." She paused as a tear began to stream down her face. "Forever separated from the Almighty. The pain is immeasurable."

Fox nodded solemnly. "Does every Mafian killed suffer that fate?"

"No," Maria replied as she shook her head. "Only the ones that are not with the Almighty." She paused. "There is only good and evil, there is no middle ground. Right now, the majority in Uno is good. But that is being threatened."

"What is threatening it? The Mafia?"

Maria put a finger to his lips. "I cannot say anything more. All I can say is be careful, Fox, for your fate is threatened too." She suddenly broke down and began to sob uncontrollably.

Fox was speechless. Without a second thought, he immediately comforted his love with his strong arms, holding her just like he used to so long ago. It seemed like an eternity from the last time he actually held her close, helping her feel stronger and more secure. He actually began to smile as he brushed some of her deep indigo-colored hair from her face. As she looked up, Fox noticed her frown remained.

"What did I promise to you that night, Maria?"

Maria's eyes began to dart around, striving to remember. Finally, she looked up at him. "The night of our engagement?" She waited as Fox nodded. "I… I'm not sure. So much was said, but I remember what we spoke about. It was the greatest night of my life." She smiled slightly as more tears fell from her cheeks. "Even I can't read minds."

"I remember a promise. I promised I would never leave you. And I plan to keep that promise, now and forever."

"I know… but what if…"

Fox grabbed Maria's soft, fragile hands. "Believe, Maria. It all is revealed once you believe." With a smile, he let his arms sink down with hers.

She began to sniffle, but her gaze refused to venture anywhere but his green eyes. "I will, Fox." Her body fell into his as her head rested on his strong chest.

"Hey Fox!"

Fox looked over her shoulder and spotted Frankjo, sporting his burly, strong looks from when he was not a day under thirty, in his prime. With an odd stare, he watched as the Careinian planted thick boots onto the bridge and began to clomp forward, his puffy white shirt under a worn-out brown tunic flowing gently in the breeze.

"Welcome, my child," he meekly added as Maria gently removed herself from Fox's grasp. "Have you accepted my new form yet?"

Fox blinked. "I have accepted that the eternal Frankjo is just as wise and yet scatterbrained as the old, mortal Frankjo I learned to know and love."

Frankjo smiled. "Of course. Of course." He put an arm around Fox as he led him to the railing near the water. "How are you, Fox?"

Fox frowned. "Confused."

"Confused? About what?"

"Why does it seem like time slows down whenever I perform certain tasks with the Chaljsko? What power does McRasko fight with? And… why did you _lie_ to me?" As Fox turned toward Frankjo, he noticed he was scratching the back of his head apprehensively. "You told me there wasn't a council, the Da'velu. You told me there wasn't any way to detect certain people in an area, yet I felt it at Selena." He paused as flashed Frankjo an angry gaze. "You never told me I was a slave."

Clenching his teeth, Frankjo turned away. "I'm sorry, Fox. I am not perfect by any stretch. Well, I wasn't then, but I'm an angel now, so…" Fox crossed his arms as Frankjo paused. "You have to understand, Fox. Where would you be today if I told you that you once were a slave? You would have never believed in yourself, and would have hated your parents for not telling you the truth, which is the same reason why you hate me now."

"I don't hate anyone. What else haven't you told me?"

Frankjo hesitated. "Even I don't know the full truth about you, Fox. Only you do – you and the Almighty. He writes your future, and only you can read it. We angels can only help you on your journey from chapter to chapter. We're on the outside looking in, Fox. Maria, however, can see a lot more than I can, and I think she believes in you more than you believe in yourself." Fox scowled as he turned away. Frankjo swallowed hard as he focused on the wooden boards. For a brief moment, the only sound was the slow churning of the water beneath them. "Fox, I love you very much. I loved you so much that I wanted to do everything right for you. After all, you are the son of the man who was my best friend, the man who I owed my life to numerous times and who I had to watch as he died on that horrible day. Fox, I… did leave for the Da'velu on numerous occasions, to ask them for advice, what I should do, and how to react to certain things in your training. While I didn't ask for much, the things that they did tell me were more harmful than helpful."

"What do you mean?" Fox asked as he turned toward his uncle.

"Fox, it was not my choice to lie to you. I was instructed to do so by them. They too hated the idea, but they said it would be better if you found out yourself, because as long as McRasko and the Mafia never knew where you lived, you were safe. I only revealed your name to the highest one of the council – the man who is the son of my teacher. He said he only trusted me and a few others, as most looked down upon him with scorn for being a raccoon. See Fox, this evil is even spreading into the council, though only slightly. I asked him privately, and he told me his feelings. That was all."

Fox exhaled a deep sigh. "I can believe that. But why was I a slave?"

"It is better if you found out at a later time, Fox. Please try to understand."

Fox nodded. "Okay. But why can I feel time slow down sometimes?"

Frankjo grinned. "Why do you think you can, Fox?"

"I don't know. That's why I ask you."

With a great hand, Frankjo clasped onto Fox's shoulder and gave it a single shake. "Fox, you know me better than that. My teaching is very tough and very intense, yet incomplete. That's why I left certain aspects of your training out, because I believe you will teach yourself better than I could have ever done. One day, Fox, I believe you will be the greatest Chaljsko fighter of all time. I can't bring any truth to that statement, nor can I justify it. But… it's a feeling, right?" He paused. "So, to answer your question, you will find that answer right here, in your heart." He poked Fox in the chest with a rigid finger.

"Frankjo," Fox began as he backed away, "a man named Jenko said my father and McRasko knew each other very well. If that is true, then who is McRasko?"

Frankjo's face darkened. "Just as he told you he killed your father, he will tell you exactly what you want to know about him, Fox."

Nodding his head slightly, Fox's gaze fell to the floor. "Thank you, then, for answering my questions the way you should."

Frankjo smiled. "Don't be ashamed to be upset with me, Fox. I would be in your position. But, I think I might be able to make it better for you right now. Would you like to see your parents, Fox?"

Fox caught his breath as Maria put a single hand on his shoulder. "Yes… I would like that very much."

Frankjo paused. "So be it. There is, however, one catch. You will not remember anything that transpired on this bridge, because your soul is separate from your body. You will feel it, however."

"Like my spiritual marriage then?"

"Yes," Maria replied. "You will feel it flowing in your soul, but you will not remember any of this conversation."

Fox paused. "I can remember our entire marriage right now. I can even see it, Maria."

She nodded. "I know. When you return to mortal Uno, however, you will return to only feeling it, not knowing it or seeing it. It will rest in your mind, heart, and soul, but you will have no way of retrieving it." With a smile, she turned toward Fox. "But, if you can remember it on this bridge, imagine what happens when you cross it into the eternal Uno, Fox. It is wonderful."

"Your soul will remain restless, Fox," Frankjo added. "I'm sorry, but it will be painful because you will not remember this meeting, just as it was and will be painful not to remember your wedding with Maria in the New Uno."

Pausing, Fox gazed out onto the calm waters out in the distance. The lantern light danced off its rippling waves and cascaded down the churning river, ending somewhere in the distance, far away. "I know seeing them will only bring me more pain in my life. But I must see them."

Frankjo nodded his large head and patted Fox on the shoulder. "I understand, but I don't understand. I'll tell them they may come forward." As he stepped off the bridge, he turned his head back toward Fox. "Remember, young child, be strong. You will know more very soon, but we work on the timetable of the Almighty."

Maria hugged Fox's arm as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Fox, for helping me tonight. I love you."

"You did most of the helping, my love," Fox replied as he smiled back at her. "I just wish I could remember this." He sighed. "But I'll take pain over dead Unonians any day."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Wait… I think he's opening his eyes!"

"Give him space! We'll see how he reacts."

With a bleary mind, Fox slowly opened his eyes and realized he was on a bed in a large white room. There were two doctors next to him, along with another fox he thought he had met somewhere before. The room was small – just a few chairs were to the right of him with some medical equipment to his left, decorating the edges of the grey-tiled floor. Even as his vision crystallized to normal, he noticed other machines nearby. Shocked and scared, he watched as they piped a chorus of clicks and beeps. He was hooked up to some of the equipment.

"Fox, Fox," a fox wearing dark sunglasses, black leather jacket, and blue jeans whispered. "Can you hear me, man?"

Fox moved his lips to speak, but found that he couldn't. He groggily shook his head in affirmation.

"That's good news man," The fox sighed. "Hey, don't be scared, man. We'll get you out of this as soon as we can."

Again Fox tried to speak, but something prevented him from doing so. He focused on his muzzle and found that a tube was hooked up to his mouth. A deliberate pull ripped it out, and he gasped for air. He felt like sitting up, but Fox instead chose to stay put. Slowing his breathing down, he looked around the room again and wearily studied his surroundings again, detecting more odd equipment, counters, and a great light hanging from the ceiling. Fox's gaze fell to one of the doctors. "Please, I have to know," he weakly demanded, "Where am I?"

One of the doctors cautiously stepped toward him, softening the steps of his shoes by walking heel to toe. "You are at Drawshk Metropolitan Hospital. I am Dr. McFass, and this is Dr. McGishev, graduates of the famed Cavask University. You have been unconscious for nearly two weeks, but you have remained in this hospital during the majority of your blackout." He paused as he glanced at a reading from one of his machines. "I helped you in the battlefield remember? Oh, how you were shaking, but then, for some reason, you stopped."

"I… I think I remember you."

Suddenly, the fox with the sunglasses moved in front of his face. "Hey Fox!" he elated. "Remember me, man?"

Fox tried to recall, but he instead grimly shook his head.

"Your memory should return completely very soon, Fox," Dr. McGishev informed. "It is merely a temporary side effect to the pain relievers."

"I remember a bridge, I think," Fox replied.

The fox with the sunglasses laughed. "A bridge? That's odd. It's probably just the medication, man. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah." Finally, after he stared at the vulpine for a while, something clicked inside of the Chaljsko fighter. "Jerimijo, is that you?"

"Yes!" he blasted. "They told me you were hurt and what you've been doing for the past four years. I didn't know you've become a hero without me!" He laughed. "I don't really pay attention to that stuff. But my jaw still smarts from when you belted me at the base! Ah, I'm all right. I'm more relieved to see you are alive. How you feeling, man?"

Fox fixed his attention on his arms. His gauntlets were removed, and now many tubes were embedded into his skin, pumping fluids into him. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. "I'm alright. I'm just trying to remember how I got here in the first place."

"Why don't you get some rest Mr. McCloud?" Dr. McGishev asked. "We shall discuss it later. Though you are breathing on your own now, your body requires large quantities of rest."

"I'm all right," snapped Fox, "just let me stand out of bed and walk around a little. Maybe that will restore my memory."

"No, stay there," Jerimijo ordered. "You need the rest." He paused and pulled a chair next to the bed, the steel legs grinding against the smooth floor. "Here, I have an idea. I now know what you've been doing since you left the base, so I'll tell you my side of the story."

Fox paused and turned to the doctors, who nodded in affirmation. "Well… okay, but I'm getting tired of this bed. It's too soft." He laughed. "After all, I prefer straw over cotton anyway."

Jerimijo messed up the sheets, and Fox pushed him away. "Heh, you always hated being treated well." He paused as he brought a hand to his muzzle, scratching it in deep thought. "Man, you've done so much, it makes my life look like a bore! But I had some fun. See, a week after you left, the base was destroyed by a Mafian assault. I had no place to go and I was unemployed, so I ran south until I reached this incredibly huge city. It was great Cavask, the city of truth, man. I guess it's true that I was a good swiftbike repairer, because that's what I did for the next four years." He laughed. "I had a fair amount of business, man. I also learned how to build bombs. I was working for the UUO off and on."

"Any children?" Fox asked.

"Not even a wife, man," Jerimijo replied. "I'm cursed or something, man. It's like I'll see a women walking alone right in front of the shop, so I'll come out, brush off my work suit, and say, 'good day, young flower.' She'll talk, but that's all. I just can't get passed that." He huffed out a depressed sigh. "Sometimes I wish the Almighty would take my useless life away. I don't have anything, I'm just a lowly mechanic that builds bombs."

"Don't ever say that!" He reached for his friend ad yanked his collar towards him. Noticing everyone staring at him, Fox laughed to break up the atmosphere. "Don't force it, Jeri. She'll come around. Just give it proper time."

"Yeah, yeah. That's what my father used to tell me."

Fox's attention began to wane quickly. He was irritated. _I can't lie down in a bed being treated as if I'm sick – I need to get up and move around. I feel like Uno needs me right now._

With a slight grunt, Fox sat up. "Well, I'm better now, so I'll be seeing you soon, Jeri." Fox quickly slipped out of the bed, ignoring Jerimijo and the doctors' warnings, and set his feet firmly on the floor. He stood straight up but immediately collapsed to the ground like a wooden string puppet. Shocked, he sat up slowly, rubbed his legs, and noticed an odd sight in front of him. Where his feet and ankles used to be were now two shiny steel legs that went up to his kneecaps. His reflection in the polished steel stared back at him as he looked down at his new legs. Fox panicked. _I'm all steel from my kneecaps down!_

"What are these?" he choked. "What happened to my legs?"

Dr. McFass approached Fox and set an old hand on his shoulder. "You were struck by a grenade and it obliterated your feet, ankles, and about seventy percent of your shinbones: your tibia and fibula. Everything from there on up was okay, your patellae, thighs, etc. Everything else was intact, though you lost a lot of blood. We determined that the way you were positioned saved your life, as the soldier who was with you reported that you were on your knees. So instead of your back getting blown away by the bomb, which probably would have been fatal, your feet, being closer to the blast, were destroyed instead."

The memories all flooded back to Fox as the doctor explained the event. The grenade, Jerimijo, his past, his family, Maria, the wars, Fox remembered each one again. With memory was fully restored, he began to remember the pleasures as well as the pain. Still at a loss for better words and hoping to take his mind off unfortunate events, he felt his thighs inside his pants to make sure they were still real. Fox stared at his new legs again, paying close attention to his new feet, which looked more like curved steel shoes, and shook his head in disbelief. He tried to stand using the bed to hold on to while his arms pulled himself up amidst a collection of humiliating clangs and bangs. He stood about halfway up until he fell again.

"Why can't I even _stand_?" he shouted.

"We managed to connect your nerves and nervous tissues in your thighs to the steel legs while in surgery. Your quadricepses were altered slightly, but the soreness will die down with time." Fox noticed Dr. McFass trail off with his last words and nod with a slight sigh. "In layman's terms, we wired you up to them."

"I understood the first time you told me."

Dr. McFass smiled. "You should get the handle of walking before you know it, and soon you will be able to run as fast as you used to, maybe faster. Now come, let's get you back on the bed."

As Fox put a hand to his forehead, he noticed the jade bracelet that hung loosely on his arm.

"What's that?" Jerimijo asked. He pointed to the bracelet.

Fox looked up at him and clasped the jewelry to his wrist. Moving it across the fur of his thin arm, he was overwhelmed with emotions and memories. "I will never forget her," Fox solemnly replied. Jerimijo shook his head in affirmation once he realized who the former owner was.

Dr. McFass turned to Jerimijo and Dr. McGishev. "We've got to lift him up. Don't remove the I.V.'s in his arm. Be gentle with him."

Fox did not protest, as he was somewhat exhausted from the shock. When the two doctors and Jerimijo lifted him, a note fell out of his left pants pocket. "What's this?" Jerimijo asked. He picked up the paper and opened the note. Immediately, he scratched his full head of hair and laughed. "I can't read it. It's written in some crazy language, man. All these circles and dots."

Fox watched him as the two doctors finished placing him on the bed. The note now caught Dr. McFass's attention, and he held out his hand to obtain the note from Jerimijo. "Here, let me see it." He examined the paper for a lengthy moment and chuckled. "Nope, the letters are written in a beautiful script, though."

Dr. McGishev quickly grabbed the note and examined it, long and hard. Jerkily, he moved the note closer to his face and read it slowly. His eyes widened, and he bolted out the door in a fit of screams. "Hey someone! Hey _anyone_! _Hey_!"

"What was _that_ all about, man?" Jerimijo asked.

"I guess he could read it." Fox scoffed as he shook his head.

The doctor came back and tried to catch his breath. He collapsed into a hard, wooden chair. Fox stared back at the man, trying to read the expression on his face. "Do you want me to read it?" Dr. McGishev puffed.

"Read it!" Fox shouted.

"Okay," breathed the doctor. He cleared his throat and calmed himself down as he removed a handkerchief from his coat pocket. "To the beneficiary of this letter: The man whom you have recovered this letter from is Fox McCloud, son of James or Jamano McCloud and Vikki McCloud. He can be easily identified by his odd green eyes that pierce one's mind. His parents have been enduringly faithful to the Unonian king and, at the time this letter was dictated, they now live in secrecy, protected in a small village in the Unonian interior, as slaves. To this day, I am sad to report that they will never see the light of freedom again, as it was the only way they could live undetected by the Mafia. They will raise their son through teaching him many lessons. They have vowed to turn him into a leader, and will not fail, for this child is chosen, according to the Da'velu. He will face hardships that will mold his very spirit, for the horizon of the future looks bleak for him and his family. He will learn from others and through pain as well, as the young slave's future is as dark and as confusing as the deepest Unonian grove, again according to the Da'velu. Upon reading this letter, if the vulpine named Fox McCloud is not deceased and in sound mind, he is next in line to the Unonian throne, by order of the King, Michelego Vo Casko II.' Then he signed it. This _is_ his royal seal, right?"

"Yes," Dr. McFass immediately confirmed.

Jerimijo's mouth dropped wide open as he collapsed in a chair next to him. Fox sat up felt sick to his stomach. Dr. McFass had to sit down too.

Fox could not believe that the letter had been correct: he _did_ face many hardships that molded his spirit, he _did _learn by pain and experience. But, what did the Da'velu mean by chosen? Were they aware of something else? Nevertheless, the news gripped Fox with fear. Now, as he gazed down at his tired hands, he realized he was the next king-to-be!

Jerimijo noticed Fox was not saying anything. He spoke, "Sire -"

Fox glared at him and immediately turned away. "I am _not_ your superior. I am, and always will be Fox."

"But Fox, aren't you glad you will become the king of Uno one day?"

"Please don't let anyone know about this." He waited until everyone in the room nodded their heads. Then he paused and stared at his legs. "I cannot be your leader, for I am deformed."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

With a painful wince, Fox stood from a wooden chair. He grabbed a steel bar next to him and wobbly stood up from the grey-tiled floor in a room covered with fluorescent lights and windows encased in heavy pane glass.

"You've come far these past two weeks," Dr. McFass remarked as he drug his steel chair across the room. "Are you sure you want to push it?"

Ignoring the inquiry, Fox walked slowly, trying to maintain his balance as he cautiously stepped. Looking down at his feet, which peeked from his pant legs, he saw his reflection in the thin boot-like foot and exhaled a deep sigh. With a determined spirit, he lifted his left leg and quickly forced it back down, almost losing his balance. The small setback did not faze him. Fox slowly raised his right leg this time and rapidly placed it in front of him with a loud metallic clang, fair enough for a step. Trying his left leg again, he lifted it and immediately fell down, collapsing like a wood block tower.

"I can't do it," Fox regretfully muttered.

"You said you could. Keep going."

On all fours, Fox slowly lifted himself up. He stuck out his bare, red-furred arms to the barren air and proceeded to walk toward the doctor. He lifted his right leg first and it landed in front of him on a slight wobble.

"Good," the doctor encouraged, "Now the other foot."

Fox raised his left leg as if he was lifting a ton of bricks, his teeth clenching as he struggled to move it. Pain shot up his entire frame, as the iron rings and nerve wires covered by a steel casing tore into the nerve endings and bones of his leg. Crudely designed, the iron rings were used to bind what was left of his shins to the new legs, cutting deep into the bone. Though technology in metropolitan Uno was very advanced, resources and time were limited, so Fox had no other choice. Finally, with a loud bang, his right foot landed in front of him. When Fox opened his eyes, a great smile was forced on his face.

"I did it!" Fox laughed. "I finally did it!"

He started again, moving his right leg and set it in front of him with painful ease. Then he moved his right leg again. The string of success was short lived, though, as he quickly lost his balance and fell to the floor in a heap on the next attempt.

"Keep going," Dr. McFass sternly commanded.

Fatigued and in pain, Fox got up slowly and began to crawl. The doctor gave him a sinister glare, so Fox slowly stood and moved closer to the doctor in sincere determination. In an instant, a series of steps brought him closer to his destination. He then positioned his left foot level with his right foot, as he was in front of the doctor.

"Well done!" the doctor exclaimed. "You have made a lot of progress today, Mr. McCloud!"

Fox couldn't contain his excitement. He bowed his head and pumped a fist into the air. _Oh Heavenly Father, thank you for giving me my legs back!_

As the jubilating vulpine turned his head, he noticed a middle-aged fox watching him. The man finally revealed himself and sauntered into the room, wearing an elegant overcoat. With a silent stare, Fox knew it was Todd McCasle.

"You will have to do more than standing, Fox," McCasle warned. "Casko II of Vidolesko was assassinated earlier this morning while meeting a collection of his officers in Givevsk. He was being driven down the street in a limousine when it ran over a bomb and blew up the vehicle with him and the driver inside. Apparently, the Mafia is at fault, which doesn't shock me one bit. Filthy creatures." He cleared his throat. "The country is now in a chaotic state, Fox, and they impatiently await their new leader." He walked up to him and brought his muzzle to his ear. "_You_ must be their leader."

Fox was terrified – his eyes stuck wide open in fear. _If the people saw me like this, they wouldn't support me at all! I'm no longer whole and still learning to walk right again. That's something even a prisoner would know by now. No, I cannot be their leader! This can't be the right path!_ Biting his lip, he looked at the men next to him and realized that they were shocked at the news as well. Jerimijo bowed down to his feet.

"Don't _do_ that," Fox cringed. "I am _not_ your master."

Jerimijo stood up and stared at his friend. Fox knew exactly what the vulpine was thinking about. He had known Jerimijo since he was a kit of fifteen. They were just kids, but life seemed so simple then. He would be with Maria or Frankjo, and Jerimijo would work alone at the pastures when they weren't together playing or just running around. Now, six years later, he had become the king of Uno, and Jerimijo, his best friend, just a 'lowly mechanic,' as he put it.

Shaking his head, Fox couldn't take his incessant staring. "I am _still_ Fox, son of Jamano McCloud. I am _still _the mercenary people look forward to sprint to their aid in battle. I am still the same man who loves Maria, and who is your best friend." He walked up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You will have a position of status with me if I choose to accept being king."

McCasle stormed over and pushed Jerimijo aside. "What do you mean _if_? You're king, therefore you_ have _to lead. It's your destiny!"

"But what if I don't _want_ to be king?" Fox snapped. "What if I choose to free Uno in a different way! What if I want to live the way I have been living, my _own _life!"

McCasle stepped toward him and growled through his teeth. "Then you will let down the entire country of Uno, and cheat the people out of a bright future with _solely_ you guiding them through this storm. You want to free them, this is the perfect way." He raised his voice and paced around the room, his arms moving about in the air. "What does it take, eh? Do you want another fox to survive the childhood you did, to witness his family die, and his future wife die! A slave? I think not! What would I tell that child? That I'm sorry to have even given him hope in freedom? You are a man now, Fox! A man! A man that a lot of people put their hope and trust in. What can they hope for if you will not lead them?"

"You've never seen children die in front of your eyes!" Fox barked. "While you sat in your chamber writing, I was saving their lives! While the king was resting his tired, dull eyes and falling asleep, I was fighting with his armies deep into the night!"

"I'm sorry, your highness," McCasle replied.

"Please, don't ever call me that." Fox sighed. "I am and always will be Fox."

"But you're not," McCasle retorted. "You are Fox McCloud, Mafian killer! Fox McCloud, McRasko's fear! Sure, to you you're only Fox McCloud, Unonian freedom fighter. But to the people you save, you are simply known as the hope, the hero, the one to save us from this Mafia. Imagine the joy they will feel when they learn you are now their king. Imagine – now you can control armies without breaking any frivolous laws! You'll call the shots!"

Fox paused, still standing on the legs that he despised so very much. It seemed as if that was the only obstacle blocking his path now. A long paused signaled his decision. "Tell them they need not worry. But what about these?" He pointed to his legs.

McCasle nodded with a slight chuckle and casually placed a hand on his shoulder. "Fox, if you are a good enough leader, they will follow you, no matter what. Even other leaders will let you guide them, regardless of what you look like. Remember McVanke II? How he had the slave markings tattooed on his face before he became king during his slavery to the Tedastrian Empire? Instead of being selfish, he donned an iron mask to cover the markings, and put the people, the children of God, ahead of himself, despite his physical ailments. Though he was later found out to be a slave, he led Uno out of one of its darkest hours. He was not shamed for his past. Even five hundred years later, we love him, the slave-turned-king. You, like him, are strong in more ways than not and will not succumb to the pressure of others. And I, being your new advisor, will not let you."

"Advisor?"

"Yes, until you are twenty two." The middle-aged fox plopped down in a chair next to him. "It is written that a king below twenty two years of age must have an advisor. Yeah, legalities and all."

"You don't need to worry about me giving up," Fox replied as he cautiously stepped forward. "Never will I do that."

As Fox turned to glance at the men in the room, McCasle nodded. "That's very comforting, sire."

Fox abruptly turned to face him. "I _don't_ want to be called sire, sir, your majesty, or any of that garbage, Todd McCasle. I am, and will always be Fox McCloud, _nothing_ else!"

"I concur," Todd said softly.

"Wait…" Dr. McFass ordered, casually scratching his old muzzle. "Your name is Todd McCasle?"

He turned to him with a jerk. "Yes, the second. I'm in direct relation to the McCasle of old, the 'Virtuous Protector of Uno.'"

"Well," Jerimijo said, "I never heard of him."

Todd leaned forward in his chair, jubilant to retell his ancestor's story. It was almost as if he had waited for someone to say that his entire life. "Todd McCasle was an outlaw wanted dead by Bronson Carziensk, Chrashzjno Carzinski's brother. Remember, only Careinian kings can keep the true last name, Carzinski. Bronson removed Fox McFelese, the leader of the Unonian lands at that time, from his ruling post, keeping him alive in chains, and ruthlessly claimed the Unonian territory, then under Careinian rule, for himself. His brother the Carzinski didn't object, for he didn't know what was really going on. He only insisted that Bronson provide proper monthly reports to him via messengers and rule the people justly, for Chrashzjno was a devout Christian leader who tolerated no evil. Bronson, however, hatched a sinister plan. After paying off his messengers, he decided to tax the Unonian people to unlivable limits. This is where Todd McCasle came in! The man I am named after and related to would take the money taxed from Bronson and his men and give it back to the Unonians. This was a terribly dangerous job."

"What was he like, personality wise?" Fox asked.

"Oh, he was great – a true lover for good – and lover for whom he had great affection for. Elena McJense and Todd adored each other, but they hadn't seen each other ever since he had a price put on his head, which was about two years into Bronson's reign. An archery contest reunited the two, for my ancestor was a skilled archer, and vixen and fox immediately fell back into love. After a short while, consumed with greed, Bronson Carziensk taxed everything out of the people, even threatening to hang the Archbishop of Cavask!"

"No!" Jerimijo whispered.

McCasle grabbed a seat from behind him. "Yes, he was that insane. He tried to trap my ancestor, but alas, Todd escaped and freed the people of Cavask from prison that night. In his mad quest, Bronson tried to kill him, and the city burned when he ordered his archers to rain flaming arrows onto my ancestor, so the story goes. He burned down the castle, but more importantly, he burned down the largest cathedral in Cavask. He sent messengers to Canvhis to blame the outlaws for the damage, but Chrashzjno, being the man he was, had to see the cathedral for himself."

"That's typical of Careinians – they can't leave any inch of ground uncovered," Dr. McFass chuckled.

"Yeah," McCasle replied. "They have that drive in them to dominate and know everything. Now where was I… oh yes! He went to Cavask and there he discovered the terror his brother had created. Overwhelmed with grief and sorrow, the Carzinski freed McFelese and granted him one request in turn for forgiveness. The vulpine demanded that Uno be free, so the just Carzinski granted it. That's how Uno's first king, the Bold Protector, got his nickname – The Bold. Turning to his brother, Chrashzjno had him chained and beheaded." He paused. "Todd McCasle married Elena McJense soon after, and had a litter of children. And I'm related to that man, Uno's first hero, Uno's first guardian."

"Wow," Jerimijo gasped. "That's incredible."

He casually stood from his spot. "Yeah, I also admire Todd McVanke II, the Wise Protector of Uno, which explains why I used the analogy earlier." He ambled toward Fox and raised his brow. "Now then, the people await your acceptance as king. Will you come with me and speak to the people?"

"Yes, but do I have to give a speech?"

"Yes, it's a tradition that the king be revealed that way," McCasle remarked.

"Ok then. May Dr. McFass and Dr. McGishev be present in case I fall?"

"Yes, and you don't need to ask."

Fox carefully walked over to McCasle as he opened the door for him. But, when he reached the opening, he tumbled over with a bound right into a steel chair. Jerimijo and the doctors assisted him, but Fox pushed them away without a single word. As they were about to leave, Dr. McFass turned off the lights to the large white room as Jerimijo and Dr. McGishev picked Fox up by their arms and began to carry him. Again, Fox protested, but they ignored him without avail.

"Fox," Dr. McFass began, "do you want to wear boots over your legs for the speech?"

"Yes, but they must know the truth about me," Fox snapped. "If my people cannot trust me to tell who I really am, how can I lead them? I will wear them, but I can't hide my affliction." The doctors carried out Fox through a wide hallway lined with charts, fluorescent lights, and bulletin boards. Many rooms lined the passage, and almost all of them were occupied with soldiers, from what he could see. Bursting through metal doors, they continued to swiftly slip through a maze of passageways, passageways much more drab than the white walls Fox was now used to. Through a stairway lined with a chain link fence, they stomped down a long square stairway, complete with grey concrete and steel piping for rails. When the time finally came for them to stop, Jerimijo and the others had to rest for a break.

"We need to go to the Sanakun first," Fox said.

McCasle looked up. "The Sanakun? Whatever for? We don't have time anyway! We have to dress you up in fine robes and make sure you are spotless!"

Fox furrowed his brow at his advisor, but quickly defeated his anger with a sigh. "I am a Chaljsko fighter. I know that many men accredited in that lifestyle are locked deep within that prison in vain. If I leave them out of the speech I have to give…"

"And your coronation," McCasle added.

"…yeah, then what kind of leader would I be? Many of my friends fought and died for a king that didn't even know they existed. I'm not that kind of man."

Fox had mixed success with freeing the Chaljsko fighters held within the stronghold of the Sanakun. The massive building rose out of the Unonian skyline like some sort of twisted cathedral, with large spires and black brick, leaving little room for windows. Inside was just as dark, as torches lined the hallways of the cells like lost souls clinging to the walls for security. Each cell that contained a man with the knowledge of the lifestyle was uniform – typically no bed or window, just a hard dirt floor with a hole in the far left corner for sanitary purposes. Even as he passed from the upper levels to the lower levels, he found them either dead or clinging to life, much like his own condition months ago. Finally, as he passed through a final spiraling staircase leading him even deeper into the dank brick passageways, he reached the lowest level, a familiar place from what Fox remembered. No light dared to shine down the narrow hallway, but sounds were abundant, as moans and battered cries in an array of languages bounced off the walls. As McCasle lit a torch, the voices intensified, as they knew another presence had entered their realm.

"Cell 1a-7," a burly Careinian guard boomed.

The men carrying Fox set him down on his feet. McCasle shined his light into the dank cell as the guard clumsily slipped the key through the lock to open the crudely constructed wrought iron door. The voices soon turned to shouts and screams of agony as the door swung wide open. Inside the cell was Todd McEdek, visible by the torchlight. His wrists were bound by chains hanging from the ceiling. Coupled with his black clothing and very thin frame, it gave him the appearance of a thin gargoyle about to spread long wings and fly.

"What time is it?" he weakly asked.

Fox turned to the guard, who took out a large brass watch from his pocket. "Almost noon. He always asks me that."

"Release him," Fox commanded.

Sauntering over to his right, the guard grabbed the chains and quickly unsheathed them from his wrists. Todd immediately fell to the floor.

"What's happening?" he asked as his eyes moved through large circular shades. His breathing was very raspy.

Fox opened his mouth, but McCasle stepped forward, waving the torch in his hand with little care. "You've been freed by the king. Beg for his mercy."

"Don't listen to him," Fox snapped. "You did nothing wrong. Any Unonian who fights for the people and for what he believes to be good is a true Unonian." He paused. "You never had a reason to be here, Todd."

"Todd?" McCasle blurted. "That's my name!"

"What's your middle name, man?" Jerimijo muttered.

"My middle name? Allensko."

"That's your new name now," he countered. Turning his head, Jerimijo waited for Fox to accept it with a nod.

The noise within the cell began to die down as Todd finally stood up and slowly approached Fox with legs that had held him up for two months. "You sound familiar. Who are you?"

"Fox McCloud, son of Jamano and Vikki."

"King of Uno," Allensko McCasle added.

Slipping to the floor, Todd bowed his head while on his knees, but was quickly forced up by Fox, who grabbed him by the armpits. "King?" Todd repeated. "How? Does this mean you truly are a guardian, Fox?"

Fox paused as he noticed almost everyone in the room staring at him, surprised at how quickly he was able to adjust to his steel legs. "I was always told there was something special about me, that I was chosen, and that I would one day free Uno. I don't see how there could be anymore to it than just me being a king. That's all."

"He couldn't really be anyway," McCasle added. "There's no royal blood in him. Even McVanke II was a noble. A very impoverished noble, but a noble nevertheless."

From the distance, a large clang from the iron bars could be heard. "I could've sworn you were," Todd said.

The procession of cars and limousines arrived at the ornate Unonian palace after a long trek across the great city. The streets around the building were filled with people of all races, including mostly foxes, with some Careinians and humans alike, amassed in a large crowd. Urban poverty met with the upper class, as their voices melded into one single burst of energy, booming down the streets of the capital. The masses began to swarm the avenue they traveled on, as tens of thousands cheered and cried tears of joy. Some vixen even tried to push their baby kits towards the front, hoping the new unknown king would be the first to bless their child.

"Do they know he's been chosen?" Todd asked.

Allensko McCasle shook his head. "A Unonian king has been revealed by the means of a speech ever since 1538, when Todd McVanke III nabbed the throne."

Fox stared out at the crowds as they made a right on a much broader street. It seemed like millions of people were surrounding his vehicle, each one holding a sense of urgency and joy through their tired, worn faces. Their voices were drowned out by the constant drone of the crowd all around, yet he could have sworn he heard each one's cries. _These people are in so much pain. Sure, they look content today, but tomorrow is always another day. And no burst of emotion can mask sadness so deep that tears refuse to fall._ He watched with silent passion as some of the crowd tore through the barriers set up by the Unonian soldiers and began running toward the limousine. Though they were immediately restrained, even the soldiers wore their hearts on their sleeve, as they made no arrests.

"Fox, are you going to be ready to speak, man?"

Fox nodded. "My mind draws a complete blank. But, I've come to accept that I have a gift in speaking impromptu."

Jerimijo nodded as he turned around to view the parade of cars turning the corner. "Who is in all of those cars, man?"

Fox smiled. "They are full of Chaljsko fighters."

"Why did you bring them along?" Todd asked.

"I want to establish a strong core of fighters that I can trust."

McCasle rolled his eyes. "You're trying to construct another Order of the Chaljsko? The last time that happened was during the reign of Valiso McReskev in the year 1347." He put a hand to Jerimijo's mouth to prevent him from asking a question. "They lasted for a total of seventy one years, but finally crumbled due to poor relations between the seven clans. It is rumored that they were the spark that ignited the eighty years of tension between the seven."

"Nobody cares, man," Jerimijo said after a prolonged silence.

The limousine, along with the trail of cars behind it, pulled into a clandestine garage just under the west wing of the palace. Heavily guarded and loaded with soldiers, the royal party soon left the screams from the crowd and entered into a poorly-lit shelter with only the noises of the hover engines to keep them company.

Not a word was spoken. They carried Fox through the door and placed him in the first room to the left. Hastily, they stretched Fox out on the couch and stood next to him. Scratching his head, Fox saw that the room was private and somewhat small, consisting of just a chair and a couch, along with a desk adjacent to the couch. Just as he was familiarizing himself with his surroundings, McCasle laid a collection of robes at his feet.

"Hurry up and change. The crowd is very anxious."

Fox looked down at the elegant black, white, and red robe in front of him. "Why should I dress like this? I'm not a king yet."

"You are," he replied as he began shuffling papers in front of him. "Your speech is almost ready."

"Let me see that."

Allensko casually handed Fox the short document just as he began moving people out of the room. In a matter of seconds, the papers were torn to pieces.

"What are you doing? You… you can't do that!"

Fox looked up at him. "Why not? If I am the king, then why can't I say what I want to say to my people?"

McCasle sighed. "Because every king before you ever since Romano McUsenked has. They all received prepared manuscripts so the people hear exactly what they want to hear from their king."

"I'm _not _about to lie to them," Fox snapped. He grabbed McCasle's elegant red collar and yanked it down to his level. "I am _not _every other king! I am a mercenary selected to be a king! I've never drank from the cup of royalty my entire life, and I plan to never let it get to my head! Unonians deserve more than that. I've lived with them, I've suffered with them, I've even died with them. They deserve nothing less than what I get." He flung Allensko back as his mouth dropped. "I am not of higher importance – I am their equal."

Allensko froze, his mouth still ajar, but finally nodded. "Yes, Fox. But I insist you wear the proper dress, as they will be expecting it and will find it disheartening if you don't."

"Fine," Fox groused.

Fox anxiously tugged at his new elegant clothing as he waited for someone to call him forward. He could hear someone speaking before him, but he wasn't sure about what he was talking about. As he sat down in an old chair in a hallway adorned with marble and paintings of Drawshk through the ages, his mind struggled to occupy the voided time. Fox heaved out a great sigh. _A good leader cannot be nervous at a time like this_,Fox reminded himself. _Especially the king of Uno. I'm only twenty-one years old, but I have to put them all on my shoulders from here on._

Nervously, he tugged at his father's red bandana tied loosely around his neck. Fox remembered how his father used to be strong. He secretly did it very well in the years he knew him, not telling his son his troubles. Frankjo, like his father, was also good at showing no fear. He always repeated McVanke II's words to Fox, especially after discussing the hardships of being a Chaljsko fighter. _Fear is a result of the unknown – hiding reason and understanding. All men fear, but few overcome it. Those that do have the courage of the Holy Spirit within them. _The words echoed in his mind.

Ceasing his current train of thought, Fox began to focus his attention on something that confused him. His father had been right about him the whole time. He now had the chance to lead _his people _to victory from his enemies. The entire land of Uno _was _his. Even Vikki, his mother, knew what he would become. _How did they know? My mother and father could not speak or read Old Careinian; the way the letter was written further justifies that. Frankjo wouldn't tell a single soul its contents. Is there something no one is telling me? _Fox shrugged it off. Changing his thoughts again, he realized he was in a much better position to free Uno – and fulfill Maria's wish.

Just then, McCasle laid a hand on Fox's shoulder. "Go on Fox." His lips trembled as he saluted him with a bare hand. "Your country awaits you."

"Good luck, man," Jerimijo whispered as he helped Fox out of his seat.

Fox stood in an instant and went right to brushing off his new clothes. Lose black pants and a white shirt lined in red were covered by a long stiff black robe lined in red and white and with a tall collar sprouting from the neck. It buttoned from the neck to his abdomen. The material of the robe was raised around the shoulders, giving him a more imperial look. Black boots, polished with care, went up to his kneecaps. Overall, the costume only exaggerated his already thin frame. Nevertheless, with his heart pounding with the will of hope and determination, he felt he looked like a true Unonian hero.

Fox felt like he was walking on air as he approached the balcony that faced the crowd below. McCasle followed him, making sure he did not fall. From the far end of the hallway was a single red curtain with the Unonian royal seal – a black and red fox face with an olive branch and a cross to its left and right. The words Artemus, Prestke, Viskata, meaning peace, unity, and justice were written around the face. Just as he finished reading the words, the curtain parted, allowing the bright daylight to pour in. Fox noticed a collection of Chaljsko fighters, along with some metallic palace guards, standing on the marble overhang.

As he walked toward the white marble railing, the audience below him in the streets, some tens of thousands of mixed races, gasped in terror and awe as they looked upon their new king. An array of conversations sprouted from the ground below.

A dark cloud seemed to hang over the crowd underneath him as he waited for the noise to die down. It seemed as if there was something wrong. "I am Fox McCloud, son of James McCloud and Vikki McCloud," he began as his words poured over the crowds below. "I was chosen to be your king and I will not fail in delivering you from our enemies. It is my esteemed privilege to lead you to peace. This was how I was brought up – to be loyal and strong to all and to overcome the hardships I face, as well as protect those who are suffering. I understand what I need to do, and I do what I need to do." The crowd below began to roar in disapproval. "All I ask out of you, good people of Uno, is that you trust me. If you trust me, I will trust you, and we can defeat our enemies for good!"

A young fox below him reached for higher ground as he began to climb on top of a car. "How? You've no royalty in your blood! And the Mafia – they're too many! Over half the nation is in their hands!" Droves of people hollered behind him as soldiers began clawing at his feet.

"Don't arrest that man!" Fox shouted. "He speaks with his soul and listens to his heart!" Suddenly, the crowd began to calm down once again. Fox quickly contemplated his next words. "I have no royalty in my blood. I am not descended of a king or a noble. I am a Unonian, just as you are. I was oppressed as you were. I was chained, beaten, maimed, and humiliated. I witnessed the death of my closest ones at the hands of evil. I've bled with you, I've starved with you, and I've suffered with you! Now I ask to suffer _for_ you, to starve for you, and, if necessary, to die for you." He paused, alarmed at how he was speaking. "I have fought in battles for four years and have learned from the finest men and women that used to walk this country. I will lead you by being just and strong, and I will not tolerate hatred from the Mafia or any other threat. They _will_ be defeated. Uno will again be free – I _swear_ it!"

"You've been missing for months!" another man blurted out. "Where have you been?"

Fox bit his lip. "I was… in a grenade attack and I lost everything from my shins down. I am still recovering, but I will be fine. But having different legs does _not_ affect me in my goal. I will defeat the Mafian forces and free Uno!"

"Deformed men have no place in leadership!" a middle-aged man shouted. Others cheered in agreement.

"Does even the Unonian who is dismembered have any _less_ determination to protect those he loves?" The crowd began to calm once more. "No! He fights with whatever he has left, but he never gives up! Like the child that cries in the inky darkness of the night, his hope that his mother will come is never dimmed, so he continues to cry. I lost my legs, yet the sun still shines on the Unonian land each day! And it will never cease shining. Uno will be spared from the evil. I ask you, the people, the men, women, and children that I both love and respect, to take my hand as I lead you out of the darkest forest we have ever entered before. I know your hearts are full of fear and doubt, but if you _just_ take my hand, _just trust me_, I _will_ protect you like a father does his child!"

Silence as thick as clouds blanketed the land. "I will do as I have promised, children of Uno. You who are my equals in worth, you who are most deserving, one day, these shackles will be removed, and the star of peace will once again shine on the nation of Uno – the Almighty's nation, the most blessed among all nations."

The crowd paused with a lengthy hush. Then, in a whisper, they started to chant his name. "Fox, Fox, Fox." The whisper grew into a large voice, until the whole crowd began to chant in sincere approval of their new leader. "FOX! FOX! FOX!" Growing still, the multitudes chanted even louder as if to attempt to shake the very foundation of the city of Drawshk with one gigantic voice! "_FOX! FOX! FOX!_"

The crowd then grew quiet after a while on requests from the vulpine soldiers from below. Fox's breaths quivered. _How? What am I anymore?_ He backed up ad pointed to those standing around him. "The Chaljsko, once deemed unlawful in the past, is now a guiding light of Unonian freedom. These men will serve Uno. The United Unonian Order, once deemed traitors to the king, will now freely serve Uno. Every Unonian who loves others more than he does himself is a true Unonian. Every Unonian who fights for what is truly beautiful, truly good, is a true Unonian. May he be rewarded for his or her undying hope and determination."

With a cacophony of yells and cheers from below, Fox left the crowds as those around him on the balcony followed. His steps were in near-perfect strides as his boots clomped heel-to-toe on the marble floor, though pain was still abundant. _I don't know what is going on inside of me, but I have to keep it alive._

"Very good speech, Fox," Todd congratulated. "If the crowd was a flame, you'd be motor oil! I'm sure my parents were in that crowd!"

"Yeah," Fox said as he scratched the back of his head while still moving down the hall. "Your parents."

"That's right," Todd added. "Do you think they saw me standing next to you? Honor I have brought to them today!"

"That's it!" Fox abruptly turned around and stood face-to-face with Todd. "Don't you get it? Didn't you see? You're parents aren't living anymore – they are dead!" He watched as the dark-clothed fox clenched his fists. "It was at Everdushk months ago. As we left, I walked near those trees with dead Unonians hanging in them. A few caught my attention, and I was overwhelmed with sadness and anger toward myself. They… hung there, like my mother. I tried to yank one down, but something fell out of his pocket. It was the wallet of Vetrio McEdek. From a picture, I knew his wife was next to him and his son was you."

Todd heaved in breaths. "You… you… backstabbing, pathetic… machine!" Lunging for Fox, his offensive was short lived, as a team of palace guards grappled him and threw him to the ground. Grunting and squirming, Todd continued to throw his fists amidst a trail of tears.

"I'm sorry, Fox," Allensko McCasle said. "I suppose we have bad company in our ranks. I'll be sure to place him back in his cell in the Sanakun."

"No!" Todd screamed.

"Stop!" Fox commanded. Everyone turned to him. "Todd has done nothing wrong. He only did what anyone with feelings would have done. I can't and I won't punish anyone for that. All I can do is ask for his forgiveness."

Todd looked up at him, his face suddenly calm. "My hands no longer tremble."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"…but do not fear for I will be near, and be with you all of the time."

Fox, who lay on the cold floorboards of his darkened bedchamber, woke in a state of panic. He tried to catch his breath as he reached for a glass of water next to him and drank it. Pushing a blanket aside, he sat up as he rubbed his eyes in anguish.

"What is the matter, Fox?" Maria's light blue fur glowed in the night as stooped down to lay next to him.

Fox gazed at her with a dark face. "I can't do it," he regretfully replied. "I can't be their king. I'm not supposed to be – I don't even have royal blood in my veins! How can I lead them?"

She placed a hand on his and smiled. "Your speech was so wonderful, Fox. Why have you suddenly changed your mind?"

"I had a dream." He paused as he rubbed his face. "I'm being drained of all my blood as I sit on this steel table. Well, I'm not really sitting – I'm actually strapped down to it. And these people, the shadowy objects, are painting the walls with my blood. And I can see people suffering in the distance, like each stroke brings to them more pain. But I myself am not in any pain, aside from seeing those who are suffering."

"That sounds terrible!" Maria replied.

"It gets worse," Fox continued. "The paint on the walls near me begins to crack and buckle, and as they do blood comes out of the holes. The shadowy figures dance around in joy as the room fills with blood. Then, just as I'm drowning, the biggest shadowy figure comes toward me and with his huge claws severs my chest. He flashes a great smile and I wake up."

Maria shook her head. "I'm sorry, Fox." She rubbed her hand across his back as she scooted closer to him. "Dreams do not always reveal the future. Some dreams trick people, some reveal what could happen, and some are just completely random. Please Fox, don't listen to this one."

"But they drowned in my blood and were suffering. How is that something I can just brush off?"

As the moon hid behind a large cloud, dimming the light within the room, she inhaled a deep breath. "You are the one chosen to lead this nation to freedom and peace, not just to be a king. Remember four years ago when I said you would face many trials that would test your very spirit? Those trials will continue, and they will not get easier. But you must be valiant and you must be strong because you are the only one. You have a choice, Fox, and you must choose the path of pain and suffering, for there is no other way to save Uno from destruction."

"But why _me_?" Fox questioned. "I know I was chosen – that's fine. But why was _I_ chosen? And what does that mean?"

"You would not understand if I told you now, Fox, but there will be a time where everything will be revealed to you." Her smile faded. "All I can tell you is that you were made strong and intelligent for a reason. You faced terrible circumstances for a reason. Your friends and family suffered and died for a reason." She paused, rolled on her stomach, and put her hand on Fox's chest. "You will free Uno… for a reason – I know you will."

"So your death was planned too?"

"It had to happen, Fox. All things work together for good."

Fox turned away. "Nothing good came out of your death."

"Oh really?" Maria waited until Fox turned to face her again. "I think the people of Histe would disagree. And McVankevo. And great Cavask. Fox, if it weren't for my death, we would have moved to great Cavask, right?"

Fox nodded. "Probably. We talked about it almost every time we discussed the future."

"The Mafia attacked Cavask, did they not?"

Again he nodded. "Yes, they did."

"They would have killed thousands more if it weren't for your steadfast determination, Fox. They might have killed us, they might not have. Regardless if the outcome, that battle might have been the last one for Uno."

Fox turned away, not uttering a single word.

"Things don't happen just to have them happen. You were chosen Fox, chosen to free Uno. This is the burden you must bear, for if you do not, no one else will be able to, and Uno will be held in greater fear and chaos than it is now. The nation will be destroyed if you do not guide it." The moon burst through a break in the clouds as light emptied into the room. "I understand how hard things must be for you, Fox. I know you're in constant pain in all the four winds – physical, emotional, mental, and spiritual."

"How, Maria?" he asked. "How do you know I'm in constant pain?"

She smiled weakly. "Because I wipe away all of your tears as you sleep, Fox."

Fox glanced nonchalantly around at the landscape. Aside from the darkened room and cold moonlight, nothing much was to be seen. Only the two foxes' breathing could be heard in the calm room. Fox turned to his love. "Do you feel pain, my Maria?"

She nodded. "I always do. I'm separated from you."

"I'm... sorry, my Unonian rose."

Maria moved some of her dark blue hair away from her face. "I love you Fox, and I know how much you love me. I want to help you and warn you of danger, but even I am limited. Someday I believe the pain will be over and you and I will be with each other again forever. We may not have been married in Uno, Fox, but our spiritual marriage helps me move forward."

"Yes," Fox whispered, "I can feel it, Maria."

Fox turned to face his love, but she was gone. A gentle breeze blew across the floorboards where she had laid. For some reason it was nearly morning now, for the sun began to peek across the horizon and the birds started to sing their usual songs. Shielding his eyes, Fox put a hand to his face as he groggily sat up. In a matter of moments he stood up, still in pain yet much more accustomed to his new legs. As he began moving some of the blankets back on the bed, he heard a knock at the two dark jaku wood doors at the far end of the chamber.

"Please, come in," Fox commanded.

The door opened, slow and creaky at first, but then began to drone as the man pushed harder. "I have a report on your first day as king," McCasle began. He was fully dressed in very elegant robes of red, black, and white. A thin black hat covering his pointed, furry ears and hair was placed on his head. "Technically it isn't your first day, as your coronation isn't scheduled for a few days from now. Which brings me to a few questions before I begin." He walked over to the expansive bed dressed in elegant red and white fabric pouring out at each end. "It will be at The Cathedral of St. Thomasso, with a crowd somewhere in the range of about a quarter of a million both in and outside the building. It was built in the fourteenth century, and reflects and early gothic Unonian architecture so common in today's style."

"Get to the point."

"You must appoint a new leader for the Unonian Church. There hasn't been one ever since Archbishop McReklosi died nearly two months ago."

Fox let his hand rest on one of the tall posts of the bed. "Why is there a long wait?"

McCasle hesitated. "It is rumored that McRasko will murder the next Archbishop of Cavask. That's slowed down the decision-making process. Normally a council of Unonian bishops would appoint one, but they believe that your decision should hold worth."

Fox bit his lip, but finally nodded his head. "I understand."

"I'll be back with a list of priests provided by the bishops. They ranked them, so the choice shouldn't be that difficult."

Fox waved his head. "It's not necessary – I already know who it is. Go to Cavask and search for the Cathedral of the Seven Sacraments. When you find it among the ruins, ask for Ives."

"Ives?" Allensko McCasle asked. "What, no last name? You're serious, right?"

"I don't know his last name."

McCasle laughed as he shook his head. "Oh… no, no he'll never do. A lowly priest, probably fresh from his schooling, jumped to the top of the list, leader of the Unonian ruling? Impossible."

Fox walked up to him, the metal clanging against the wooden floor. "He may be lowly by our standards, but he has an unusual understanding of the world and a unique relationship with the Almighty."

"And how do you know him so well?"

"I fought with him in battles. He even lost a hand while fighting to free people."

Turning away with a smirk, McCasle scoffed. "A one-handed priest… the leader of the church? So he's deformed too? And a former soldier, no less." He paused, then suddenly turned around and waved a finger in Fox's face. "You don't know anything about being a king, do you? What will the people think about this decision?"

"The same way they think about me. Once they know him, they will accept him, respect him, and follow him."

Allensko furrowed his brow. "You're lucky your head isn't on a platter after that speech you gave yesterday! Consider it a gift from the Almighty that he has validated your reign for at least one night." He paused as Fox checked his lose dark brown pants and put on his metal plated tunic. "You don't even dress like a king! You have no real legs, you were once a slave, and… you don't even have the royal blood!"

"I have my own blood!" Fox grabbed McCasle's elegant collar with a hard fist. "And I'm willing to bleed that blood for my people."

McCasle growled a soft grumble. "Kings don't bleed for their people, they _lead_ them. McVanke II was an exception – he was a guardian! You're _not _a guardian! I've at least figured that out!"

Fox turned away, but his grip remained strong. "You're so busy trying to force me into a mold that you've forgotten who I am."

"I know, I know. You're only a king."

Reaching back, Fox slapped McCasle across the cheek, bringing him down to the ground. "No! I'm not just a king! I'm a Unonian! I'm a fighter! And I will not rest until _all_ of Uno is united and free again!"

Wiping a tear from one hand while holding his face with the other, McCasle whimpered. "I want that day to come. We all do."

"And we are all suffering until that day comes." Fox held out his hand and Allensko grabbed it. "But they will see that day. It will come." Backing up, he stepped into his black boots and bent over to pull them up to his thighs and put each pant leg over them in a simple manner. "What is the status on Uno?"

Allensko brushed himself off. "Currently, the Mafia owns roughly sixty-five percent of the former nation, occupying much of the east, north, and southeast."

"Sixty-five percent?" Fox jerked his head up. "What happened? I thought we were holding our ground!"

"We were," Allensko McCasle replied, "but we've lost every single battle since your injury. First Lesesi fell to Mafians. Then came the outposts along the east and northern fronts, until all but a village outside of Nemiska fell. There are still thousands of troops out there, and they await reinforcements commanded by Kral Commodore McLerive, who is due back in Drawshk in the next few hours."

Fox clenched his fists. "So he's not sending his men to their aid?"

McCasle silently shook his head as he headed to the door. "Quite the opposite – he's moving his lines back, leaving them vulnerable. Even a history scholar knows they're doomed."

With great strides, Fox swiftly flew across the wooden floor towards the large door. His walking was improving, as each step he took was more customary than the last. "I'll return later."

"Later? What do you mean?"

Fox pushed against the door after slipping on his thin black leather trench coat. "They need me over there. You said it was near Nemiska, right?"

"What?" Allensko grabbed Fox's arm. "You can't go! You'll die! You're the king!"

The Chaljsko fighter slowly shook his head as he reached for his rucksack near the exit. "No. I'm a fighter and a protector before that. Where exactly is that division?"

Allensko furrowed his brow, but finally exhaled a deep sigh as his lips moved back and forth across his rigid jaw line. "The village of Icanthru. It's more of a sister town to Nemiska, but you shouldn't have much of a problem finding it. Just beyond an uninhabited forest, I think." Fox moved to leave the room, but McCasle's grip intensified. "One more thing, Fox, please be careful. We… can't afford to lose another king."

Fox dashed to a swiftbike prepared for him inside the garage of the palace. As he stormed up to the vehicle, he noticed it was in good shape despite the obvious signs of use, such as the worn paint on the sides and the torn leather seat. Fox quickly sat down and breathed a deep sigh, collecting his thoughts as he rubbed his eyes. _I don't even know what I am doing anymore. I'm so confused… what if McCasle's words were true? What if I'm not supposed to be the king? _Sighing, Fox kick-started the vehicle and flew out of the concrete and marble structure in haste. _I don't care anymore – I'm just doing what I feel is right._

Driving through the populated streets of Drawshk, Fox passed through the famous marketplace. While it wasn't nearly as big as Cavask's or as exiting, vulpines mixing with raccoons and other races alike mingled with each other in an attempt to feed their families. Just like the urban poor in Cavask, they were very prevalent among the tenants and middle class. Slowing his bike down, Fox's attention was entirely focused on them. The lower class, clothed in their typical black torn garments, struggled to bargain for food in a nation already running low on supplies from the unusual winter. However, their efforts were more difficult than at first glance, as tenants easily spotted them and attempted to skin them from every cent they earned from their difficult jobs.

"It's Fox McCloud, our king!" a vixen dressed in black shouted. Others around her turned around and ran toward his bike. Looking like ravaged gargoyles atop the Cathedral of the Seven Sacraments, they tore through the air, but still managed to keep a polite attitude about it.

Fox stepped off his bike as the crowd gathered around him.

"Your highness, sir, we're very hungry and tired," a young fox in his prime spoke. "But we've also heard of your great mercy and love for us from the papers we have collected. You even took an urbanite with you on a mission."

"Show mercy on us today, please," a vixen begged.

Fox gazed out at the thousands gathering around him. A black cloud grew and grew with each passing second. Finally, Fox cracked a smile. "What your papers don't tell you is that I also grew up in extreme poverty. I've never forgotten how hard it was to live like that, and not one of you deserve that kind of life. Your wages at your workplace must be increased, but even that's not enough. When I return to Drawshk, I'll make sure you never go hungry again." He paused. "And call me Fox."

A roar of appreciation came from the crowd. "Hail McCloud, the protector of the poor!"

Still smiling, Fox stepped back on his bike and started it up again. A path made by the crowd followed him out, stretching across the entire street around the marketplace. As Fox drove out, he watched as the once dark faces, now full of hope and joy, cheered back at him in sincerity.

Fox arrived near Icanthru in the late afternoon during another rainstorm. Parking his bike near a sheltering jaku tree, Fox followed the direction of the light. He tried to sprint, and discovered he could run very fast, maybe faster than before. Fox missed running, for he loved to be able to help someone before anyone else could. But the metallic clangs were soon drowned out by the sounds of the approaching village. Over a final hill was Icanthru, blazing with energy and fervor, yet hinting with despair and confusion. As Fox cascaded down the large hill, the negative feelings intensified. Amassed in the small village was a force of no more than five hundred men. Contrasted with the thousands of Mafian troops around the area, their doom seemed inevitable. Nevertheless, Fox continued moving forward, searching for the commanding officer in an attempt to assist the troubled people.

His search was short-lived, as the officer in all his tarnished metals and tattered glory approached him. "Thank goodness you have come, Fox," he began in a tired voice. "I was getting a bit worried, but I knew you'd make it – they say you always show up in the right time. We are planning an offensive against the two Mafian divisions in this city."

Fox didn't waste any time. "What is the status on both of them?"

"One is very weak, and the other is attempting to relieve the first one, but their supplies have been cut off by resistance from Unonian citizens. The Unonian people are the only thing that has kept us alive, as they have been both fierce and swift despite the constant oppression they face and the certainty of death if we are defeated." He put a hand on Fox's shoulder. "We must be victorious, Fox. This is one of the last Unonian outposts left in eastern Uno. Everyone here is tired and depressed, but with you around they might turn a new leaf. I can't take this anymore. Will you lead us, Fox?"

Fox was surprised. Obviously, the news that he had become king had not circulated to them yet. "Yes sir."

The officer meekly looked down at the muddy ground. "Will you be all right, with your legs and all?" he muttered.

Somehow _that _news reached this area. "Yes sir, I'll be fine. What is asked of me? I need to know."

"Right," the commanding officer replied. "Now then, you have been assigned to lead a group of men into the heart of the city. There you will find the city hall, defaced of its Unonian symbols and painted in Mafian propaganda. That's where the Mafian headquarters are. Go there and eradicate all the enemy officers and any other soldiers you come in contact with. As you are doing this, teams will be dispatched around the city to combat the enemy troops."

"Is that it?" Fox asked as he crossed his arms.

"Isn't that enough?"

"Sorry sir. When should I leave?"

"As soon as possible. The men are getting anxious."

Fox was given charge of roughly two hundred soldiers comprising mainly of vulpines, each toting their own field sword and rifle among other materials. Dressed in the elegant Unonian uniform of black, green, and red, they fell into a series of lines as commanded by their superior. In a matter of minutes, the task force was complete and the Chaljsko fighter pressed toward the city with caution. The anticipation was thick in the morning air, so thick that even Fox began to feel edgy. He silently inhaled a sigh as his eyes looked onward towards the buildings amidst a background of a red, green, and brown forest.

A dead hush kissed the crowd. Fox couldn't stand the overburdening silence. "I am young, but I've seen many battles and participated in many wars. In hard times, we would dance with vixens and seek entertainment from villagers. It would help push us forward many times."

The soldiers toward the front began to awkwardly cock their rifles one after another as the village was now passed them. Fox knew they were beginning the national creed. Learning the words from Frankjo, he demanded Fox recite it each morning ever since he was fourteen years old. He knew the words all too well as the front line began with the first sentence.

"The nation of Uno is a blessing to all who call it home – the haven for the vulpine race, though it accepts all races. Under the Almighty, we do hold our sovereignty, our freedom, and our will. Terrors and evil claw at our backsides, but we will never back down. We are the protectors of our land, and will never fail. The Almighty is with us and protects us. He is the light to the darkness, the calm in the storm, and the shelter in the forests. Apart from Him, we do not know any other way, for it is by His name we live and die. The people of Uno will never be strangled by wickedness. The children of Uno will never be slaves. Every vulpine will breathe free air. As sure as our tails are red, marked by the blood of past generations, Uno will always be free! "

By the time they had finished the creed, the city limits were breeched. The welcome from Nemiska, however, was less than satisfactory. The city was shrouded in a think cloud of billowing grey smoke, making it difficult to see anything ahead of them. The smoke made it difficult to breathe, so Fox's men did the best they could and put their hands over their faceplates. Fox, who had no faceplate, waved an arm around his face to see well as he marched on. The smoke continued to billow from the town, and became increasingly thick until it finally consumed the entire area.

Suddenly, Fox heard the hard clomps of many Mafian footsteps rushing toward them. "Attack!" He involuntarily removed his guardian staff from his rucksack and began combating the Mafian troops in droves. The first casualty of the campaign, a human Mafian, met his doom as his eye sockets exploded with rich red blood from a hard crack of Fox's staff. Quickly the enemy troops poured into the premises. Fox nervously fought against them without hesitation, though the smoke made it very difficult. Though his training from Frankjo came to his mind, even his ability to sense them was dulled.

Soon everyone joined in the brawl, including leftover Northlandites from the failed campaign for Unonian land. Fox ripped his guardian staff through a man's neck, the rich blood streamed out of the opening as he sank slowly the ground and gasped desperately for air. Another met the sharp edges of his staff as it caught his cheek and ripped the entire top portion of his face off. He grabbed the exposed muscle only to scream in pain and collapse in the dirty cobblestone ground. As Fox went to dodge another soldier's fists, a Mafian stepped in and slashed his sword at Fox's legs, missing by a mile. As another Mafian lunged for him, Fox immediately stuck its sharp points into the misty air and felt the hard pounce of the soldier on his staff. Pushing the heavy body aside, he unsheathed his staff from the quivering, bloody carcass.

Fox noticed Unonian soldiers from other teams had moved in to fearlessly destroy their enemies. Their guns were useless, as the smoke was so thick friendly fire could have reached unbelievable numbers. But, the new teams were immediately met by other Mafian groups. The clanging of swords and explosions from far off in the distance was commonplace.

Blood flew everywhere and shrieks of pain and agony littered the air, which held a smell of rotting flesh. Fox used his guardian stick like a true master against them, as he stabbed through the enemy's men like a knife through butter. Some of the weaker soldiers collapsed from the smoke, making Fox's job easier. Bits of soldiers lay in the street and insides splattered about all over the area.

"_Yah_!" he screamed as his stick slashed through an enemy's torso, slicing it deep into the stomach as his spine collapsed on itself. As another team barreled toward him, he quickly decapitated the leader and without hesitation jabbed his staff into the neck of another as blood and tissue ripped from its owner. Fox felt another enemy's presence and quickly whipped his staff around, cutting off both of his legs despite the chain mail he wore. Panting, Fox tried to ease his breathing, but he could only cough. The smoke became worse as the battle progressed. Blood ran through the streets. One could not step in a spot that wasn't occupied by bits of intestines or an ownerless limb. Even a decapitated human head, still blinking, stood in Fox's path.

The remainder of the Mafian men retreated and quickly disappeared in the smoke. Fox and his group ran after them and managed to annihilate some of the slow moving soldiers. The others in his division cheered in appreciation, as the first wave of enemy troops was in full retreat.

Fox hated to kill men, but in order to win the battle it was necessary to do. His group marched down the main artery of the city, searching furiously for the city hall. The air quality was even worse now, and some of the more unhealthy foxes fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"If you can't handle the fumes, I order you to retreat!" Fox shouted as he ran deeper into the grey cloud. He coughed in his hands, his stomach heaving and contorting in hard hacks. Finally, the street opened into a large square and a large white building appeared over the haze. _It just has to be city hall,_ Fox thought. His group darted to the building and climbed up to the stairs to reach the doors.

Turning to his men, he waited for the remainder of the group to catch up with him. "Set time bombs in the building. I will go with you. The rest of you, find out where that gas is coming from and try to stop it so we don't suffocate."

Fox and his men stormed the city hall amidst another swarm of Mafian troops and blasted the door down with a small grenade. Instantly, they were met by heavy gunfire and a Mafian soldier who held a flamethrower. Instantly, he swished the flame around, torching a handful of Unonian soldiers, their screams and cries of agony deafening the battered landscape.

The vulpine men set up a blockade behind the door and began to fire their guns at random targets. It was a close stalemate. Bullets ricocheted off everything. Gunfire was unyielding, for both sides were well equipped. The tension would make even the strongest of nerves shake uncontrollably.

"Keep fighting, I'll cover you!" Fox screamed. Leaving the front soldiers to the task, he concentrated on the droves of men behind him, as he plowed through their jumbled defenses with ease. It seemed like he could not turn around without impaling an enemy on his staff. Even so, his sixth sense began to crystallize, and he began to wreck havoc upon the Mafians around him. The Mafians, who now resorted to gunfire on the streets, spaced themselves sporadically across the perimeter, while the main push stormed toward the city hall. Fox, refusing to give in to their vast numbers, continued to rip through their lines, while at the same time keeping a close eye on the entrance to city hall. Bullets ricocheted off his staff, but that didn't faze him.

Crimson blood glistening against the grey sky flew in a symphony of gushes and trickles, as it seemed like the heavens was raining down the beautiful liquid. Fox backed up to the long steps of the white building, working now in full defense. Mafians from all sides of the expansive structure clawed and sprinted toward it, but they were quickly met with a lightning-quick staff with blades so sharp it could cut the spirit of a man. Dodging over a fresh kill, Fox slammed his booted foot into the gut of another soldier, causing his innards to spill out from a hole created on the other side of his body.

Turning around, Fox dove out of harm's way as a great burst of flames tore through the doors of the city hall. The entire front entrance was immediately an inferno. Black smoke met grey smoke in a matter of moments, and soldiers who once screamed and cried spoke no more. Mafians all around him were now in full retreat, as the men who had stood at the barricade met with Fox, their uniforms now crisp and tarnished.

"Follow me to the back – the leaders might be trying to escape!" Fox shouted.

The vulpine leader swiftly turned around and ran from the doomed building with a collection of soldiers at his back. As he turned the corner, Fox heard two or three large explosions emanating from the city hall. He ran down the debris-ridden street and sprinted to the rear of the building, where sure enough the Mafian commanders were attempting to escape by a bus colored in the typical Mafian yellow and black imperial colors. He ducked behind a barrel and listened in on their conversation as his men imitated him.

"Hey Rhhesok, are you ready to leave yet?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"About what?" The man put an arm around his shoulder.

"About the citizens we killed. You were there, what did you think about it?"

"I think it was fun listening to their prayers before they suffocated! Did you hear one of them? He actually asked for The Almighty and the guardians of Uno to do justice on us!"

The other man laughed and slapped his friend's shoulder. "What does it mean to be a Unonian anyway? Surely it isn't residence in this nation, as half of them call themselves Mafians. But growing up in the lowlands of Hazardouse, I never imagined myself on Unonian soil this early in life. Praise the Lord for the Mafia! May the pitiful screams of Unonians bring joy to our overworked and overburdened hearts."

Their words made Fox bitter with rage. Without thinking, the vulpine king grabbed his guardian staff and rushed to the two humans. As they saw Fox coming, they both gasped and began to run toward their vehicle. Their futile efforts were short-lived, as Fox drew his staff back and slashed both of their abdomens. Their bodies fell to the ground and both men shrieked in pain until the overwhelming loss of blood drove their screams to faint whispers.

"Did they sound like _that_ before they died? You sick minded fools!" He jabbed his staff in them again as loud, wet squashes accompanied.

Fox looked up and spotted more Mafian officers in the distance. They began to sprint to their bus, but even their struggle to reach it was unsuccessful. Fox reached his first victim and tore his arm off with one quick slice, then turned around and jabbed another's nose with a thick blade, pushing it up to the base of his skull. More of Fox's men now joined in the fight and soon began to butcher the menacing men without much of a contest. The bus rode away, which caught Fox off guard, and he sprinted toward it. He ran faster than it was moving, his legs now much stronger than they were not too long ago. He removed a grenade from his trench coat and quickly pulled the pin. Waiting until he could get a clear shot, he threw it into an open window with near perfect accuracy. Fox quickly slowed his strides as he bent over to rest his aching legs. When the bus was turning off into the square, it exploded in a thick cloud of smoke as pieces of metal and blood flew everywhere.

Fox looked back at where the Unonian soldiers were and realized they had completed their task. He walked up to them slowly. "Good work gentlemen. I would have liked to get here sooner to help the innocent, but I did not, and for that I am sorry." He turned around to walk away.

"Fox, where are you going?"

"You aren't under my command anymore – I did what I was supposed to do. But you can follow me out of town if you like."

The group followed him out of the city, the air still thick with smoke. More soldiers fell down to their knees, choking and gasping for clean air. Turning with a jerk, Fox grimaced as he gazed at the men around him. "You that are healthy, carry those that can't make it on their own!"

The group limped out of the city into some cleaner air, returning back to the village of Icanthru. The main street was loaded with a slew of wounded soldiers lining the road in the hundreds. Though it appeared many were seriously injured on first glace, Fox observed that most were just resting, escaping the side effects of the gas. Some of his soldiers collapsed upon reaching the camp, exhaustion overpowering their bodies. As his group located a place to rest, Fox noticed that the other half of his division had returned also.

Sitting down next to a handful of wounded soldiers, Fox searched for one that was awake. Finding no definite signs, he instead decided to ask the entire group. "Why is the air so poor in that town?"

One man coughed and raised his hand next to him. "There was a chemical spill in an industrial building caused by fighting in the area. We don't know what it is, but it is spreading, which has placed this village on high alert." He shifted nervously as he groaned where he lay. "Apparently, they used it to kill the citizens in town, as the building was littered with dead bodies."

Fox was tingling with rage. _If I had just started earlier, a few more lives might have been saved! What was I thinking? I can't believe how incompetent and unfeeling I am! _Hiding his emotions, he leaned back in his seat as a vixen maiden, with her hair wrapped humbly in a red, white, and black bandana, approached Fox with a wet rag and a few pieces of bread. As Fox graciously accepted her offering, the commanding officer stumbled over to where he sat.

"Well done, Fox!" The aging vulpine congratulated. He suddenly bent down to his level. "I received a call from McCasle only a few moments ago. He said he had been trying this location for a few hours, but they crowned a new Carzinski in Canvhis earlier today, and he is traveling to Drawshk within one week to discuss a pact. Go to him, my friend." He patted Fox on the back. "Good luck, Fox."

Fox did not hesitate. Running to his bike, parked somewhere in the area, he left behind the cheers of his men. Virgin fighters, they, like the rest of Uno, tried desperately to forget the hells of yet another brutal contest.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"_McCloud!_"

Fox turned to view the source of the booming voice. It was none other than Bronson McRasko, the leader of the Mafian forces!

"McCloud… _king _McCloud… so, you now know what you are capable of, I assume?" He laughed deviously as he stepped in front of an attempt by Fox to escape his presence. His looks were like the deepest, darkest chasm ever imaginable – the glint in his eyes was even worse. "Your pithy cause is futile. You are not a king – you are merely a versatile pretender. And your blood is as common as mud, McCloud."

Fox stepped back as the large vulpine dressed in black inched toward him. His appearance changed little since their last meeting; though Fox felt the sinister vulpine looked much viler and stronger than before. His torso was much more built, looking like the trunk of a dark jaku tree. Even his fingers, though calloused over, appeared tough and spring-like. Fox shook off his observations. "What difference does it make?"

McRasko grinned. "You are a slave, McCloud. Yes, it was revealed to you by a man who accredits his pathetic existence to the history of this doomed nation. Bounded by your former owner, you survived conditions fit for your family name." He held up a fist as he rattled his other hand in front of him. "And now the slave turned king will die his eternal death!"

Fox was shocked at the general's knowledge of his life, but immediately shook it off. Nevertheless, his threats pierced the inner walls of his heart. "Your mouth is a cave of lies!"

"Oh really?" He paced around Fox, making sure he wouldn't pull any quick moves. "I believe in time you will acknowledge my words as truth, young sovereign. Your former proprietor was the king of Uno, the ill-minded Michelego Vo Casko II. But he sold you in a moment of desperation." Drawing his staff, McRasko placed his last step firmly in the ground, positioning himself face-to-face with Fox. "You, along with your contemporaries, were advertised as diligent, faithful workers willing to accomplish even the most demeaning of tasks." He paused. "The king, your father's acquaintance, sold you out."

Fox growled as he drew his staff. "Never! That's not true!" His weapon quickly met that of McRasko's as both men pushed hard against the other. Turning around and giving way to the general's power, Fox whipped out his staff just in time to save a fatal blow from his enemy's weapon, swiping more like the fierce Unonian wind than a simple swish. Then, with an immediate jerk, Fox moved his weapon in an array of attacks, but each one was easily blocked by the general's dark staff. On the last hit, Fox forced his blades into McRasko's staff, ceasing the offensive as his weapon jammed into his.

"The good die young, McCloud," McRasko muttered under a loose grin as he ripped his staff from the fix. "But so do men of evil. You yourself are evil to a degree – you allow the destruction of innocent lives as you parade onto the scene of battle, refusing to guard those who cry out the name in the vast gloom of the night. At least I am sincere with my kills."

Blocking a quick jab from his opponent, Fox gritted his teeth under the pressure. He was no match for this man – it drained virtually all of his energy just to keep his movements at bay. "Every time they bleed I bleed too!"

Cackling with unusual pleasure, the dark vulpine continuously and feverishly cracked his staff against Fox's blocks with a cacophony of beats and strikes. "You glibly say that, but what worth does it hold? Your record accounts for a different story. No care for these people resides in the cockles of your heart. It is only the motivation from your dead contemporaries and loved ones that stimulates your fruitless efforts!"

Struggling to shake off the retorts, Fox let his grip fall as McRasko's black staff struck the ground with a force so powerful it dug into the stone underfoot. He could only watch as the large vulpine swiftly yanked it out of the conglomeration of stone, dirt, and mud, and immediately charged. A loud boom soon followed, as Fox's staff met his with near perfect accuracy. Countless crashes soon followed, ringing in the misty air as his opponent's staff whirled like a torrential wind current, moving and swishing in the gloomy twilight of the dense forest. The general's dark weapon was undetectable and began to move so fast that Fox desperately tried to leave his staff in front of him, hoping that his efforts would be enough to ensure a successful defense. _I can't keep doing this – he's getting faster! _Panting heavily, he glanced up at McRasko, who seemed to be fighting with ease despite his clenched teeth and his face oozing with rage.

_Clang!  
_Fox's eyes shot down as the jabs and cracks ceased. Embedded in his steel leg was the staff of McRasko, its glowing red stones erasing any doubt that it was another object. Looking up, Fox noticed a disgusted look fell upon the vile vulpine's face.

"You have already submitted to your doom. A mechanized leg displays your lack of alertness and care." With a hard look, he unsheathed his staff from Fox's leg as the Chaljsko fighter maintained his balance. "You crave power, do you not? You desire to lead these people with legs of steel, but your soul is built on legs of clay!" A long swing flew from McRasko's heavy arms, but Fox quickly jumped out of harm's way with a backward somersault. He reached the ground just in time to obstruct another swing from his opponent. Though his footing was slipping, his guard was still strong, as another fierce tear met the hard steel of his staff.

McRasko pushed him on a block with great might. Backing up into a tree, Fox tried everything he could to stop his opponent's harsh attacks. With quick reflexes, he jumped onto a branch and nimbly skittered up the durable limb. He caught his breath as McRasko tried to reach him with his blades so sharp it appeared as if they could pierce the soul of a man.

"You cannot rest there forever, Fox," McRasko warned.

Holding his staff, Fox waited for the right time to strike. Assuming McRasko couldn't see him in the dense foliage, Fox waited for him to stand directly above him. He didn't know why he felt McRasko wouldn't be able to detect him, but at that moment, he felt invincible. Time seemed to slow once more, and his heart seemed to pound less and less agitatedly.

"Fatigue and hunger will set in. You are only prolonging your death, young slave."

Thrusting his staff to the assailant below, Fox jabbed McRasko on the top of his head with reflexes so rapid and so vehement, it quickly met the top of his skull and speared it. Blood glistened from his scalp instantly, and soon trickled down to his hair. As General McRasko brought his hand to his head in an agonizing scream, Fox whipped his staff back to his level as time returned to normal.

"Enough!" McRasko boomed. His voice was so powerful it made the tree Fox resided in tremble with fear. Gazing up to the treetops, McRasko held up a single hand. "Prepare yourself, young McCloud! Your fate shall soon be sealed tighter than the grip of Lucifer!"

Suddenly, Fox felt the branch begin to shake. He panicked as it felt like the entire tree was bending toward the general. Holding on to the branch with a death grip, Fox watched as McRasko grew more and more visible with each passing second. Then, with a jolt, Fox was removed from the branch by an invisible force and carried off it until he was directly in front of his enemy, his scalp appearing as if it had healed.

"Today… young McCloud, you will die."

Fox quickly found he was unable to move. All he could do was watch as the general slowly unsheathed his staff and forced the blades through one of his shoulder blades, severing a handful of metal plates on his tunic and slicing through muscle and bone, tearing deep within the flesh of the young vulpine king. Another immediate jab met his thigh, cutting through the loose brown pants with ease. Groaning in pain, Fox fell to the floor as the fix was over.

"It is only the beginning, McCloud," McRasko growled. He kicked Fox in the stomach with a force so strong it caused Fox to vomit blood. "This is merely a sample of the power I have obtained. It is not through the wretched Chaljsko – only a blind fool would follow that hollow path."

Fox clenched his gaping wound with a quivering hand. "You are the embodiment of a demon!"

Cackling with delight, McRasko shook his head. "No, slave, I am not a demon. I am not Satan or Beelzebub. I am more powerful than you can possibly imagine." He kicked Fox again, snapping a collection of ribs on his left side. "And I am your master."

"Never," Fox muttered.

"Yes! Foolish vulpine!" He whipped around his thick trench coat complete with medals and various awards. "Your king sold your family to _me_ in return for the safety of his throne. I still carry the papers with me for such an opportune time." He removed three documents from a deep pocket within his coat. "I believe this is your statement, along with your parents. I own you!"

"But a king cannot be a slave too! It was made a law after McVanke II was sold back to his former master!"

McRasko nodded. "Your friend is correct, once again. But, may I remind you that your coronation has yet to be administered?" Kicking Fox once more, his thick dark boot jammed into Fox's abdomen. "As my slave, you will do what I ask. And right now, you will hand over your rights to me. Then you will die."

A long paused followed his last words. "No," Fox replied. "Never. I am not your slave. You are the slave – the slave to wickedness. It is goodness and love that sets one free."

"Don't speak to me about love!" Gripping his staff, McRasko nearly gave Fox his fatal blow. "You will sign your rights over to me!"

Fox propped himself up on one wobbly shoulder. "No. You can command a slave, but you cannot make him obey. You've become so powerful, yet you can only control yourself."

"You don't understand, young fool," he replied as he stepped back. "I abhor you. I will _always_ abhor you!" McRasko finally leashed his weapon on Fox, storming up at him with thundering strides that pounded against the ground like the might of one thousand men. Fisting his staff forward, he pointed it forward and aimed directly for his neck.

Fox tried to move out of the way, but with his chest and shoulder battered, he stayed put. Cringing, Fox shut his eyes and shielded his neck with a feeble hand. But suddenly, just as he felt the cold hands of death resting on his shoulders, his eyes shot wide open as he stretched out his arm to its fullest length.

"What… release me, you hoodwink!"

Fox gripped the general by the arm, the blades of his staff inches from his jugular. But his actions didn't surprise him – for some reason, Fox _knew _he would stop his enemy. Gripping his wrist, Fox increased the pressure until McRasko moved to his knees in a fit of coughs and winces. Finally, as Fox stood from his spot, he yanked the general toward him and flung him backward, throwing him with a force so powerful he landed on the thick trunk of a jaku tree, splitting the bark with a loud crack.

Fox gasped and panted heavily. _Did that come from me? _Grabbing the gaping wound on his shoulder, he weakly propped his body against the trunk of an ikru tree. As his gaze lifted, his greatest fear had become a reality – McRasko appeared unscathed.

"Perhaps you didn't heed my warning, McCloud. You will die."

Grabbing Fox by the material of his black trench coat, he threw the slim Chaljsko fighter into the trunk of another strong tree. While his feet caught his fall, Fox's battered body slowly sunk to the forest floor, staring at the man who stepped up to him again.

"You will pay for your lack of submission!"

Fox felt another powerful jerk as the general seized Fox's shoulders. Hurling him to his left, Fox landed directly in the center of yet another tree trunk. The sound of the blast hurt Fox's ears, but he shook it off and attempted to stand on two wobbly legs screaming with pain.

"Your failure is eternal. Your failure is now!"

With two great arms the size of jaku tree limbs, McRasko yanked Fox to his feet as he grabbed the collar of his trench coat. Fox could feel his hot breath on him as the general paused to plan his next move. The Chaljsko fighter tried hard to break free, squirming and struggling under his opponent's death grip while heaving in and out breaths, but his efforts were pointless.

"Any last requests, McCloud?" McRasko asked. "If not, I think I shall begin by defacing your father's bandana. Then I will work on sucking your soul from your dying body!" Fox pushed McRasko off with a swift thrust of his arms, though the Mafian leader only stepped back a few steps. Laughing with delight, the general moved forward. "It's such a shame I have to eradicate something much less powerful than I. I delay your doom because I can't believe you have caused me so many nuisances and annoyances. It's baffling, it's appalling, it's obscene!"

Suddenly, Fox weakly held up a hand containing three documents rescued from the depths of McRasko's coat. "You… underestimate me, general." As his back once again struck the trunk of the tree behind him, he tore the stack in half.

"You fool!" McRasko reached a muscular hand to Fox's neck and squeezed determinedly. Shaking him violently, his grip increased with each passing second until Fox couldn't heave in a single breath. Time passed like molasses. Fox reached for his hands, but it was no use. He felt his movements slowing and his eyelids becoming heavy. However, with a sudden jolt, the general released him and perked his only ear up, looking like he was listening for something. "Someone is coming. Next time, I shall not toy with you. Your death will be swift." He stepped back. "You've escaped death today, McCloud, but our next meeting shall be your last." In an instant, a great lightning bolt ripped across the sky, and McRasko was gone.

Fox collapsed to the ground that instant. He heard the scream of a vixen, followed by footsteps rushing to his aid, but he couldn't hold onto reality much longer. He passed out with an escaping breath.

"Please, Fox, please wake up today. Oh, I'll never forgive myself if I do _this _too!"

Fox slowly blinked his eyes and tried to stretch but immediately retracted, as his entire body was sore. Stabbing pain shot up his shoulder and his breathing turned shallow. "I'm in such pain."

"I know, I know," the vixen voice replied. "You need to rest, Fox, sir, or the bandages might not hold."

Groaning, Fox finally focused his eyes on his surroundings. He lay in a dark room with a dirt floor and walls made entirely out of mud and straw. A lone window, which was more or less a hole in the wall, was on his left. The bed he lay in was mostly a mattress of straw with dampened straw to cradle his head in. Everything appeared drab, poor, and decrepit. Everything reminded him of life in Selena, except for the vixen on his right. "Aiya?" he asked.

Nodding silently, Aiya McDiliosko, Maria's cousin, reached for a rag soaking in a simple bucket of water. "Yes. I'm surprised you still remember me."

Fox smiled as he tried to sit up. He noticed a collection of tightly bound bandages wrapped around his chest, abdomen, and wounded shoulder. "You look about the same since I last saw you, maybe a little prettier."

She turned away with a half-smile. Her young arms began to scrub as her young mind churned with thoughts. "Oh, I don't know. I'm thin, poor, and can barely keep my life together here."

"What brings you to eastern Uno?" Fox asked.

The thin vixen wringed out the rag as she placed it on Fox's shoulder. "I was banished from Jetusk because of what I did. I'm a terrible woman, Fox. I shouldn't even be touching you according to them, but I couldn't let you die out there, lying on the ground in such poor shape. What happened to you?"

A sigh escaped Fox's breath. "I was in a harsh contest and lost."

"You lost?" She began moving the rag to his arm, scrubbing off the fresh blood that seeped from the sides of his bandage. Lowering to a kneel, she suddenly ceased scrubbing and lay the rag on Fox's chest. "Oh Almighty God, it's because of me, isn't it? I pray every day that you will forgive me for what I did, but why must you take out your anger on him?" Tears began to fall from her face as her lip quivered in sorrow. "Punish me more! It isn't his fault! He's fighting for us Unonians – not for me, I swear!"

Fox reached for her hand. "What are you talking about, Aiya?"

Suddenly, a young female kit entered through the worn doorway. Her dark hair was tied in a tail, and her tattered dress hung loosely on her deathly thin frame. "Mother, will you tell me now if _this_ man is father?"

Fox glanced at Aiya, who couldn't take her eyes off her daughter. She didn't dare move an inch. Turning to the child, Fox didn't know what to say. "No, no sweetheart. I am not your father."

Aiya glanced at Fox and then turned to her daughter. "Go outside and play, Livicia. I have to help the nice gentleman with his wounds." As soon as she finished her words, Livicia dashed out of the dark room, her long hair bouncing back and forth much like her tail did.

"Fox, I know what you're going to say. I can take it." Aiya's tone of voice drooped to a sober mutter. She heaved her shoulders as she sighed.

"Aiya," Fox replied as he placed a hand on hers. She looked up at him with eyes full of disgrace and depression. "Aiya, she is a beautiful young kit. God isn't condemning you – he's blessing you."

"Oh, Fox!" she sobbed. "You don't understand! A Mafian division looted our town… and one of them… you know… so I had her, but I was forced to leave because they said she was Mafian and that it was all my fault. I moved to Nemiska until someone found out my past and forced me to leave there. It's all very well – I hated that place because we had to do many tasks for the Mafians. But, I've been here ever since, in a run-down shack on the edge of a great forest." She wiped tears from her soft muzzle. "I ruined her life _and _mine. There's nothing left."

"It's not your fault," Fox comforted. "This entire situation isn't your fault. You were a victim – you had no control over what he did to you. It just happened, and you never wanted it to happen."

Sniffling, she dried her eyes with the palms of her hands and her great red tail. "Maybe you're right."

"A long time ago, my uncle told me that terrible things will happen to those who follow the path of light and free wind. But The Almighty has told us that he will always assist us and carry us when darkness settles across the path. It's true – all we have to do is accept it. Then he would pat my head and tell me that even St. Thomasso, the first Christian of Uno, was convicted of stealing numerous times before his first vision. I would ask why The Almighty had favor with him. He would reply it was because The Almighty wanted to show the world that even a terrible sinner can be forgiven, spared from the second death, and do great works."

Aiya cracked a smile. "Your uncle sounds very intelligent."

"In my mind, he was the most intelligent man ever to walk Uno," Fox replied.

"Do you think The Almighty has pardoned me?"

Fox smiled weakly as pain shot up his arm again. Resting it aside, he nodded. "I think He already has. You just have to believe. Everything is revealed once you believe."

"Did your uncle say that too, Fox?" she asked.

Fox paused. "I don't remember who said that to me."

"I see." Aiya returned to scrubbing off both dry and wet blood from Fox's body.

Fox's gaze carried him to the far wall where his belongings were. His metal-plated tunic, repaired and made new again, adorned the far right wall and the nail it hung on. His boots were polished too and rested under the tunic, along with new pants she somehow obtained. Looking down at his own tattered pants, Fox bit his lip as he fell into deep thought. "Aiya, how would you like to burn your house down?"

She moved some of her black hair away from her left eye. "What? Be serious."

"I am serious." Staggering and struggling, Fox sat up straight in bed. "You're not going to live here anymore – you'll live with me and the others. You'll have food, clothing, shelter, and peace. You can even be a nun like you wanted."

Frowning, she turned away. "Stop saying those things, Fox. You've been a mercenary to our king for such a long time, but even he wouldn't do those things for me."

Fox cracked a smile. "Of course he would. Just ask him, and he'll do it."

Aiya laughed. "So when do I ask this king of ours? Do you have a jet parked in the forest somewhere? Or his telephone number?"

Fox rolled his eyes. "Um… no, I don't. But I think you can ask him right now if you wanted."

"You brought the king with you?"

"I am the king of Uno."

Furrowing her brow, Aiya, her mouth now ajar, leaned back until her bottom touched the floor. "Impossible. You… king? But you don't have any royal blood in you, do you?"

"Not a drop."

"But you're still the king, right?"

"Of course, and you can still call me Fox."

She laughed. "In that case, I'd like to live in a room with walls of polished marble. I'd like to send my daughter to school, to wear elegant red, white, and black robes, and have someone wake me each morning with a 'good morning, madam. Even the colors of the Unonian forests do not compare to your glow.'" She brought a finger to her pale lips. "No, never mind that. I just want to live without persecution from the Mafia and the townsfolk. And I'd like to be a nun. More than anything, I want to be a nun."

Fox nodded his head. "Granted."

With a long pause, Aiya finally scoffed. "You've lost your mind." Smoothing out her tattered dress, she blinked and turned her head away.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Fox waited for her to face him. "Even if you don't believe me, would you trade this place away for a dream?"

Aiya's gaze dropped to the floor. "Burn it. Make sure nothing is left."

Fox stood from his seat and walked gracefully to the door. When he reached the doorway, he paused to don his tunic.

"Fox?" Aiya asked. She waited for him to turn around. "One day, you'll have to tell me how you became king."

"I'll tell you on the way to Drawshk."

She turned her head as Fox removed his old, tattered pants and exchanged it for new, loose brown pants. Customary in the Unonian culture, the men wore nothing underneath their clothes, so it was common courtesy to not gawk at one's nakedness. Women wore one tight garment that covered just their torso, as dresses could easily expose them.

"And Fox?" She paused. "I didn't mean I wanted all of those things I said earlier. I just want my life back. My daughter's and mine."

There was a long bout of silence. "Mr. McDiliosko was a fighter for the Unonian king who was killed in an ambush while walking home one night. His wife, Mrs. McDiliosko, is still in mourning, but looks to be improving. I'll just say that."

"Thank you, Fox, for all that you have done."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The Carzinski arrived later that next day in Drawshk in midst of a gaggle of Careinian soldiers and tanks – a rarity by the current standards in Uno. Thousands of soldiers, each one marching to exactly the same beat in strict discipline, shook the ground with booming steps and made thundering clangs with their armor. In the middle of the parade was the Carzinski, who was crowned a week ago at Russkoff II's dying request. His limousine, embedded in gold and other precious metals, crawled down the great avenue to the palace, glistening like the full moon on a snow cast night as it hovered down the lane. Around him were soldiers in armored cars and tanks. The Unonians lining the streets watched as the Careinians promenaded down Voveko Street. The civilians, trembling at the might of the unnerving droves of men, bore faces of both fear and awe as the parade of soldiers marched passed. They knew full well of the race's arrogance and self-indulgence, but only watched in horror as their western neighbors marched on the soil of their capital.

Fox watched from a window in the palace as the massive group stormed slowly down the main avenue. He arrived late last night along with Aiya and her daughter under the watchful eye of the misty moonlight. Throughout the night, they tried to clean up his wounds. Even now, as he gazed out onto the streets, he rubbed all over his wrapped chest with a rag, nursing it with water and iodine despite the constant bother of stinging wounds and broken bones. Suddenly, Fox heard a bang. He spotted Allensko McCasle sprint from the large doors to his bedchamber in a fit of rage. Instead of standing, Fox's gaze fell to Aiya and her daughter, who wearily dozed off in the cloths of his bed, and then down to himself, with his battered body in dire need of a doctor.

"Where have you been?" Allensko shouted. "You were supposed to have reported here days ago!"

Turning his head, Fox moved his tail out of the way as his eyes met that of his advisor's. "I don't have to tell you where I've been. I've just had a few rough days. That's all."

"A few rough days?" he shouted. "Look at you! You've got bruises and cuts all over your chest! Your bandages are covered in blood – you're probably infected! And your eyes, they're bloodshot! When did you get here?"

"About half past three last night," Fox replied. He stood up gingerly, walked from his post at the window, and reached for the metal-plated tunic Aiya had bestowed to him, which lay on the bed.

"Oh… no," McCasle barked. "Put that down! Your robes from your speech are outside the door." Sighing, he brought a hand to his head. "You would be a disgrace for all of Uno if they saw you like this!"

"Very well," Fox sighed as he ambled out of the room. Scratching his tightly-wrapped shoulder with intensity, he noticed he was being followed by his advisor.

"Fox, wait a minute," McCasle ordered in a calmer tone. Fox turned around and groggily stared back at him. "Fox, today is the most important day of your life as king thus far. The Carzinski is a very powerful man, arguably the most powerful man on the continent. I know you know that, but I don't think you realize just how powerful he is or that a visit like this hasn't happened in over two hundred years. This Carzinski, Vladlov II of Lasombe, a wallaby, has promised to restore Canvhis to its past glory. He won't let anything get in his way, despite displeasure from his people because of his race. Nevertheless, don't get on his bad side. Be level headed and do what's best for Uno. You have time before he arrives, as he is waiting on delegates from Slovokus, Armeznia, and Ytria." Placing his hands atop Fox's tired shoulders, he shook them violently. "We're all counting on you, Fox."

Nodding slowly, Fox returned to his chamber to dress into his royal robes. As he slipped into the red, white, and black garments, he tried to keep himself awake, hoping the shock of meeting yet another king would beat his brain back into submission. When he ventured out into the hallway once more, he spotted McCasle resting a shoulder against the yellow-toned wall complete with jaku wood supports.

"Who's the vixen in your bed?" he asked. "Is that your child?"

"Of course not. She's a cousin of my dead fiancée. She will be a nun at St. Thomasso's, and her daughter will receive an education there."

McCasle raised a finger, but immediately dropped it. "I give up. I'm not even going to ask anymore."

Sauntering down the corridor lined with paintings, Fox waited until McCasle was at his side to reply. "Her husband was killed, and her soul is good. She asked me to allow her to be a nun, so I granted it."

Just as he finished his last sentence, his advisor reached over Fox's black collar and adjusted it. "I see. I think I'm beginning to understand how you think, Fox."

"Then you will understand when I tell you I want half of the palace converted into a marketplace and shelter for the poor."

McCasle shook his head with a frustrating grunt. "I didn't say I like it. What should we do next? Hand out free money to them too?"

"Why not?"

"It would ruin the economy!" With an awkward gait, McCasle stepped in front of Fox to open the door at the end of the hallway. "Listen, I know you grew up poor and that throughout your entire life you've lived with the poor. But you're the king. Let me give you a few kingly words: inflation… deficit… or how about devaluation of currency? You just don't understand that."

Fox maintained his composure. "You didn't let me finish. All Unonians are willing to work, but many work for little pay. We can give them their money by increasing their wages, or forcing their employers to pay for their food." Fox paused. "There will always be a poor class. But it's all relative to the other classes. Plus, I can't have my people dying from starvation – enough are dying from the Mafia and the battles already."

McCasle nodded. "I'll… see what I can do. I'll propose it to the nobles, and I will force them to support it." Cracking his knuckles, he smiled a wry grin. "I have a way with words."

The long maze of hallways emptied into the front gathering room containing the guarded exit to the main avenue. Soldiers and palace guards snapped into attention as soon as the vulpine king entered their presence. Chaljsko fighters, dressed in various styles, stood next to a handful of nobles still awaiting Fox's coronation and placed their staffs in front of their bodies in a typical alert position. Even Todd McEdek, who stood next to a conglomeration of Unonian officers, rubbed the fur on his ears to make sure no strand was out of place.

"At ease," Fox commanded. He effortlessly sashayed down the marbled stairs that poured into the back of the room. When he reached the last step, McCasle pointed to the red carpet in front of him, prompting Fox to move forward.

Suddenly, a decorated vulpine fell to Fox's feet. "Your highness, I've come from the outer regions of your kingdom to witness this day. I will fight for you until the winds that stretch across our nation cease."

Fox glared down at the man. He watched as Kral Commodore McLerive glanced up at him, then returned to his somber look. "Would the nearest Unonian officer kindly hand me his gun?" Waiting for someone to step forward, Fox was surprised to see the kral commodore holding out a small firearm. Fox grabbed it and pointed it at him. "I will never forget how you treated those people on that day." Cocking the gun, Fox watched as the decorated man's face squeezed tightly, waiting for impending doom. The silence was deafening. Even McCasle stood perfectly still. "I can't do it," Fox remarked as he pulled the weapon away.

"Oh, thank you, your highness!" He reached for Fox's hand and kissed it.

Fox pulled his hand away. "Todd."

"Yes?" Todd asked.

"You kill him." He tossed him the gun as the kral commodore heaved in and out breaths.

Reaching out his hands, Todd caught it with ease. "My pleasure." His grin bared his sharp teeth, the vulpine smile appearing more sinister than it was designed to be. Twirling the loop of the trigger with a single finger, he followed the guard that dragged the kral commodore with him to the hallway in a fit of grunts and shouts.

"Wait," Fox commanded. The procession stopped dead in their tracks. "Don't kill him. Just give him a dishonorable discharge and take him away from the city." Despite his orders, the struggle continued. However, Fox knew it would be carried out.

Minutes soon passed as everyone was becoming edgy. As he waited for the Carzinski, Fox watched the preparation from a large front window. The procession moved to the doorway of the palace and a crew of ten Elite Guards escorted their leader into the building. The Elite Guards were also of the wallaby race and were known as the "faceless heroes" in Canvhis, for they were not permitted to show an inch of their body. Only their ears were exposed and their dark presence installed terror into the hearts of the Unonian civilians who dared lay eyes on them. They were feared by anyone who goaded the Carzinski, as they were skilled in their profession and wielded great battle axes with a large blade and long handle. Fox's palace guards, the metal vulpine warriors complete with feathered wings on their backs and a heavy mask of metal on their heads, opened the door. McCasle and the others watched from afar as the elite guards began to line the doorway. Then the Carzinski, the elite man of the world, walked into the palace.

"His majesty, the Carzinski of Canvhis, the ordained and anointed leader of Careinian might, Vladlov II!"

The Carzinski ran up to the Unonian king in elegant dress. His short body skittered up to Fox as his short, beige fur whisked out of place. "Ah, Mr. McCloud!" he greeted. "So glad to see you!" His cheerfulness stunned Fox, as Vladlov II shook his hand violently. "Your country is beautiful, no?" He glanced around the room with a smile.

"Welcome to Uno," Fox replied.

"One thousand thanks," Vladlov II exclaimed. "I haven't seen the delegates, have you?"

Fox paused. "No," he replied.

"Ah well. I guess they decided not to show. Now then, do you have an area where we can converse?"

"Yes, down the hall." Fox pointed a finger. "I'll show you the way…"

"No, don't bother. I'll have my guards escort me." Calling out their numbers in a monotone voice, the Carzinski seemed to know his guards well, especially since he had only been a king for a week or so. "Numbers 81, 212, 332, 82, and 992, lead us down the hall." Without hesitation, the five men rushed in front of Fox and his guards and escorted them to the room on McCasle's lead. Five of Fox's palace guards followed to make sure there was no trap being set up.

"Hey Fox, it's me, man," came a voice from one of the armored men.

With a slight grin across his muzzle, Fox knew in an instant that it was Jerimijo. "So, you finally have a job?"

"Yes," he replied. "I'm a palace guard, but I don't know how long I can hold this down, man. It's tough."

They reached their destination in a few moments as the crowd of soldiers and kings stopped in front of a common jaku wood door. A single light glowed against the dull yellow walls atop the doorframe, cascading light onto the party below. On both sides of the entrance were two impressive paintings of common Unonians fighting against the symbolic representations of death, immorality, and evil. Fox admired the painting on the left, as it reminded him of the battles he fought when he was just a simple mercenary working for a king he never truly knew.

"Leave us, I want to talk alone," the Carzinski ordered. Fox stared at his guards, gave them a nod, and watched as the armored vulpines and wallabies exited down the extensive corridor. McCasle followed them without a word, giving a nod to Fox before he departed.

When they were out of sight, Fox opened the massive wooden doors to the room with a jerk. The room, which even Fox had not been in before, was unusually enormous with a long, ornate table setting the tone. A massive fireplace, carved with precision, gracefully stood to the left of the door. The dull yellow walls were covered in paintings of famous Unonian battles – such as the battle of Cavask in 1267, when Uno gained its independence from Canvhis and the war of 1522, when King McVanke II defeated the Tedastrian Empire at Vivesk. From the ceiling hung an array of beautiful lights etched in wrought-iron casings. Windows dotted the wall opposite the fireplace, made entirely out of jaku wood and bronze. Even the walls were embellished with carved jaku and ikra trees collages with the tops and ceiling painted in varying shades of green, giving the room the feeling of a slice of a typical Unonian forest. With great care, the two kings stepped in and sat at opposite ends of the table, widthwise so they could speak closer.

The Carzinski leaned over in his seat and nervously shifted in it, appearing as if he was intimidated by the remarkable room. "Uno's such a beautiful nation. It's so… green! Green fields, green forests and all. It's a good contrast to your red and blue fur coats!"

Fox stared back at the wallaby, trying to hide the pains in his chest as a smile ran away from his face. He adjusted his stiff black robe slightly and nonchalantly held his side.

Vladlov II breathed in a deep sigh. "You are probably wondering why I require a moment of your time. As you may already know, the southern portion of my country is occupied by invading Hazardzianians." He shook his head. "If only you knew what injustices they have caused there. They _must_ be ousted before they attack the heart of Canvhis or the soil of Uno. To stop them, I have amassed troops on the border and within a few weeks from now the battle for Lasombe will begin with one of my army groups moving in from Armeznia to start the onslaught. I _will_ win this battle, but I do not plan to stop there. You see, I am a crazy man – I desire to assist the countries around me." He paused to collect his thoughts. "I want you and me to unite our neighbors to the west and south of us. I want us to form an alliance with them so we can end the fighting from the north and the east and finally have peace in our region."

"Uno already holds an alliance with Slovokus, Shtick, Ytria, and Armeznia."

"Of course," the Carzinski said with a smile. "But I'd like Canvhis to join it, along with a few other nations. Then we can truly have peace! Ah, that's a word that hasn't been spoken in our lands for decades!" He laughed nervously and then cleared his throat. Fox opened his mouth to speak, but the Carzinski chimed in again. "I will invade the nearby countries and occupy them, but I will not overtake them. Their lands will still be free, still under their leader's control, except for Avivania, for I can't stand their king's hatred toward me!"

"Why does he hate you?" Fox asked.

"I don't know. He hates all races that aren't human. He will be abdicated, but I will force the rest of them into joining an alliance, which will not bilk anyone, you'll see."

"So you're going to attack these lands to give them peace?" Fox scoffed as he shook his head. "Why don't you _ask_ them, or ask us? I'm sure under these tough times Uno and the other aligned nations would be more than happy to avoid any other wars."

Pausing for only a moment, Vladov II grinned slightly. "You must be weary of countries like Northland and Hazardouse that constantly try to seize Unonian lands. I know, you have only been the leader of Uno for a day or two, but let's face it, you fought against these enemies when you were a mercenary!"

"I _still_ am a mercenary." Fox corrected.

"All right, my mistake. It's just that our two nations need to work together now. We need to build on each other's strength since we both have problems that need to be solved. With force, we can do it."

"But _invading _other people's lands? Are you listening to yourself now?"

Nodding slowly, Vladlov II gritted his teeth. "You don't understand. My people are edgy – they want a war. They want to war with Hazardouse to push them out of our lands. They want to have our armies glorify the lands of the neighboring countries in order to protect them – and ourselves. All we need are nations invading our lands. Plus, it's considered romantic for my people to step on foreign lands to protect the motherland."

"They want a war?" Shaking his head, Fox leaned back in his chair and pushed harder on his broken lower ribs to ease the pain. "I think you should listen to your heart. If you lead your people to peace, they will respect you, your neighbors will respect you, and I would follow your lead."

Vladlov II's eyes widened, but he quickly focused his gaze to his hands making invisible circles on the hard wooden table. "I want it to be like the times of McVanke II when he aligned with Canvhis and the Carzinski, Cazenso I, to restore order to this whole continent."

Speaking to a Careinian about McVanke II was a touchy subject, but Fox persisted. "He didn't align with Canvhis. Cazenso I aligned with him after they saw Todd McVanke II march an army into Craminsk!"

Vladlov II fixed his eyes on the table, blushing slightly. "He did not! I mean, yeah, I know," the wallaby retorted. "It was just a reference to a brighter time. I know that I am the Carzinski, but I look up to that fox, the 'Wise Protector of Uno' as your people sometimes call him. He was great, but it's a shame how horrible his life was." With a glint in his eye, he glanced up at Fox. "So what do you say?"

"About what?"

Leaning back in his seat, the short wallaby drew a silent sigh. "About the union between our two nations. I've come to form an impenetrable alliance with you."

Fox leaned forward in his chair as the pain in his chest was unbearable. "What are your provisions?"

"All I want," the Carzinski began, "are these two things. I want a personal non-aggression pact between us, along with other rights."

"What sort of rights?" Fox furrowed his brow.

Laughing slightly, Vladlov II immediately cleared his throat and adjusted the crown atop his head. He pulled out a piece of paper from the pocket of his robe. "This union will require you to supply a maximum of ten thousand troops to Careinian aid when an invading foreign army has breeched the inner interior of the motherland's soil, to allow my armies to pass through your nation when necessary, and to allow Careinians to build munitions and various other factories on Unonian border towns, specifically Scendio."

Putting another hand to his chest, Fox grimaced. "What are the provisions you've outlined for me?"

"It says it right here too," Vladlov II replied with a smile. "The nation of Uno will receive a maximum of ten thousand Careinian troops when an invading foreign army has breeched the inner interior of Unonian soil, may have its armies to pass through Canvhis when necessary, along with the tariff of twenty percent on your exported goods lifted. You will also receive compensation for any punitive damages my armies cause."

Fox shook his head. "They will not hurt a single innocent Unonian, or your armies will meet mine."

Smirking on one side of his mouth, the Careinian nodded his head. "Of course. Now, I have two copies of the agreement, so if you will sign right after I sign, we can…"

"Wait," Fox asked. The Carzinski pulled the papers toward him. "Your nation must never openly persecute my race again."

Scoffing, Vladlov II shook his head like a rattling sign blowing in the wind. "What persecution? I can assure you my people love your people!"

Fox gave him a deep glare and folded his arms across his chest despite his throbbing pains. "Your nation, and the Careinian Cars within it especially, abuse our women, persecute our families, and hate every strand of hair on our heads. They'd kill us if they could, calling us clacks and filing us under fourth-class citizens when one of us is in your kingdom. No rest is in store for a vulpine on Careinian lands, and you know it." He leaned forward. "They _hate _your race too, you know? I'm sure you are the most paranoid man in your country, and with good reason too."

"I know!" Placing a hand to his forehead, the wallaby exhaled a tiresome sigh. "But what can I do?" He suddenly laughed. "I'm king, but I can't even help my people because they hate who I am. If I was a true-blooded Careinian Car, they'd love every blood cell pumping through my gray body."

"You have to get them to trust you," Fox replied.

"The entire Carzinski name is dirty," Vladlov II added. "The royal family is a crossbreeding, prideful family that never fit in with my views on how a society should run. Half of us are bastards. Even more are bent on power, willing to hurl their citizen's babies at anything to gain more land. It's all they understand."

Fox nodded. "We have problems over here too."

"I know that too – and they are probably bigger than in Canvhis. Truth be told, no nation wants to get involved in your civil war. But I have faith that the problem will be ameliorated one day and one side – your side – will win." He paused as he brought a hand to his muzzle. "I will do my best to make Canvhis an accepting and loving land. But, until then, I will deport those in your race who are persecuted and send them to the free Uno." With quick jerks of his hands, he signed the two pieces of paper and shoved them in front of Fox.

Fox signed both documents after reading them both thoroughly. "How can I trust your word? My entire life I've learned to second-guess Careinians, except for one." He pushed one of the agreements back to the Careinian king. "I've signed the alliance. Now tell me how I can trust you."

"If I do not hold on to my side of the agreement," The Carzinski began, "Then may God have mercy on my soul. If I don't hold my end of the bargain, the next Carzinski will be of vulpine decent. If I do attack you, and you announce that I went against my word, I would almost certainly be killed by someone over there." He wrote the decree on another piece of paper and handed it to Fox.

Fox slid the paper back to him. "My word is genuine. I want my people to live in peace and harmony with each other and for all of Uno to be free from our enemies."

"Why?" Vladlov II questioned "You're already the king. You have the most power in your kingdom – all you could ever want. You're powerful! I can see defeating your enemies to protect your status as sovereign, but why would you want Uno to be free?"

Piercing into his gaze with his deep green eyes, Fox glared at the Carzinski with awesome intensity. "Because Uno is _meant_ to be free, and it will be, soon, I _swear _it. Each time a kit cries to the vacant sky amidst a torrent of despair, I cringe. Each time a vixen screams in the terror of darkness, I feel it. Each time a man who fights for what he knows is good dies, a part of me dies too. They are my people, sire, and I cannot let them die."

The Carzinski exhaled a hot puff of breath from his nose. He tore up the paper as he glanced up at the ceiling painted with hundreds of shades of green. "You have a deal."

The two leaders shook their hands. Fox smiled as the agreement finally secured an ally in the fight to maintain Uno's stability. No more would an invading nation have precedence over an overworked and overburdened Unonian Royal Army. No longer will the threats of neighbors to the north and east hold any worth.

Releasing his grip, Vladlov II cleared his throat. "I was present at your first speech a week or so ago. You did an excellent job – your words seemed to quell any doubt that a man without any royal blood couldn't rescue this beautiful nation. I hope to be as humble as you are someday." He stood out of his chair and walked toward Fox, stepping with his short legs up to the standing vulpine. "I am a lonely person, Fox. The royal family hates me. I have no immediate family either. They died when I was around eight, when the Hazardzianians murdered them. I realize your family was also killed and am familiar with your customs, but tell me, why do you wear a bracelet on your arm?"

Fox sadly looked down at his right arm and paused. He spoke slowly. "They killed her, my Maria, to get to me. This is what I have left of her."

Widening his eyes as large as those of a vulpine ceremonial mask, Vladov II knelt in front of Fox, bowing his large head in a bout of solemn shame. "Your culture I respect and understand. Forgive me, for I did not know why. It was foolish of me to ask."

Placing a hand on the wallaby's shoulder, Fox bit his lip and nodded deliberately. "Your heart was right to ask, and now you understand better. You are forgiven."

Slowly the Carzinski stood. "One more thing," Vladov II said. "I would like to stop over a few towns on my journey home, as my men tire easily. Would that be okay with you?"

"Of course," Fox replied.

In a matter of an hour later, the entire procession left the palace and filtered out of Drawshk in impressive fashion. McCasle and the rest of the palace guards searched the premises for anything suspicious left behind from the day's events. Fox, who nonchalantly sat down in a tall red chair in the front room and examined the bracelet on his wrist, silently thought to himself.

"Fox! Great news!"

Looking up, the vulpine king rested his gaze on his contemporary, Todd McEdek, along with another fox to his left. Like Todd, he wore black clothes and wore large, circular shades over his eyes, but his trench coat was sleeveless, and his pants were not dark brown, but gray. His hair, a pitfall black, was spiky and braded yet cut at an appropriate length. "What's going on?" Fox asked.

"My parents are dead, but my adopted brother isn't!" Squeezing him tightly with a thin, furry arm, Todd pushed him closer. "Fox, this is Joshuo McEdek. He's a brother and a best friend to me."

"Pleased to meet you," Fox replied. He stuck out his hand, but Joshuo didn't grab it.

Todd shook his adopted brother with the arm over his shoulder to make him smile again. "He's blind, Fox. He's been blind since I've known him."

"Blind?"

Joshuo nodded. "Yes. I've lived in darkness ever since I was nine years old. Mafians killed the adults in my home village and stoned the children. I was the only survivor, I think, because when I woke, I couldn't see anyone. Apparently one of the rocks struck the back of my head, as I had an intense headache for about a week. The system's never worked for me. We're all just machines to them. Pitiful machines to everyone."

"Yeah, then I found him wandering the streets of the poor districts of Cavask near my home. I asked my parents if we could adopt him, and they agreed."

"The system tore at our hearts back then too," Joshuo said. "They hated how you'd always try to find ways to learn the Chaljsko." He laughed. "They stole a year of your life away by giving you to those nutcases in Canvhis."

"Don't remind me," Todd replied while scratching the back of his head.

Raising an eyebrow, Fox focused his gaze on the two men in front of him with confusion. "What happened?"

With a loud cough, Todd stopped Joshuo from talking. "Nothing. It's just the past. It's totally irrelevant anyway."

Fox rubbed his tongue against his lips in thought. "Please, tell me. My uncle used to say it helps to release a conflict from within the container of one's soul."

Shifting his eyes nervously, the vulpine male suppressed his nervous panting with deep breaths. His grip dropped as both his hands fell to his sides. "No. No one should know the pain they put me through. I don't ask about your past, so why should you ask about mine? Don't think that I haven't suspected something unusual about yours!" He paused as he began to hyperventilate. "You don't understand!"

"Never mind then." With a hard sigh, Fox waved a hand and the two black-clothed foxes disappeared down a long corridor mumbling something amongst themselves and waving their hands about. He shifted his gaze to the bracelet on his hand once more. _Maria, where are you? _he thought. The Chaljsko fighter began to spin it around his tired, knotty wrists that once held his broken ribs just an hour ago, resting his tired mind with more painful memories. His entire body was tired too. Each new sore was easier to take than the last, as he began to develop a tolerance to the constant beatings and batters. He could barely feel the opening sores on his shoulder or the deep cut in his thigh anymore, as it was dulled by other pains.

A hand came down on Fox's shoulder. "How did it go, Fox?" Allensko McCasle asked as he stepped from behind the chair.

"Okay, I guess," Fox sighed. "We signed a personal union and he lifted the tariff on our goods."

"Excellent! You should be very proud of yourself!" Fox forced a smile on his face, looking more like a gargoyle atop some unknown Unonian cathedral, but he knew that Allensko could tell that he was depressed. "What's wrong, Fox?" his advisor asked.

"Allensko, why was I chosen to be king? Why did that note say I would be king, even though it's over ten years old?"

McCasle pulled up a chair. "I was hoping you'd ask that." As he scooted his chair forward, he casually scraped his neck with his claw-like fingernails. "A while back, your father, then called Jamano McCloud, saved Casko II's life twice. Both times he risked his life and both times he barely slipped out of McRasko's clutches. I still remember the stories my father would tell of your father. How he tore off the general's tail and presented it to the king, or the time he almost killed him years and years ago." Allensko rubbed his teeth against his lips. "They say McRasko grows in power each day, Fox, and I can tell you that as a child growing up among the royalty, it's true what they say."

"What do you mean?" Fox asked.

"There was once a time when the Mafia was no more than just a band of rebels to the throne. That all changed when whole provinces began to accept the so-called Mafian cause. A dark cloud grew over Drawshk and the palace, and all the nobles and the rest of the royal court knew a valid threat was at their doors. That was only about three years before your family left Drawshk. Nevertheless, this convinced the king, who had no real offspring, to quickly find a young kit to lead when he died. When Jamano brought you to the king on a request, Casko II took you in his slender, furry arms and gasped when he laid eyes on you. He said you have 'the fire of vulpine freedom' burning in your peculiar green eyes. Handing you back to your father, he immediately dictated a note with the help of the leader of the Da'velu written in Old Careinian explaining that you will one day be king." McCasle looked directly into Fox's eyes. "He saw _something_ in you, Fox. I still remember his reaction, as I was only nine years old that day, working with my father in the palace." He shook his head. "Little did I know that I would be the one to tell you this, especially since we all thought you died when your family went into hiding."

"So… when did my family go into hiding?"

Allensko shifted fretfully in his seat. "Do you want me to get more iodine for your wounds, Fox?"

"Not now," Fox replied in a louder tone. "Tell me, when did my family go into hiding?"

Allensko focused his glare to the floor. "The night of the darkness."

"What?"

"One day, a price was put on your father's head, along with many other great fighters loyal to the king. Only your father asked the king for some protection. Casko II did the only thing he could think of and turned your family into slaves, hoping McRasko wouldn't search for you among the owned. Jamano accepted, though he knew he would never be free again and would have to raise you poor in bondage. When sundown came, bounty hunters loyal to the Mafia crept from their shadows and raided Drawshk, killing many of the fighters of good." McCasle rubbed his forehead. "Including my own family – my parents and two brothers. When daybreak hit, all who were on McRasko's hit list were either dead or missing. You and your family were reported as missing and, after we learned of a raid on Selena, we assumed you were all dead."

Fox shook his head. "I had no idea. My mother and father never spoke of this. Ever."

"Maybe one day you'll have a child, Fox, and then you'll understand why your parents hid this from you." He stood out of his chair. "Now I think we should try to clean up those wounds the best we can. I don't want you to die of infection, Fox." McCasle turned and walked down the back hallway, leaving Fox alone in the room.

"I don't have time to die," Fox retorted. With a flick of a wrist, he moved the jade bracelet around his arm.He began to remember how life used to be like with his mother and father, and even with Frankjo, Janetka, and Maria. It seemed so simple then. Oh, how he deeply missed them all.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Amidst a hail of drums, visca pipes, and other instruments, Fox approached the altar of the great Cathedral of St. Thomasso. Morning light, pure and innocent, poured onto the crowds amassed below, cascading an array of colors refracted from the stained glass windows. Even the groin vaulted ceiling intersecting the four wings was glowing with luminosity, depicting the miraculous visions of St. Thomasso with his wife, St. Aiya. Those who could sit at the pews beheld a more impressive image at the end of the north wing – the altar containing the throne that had produced five centuries worth of Unonian kings. Inlaid with platinum vines along the carved jaku wood frame, it stretched high into the stuffy, stale air like a lone tree in a sea of creatures. Above it was a great crucifix, rumored to be the largest in the world outside of Cavask. Detailed to the closest of precision, even authentic Unonian dirt was held within the gaps of Christ's fingernails.

The entire congregation, estimated at around two hundred thousand both in and outside the building, stared with intensity as Fox stepped up to the area designated for the bishops of Drawshk. Among them was Ives, who now wore robes even more elegant than Fox's, as his was a sea of white, red, and black cloth adorned in gold.

Fox, who wore his typical robes of black, red, and white, bypassed his seat and knelt down at the foot of the crucifix, performing the sign of the cross. Everyone followed his lead, so Fox waited for the action to trickle to other areas of the crowd. One minute later was enough time to have everyone perform the sign. He slowly moved up to his chair and sat down.

Ives beamed a smile so bright Fox swore he was killing demons with his face. "People of Uno," the Archbishop of Cavask boomed, "the Almighty is with us… always!" Ives paused as the crowd began to cheer with excitement. When they subsided, he fixed his robe and stepped forward. "It is he who gives us life, and it is he who graciously bestows to all of us what we do not deserve. He risked burning his hand in the flames of Terrestko to reach out and save the souls of all who walk in his beautiful lands. Blessing us with his only Son, the eternal sting of sin and damnation was no longer unavoidable. No, his Son died for us and rose again on the third day so that we might be forgiven for the terrible injustices we have committed. But that is not the end of the story, my children. In a love so immeasurable, so unconditional and beautiful, he promised to walk with us in our lives and to assist us as we strive to do his work. May we live every day for his will, drenched in his love, with the Holy Spirit residing in our hearts!"

From his seat, Fox gazed up at the man he once knew as a common Unonian infantryman. Now he was truly the most powerful man in all of Uno. As the crowd began to die down once again, Fox perked up his ears to listen more.

"The whole world believes Uno is the most blessed among all nations. While Christ never lived or died on our soil, our spirits have never been more alive after hearing the beautiful acts of love and hope. May that always be so. May we never fall from his loving arms. May we never wander from his staff and gentle care." Ives began to walk past the altar and out into the main alleyway, much to the shock of the congregation around him. "Perhaps the Almighty is like a great mural, a mural so great and so long no one here could ever see its entirety. Everyone at least one time has turned their back to it, refusing to see it or even believe it exists. When we first accept his grace and salvation through faith, we turn around and realize it is more beautiful than we had ever thought. Though it is only a small area of space, we see. As we grow in his mercy and love, we step back and understand more until we are in the company of the saints themselves, gazing at an understanding of the Almighty that is more complete than we had ever anticipated. My children, keep stepping back. Don't let anything deter you. The Almighty is with you, so let him assist you."

Fox watched as Ives walked back to the altar, his robes flowing with each step. Not a sound could be heard. "Amazing," he whispered.

"Where did you say he was from?" McCasle asked. "Never mind. I will never doubt you with your appointees again."

"Where is everyone?" Fox asked.

McCasle paused as Ives was preparing for prayer. "Todd left with his brother early in the morning for Cavask. Something about going back to his music band and leaving the Chaljsko for good, along with Elena leaving him. Jerimijo is among the guards and the nobility are scattered about the pews. The Chaljsko fighters are in the back."

Suddenly, Ives approached the front of the altar with a small pot on a chain billowing out fragrant incense. "Let us pray with our hearts full of thankfulness. Let us pray for the safety of our nation and family too, and for deliverance from the Mafia." A moment of silence fell over the entire congregation. "Now to present a king." With graceful strides, the bishop of the cathedral gave Ives the Unonian "crown" – an object passed down from the first king after three thousand years of Careinian rule in 1267. It wasn't really a crown, but more of a mask used for show. Reformed and rebuilt after McVanke II's reign, it now consisted of pure platinum with the typical Unonian colors carefully painted strategically on the precious metal. Brass highlights built the eyebrows, teeth, and large eyeholes. Black urk rock made up the nose, while precious gems were sprinkled about the face. As he received the crown, he stepped aside of Fox and stared out to the hundreds of thousands ahead of him. "Fox McCloud, son of James and Vikki McCloud, you will guide these people, the Unonians, to safety, to justice, to love, and to the Almighty. You are now the representative of Uno until your rule ends. You are now responsible for the preservation and protection of Uno. The Lord be with you."

"And also with you," Fox replied while keeping an eye on the face.

"Your reign as king begins now." With deliberate movements, Ives placed the royal façade over Fox's face, tying it in the back with countless hooks and string. After he pushed Fox's black hair back into place over the lip of the mask, he stepped back. "People of Uno, your king!"

A deafening burst of energy reverberated throughout the great cathedral. Cheers from all around struck the new king with an incredible force. Fox watched in awe as the entire congregation was slapped into submission with an overwhelming sense of joy. He fearfully shook his head and tried to stand, but Allensko McCasle quickly jammed his hand onto Fox's shoulder, shaking his head as he looked down at him.

Suddenly, his chair was lifted, as four palace guards – Jerimijo included – grabbed the wooden poles on the sides. They carried Fox down the aisle, passed the pews and into the standing room within the cathedral. Destined for the palace, they never slowed their gate.

"This is tearing up your soul, Fox," Maria replied. "Please be safe."

Shaking his head, Fox let his hand run down the hidden crack in a hallway lined in dark gray marble and red painted walls. Stained glass windows were dimmed by the thick thunderclouds that barreled across the Unonian capital. It seemed like rain was commonplace again, but the clouds were much more threatening and violent than they had ever been before.

"Please talk to me, Fox," she begged.

"Maria," Fox began, "I've learned so much about my past, but I know there is something else. I know about the king, about me being a slave and other events. But there is something more, something deeper. It's connected to why I can feel time slow down when I'm fighting with the Chaljsko, isn't it?"

Maria's gaze melted to the floor as her frail arms went limp. "You've become so strong, Fox."

"But I'm the king. I _have _to be strong."

"You've always had to be strong, Fox."

Her last words echoed throughout the long corridor like the thoughts deep within the vulpine king's mind. Finally, Fox gazed at Maria with confusing eyes. "Why was I chosen, Maria?"

Nodding her head slowly, she approached Fox with careful steps. "You are ready to know. You must know now because there might not be any time left."

A look of shock fell upon Fox's bare face. "Might not be any time left?"

She ran up to her love and hugged him tightly. Her arms felt wonderful around his sore body like the purest light striking the coldest darkness with an immediate victory. "Forgive me, Fox. Please go through the hidden door, then come back to me when you have learned."

"I will always love you, my Unonian rose." Resting his arms around her back, he waited until she removed her grip from his body. Fox would have given his life to hold her forever, but he knew something pressed him forward. As soon as the moment was over, he reached for the crack in the red painted walls and pushed slightly. Immediately, a hidden door hinged backward into a dark corridor of stone and burning torches. Fox looked back at Maria, who silently smiled back at him, and walked into the old hallway.

The long corridor twisted left, then jerked a hard right. Stepping with an unusual feeling of uncertainty, the Chaljsko fighter cascaded down a small fight of stairs and made a hard left passed an array of torches. The dank passageway looked as if time had forgotten its very existence.

"Almighty… in heaven."

The hallway opened up to a room that soared high into the sky. A ceiling, which had to be at least one hundred feet into the air, vanished under the light of stained glass and torches hanging on the walls. Seven rows of three jaku wood pews, with Unonian crucifixes carved on the sides, lined the floor, which blanketed the room in an assembly of flat cobblestones. Dilapidated red carpet lined the aisle and ran up to the altar, which contained various wooden and marble structures along with a great crucifix above it. But the most impressive images came from the sides, as the statues of the three guardians lined the walls. On the right were Todd McCasle and Fox McFelese, gazing down in their robes and bodies of marble. Todd McVanke II stood on the right. Overwhelming and incredible, Fox felt very small in the great room.

"Incredible."

With a sigh, the Chaljsko fighter admired the glorious works of art. He collapsed in a pew, still amazed at the serenity and peaceful atmosphere. But his mind began to focus back to himself. "What did Maria mean by my past being in here?" The great statue of McVanke II soon waylaid his attention once more like a thief robbing one of their sense of security. His face, which was probably some fifty feet into the air, was still visible by the watchful glares of the torches that seemed to have been burning for centuries. No doubt his slave markings were carved within the marble. But even so, he managed to overcome his untoward luck. _He went from a slave to a king too, _Fox thought. _But, then again, he was also a noble. But what makes one a noble? Is it position in power or one's own soul? Is nobility determined by bloodline or by one's heart? _His gaze followed the thin body of the guardian to his feet, which peeked from the lip of his robe. _When did he find out he was a guardian? Did he ever, or was it determined after his death? But it was obvious he was a guardian anyway. He performed great works, saved Uno, rescued people, and had the blood of royalty pumping in his heart. _

Fox sighed like the weight of the world was on his thin, boney shoulders. With a black-furred hand, he rubbed his forehead to ease the tension. But, as his eyes lifted from the obstructing appendage, he beheld an image so confusing, so fearfully terrifying, he felt his own heart freeze with the rapture of one thousand deaths. On an unoccupied pedestal were the following carved words:

FOX VINSENT MCCLOUD – FOURTH AND FINAL GUARDIAN

Like his entire backside was on fire, Fox rushed to the pedestal and collapsed to the ground. "Fox McCloud?" he shrieked. "It… it's not true! It's impossible!"

"It is true when you believe to be."

Looking back, Fox beholden a very thin, very lanky raccoon covered in a blue robe. Even his feet were bare – an unusual feature for any adult male in Uno, but his ankles and wrists were wrapped in white bandages. His ears were long and pointed, rising from his head like the gothic arches familiar in cathedrals. A typical muzzle extended from his face, covering long, worn teeth. In short, he appeared as a sick raccoon, not too old yet definitely not in his prime, shadowed by torchlight.

"Who are you?" Fox asked as he stood and stepped away from the pedestal.

The wiry raccoon beamed a smile as white as chalk. "I have had many names. My father, Slavico, bestowed the name of Vejko to my soul. But much has changed since then. Your father called me Kut after the wonderful man who raised me when my father died at the hands of the Mafia. Frankjo called me Junior before he even knew you, but most called me master. Master of the Chaljsko, to be exact."

Slowly Fox nodded his head with his mouth slightly agape. "What shall I call you?"

Chucking, the raccoon approached Fox. "Today you may call me what you wish. In time, however, you will know me as amateur."

"What do you mean?"

He held up a hand in frustration. It was as if Fox's words had cluttered in front of his face. "Broadness is a killer of specifics – but I will answer all questions you whisper within these walls," the raccoon replied. "Never will you see me again. But after you see me, I believe your skills shall improve one day. Bring forth another question, young McCloud."

"Are you the teacher of my father, of Frankjo, and of Bronson McRasko?"

"No," he blurted as he carefully sat down in a pew. "I am the son of that man, but his knowledge and understanding were passed down directly to me."

Fox turned around. "Why does that pedestal say I'm a guardian?"

"Because you are if you believe it."

"What? I have no royal blood!"

The raccoon smiled. "Of course you don't. You were born to a hero who became a slave to his own king. You lived a slave's life, but were rescued from that fate by an uncle and thrown into more pain and more discomfort." He paused. "The path of a guardian is never easy. I believe yours is the most difficult. But you've handled it well… thus far."

Resting a hand on the pew, Fox bent his head towards the floor. "Then how am I a guardian if I don't have royal blood?"

"A guardian is not of royal blood – there is no such thing. A guardian is a chosen one, ordained by the Almighty to protect the lands of Uno from a great evil. A king is not necessarily a guardian, just as a guardian is not necessarily a king. You were chosen. But, you will not be effective until you believe it."

"How is it people believe I am a guardian?"

"They see the blood of the guardian flowing through you." The raccoon adjusted his robe as his spidery hands melted back to the wooden seat. He continued to face forward, staring directly at the crucifix in front of the poorly-lit room. "It's in your eyes, too."

"What happened when I lived in Drawshk?"

Grinning, the thin creature shook his head. His wide smile must have hurt him, as he immediately grabbed his muzzle and rubbed it with jerky movements. "Overall, all was well in Uno. The Mafia looked to be a setting sun on the horizon of a sky of serenity. You were born on a typical Unonian day, in a typical Unonian house, to a somewhat typical Unonian family. But your birth was not typical. Your parents and the midwife reported that you vomited profuse amounts of blood and that the spatters on the floor spelled out "chosen" as clear as day. I was informed, and realized the Mafia was not finished, but only stronger, as you had to be chosen for a reason."

"What does that mean, to be chosen?"

The raccoon paused. "In short, it means you hold the power to defeat the evil. But, if you can, then you and you alone know _how _to destroy it."

"So… what happened after my birth?"

"Your knowledgeable advisor told you the remainder."

Nodding, Fox bit his lip as he straightened the collar to his black, red, and white robe. "What happened to you?"

"When Frankjo died, the Da'velu was in ruins. Some of its members turned on us, but eventually all were killed by McRasko. All except for me."

"Who is Bronson McRasko?" Fox paused. "I mean, why is he so evil?"

"He once appeared good, but the son of a butcher became entangled in the web of the Mafia, the movement started by the black sheep of the royal family almost half a century ago. He sold his own soul for the crown of Uno. Rising above the ranks of the Mafia, he eventually became leader of the rebellion after killing Fredecho McResivo without a contest. Slowly he grew in power, consuming the force of the Chaljsko and warping it into evil by killing men accredited in the Chaljsko. He is now more powerful than ever."

"Will he kill you?" Fox asked anxiously.

"No. Never. I am too powerful."

Furrowing his brow, Fox gazed at the raccoon with frustration. "Then why don't you kill him?"

"I can't." With a sigh, he scratched his bony rib cage with a decaying finger. "I am weak in strength. Plus, I am not permitted to kill or directly harm anyone. Nor am I the chosen one. I couldn't defeat him if I tried."

Fox was shocked. With a heart full of trouble and despair, he sat down next to the ragged raccoon. "How am I supposed to defeat him then?"

"_If _you can defeat the evil one, you will know how and only you. _If _you are truly the guardian, you will defeat the evil."

"So I might not be a guardian?"

"You alone hold that choice, Fox. Part of being chosen means you can choose to be chosen."

Sighing dolefully, Fox rested his head in the palms of his hand. He couldn't believe what had transpired. Slaking wind from within the room whispered across the stone walls, blowing against the torches with resounding pulses. Fox blinked hard, but as he turned to his left to view the sickly-looking raccoon, he was gone. All that remained were Fox's steel gauntlets – a weapon he felt he had lost since his acceptance speech. A heavy heart rested deep within the walls of his chest as he removed his robe.

"Maria," Fox began as he pushed the hidden door back into place, "I think I am satisfied with the knowledge. Is there anything else I should know?"

Shaking her indigo-colored hair, she stepped up to Fox and fell into his arms. Like the most fragrant rose in all of Uno, her smell was familiar yet still beautiful and wonderful. "No, Fox. You hold what you need to know about your childhood. There is much you must know, but the knowledge of that is now in your hands. Please accept it."

"I will, my Unonian rose," Fox replied. He held her tightly with arms wrapped in steel. "But I have just one more question."

"I hope I can answer it," she added.

"If I am a guardian, then why did you tell me I wasn't when I asked if I was?"

Maria sunk her beautiful head into Fox's chest. "Because it was true. You weren't a guardian then." Lifting her head, she gazed into Fox's eyes with deep turquoise-colored eyes. Everything about her was swathed in absolute beauty. "Being a guardian isn't an inheritance – it is earned."

"Am I one now?"

"You could be."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Splattering innards smacked Fox square in the face as his opponent melted to the ground like a heap of trash bags. Instantly, his staff ripped another Mafian's torso, slicing him in half as his top slid off its rightful position. Gripping a fresh wound on his leg, the Chaljsko fighter flicked his staff directly into the neck of an attacking Mafian. His feeble attempts at freeing himself from the sharp steel blades were short-lived.

Nothing could be brighter for the Unonians in the large city of Sesalo, except for the way the fresh blood glistened against a sunlit sky threatened with thunderclouds across the horizon. Fox, dressed in his metal-plated tunic, lose brown pants, and boots, cut down any threat to the citizens of the fair city, who also participated in the attack using anything they could find to wreak havoc upon their oppressors.

"Move in!" Fox commanded as his thin leather trench coat whipped around his nimble body.

An entire Unonian division plunged into the heat of the battle within the corridors of Main Street. They crashed against the weakening Mafian forces, bringing the enemy soldiers to their knees without much of a contest. Up until now, it was a tough contest. Now it was more of a slaughter than a battle. Their secret weapon was the Chaljsko fighters. Rescued from the depths of the Sanakun only one month ago, they fought with a determination and fervor so great it nearly blinded anyone who dared encroach on their mission. They seemed to come from all walks of life, from the black-clad urban poor to the luscious green forests of the Unonian countryside.

As with the rest of the Chaljsko fighters, Fox was having no trouble at all. He moved in swiftly to obliterate any Mafian cause deep from within the ancient walls of the city. Moving down the blood-laden cobblestone Main Street, he performed a front-flip and landed directly in front of a well decorated Mafian officer. A short glance was enough to impale his head upon his weapon, as Fox quickly shook it off and reached around to take out a drove of men behind him. When he finished the move, he backed up into the butcher shop, which sported the typical dark exposed jaku wood frame, white brick, and painted straw walls. Having just a few seconds to collect his thoughts, Fox pushed deeper into the heat of the battle, jutting his staff forward against the slew of Mafian troops.

"For God, for life, for Uno!"

Fox turned to his left and noticed a Chaljsko fighter grappling a burly man next to him. As the vulpine leader sliced through the chain mail of Mafian man's legs, he watched as the other fighter tore the enemy's head clean off with his thick hands. Suddenly, as Fox turned to duck from stray gunfire, his footing slipped and caused him to collapse against an unmarked shop. Groggily he shook his head and looked up. Immediately, he put up his arm to shield his head and readied his staff as two Mafian soldiers quickly raised their swords in anticipation, but their attempts were quickly quelled, as a Sesalo family began to beat the men relentlessly with frying pans and cart handles. Fox watched only for a short time, as he was impressed with the thin vixen's quick swings.

"For God, for life, for Uno!"

The Chaljsko fighter he spotted earlier was nearby, as a chorus of cheers echoed down the grand street. Like his tail was an iron spring, Fox jumped back on his feet and plowed through more men, taking out fifteen Mafian soldiers in a matter of seconds. Blood drenched the streets in a healthy coat as more fighters fell to the ground, defeated and dead.

Suddenly, Fox felt two bullets strike at his left shoulder blade. He turned around, surprised at how he wasn't able to block them, let alone detect them. _I'm not concentrating right anymore. It's like- _With a hard block, he stopped an evading Mafian and forced his own broadsword into his stomach.

It seemed like there was no end to the amount of troops in the large city. But just as soon as Fox finished off another by forcing his staff through the soldier's muzzle, he was face-to-face with the Mafian commodore, the leader of the defensive hold.

"The Mafia will be victorious!" The commodore drew his gun like a thief reaching for a doorknob, but Fox immediately sliced his hand off at the wrist. Amidst his mind-numbing screams, the vulpine leader tore down an advancing Mafian next to him.

"Surrender or the rest of your men will die today!"

Shaking his wounded arm furiously, the commodore, decorated with countless badges and ribbons on his elegant coat, nodded slowly. "Retreat!" he shouted against his gritted teeth. "Retreat! Mafian soldiers retreat!"

Mafians and Unonians alike began to cease their battling as the intense fighting slowly died down. The clinking of metal and spattering of blood soon turned into soft footsteps and a gentle commotion.

Picking up the leader of the Mafian cause in Sesalo, Fox paused to let the man stew in fear. "You have a choice."

"Wh-what?" he coughed. "What choice?"

Fox turned to the crowd of townspeople who began to amass themselves near a fountain not too far from where he stood. They were all deathly thin in their ragged clothes and huddled close together in fear, still clutching their makeshift weapons and each other. Turning back to the commodore, Fox growled with malevolent intent. "When was the last time they had been fed?"

"Today… we made sure they were fed today."

Fox stabbed the man directly into his left knee, causing the bone to pop out of his skin. Amidst the howling of pain and forced kneel, Fox grabbed him by the neck. "The truth!" he commanded.

The Mafian officer held his knee as he submissively looked up at the Chaljsko fighter. "I think eight days… I'm not sure."

With a hard strike across the cheek, the Mafian commodore fell to the ground in a heap. Fox quickly picked him up and shook him violently. "You evil man! All of you!"

"We… we were only following orders."

Fox dropped him on the spot. "Orders, eh? Well, you will now follow my orders. And I order you to crawl on your hands and knees to the townspeople by the fountain and beg them for forgiveness for starving, raping, and murdering them and their loved ones. Do this, or you will die."

Like a wounded dog the man crawled across the bloody pavement to the group of innocent vulpine men and women in the distance. The crowd of soldiers began to follow his lead, as Fox stood right behind him cracking him in the back with his staff whenever his speed decreased. As they reached the destination, the Chaljsko fighters behind Fox began to holler and volley insults out to the beaten man.

"You bastard!"

"Ravenous band of perverts!"

"Raping lunatics!"

Finally, the commodore was at the feet of the closest one. "I am so sorry for what we did to you. I confess I allowed my men to rape your women. I confess I burned your fields and destroyed your food supplies. I admit we murdered many Unonians upon reaching this city too. Please… find it in your… hearts to forgive this man and his division." The Mafians, who were mainly human, nodded their heads as they slowly began to kneel in front of the citizens.

Fox looked up at the closest citizen. "It's your call. You will determine their fate."

The vulpine, who looked to be the burgomaster of the town, stepped forward in tattered, faded clothes and dirt across his thin cheekbones. Armed with only a sledgehammer, he stood defiantly among his people. "Thank you, Fox McCloud, sir." His gaze soon shifted to the man at his feet and quickly turned into a scowl so sinister it looked as if the gates of hell had opened on his grim façade. "Kill them. Kill them all for what they did to us."

"You foolish, foolish man," the commodore replied. "Don't you understand? If you kill me, another will replace me. We _are _the strongest ones. We _will _be victorious and have the remainder of you fools under our fingernails. Just wait. Just wait and see. I promise you will not be surprised."

"Once a Mafian, always a Mafian." With a great swing, the burgomaster smacked his blunt hammer into the commodore's forehead, collapsing the skull and bursting his brains out onto the open street. Children and vixen shrieked in terror as the remainder of the Mafian soldiers scooted away from their fallen leader.

"You're not leaving!" Fox shouted. "You will now either care for these people or die. The choice is entirely yours, but I hope you choose the path that's right for you."

The enemy soldiers shifted their eyes back and forth at each other, not sure as what to do next. Finally, one of the men stood and walked toward a vixen cradling two crying kits in her arms. Speaking with a heavy Northland accent, the svelte human asked for one of the children, and held out his hands as the kit was passed into his arms. Though the vixen was reluctant and everyone else was tense, he began to cradle it in his arms, rocking it back and forth while singing in a foreign tongue.

"All is not lost," Fox said slowly.

Soon more of the division came forward, especially the vulpines in the group, who nodded their heads and rushed to the aid of a fatigued citizen. Though most stayed put, anger and resentment began to die down.

"But Fox," the burgomaster piped up among the commotion, "you said it was my call."

"It _is_ your call," Fox replied. "But one should only kill for the right reasons."

With a slow nod, he gazed out to the crowds of soldiers as the begrudged remainders of Mafian troops were cut down.

Fox wiped his brow as he propped his shovel at his side. His arms, now bare, were fatigued from the constant work. "This side of the hole is finished." Moving out of the way, he watched as a team of men with cloths over their muzzles carried a dead soldier and heaved him into the vacant chasm, which seemed to stretch half a mile on each end. Positioned just outside of the old city walls, it hugged the boundary of the surrounding forest, almost as if the dead would protect the town from the next assault.

"We've cleaned out the town, Fox, but we've discovered something shocking."

Turning around, Fox slipped the cloth from his muzzle and leaned on the footing of his shovel. "What do you mean?"

The mature peasant fox watched as more began to join around them. They appeared to be Chaljsko fighters equipped with plenty food, as their staffs poked out of their carriers on their backs. Each fighter was different. The closest one was a thin, blue-furred fox and bared Mafian slave markings tattooed on his face, a forever reminder to the men he once served. Large black streaks stretched across his muzzle, great eyebrows were injected above his eyes, and derogatory phases were attached to his left cheek. In short, his face didn't fit his young body, as his colorful clothes displayed his upper class background.

"Mass graves have been reported deep within the heart of the forest," he replied while he sat down. The rest followed his lead.

Fox's gaze dropped as his heart sank like a boulder heaved into the mighty Ca'ar River. "How many have you found?"

A fox wearing a dirty white shirt and brown leather pants held up his hands. "Thousands, Fox, sir." He swallowed the rest of his food while still moving his hands about. "I couldn't believe it. I've lived in southern Uno all my life and I've never seen such terrible –"

"Enough Kroho," a young black and red clothed fox replied. "Southern Unonians… I remember traveling around that place. I'm surprised you can fight well – all you do is talk with your hands."

Suddenly, Kroho grabbed the young fox by the collar of his coat. "These hands aren't just for talking, Ivio."

Fox grabbed the hand of the dirt-laden vulpine. "You'd be wise to pick your fights with your enemies, not your friends, southern man." Slowly his hand fell back to his lap. "We can't fight amongst each other like this. We've done well working together this far, we can't throw that away right now. McRasko would love a sight like that."

Another Chaljsko fighter stepped into the conversation. "Oh, if I get my raccoon hands on that tyrant, I'd break his legs at the knees _then _crush his skull in!"

Fox paused as more soldiers and civilians dragged the dead into the pit nearby. Even though they had combated their foes only hours ago, the living still seemed to hold a feeling of remorse and sobering respect. With a collection of loud thuds, their lifeless bodies fell below right on top of a collection of chain mail and rotting flesh. Their open, dead eyes, full of shock and emptiness, were only as disturbing as the way their tongues – if they had tongues still residing in their gaping mouths – burst with blood and hung like a torn wet sack. With a cringe growing on his mouth, Fox bit his lip in agony.

"What do you think, Fox?" the tattooed fox asked.

Shaking his head, the vulpine leader furrowed his brow. "About what?"

He sighed frustratingly as he shoved more bread into his mouth. "About Sesalo. It's a beautiful town for being in eastern Uno, I think."

Fox shrugged. "I like how the buildings look like they are peeking above the stone walls. But I wouldn't know much about eastern Uno. I've spent most of my time on the western side."

Ivio anxiously scooted forward. "Then you've been to great Cavask, right?"

"Of course he's been to great Cavask. Didn't you read the papers from Drawshk?"

Nodding, Fox ignored the last comment and finally reached for some food. He dipped his bread into a mushroom and visko sauce and brought it up to his level. "I fought in Cavask too."

"What's that city like?" another man asked.

"Beautiful," Fox replied. "Absolutely beautiful. But there's more beauty than meets the eyes there. Even the poor sectors glow with warmth."

"Where else have you been?" the tattooed fox asked. He raised his brow as a vixen from town handed him more food to pass around.

"Make sure everyone gets some this time, Vetro," a soldier dressed in ragged clothes warned.

Fox gazed at the food coming his way. Even though he was a king, food was hard to come by, as he typically gave his meals away to the poor around Drawshk. All too often he would be ready to dive into a warm meal cooked by some chef, but then the pain and anger of seeing starving men and women, men and women who lost all shreds of dignity and shamelessness, lining the streets in search of scraps to take home to their starving families. Though half the palace had been converted into a haven for the poor, and wages for the lower class had increased, it still wasn't enough to put bread in everyone's hand or ensure everyone of a place to keep out the rain. But after the emotions would come the memories. Memories of not eating for days, of sleeping in Selena with snow coming in from his window, which was no more than a hole in the wall, and of seeing Maria with her thin frame coming down the path with him.

"Where else have you been?" Vetro asked again.

Shaking his head, the vulpine king snapped out of his train of thought. "Name a town on the western side. I've probably been there."

"What about McVankevo?" Kroho prompted. He used his staff for balance as he stood from where he sat. Everyone followed suit.

"I remember McVankevo," Fox replied as he quickly stood despite his injuries. "It's a decent-sized town resting in a collection of hills, I think. It's almost like the Almighty mashed his finger into the landscape and pushed the soil around it."

"They say the town has quadrupled its population from five years ago," Ivio added. "I heard it from a family that was moving to there. I guess all the emerging factories have attracted those who no longer have a safe home in this senseless land we live in."

The group of fighters and civilians began to move toward the city. Fox tried his best to blend into the mass, hoping to prolong the feeling that he was once again just an ordinary Unonian male with a dream in his mind, fight in his heart, and love spinning his head.

"Senseless, that's a good word," Vetro replied with a chuckle. "I remember I was traveling to what I thought was a Unonian town, but I was ambushed by the peasants who lived there and sold to the Mafia." He paused as he kicked a loose stone with a booted foot. "I could've fought them, but why? They didn't mean to capture me – they only did it so that McRasko would loosen his death grip on them. Everyone knows that."

"It happened in the past," Fox reminded as he walked along the edge of the pit. "Be on your guard, especially in this region." Suddenly, Fox stopped as the group slipped past him. He began to hear screams and shrieks all around him, almost inaudible yet still detectable. Their pleads and cries began to slowly intensify, as gradually the soft noise became overpowering and unusually loud.

"Are you okay, Fox?"

Voices as sharp as spears clashed against Fox's eardrums like misty wind at the eve of a thunderstorm. Cries from all walks of life and all ages pierced Fox's soul like an automated sewing machine. Instantly, he put his hands to his ears, but the noise only grew. Finally, with his teeth clenched, Fox gazed into the pit and noticed thousands of men, women, and children trying to climb out of the dark chasm. He watched as countless faces contorted and screeched while staring directly at the Chaljsko fighter turned king. Their gazes were unbearable. He began to hyperventilate.

"Sir, what's wrong?"

"He's going to get sick!"

Fox saw many faces he felt he once knew inching closer to him as they stepped over thousands of people buried underneath them. Soldiers and peasants alike tore at the soil and screamed in pain as many contorted and buckled under intense pain. Fox fell to his knees and put his head to the ground, rapidly pounding the ground in an attempt to make the agonizing screams cease their hellish pleas. "Maria! Please, make it stop!" Vomit soon burst from Fox's muzzle as the voices began to dull. Like a sudden jolt of cold air, Fox began to feel calm amidst the softening voices. He looked up and noticed the scenery had returned to normal, the dead bodies of men, women, and children lifeless and blending with the dirt.

"What happened, Fox?" Vetro asked as he put a hand on Fox's shoulder. "You can tell me – we've been fighting off and on for nearly a month now. We're almost brothers."

Still kneeling, Fox shook his head in shock. "I don't know. But something is wrong. Something is _very _wrong."

"How do you know?"

Fox shook his head. "I can't tell you. I can't tell you because even I don't know."

Vetro nodded. "I understand. The Chaljsko is strong with you – it shows you things most wouldn't normally see."

Standing up with the help of a few Chaljsko fighters nearby, Fox hopped to his feet, trying desperately to remove the nightmare from his mind. "Yeah… I'm sure that's why it happened. I guess I'm not getting enough sleep at night."

Laughing, Vetro led Fox to the stone archway in the old wall, which led directly into the heart of the city. "Of course. We're all a little tired. The citizens look to have everything in order, so we shouldn't have to stay for very long."

A quick pass over an ancient stone archway led them immediately down the wide main street of Sesalo. The residents, who had managed to clean their streets in a matter of a half a day, had made great progress for establishing everything back to normal. A makeshift marketplace lined the wide street, and tenants everywhere had set up shop in hopes of making business for the first time since the eve of their Mafian occupation. They still looked very thin, but the smiles on their faces seemed to cancel all of that out.

"Fine jewelry from St. Lako, sir?"

"Everyone needs a blanket! Lovely blankets crafted by the finest hands in all of Uno!"

"Stuff! Get your stuff! Everyone could use more stuff!"

Smiling, Fox heard music cascading over the compact houses and shops around the city. It sounded like the beautiful voice of the visca pipes coupled with flutes, a violin, and the drone of fast-paced drums – the customary instrument of eastern Uno. Dancers accompanied the notes as the vulpine men and women moved about in a happy fashion, wearing vibrantly-colored, tattered clothing that hung on their skeleton-like bodies.

"Everyone looks very happy," Fox observed with a smile. Adjusting the belt around his trench coat, he began to dance around with a few of the townsfolk, quickly learning their steps and finding coquetting vixen partners to accompany. He was light on his feet, like a nimble spirit hoping across the Ta'lavero mountains on the far west of Uno. Grabbing the arm of a thin, blue-furred vixen, he began to twirl her about, keeping pace with the rest of the citizens. Her dress consisted of white sleeves, a black revealing top, and a long red skirt. Her long dark blue – almost black – hair was nestled carefully in a white bandana tied about her neck. She looked almost like Maria.

Appearing as if he was courting her, Fox stepped with his long, black boots as his loose brown pants followed his frame with every move. He quickly grabbed hold of her hips and picked her up, spinning her around him like a rope tied to a ball. When the music stopped, he set her down and bowed to on bended knee.

"Your dancing is superb, my lady," he said. He stood slowly.

Smiling, the vixen gave him a light peck on the cheek. "The pleasure was all mine, Unonian soldier."

Everyone soon reverted back to more dancing, chatting, and selling. Fox returned to his men who stood against a building marked "Medicine." Some of the fighters had danced too, and began to return to the same spot.

"Now I _know_ everyone is happy," Fox began.

"Including you, king," Ivio replied with a smile.

Suddenly, the burgomaster approached the group. Fox and his men made way for him to join their conversation. As they waited for him to arrive, Fox noticed that he too held a wry smirk on his muzzle.

"I can't thank you enough for what you have done to our town," he said. "They will be back, though. They were the last time."

"The last time?" Kroho asked.

"It was right after a fair that came to our town. The fair tenants brought us music, there were archery contests, and we bought dolls and toys for our little kits. It was all we talked about during the occupation, but we always tried to keep the mood light despite the hardships. Fox McCloud, I beseech you. Please station an army here to protect us from the Mafia."

Fox nodded immediately. "I promise. I'll do that before I leave." He turned to a collection of Chaljsko fighters, some of which looked to be eyeing vixens in the crowd. "You'll probably have a few Chaljsko fighters before the day is done."

"Thank you, sir," he replied with a slight bow. "Now I have information for you. Only an hour ago, a message from Threshu was delivered directly to me. The man dismounted his horse and said he received it from a telephone call from Allensko McCasle, who is your advisor, I believe. He said the Careinian army is finishing up a campaign in Ytria and hopes to enter into Shtick and Avivania within one week. In about two weeks, he wants to meet your forces near a field outside of Cavask in order to establish the greatest army ever produced. The union will last until every last Mafian threat is destroyed!"

Fox and his men couldn't believe what they were hearing. "So the Careinians will be fighting with us?"

"Yes!" the burgomaster gushed. "I couldn't believe it either. But the messenger said that McCasle said it works in the Careinians favor. He said if they defeat the Mafia, they would then have a powerful ally in attempting to unite the entire continent, as well as a decreased threat for war."

"I guess the Careinians are good for something after all," one soldier replied.

Fox nodded. "I just hope our combined forces are enough to swiftly defeat the Mafia. Sometimes large numbers aren't enough."

Everyone agreed. "Well, apparently McCasle has more news for you on your return. Details and such. He said we have two weeks to prepare, so I would get started right now, sir. If you need a horse to ride back to Drawshk, one is being prepared for your right now. Horses… are more common on the east side than on the west." He paused as he could barely contain his composure. "May the Almighty protect you, and may he deliver us from the Mafia!"

Cheers and shouts echoed within the close corridors of Sesalo. Fox smiled. _This is it. It has to be. I'll gather a great army and set out for Cavask. _

"Good luck, guardian," Vetro replied with a smile.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"I think I'm ready, my Maria." Fox watched as his love, his life, sauntered up to him amidst a misty forest shrouded in the cloak of night. Only the moon reflected the beauty of his partner – fiancée on Terrestko, spouse for the afterlife.

"Fox, you need your sleep," she replied with a soft blink from her dark eyelashes.

"Tomorrow and the days to come will sap you of all the energy you have." Her strides slowed as she reached the loving arms of her mate.

Fox smiled as she fell into his grasp. The feel of her black and white dress sent thousands of memories shivering up his spine. "I'd rather stay here and talk to you, my love."

Maria's smile soon vanished as her deep, large eyes turned away. "I fear for you, Fox."

Fox paused. "Why?" he asked, using a tone of voice so delicate it was as if he were plucking off petals of a rose.

"I don't know right now," she replied. Her gaze lifted up to his. "I love you so much, and I know you love me just as much. I can't bear to see you in any pain."

"I feel the same way about you."

"I know, I still remember something you told me not too long ago. But I still fear for you, Fox. I don't know if you believe what has been revealed to you." She shook her head. "Deep down inside, I don't think you do."

"Maria," Fox began, "I _am_ a guardian. I believe it. But it's more than a belief – it's a feeling, something that I know is true, like how the sun sets in the west and how the Almighty intervenes with all his work."

"You finally believe?"

"It's taken me months to accept what happened to me in the guardian temple back at the palace, but I am beginning to understand what it means. I… I'm the protector of these people, of _all _Unonians, including those who aren't vulpine. Something threatens Uno, and it's up to me to destroy it or be destroyed trying to do so. It's… it's my job, my destiny. My life is not my own."

The blue-furred vixen exhaled a relaxing sigh as her head fell upon Fox's chest. "You are a guardian after all."

With gentle hands, Fox stroked her beautiful hair as tears silently trickled down his warm face. Like he was afraid she would leave, he began to hold her head closer. "As are you, my love."

Maria looked up. "I don't understand." She stepped back hesitantly.

Fox smiled with warm appreciation. "You never gave up on me, Maria. If it weren't for your wish, I would've never become a mercenary and fought to save so many people. You protected me from certain death each and every day."

"I didn't do that, Fox!" she laughed nervously. "You know that."

Shaking his head, he inhaled a sigh. "I would die without you, Maria. You are my protection, my motivation, and my life. You are my guardian."

Maria sashayed up to her love and gazed into his green eyes. She softly fell into his grasp and moved her muzzle forward in anticipation. Fox bent down slightly with fervor pulsating through his strong heart as it beat like thunder ricocheting across the land. In an instant, with the energy of a firing cannon, with the determination of the mighty jaku tree, with the serenity of a peaceful sunrise over a forested hillside, with the ecstasy of one million years of sheer pleasure and comfort, their lips met for the first time since their horrible separation. Nothing could prepare either of them for the moment of ardor so intense it burned like a consuming fire in the cockles of their hearts. Infatuating passion seeped from their very beings, sending a shockwave of feverish love over the misty night. Energy flared within the two feeble souls as they continued their union at the mouth. Overcome with emotions, Maria collapsed into his arms, her frail body melted into his strong grip. Fox, with his lips touching hers so tightly he could no longer feel his, moved about with vehement madness, and could think of nothing else but her. True love burst from both hearts. Mysterious love surged to a climax.

A whirl of emotions encircled fox and vixen as they fell onto the grass and continued kissing each other, holding onto each other, loving each other. They expressed their love in ways even the most beautiful words in the Unonian tongue could not begin to describe. Fox became filled with untainted joy as he kissed and feverishly moved his arms around her as Maria scratched her thin fingers up and down his back. It was beauty at its fullest. Like nightfall on a miraculous day, they pulled their heads back and held each other in the grass with their eyes locked on the opposing gaze as their hearts beat in unison.

"I have to go now," Maria said with a hint of sadness resonating in her voice.

"I know," Fox replied.

She smiled hopefully. "Go to sleep now. When you wake, remember what happened. And always remember, do not fear, for I will be near and be with you all of the time."

"Thank you, my Maria."

No less than fifteen thousand Unonian Royal Army soldiers stood in attention on a cool, misty corridor covered with emerald green grass and lined with dense forests on both sides. Silently the overcast sky covered the sun, yet light still managed to peek through. The open land was only two miles wide, but was more than enough for the meeting of Careinian and Unonian troops.

Fox, who stood in front of the droves of men, gazed at them with unusual security. Uno's finest soldiers, wearing uniforms ranging from brand new to old and scarred, were aligned into three main groups but stood in no particular line or order. This was okay, though, as there was no cause for immediate alarm. Nevertheless, each soldier was dressed in the customary soldier uniform, which consisted of a brown plated tunic, a simple black sash across the chest, dark brown loose leather pants, and thick brown boots. Over their pants was a metal-plated skirt that went down to about halfway between the knee and ankle. Typical dress for a Unonian soldier meeting with a foreign force, the completely metal skirt was fashioned in four parts – two wrapping ribbed-plated sides along with two long single units on the front and back, with the front adorned with Unonian symbols painted in red, white, and black. Their faceplates hung loosely in gloved hands as they toted their weapon with the other.

Fox McCloud, the king of Uno and the presenter of his army, let his gaze wander down to his own attire, making sure he looked his best for the Carzinski. His metal-plated dark green tunic was spotless. Black boots – shiny and polished – fitted tightly under his loose dark brown pants, which were covered by a typical yet more elaborately painted metal-plated skirt. On his arms and hands were his steel gauntlets, an item that struck fear into any callous opponent. A loose, thin, short-sleeved black leather trench coat completed the ensemble. However, Fox wasn't too concerned with that. His most precious articles of clothing were his father's bandana and Maria's bracelet. He wouldn't dream of beginning the day without them.

With excitement pounding in his heart, the Chaljsko fighter turned to his advisor, Allensko McCasle. "Is everything in order?"

Allensko, wearing his fine royal robes of black, red, and white, nodded. "Of course. We're waiting on the arrival of three divisions of Slovokite cavalry, along with our own cavalry."

"People still fight on horseback?" Fox asked.

"Naturally, especially on the eastern side of Uno. We've only been doing it for four thousand years."

Fox nodded. "But no heavy armory, right?"

Allensko shrugged as he gazed out onto the open field in front of them. "Even if we did have tanks, there would be no way we could fit them all into this narrow stretch of land. It's all very well, though. The Careinians won't send any tanks to Uno because we both know the Mafia has none themselves. It's common sense – they don't want to use more than what they need. But what further complicates the matter is there will be no air support throughout the entire campaign."

"I knew that," Fox replied.

McCasle chuckled. "Being a former pilot, that must disappoint you, no?" He laughed, but soon stopped. "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

Fox stood completely still, but then scoffed as he shook his head. "I keep feeling like there's a Mafian ambush about to happen."

With a firm grip, Allensko squeezed Fox's shoulder. "Stop thinking that. You know very well the Mafians have no way of knowing this little meeting is taking place!"

"Unless someone told them."

McCasle shook his head. "Even if they did, they would be vanquished on this very field today. Their army is no match for our two armies, let alone the mighty Careinian army. Are you aware of what they've been doing over the past months?" Not even waiting for a response, McCasle continued. "They brought Hazardouse to its knees in just five days. Five days! After uniting Canvhis, they swept through their ally to the south, Armeznia, beat Ca'anthru into submission, sacked Ytria, conquered Avivania, and moved through Shtick. All in a matter of two months." He shook his head. "With your great mind working with his, this war should be over in a matter of weeks!" Smiling and laughing with joy, he began to slap Fox on the back. "Peace! Peace for the vulpine race! Can't you just taste it? Mmm, it's in the air this morning!"

Fox weakly grinned under the cloud-filled sky. A gentle breeze quickly filled the corridor, residing over the droves of men. "I hope you're right."

Suddenly, from the distance came the stomping of horses. Fox turned around and watched as the Unonian cavalry, numbering around three hundred, filed in on the sides of the three divisions. The thundering of hooves prompted the rest of the soldiers to cheer at their arrival.

"Most are still fighting in eastern Uno," McCasle said.

"How protected is the Mafian front?"

Bringing a hand to his muzzle, McCasle rolled his eyes to the sky in deep thought. "Well fortified. We shouldn't have a problem. Most of these troops are normally stationed on western Uno anyway. Especially Cavask."

More cavalry men stormed to the open corridor. This time it was the Slovokites, scampering up on horseback to the sides of the amassing of troops. Consisting of mainly raccoons, they screamed and hollered as they rode up to their positions, though the clinking of their padded green and blue armor made more of a noise.

"Why are they joining our army?" Fox asked.

McCasle nodded. "Two reasons. Firstly, they want a portion on the spoils of this war. Secondly, they hope to gain favor with Canvhis so their border with Hazardouse remains secure." He paused. "It makes sense. Plus, you allowed them to do so, remember?"

Biting his lip, Fox nodded apprehensively. "I know. Where is the remainder of the Chaljsko fighters?"

"You mean those that could come?" McCasle asked. Fox nodded. "Well, the most skilled ones arrived yesterday, but we have some still making their way to this field. I'd say about one hundred to three hundred showed up."

"I see. What about the nobles?"

McCasle smiled. "All of them showed. They're in the front lines commanding men from their provinces."

Fox paused as he gazed out to the misty landscape. "It's almost too perfect," he muttered.

Suddenly, from the far end of the cool, grassy corridor came the clatter of horse hooves. It was an unmistakable sound, as Fox and the rest of the men had already attuned it to the sounds of the last cavalry groups. However, as Fox squinted his eyes, he couldn't see who it was. Certainly the Careinian army would sound much bigger than that.

"Stand guard!" Fox shouted. With a jolt, he turned to Allensko. "Who's coming? Mafian scouts?"

McCasle put a hand to his brow. "Ytrian skunks!" he proclaimed in slight jest. "What are they doing here? And why are so many coming toward us?"

"Should we attack?" asked Fox with a hint of panic in his stern voice.

He waved a hand. "No. Ytrians don't do that. They must be confused. I'm sure they're only asking for directions or something. I hope."

Fox and his soldiers waited as the group, now fully visible amidst the mist and fog that began to roll in, rode in at an alarming rate. The leader, a skunk wearing a metal breastplate and torn pants, reared his horse and pulled at the reigns, causing it to let out a shrieking whine. Moving his leg out of the way, he hopped off his ride and approached Fox on bended knee.

"King of Uno, the Careinians are coming!"

McCasle nodded. "Of course they're coming. We're anticipating their arrival."

Another Ytrian rider tore up to Fox's position. His white and black tail was ragged and worn, probably from long ventures across the continent. "We rode in just ahead of them! They're moving in for an attack!"

"What?" Fox asked with a quick, jabbing syllable.

"Their notion of peace was to raid out towns, loot our people, and rape our women. Their army is as barbaric and ruthless as your Mafian problem. And they number in the thousands."

"How many exactly?" Fox quickly interrogated.

A young Ytrian skunk bowed his head in front of Fox. "From what we gathered, there are twenty-five divisions. Each Careinian division holds one thousand men, one hundred cavalry, and ten elite guardsmen, along with a slew of archers, flagholders, and ich'levungs."

Staggering slightly, Fox's heart sank into his bowls. His breathing trembled as he tried to determine what to say next.

"They've reverted to their old style of fighting," McCasle remarked in the calmest voice one could have in the given situation. "I take it there are no large guns, tanks, etc.?"

The young skunk shook his head violently. "No sir. Apparently, they feel this should be an easy conquest, just as the ones before them. None of our forces stood a chance against them."

McCasle nodded. "Typical Careinians. They believe it's romantic and valorous to fight with their old ways of battle. Yet, their pride and stubbornness hasn't doubted them yet. No army has survived a Careinian offensive for over four hundred years."

"I didn't need to hear that," Fox replied.

Suddenly, Jerimijo, who was no longer a palace guard, approached the group. "The UUO has arrived and hopes to join our army, man."

"Hey man," Todd McEdek puffed. "I have hundreds of citizens from Cavask hoping to be of service to the Unonian cause!"

"You?" McCasle asked.

"Yeah," Todd replied as he adjusted the sleeves to his short sleeve trench coat. "I decided I can't run from my past anymore."

Fox watched as the UUO, led by Rejklo, stormed up to the front of the group. Todd's group, which consisted of probably seven hundred men and some vixens, stood right behind the dark-clothed Chaljsko fighter, wielding anything from machetes to clubs to just their own bare fists. It was certainly a sight to be seen. "Todd, hide your group deep within the dense forests on my left. Jerimijo, you tell Rejklo, the leader of the UUO, that he is to move his numbers to the forests on the left as well. We can't afford to have those people enslaved too." Just as the two were about ready to walk away, Fox held up a hand. "Wait. We are going to war with Canvhis."

"What?" McCasle replied. Fox was surprised the anal vulpine finally began to show emotion. "We can't do that! If we lose, Cavask is dead meat!"

"Cavask is dead meat if we agree to let the Careinians infect this nation! We have to at least _try_ to defeat them!"

"Our army isn't equipped for battle – all we have are just the minimum because we weren't anticipating a fight! Just enough for a small skirmish!"

"We don't have a choice," Fox spoke.

McCasle shook his head. "No. We will negotiate a peaceful settlement."

Growling, Fox backhanded his advisor with a forceful slap. "I know of Vladlov's method of negotiation. We must stop them entirely!"

The commanding Ytrian skunk, who still knelt in front of the vulpine king, snapped his head up to Fox's gaze. "Our cavalry will be at your disposal."

Silence soon fell across the group. The tension was nerve-wracking, the wasting of time just as maddening. Finally, Fox motioned for the men to come closer. "I have a plan. Move the left and right divisions to the woods on both sides of the corridor. The middle division we will leave as is."

"We will be gunned down for sure!" Todd warned.

"Not if we are quick. Remember, we also have guns. But we have something else too. We have time to plan. They don't know that we know of their attack. Therefore, I want the Slovokite cavalry hidden at the edge of the forest just at the start of the corridor. The rest of the cavalry will leave on my signal and will form two rows on either end of the edge of the forests. Once fighting begins, the Slovokite cavalry will take out their light infantry from the south. The Ytrians will follow suit from the sides."

"We're blocking them in," McCasle clarified.

Fox nodded. "Right. The middle division will spearhead forward as the other two divisions move in from the east and west. Hopefully, the confusion and quickness will deter the Careinians as their formations are cracked and infiltrated."

"We need something else," Norvethu, the residing noble of the territory, added.

"Well, we can't send for more weapons. That would take a day or two at best." Fox paused. "Each Unonian soldier has long pikes, right?"

"Two," McCasle confirmed. "Why?"

"How wet is the grass on the other side of the corridor?"

"Not as wet, but still coated in dew. Why?"

Nodding, Fox smiled slightly. "Tell the nobles and commodores to have their men light their pikes on fire and shoot them up in the air. With any luck, the Careinians will be just as flammable as I hope they are."

Jerimijo coughed slightly. "I'm going to tell Rejklo, man," he replied with a passive tone.

"Jeri, wait," Fox ordered. "What do you know about weaponry? You said you made bombs in Cavask, right?"

"I thought you weren't listening to me then, man." Jerimijo paused. "I can make bombs. Lots and lots of bombs from ikru wood and sap."

The vulpine king nodded. "Go with Rejklo and tell him you'll teach the men how to make bombs. Bring Todd's army with you. Tell him they will be under his command and to position his men on the right."

"I don't know if we have enough time to organize," Todd exclaimed. He gazed out to the thousands of men behind them then turned back to Fox. "It's almost like we will have to organize ourselves in the cover of the forests and pray to the Almighty they don't hear us."

"If the Almighty is on our side, then it will be done," Fox replied. He pointed to the forest on the left. "Position the men around the opposite side of the corridor, same with the other side. Once the middle division clashes with the Careinian forces, move both the east and west flanks in. Make sure the Slovokites sweep in at the same time too. The only thing we can hope for is to spread confusion." He paused. "The sooner we can meet the opposition, the less effective their guns will be."

"Careinians are excellent shooters," McCasle added.

"And we are excellent fighters." With a deep sigh, Fox gazed out onto the misty land, soon to be a bloody battlefield, and flew up a hand. "We have no choice. We have to go to war."

Moving rapidly through the foggy morning, the Unonians quickly adhered to the commands of the vulpine leader. Blocking the exit to the corridor was the middle division of Fox's army, along with the Unonian cavalry on either side. They looked impressive despite their diminished numbers. Everyone was given full warning of the attack, and the tension couldn't be any thicker, thicker than molasses and more uncomfortable than anticipating a childbirth. Even as the soldiers around the exit nervously coughed, not a word was spoken.

"What's taking them so long?" Norvethu barked. His swiftbike stood at his side.

"Please Norvethu, please," McCasle pleaded. "Give it time." He swallowed hard as his dark hair blew in the nonchalant wind. "I think I'd rather wait."

"Just get it over with," Todd muttered.

Suddenly, like thunder rumbling in the distance, heavy sounds flew into the corridor. Dulled metallic clinking mixed with the footsteps of soldiers in the distance. On the field, however, a heart beat in every soldier, a heart as heavy as lead and as exhausted as a man who never puts his head to rest.

"They're coming," Fox remarked.

Slowly the soft rumble grew into a clamorous beat, crashing down onto the once peaceful atmosphere. Harrowing winds blew down the open field, mixing with the terrors floating around in a fierce dance above the green. Unonian soldiers, shaking with fear, gripped their weapons tighter as the booming blasts grew louder and louder.

Fox himself agonized over the hellish beats that mocked and taunted at his very being. "Never forget – we are the Unonians." Shaking his head, he stood straight up and defiantly gazed out into the misty morn.

Like a gigantic clock ticking from the bowls of hell, the invading force was unavoidable. Unonian soldiers focused to the ground as it shook and clamored with each deafening beat. Pebbles and stones jumped in the emerald sea, along with the strings to their very souls.

"Look," Todd said with monotone disquiet.

From the distance, past the misty haze and overcast horizon, appeared soldiers pouring onto the field bordered by two great forests. Careinian soldiers, encased in metal and chain mail, stormed onto the battlefield in perfect fashion, marching to the beat of a single man – their leader, Vladlov II, who rode on horseback.

"My God," Norvethu trembled. "They just keep coming."

Stretching out for what seemed like ten miles abreast, the mighty foreign army tore into the Unonian countryside, looking more like a third forest of metal machines than a living, breathing force. Cold and uncaring, they continued to filter into the field, clanging through the open land. From the distance another group began to move in, adding to the dismay and despair of the feeble middle division, the only thing that stood between them and Uno.

"Take comfort, men!" one of the nobles volleyed over to the soldiers and commanding officers that drover their armies.

Fox tried to appear impermeable through the whole parade, yet his insides crashed against the walls of his chest like a raging storm in the middle of the deepest, darkest ocean. No sense of calm crept through his mind, and his arms secretly shook within the casings of his steel gauntlets. "The Almighty will protect us!" he shouted.

Minutes crept by like worms in a dry Unonian field as the Careinian troops were almost fully assembled. Just as the Ytrian horsemen had predicted, the great mass of troops was ungodly large. Behind Fox, the soldiers of the Unonian lands tried desperately to stay organized. No one was leaving, however, as to do so would mean death for one's family if the Unonian Army lost.

Finally, after what seemed like days but probably was only a half-hour, the mighty Careinian army, the conquerors of nearly a quarter of the continent, stood before Fox and the strength of the Unonian cause. It was a sight to be seen – a sea of men stretched miles into the distance and as wide as the open corridor would allow them to be. Each one looked well equipped, and stood like invincible grey statues among the green.

"They've arrived," Fox spoke in the eerie calm. He turned to Todd, whose hands shook violently despite his unchanging face. Jerimijo was next to him, on the ground and vomiting profusely. McCasle, who didn't move an inch from Fox's left, fearfully hyperventilated through his nose. Coughing slightly, Fox stepped forward to the center of the field to parlay. Frankjo often mentioned to Fox how important a parlay was to Careinians in battle, as it added to the "_romance_ of war" and "selfish pride of their own strength." Sighing, Fox couldn't believe their thought process drove them to maddening masochistic pleasures such as that.

"Fox!"

Turning around, Fox spotted a noble he didn't really know very well.

"Take my horse and ride to the center please!"

The Chaljsko fighter turned king stepped up to the beastly animal and rested a metal foot on it. "I've never ridden a horse before," he confessed.

"It's okay, sir," the old vulpine man replied. He patted the animal's nose. "Piskra here has been a good horse to me. May she serve you well today."

"Thank you." Smiling as confidently as he could, Fox kept his gaze on the man as he mounted the steed and grabbed hold of the reigns with a tight grasp. A swift kick on the side was all he needed to make the animal gallop forward, catching Fox off guard slightly as he steadied himself to the center where the Carzinski and his high commodores waited anxiously. Following behind the vulpine king was a slew of Chaljsko fighters, nobility on horseback or swiftbike, and a handful of Fox's contemporaries.

"What's going to happen?" Todd asked as he tried to steady a horse loaned to him.

"We'll play dumb. He mustn't suspect a thing. Pass the word on."

Finally, the Carzinski was within audible range. Fox waited for the rest of his procession to make it to the parlay, yet his eyes never let go of the powerful Careinian king. Nothing could penetrate his deep gaze, as Vladlov II shifted his eyes nervously.

"I'm glad you could make it, Unonian guardian," Vladlov II greeted under a fake smile. "It's such a beautiful day in your land. It truly is blessed by God."

"When shall we start?" asked Fox.

The Carzinski nodded. "Ah yes, start. I believe you can _start_ by surrendering your pitiful army to me."

"What?"

"Did you honestly think I would side with you in a dream of uniting the continent? Of course not! We are the Careinians – everything belongs to us! Thousands of years ago we occupied the entire continent, and it is our manifest destiny to reclaim that status!"

"Careinian dog!" Todd shouted.

"Shut up, clack!" Vladlov II hissed.

Fox dropped his jaw for added effect. "I don't understand."

"Sadly, pulsok king, history has dealt you a poor hand. Now, kindly move your band aside so we may march through."

Fox shook his head. "Never. We are not cowards. We will fight for our people."

Laughing under a face full of ecstasy, the wallabean king could barely keep his eyes open. "You have barely any cavalry. Your numbers are astronomically lower than my fearless fighting force. You are totally unprepared. And our army hasn't witnessed a failed offensive for over five hundred years."

"Four hundred. Ever since your last campaign in Uno."

Vladlov II turned to McCasle. "Whatever, bloodsucker."

"What?" a noble inquired.

McCasle rolled his eyes. "We drink animal blood, they call us names. Go figure. Typical immature inbreeds."

The Carzinski turned to Fox and gave him a grave glare. "Only an insane man would dare attack me." As silence soon fell on the parlay, the Careinian king became edgy. "Fine. If it's a war you want, then you will agree to my terms. Remove this army from the corridor, and you will receive governing rights over Cavask."

Fox rode his horse directly into that of Vladlov's, giving him an intimidating glare. "You are on my nation's soil. You will agree to my terms and my terms only." Before the Carzinski could speak, the vulpine king continued. "These are my terms: leave Uno and beg the forgiveness of the people your goons have oppressed. If you disagree, then you will lose this contest. Your black soul will fall into the depths of hell. Animals from both sides of this corridor will come out and defecate on your body. Looters will strip you of all your clothes and expose all your deficiencies, but will cower away at your maggot-encrusted face." Fox paused. "You bastard."

Though his own word's surprised him, Fox could tell Vladlov II was furious. Without a word, the affluent Carzinski jolted his white horse back and rode directly to his army. Gazing out to the invading force one last time before battle, the vulpine fighter quickly rode back to his camp.

"I wanted to kill him there," Todd said.

Fox shook his head. "Let him do that himself. Just make sure you have everything ready."

The mist in the cool, dewy air graced the Unonian landscape with unabashed serenity. However, to those who stood in defense, those who wore the black, red, and white on their hearts, nothing serene could be appreciated. Through the din and confusion, it was hard enough to gather one's bearings or say a lasting prayer – a prayer that could be the very last one in the mortal life.

"Todd," Fox began as he neared the Unonian front line, "you seem to retain knowledge very well. Therefore, could you do me one favor?"

"Anything," Todd replied with perturbed assurance.

"If I do not make it in battle, or come up missing, remember this number: 7445-924. Do you have it down? 7445-924. Memorize it and etch it onto your mind. If I fall in battle, that number becomes very important."

"I will not forget that number – but I need not memorize it."

As soon as the party met the middle division, Fox dismounted his beastly ride and led the steed to its proper owner. But, as soon as he turned around to view the threat to the south, a massive eruption of voices blazed across the open corridor, blasting across the green with an outburst so loud it drowned out even the most potent of nearby noises. It was the mighty Careinian army, screeching and hollering in anticipation of battle, screaming across the battlefield like shrieking banshees hungry for souls.

Fox, who tried to ignore the ominous force, melted to his knees as an array of priests cascaded onto the open field. Performing the sign of the cross, he, along with the might of men behind him, spoke to the Almighty over the yells and deranged screams. As soon as the prayer had finished, Fox rose to his feet in a leap and quickly turned around to his men.

"What does it mean to be Unonian?" he inquired. "Is it our fur, the way our ears point to the Almighty, or our tails forever stained by the blood of our ancestors? No, that can't be – some humans are Unonians too. Is it our residence, the penciled-in borders that forever dance in the bitter game controlled by warlords? Impossible! To be Unonian can be summed up in one word – love! We love our people and gladly fight for them with honor and brazen determination. The Almighty loves us and blesses us with his gentle hands, cradling our souls in his deep, warm grip. The Unonian winds and green countryside wrap us in love, blessing us with food and rain. We are the love, for we have been loved so dearly and give love so freely." He paused as his chest heaved in and out air. "Fight for this love! This love that we've worked our entire lives for! For the Almighty, for our families, for our culture, for our very own souls! If we refuse, then who will?"

"But if we fight, we'll surely die!" McCasle, now wearing Fox's bestowed gauntlets, blurted abruptly within earshot of the vulpine king. Muttering and murmurs spread like an infectious disease across the group.

"It's better to die underneath a Unonian sky than that of another land!" Todd cried.

"Would you rather die on the battlefield or agonize as your heart dies from watching people you could have protected, people you could have saved, stand in anguish as their very beings are severed to nothing? Would you rather live the remainder of your life enslaved by Careinians, working for them, living for them, dying for them?" Watching with piercing green eyes, the Chaljsko fighter reeled his army to full attention. "Never. We are the Unonians. We are 'the most blessed nation.' We fight for what we believe in and never give up. And, the Almighty watching, if I give up fighting for you and all of Uno, may this vulpine soul be destroyed."Catching his breath once more, Fox retracted his guardian staff. "Uno is counting on us! You families' fate rest in your hands!"

"For God, for life, for Uno!" Vetro shouted. He pumped a fist into the air as the soldiers began to cheer.

"You have the strength to destroy the evil! You have what it takes to fight passionately for what is right! You are Unonians! Fight like you've never fought before! Believe in yourself! Listen to your feelings! Let the Almighty guide you! Then, only then will you walk off this battlefield a free and changed man. Then and only then will these Careinians fall face first into their own concoction of lies and pride! For Uno! Are you _with_ me?"

Waves of cheers cascaded onto the open field, adding to the noise created by the fierce Careinian force. It was as if nothing could shake the foundation of any single Unonian soldier at that point. They were heavily outnumbered, lacking in advanced weapons, and shaken right to their very souls, yet faith and love for Uno and its people pulsated from their bruised hearts.

"What are they doing?" McCasle asked. "Look! Mafians!"

From the sides of the opposition rose Mafian troops, filing in front of the invading foes. Their chain mail glistened in the dew, and their typical brown attire further confirmed the anal fox's warning. In an instant, roughly three long rows of tightly-stacked Mafian troops fell into the Careinian lines.

"It was a trap all along!" Allensko cried. "We can't fight both!"

"Enough," Fox commanded. His attention was on the activity stirring from the Careinian encampment. Skilled archers fisted their way to the front of the line and quickly formed a long line snaking across the front of the push. With great passion for their profession, they performed a last-minute check on their deadly weapons.

"Take cover!" Fox shouted. "Chaljsko fighters to the front!"

Behind the vulpine king, the roughly five thousand men donned their faceplates and crouched, putting their arms over their head and using the metal-plated skirts to shield their bare appendages. Without a spoken word, the Chaljsko men approached the front line and stood side to side, standing evenly spaced among the mass of troops behind them. In an instant, a single, wet-sounding bellow came from the Careinians, and thousands upon thousands of arrows flew across the overcast sky. Like deadly rain, they would have fallen onto the Unonian troops with deadly accuracy. However, virtually all of the piercing blows were blocked, as the Chaljsko faithful gracefully threw their staffs high into the air, deflecting the raid with unusual accuracy. While there were those that zipped into an unlucky soldier, all in all, the first wave was a dismal failure for the Carzinski and his men.

Catching his staff in mid-air, Fox raised his weapon above his head with a single clenched fist and released a loud scream. The remainder of the Unonians followed as their voices grew into one giant, ear-splitting cry. Fox, who wasted no time, commenced the advancement as his metal legs sprinted in the wet grass, his boots pushing against the soft soil that had a lot of give. The clinking sounds of his metal-plated skirt and tunic accompanied him as he rushed to the Careinian front, his men not far behind. Not a single shot was fired.

As the Unonian cavalry surged past the infantrymen, Fox noticed vulpine Careinian fighters rapidly approaching his group. No doubt they were defectors, as their guns were not drawn and their hands stood straight up into the air. Unonian in blood, they would never fight against their own nation. However, as soon as Fox's men approached the first defector, a single shot by a disgruntled Careinian warrior struck the backside of a surrendering vulpine. As he sunk to the ground, both sides quickly opened fire and erupted into all-out war.

"Keep moving!" Fox shouted.

The Careinians – the advantage strongly in their court – took out throngs of Unonian soldiers with ease. With the defenders running toward the imperial might of Canvhis and their guns not as advanced, many were quickly brought down. Yet, when the first Unonian soldier met the enemy, the advantage quickly fell into the hands of the Unonians. Quick and skilled, the passionate fighters fought on a diet of motivation, love, and an overall avoidance of enslavement. Gunfire slowed to a halt as the two armies clashed together tightly.

Blood flew across the battlefield as common as the misty dew that plagued the land. Screams, clanging of swords, bursting of firearms, and metal clinking increased with each passing second. The emerald green grass, now teeming with mud and the red liquid of the living, soon became populated with dying men. Like a flood of death rising from underneath, hundreds of soldiers perished within the first minute.

"Die, you bastard!" Todd screamed as he drove his staff directly into the metal breastplate of an irate Careinian.

Fox brought his first kill to his knees as the decapitated head flew high into the air, billowing out blood like a wet pinwheel through air. Wasting no time, the long, sharp blades swam through the soft belly of a Mafian, squirting blood in all directions. Running deeper into the lines, his accurate swings brought yet another Careinian to the ground, his smashed head split like a broken egg. Broken eye sockets, sliced necks, bones torn out of their skin shelters, and waves of blood soon followed. One by one, enemy troops fell victim to the ancient weapon.

Screams and cries littered the battlefield as the Unonian middle division struggled to break through the Careinian lines. The vulpine cavalry swooped onto the battlefield, bringing bereavement in their strong hands. Like the blackened fruits of death, they poured terror and pandemonium into the hearts of the Careinian faithful, leaving behind a trail of bloodshed. No invader was safe.

But where was the Careinian cavalry? As Fox sliced an enemy at the knees, the appendages now shaking involuntarily, he had just enough time to glance up at the river of men before him. In the center of the contest was the cavalry, but because of the tight formations of the Careinians, they were literally trapped behind their own men. Easy targets, they fell victim to Unonian gunfire.

From the left and right came the screams of ten thousand Unonian troops, completely catching the invading force by surprise. Armed with swords and alcohol-laden pikes, they quickly broke through the chinks in the Careinian formations. Pikes, soon lit with fire, sailed into the middle of the Careinian force and ravaged their numbers with deadly accuracy. Fires erupted across the battlefield as screams combated with the surrounding clamor The Unonian army looked to be in control.

"Keep moving!" Fox screamed to his men as the front line of Careinian soldiers, the strongest and most skillful, began to weaken at a fast rate and retreat deep within their numbers. As a sword struck the metal skirt of the vulpine leader, he sliced off the arm of his assailant, letting him fall to the ground and be trampled to death by his own men. Confusion was a mild word to describe the air of the corridor. Blood flew across the overcast sky as the clanging of swords rang out, reverting to the ancient tones of the fighters from long ago. Fires engulfed throngs of trespassers. Thousands of Unonians, with passion burning in their hearts, pierced through the once invincible Careinian cause, destroying their reputation of order and confidence.

Fox, who suddenly found himself near the center of the battle, leapt over a dead Careinian man encased in metal armor and pushed deeper into the contest, leading his men along the way. From all sides came enemy strikes, yet the Chaljsko fighter was able to handle them. Just as soon as he chopped off the head of one killer, he reached around and vanquished another right before the blood of the gaping neck spattered on his red fur.

Yet something was horribly wrong. "There's… too many of them!" Vetro shouted just as a burly Careinian troop fatally severed his spine with a great axe. Men next to him soon perished. Fox turned his back away just in time to evade a Mafian strike, but the man next to him wasn't as lucky. True to his feeble vulpine form, he whipped his tail out of the way and smashed through a line of defensemen, slashing through the stiff chain mail like an oarsmen through threatening water.

Fox, though his skills were crystallized and his passion burned the enemy men into submission, was just one man. As his staff slashed through the backside of a brawny Careinian officer, his left arm was skinned by a flimsy swing of a Mafian veteran. Holding his arm while gritting his teeth, the vulpine king quartered the man in two swings immediately after crushing a wallaby's head in.

"Fight for your lives!" Fox shouted among the pandemonium. A stray arrow wedged its way into Fox's backside, but he was in too much trouble to worry about it. With a hard slash, he tore his staff directly through the spinal cord of a Mafian assailant, his back contorting as the thick red marrow oozed out. Immediately there after, he blocked gunfire with the metal handle to his staff and pushed deeper in for the kill.

Hellish shrieks of anguish and terror continued to litter the premises, the cries for mercy and pain driving men to insanity. Unonian soldiers, their hopes of seeing a victory against the Careinians, were fading. The numbers were too great. Although thousands of Careinians had probably perished, thousands still remained in the fire-laden, pike ridden landscape. Hundreds of Unonian men were torn by the overwhelming resistance. Even the Slovokite and Ytrian horsemen, the blockers of the south end, looked to be fading and falling out of formation.

Finally, after the left flagman waved his large banner, the UUO, with the volunteer force of Cavask citizens, joined the contest. Fox perked his ears up and glanced just in time to see Rejklo lead more men to battle. The UUO, the most ill-prepared force yet, clashed with the Careinian might in an instant.

"Push forward!" Fox commanded from the north end of battle. His footing slipped on the blood-laden grass, but he kept his balance and trudged forward.

"I hear the Slovokites have already been taken!" Todd shouted. He pushed himself next to Fox as more Careinian soldiers filled in. "The south end was where most of the Mafian troops were!"

Fox clenched his teeth as Mafians and Careinians fell victim to his staff. "How is the west end?"

"Terrible!" Todd split the jaw of his opponent, ripping the skin off the man's face with ease. "The left division was doing well with the pikes, but their power to hold them has faded!" He heaved in and out air. "Kral Commodore McLerive is leading the Mafians!"

"What?" Fox stabbed his weapon through a Mafian eye socket, then reached around just in time to prevent a wallaby soldier from stabbing him in the back. "Follow me!"

In an instant, the vulpine king slashed his weapon against the body of a thick Careinian, then used the cadaver to jump over a collection of soldiers. From his left, Fox could see flaming pikes shot from both ends of the forest – a godsend for a failing defensive. Their most prolific weapon, the Unonian pike, showered onto the center of the Careinian men doomed by their own tight formations and annihilated flocks of enemy troops with each howling stick.

Fox now found himself at the eastern edge of the contest, in the heat of the spray with the mixture of Careinian, Mafian, UUO, and Unonian Royal Army soldiers. It was a confusing mess. Bodies, some charred by the effects of the pikes, littered the ground in a sea of blood and grass. Men from both sides of the battle acted quickly as UUO faithful continued to pour from the wooded enigma just a few acres away, hurling or shooting long, lightweight pikes into the Careinian force and clashing their swords or whatever they held tightly against the might of their enemies. The Careinians, on the other hand, fired blindly into the woods, often times shooting their own men in the process. But, as Fox sliced the neck of a decorated general, the numbers still proved to be overwhelming.

However, an intriguing sight caught the attention of the Chaljsko fighter. A lone flagman stood apprehensively as soldiers passed by him. Running up to the man, Fox remembered the second punch of the UUO – the grenades Jerimijo and others had supposedly taught them to make.

"Wave the flag!" Fox shouted.

Before the man could, he was brutally gunned down by a Careinian on horseback. With a frustrated growl, Fox yanked the banner from his cold, dead hands and waved it back and forth as high as he could. Then, with an immediate jerk, he lowered the red and back flag and stabbed an armored Careinian in the chest with the pointed top.

Without any time lost, a hailing of handmade grenades streaked across the sky, landing deep within Careinian territory. As if the forests were bleeding troops, the UUO continued to push forward just in time to see the spoils of their progress explode across the battlefield. As hundreds of bombs burst, thousands of the Carzinski's men must have died.

Fox turned to Todd, who watched in amazement at the spectacular explosions. "Let's go! We have to find the Carzinski and force a retreat!"

Todd quickly shook his head and followed the vulpine king in hot pursuit. Surprisingly, it didn't take long to reach the southern edge of the contest. Mafian soldiers were much more prevalent here than at any point of the battle. Yet they were failing miserably, as the Unonians found them easier to kill than armored Careinians, apparently.

"Watch your back!" Fox shouted.

The black-clothed fox ducked under an impressive swing by a Mafian officer. Wasting no time, Fox jabbed the blades of his guardian staff into the back of the man's neck and continued to quickly drive it forward until it came out the other side. Then, with a furrowed brow, he slashed the stomach of another assailant. Fox had no idea how many he had killed thus far, but it had to be in the hundreds, he assumed. _I'd say about two to three hundred, maybe four. But even so, four hundred out of about thirty thousand isn't very impressive. Oh Maria, please help me!_

"There they are!" Todd shouted under a barrage of bullets.

Gazing up to a hill outside of the corridor, Fox spotted the Carzinski, Vladlov II, along with his partner, Kral Commodore McLerive. In an instant, Fox's legs propelled him to their location, with Todd not far behind. Any soldier who dared to obstruct the path was met with a quick, swift death.

The Carzinski lifted a single finger and pointed it directly at Fox. Suddenly, McLerive's steed came galloping toward Fox, moving its legs as fast as the Unonian wind winding around the Ta'lavero Mountains on a wintry eve.

"Traitor!" Todd shouted.

"Die, you infuriating fools!" McLerive bellowed from deep within his large chest. He drew a large sword.

Fox waited until the man was only inches from claiming his prize. Then, with rapid reflexes, he yanked at the boot of the vulpine turncoat and slammed him down to the ground with his powerful grasp. The horse, now spooked, began to whine and scream terrifyingly as it barreled off into the distance. As soon as the kral commodore stood and laid eyes on the Unonian fox, his forehead met the blades of Fox's staff, producing a loud, wet crack. Fox twisted his staff to split the man's head in half as his limp body began to involuntarily shake and contort as if fell from the sharp metal. A quick stamp on his head put a stop to any movement.

In an instant, Fox grabbed his staff and started out for the Carzinski once more. "Pull your armies back or you will die right now!"

An expression of petrified fear fell onto the wallaby's visage. "N-never!" Suddenly, his face morphed into a more confident one. "You'll have to survive first!"

Fox felt a hand on his shoulder. "What is it, T-"

As Fox turned around, his entire self froze. General Bronson McRasko, the leader of the Mafian cause and perhaps the most wicked man in all of Uno, stood right behind the Chaljsko fighter. Slowly he grinned a rotten, vile grin that stretched across his disfigured muzzle. "Welcome, McCloud. Do you remember what I advised you on our last summit?"

"Finish him off!" Vladlov II screamed from his protected position.

Fox looked behind the dark vulpine and noticed Todd was lying unconsciously on his stomach, collapsed on the ground. Any hopes of a two-pronged attack was now lost. Turning to his arms, which looked to be scabbing over, he looked up at McRasko. "You don't scare me any more."

Cackling with vexing delight, the general gazed at Fox with deep, dark eyes. "Of course. You have discovered the blood of _guardians_ undulating in your heretic veins. But you would be foolish to believe its validity. You were a slave. You are not royalty. You are merely entertaining a scheme assembled by men much more powerful and authoritative than your feeble self. They truly insinuate demise for you. It is only an imprudent dream."

With his green eyes staring directly into his opponent's gaze, Fox gravely nodded. "It _is_ a dream. But it's a reality if I believe it to be so!" Like a raging fire blazing at the speed of light, Fox pushed McRasko directly into a tree. But he never touched him. And the tree was probably about three hundred feet away. As his gaze trickled down to his hands, he noticed they were shaking horribly, so horribly that the blood on his fur spattered all over the place. Shaking his head, Fox ran toward the vile vulpine with steadfast determination.

"You killed my family!" Another swipe of his hands into the misty air caused McRasko to slam into a dying jaku tree with a force so hard the tree split into half. Walking up to where he laid, the Chaljsko fighter fixated his piercing green eyes onto the beaten man. McRasko for the first time looked to be in agonizing pain, pain so great all he could do was watch the Unonian vulpine. "You killed my Maria!" In a flash the general tumbled across the ground until his smacked directly into a tree stump. His head flung back from the hellish whiplash. Then, with hands laden with blood, Fox lifted his opponent off the ground and flung him toward himself, just in time to meet his boney fist. The blast, so intense it must have broken the general's face in six places, caused the black-hearted vulpine to fly backwards and smash into the green ground.

Fox suddenly fell to the green floor, his limbs shaking with blood. Gazing down at his figure, he noticed blood was all over his pants and tunic, as cuts had emerged from something he couldn't understand. His arms were greased in the red liquid. It was as if each blow to General McRasko had sliced gashes into his skin and drawn every once of energy from his body, as if the energy burst from his seams.

"Get him, Fox!" chimed Vladlov II. "W-what?"

From a grassy knoll emerged a beaten Bronson McRasko. He cracked his thick knuckles with ease as his large, dark boots clomped in the dewy grass. "You've improved in your adroitness. But now you shall be crushed!" Fox held up a hand as the general rapidly moved toward the bloody vulpine.

"Fox!" Vladlov II shouted.

Fox turned around to view the Careinian. "Leave while you still can!" he cried as a bubble of blood burst from his mouth.

Atop his horse, the Carzinski pulled at its reigns and galloped toward the battle, which looked bloodier and fiercer than ever. It was impossible to tell who was winning, or if the Unonians had already been defeated.

"Death comes to such a young man," McRasko mocked with his slithering tongue. "Yet all those people died before you. Shameful you are to them all." A fierce jab to the upper chest sent Fox flying in the air until he tumbled onto a grassy hill.

"Foolish prodigy!" Just as Fox lifted himself up to his knees, the large, burly man decked him square in the stomach. For all Fox knew, it could have been a great train plowing into his side or the strength of one thousand men throwing themselves at him. As the Chaljsko fighter slammed into the ground, an opening gash on his tongue finally split, painting his teeth in the red liquid. He was covered in blood.

"Yes! Yes!" McRasko cheered. "It is coming true after all!" From his cavernous body came a demonic squeal. "Today you will be destroyed after all." He paused as his two booted feet stood directly in front of Fox's collapsed body. "Yes, Bronson Kirik McRasko sold his mortal soul for the McRasko line to embrace Uno's providence in its hands. Now Mephistopheles' pact is validated."

Propping himself up with shaky limbs, Fox stared helplessly as blood dripped from his muzzle. Suddenly, from deep within his ears, he detected Maria's voice, the softness sounding almost as if she was whispering right next to him. _It will never happen to him, Fox. Be strong. Fight with love, not hate. And believe, Fox. It is all revealed if you believe. _

Fox shook his head and glared at his opponent."Your agreement is flawed, McRasko. Uno is not yours – it is within the hearts of all who love. You can never have that, nor the nation. For Uno is not evil, it is good."

Disgruntled and perturbed, General McRasko growled with a tone so low it sounded as if the gates of hell were creaking open. "The crown of Uno belongs to me!"

Fox's right hand was slipping. He moved it up just in time as the bracelet dripped dark red blood from its cut jade. "You know it doesn't. It never will."

"No," McRasko muttered. "Of course not. Although a dictatorship can overthrow a sovereign." Another blow to Fox's chest knocked him over the hill and toppled him down the summit.

_I love you, Fox, _Maria's voice soothed.

_It's not time, Fox, _Frankjo warned.

_My little man, _his mother's voice consoled, _your love is so great._

_You've become so strong, son, _his father's voice echoed warmly.

Fox smiled slightly as McRasko picked him up with two grotesque hands. "Now you will die!" A final gut-wrenching punch to the stomach sent Fox directly onto the ground. He couldn't get up anymore – his energy was gone. His eyes felt heavy as his breathing slowed. All he could do was listen, just listen for the tones of his sweet love, the tones that calmed his soul and moved him back to the times of a better day, when he was with her and played with her until the stars populated the darkened sky:

_Oh tell me where the wild rose grows, and I will kneel down with you, and we will pray to the Father above, and give thanks for life anew. We will live, us, together in love, until the time comes when we die, but do not fear, for I will be near, and be with you all of the time._

How wonderful it was.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

The following is an excerpt from Todd Allensko McCasle's journal. Passionate for history, he wrote to collect his own thoughts.

_We won. Oh Almighty in heaven, we won. I still remember how it happened, though I'm surprised I still do. It looked like we were going to perish, but Vladlov II, the Carzinski himself, ordered a full retreat from Unonian lands. His dulcet tone still rings in my ears. The short man is good for something after all._

_I feel so foolish, though. I can't help it I'm not a good fighter – I never really took that seriously. That's probably why I hid in the woods after fatally wounding a soldier in the neck with my weapon with my feeble, dumb hands encased in my king's gauntlets. I kept telling myself to fight, to listen to everyone's words and be a man and do my duty. Instead, I watched the battle at hand and became engrossed in deep thought. I began to reflect on how I've been treating this new king and how he has treated his people. I came to the conclusion that he isn't a king after all – he's more than that. A man who truly puts others first, a man whose soul is so bright and so strong it perpetuates an entire nation. A man who truly knows what love is, though I wonder if he's content with that knowledge. And I've been blind the whole time. I've tried desperately to turn him into a king of old, into the people I read about for so long, with my nose inches from the text in a poorly-lit room deep within the marbled corridors of the palace, hundreds of miles away from wherever I am now. With a heavy heart and a foolish mind, I knew what I had to do. I charged back into battle and fought off many men, even decapitating a man within eyeshot of Fox, though I doubt he saw me. Sadly, my offensive was short-lived. I was clubbed in the back of the head by a Careinian soldier and was rendered in and out of unconscious. _

_I finally woke some time later, sprawled on a battlefield I thought only existed in nightmares and stories. A bloody arm was on my chest, missing its master. My elegant jewels were stolen by looters and Careinian soldiers, no doubt. But I didn't care about any of that. I wanted to know what happened to Fox._

_Wandering in a daze, I couldn't see straight at first. A massive headache waylaid my thoughts with a death grip. All I could think about was the dead I was stepping on, the dead that should be buried in a few days or so, I thought. And the smell! My God, the smell! I crawled to the edge of the forest and spotted a Unonian soldier who led me to a few familiar faces. There, in a clearing, sat a collection of nobility, along with Todd and Jerimijo. They spoke, but I soon found I couldn't talk. I hope it's only a temporary side effect, but the Almighty works in odd ways. _

_They too were amazed at the stunning victory we had over Canvhis and the Mafia. Apparently just over nine thousand Unonian soldiers and civilians survived, while Canvhis reported heavy losses – just under five thousand still standing for them. The Mafian division was all but obliterated. Good riddance._

_One of the nobles, Joveso, believes the pikes, poor Careinian formations, and the sheer, raw fighting from every Unonian was surely the cause of the win. Everyone agreed. Yet, Todd added it was Fox who motivated the soldiers and kept their hearts on their sleeves. Finally, someone asked of the king's condition. Todd said he woke from a hard hit from McRasko to see the young man covered in blood at the mercy of the evil man. He said he wanted to do anything to stop him, but his chest was bruised – he actually had five ribs broken – and something told him to stay back. He slipped into unconsciousness soon after. Hundreds of questions smacked the urbanite, as the body was never found. But all he said was, 'he is alive. I feel it within me.' We all agreed. A Chaljsko fighter never lies about that._

_Which brings me to the present. After a prayer, I now sit on a stone, still unable to talk, writing on a single sheet of torn paper that is quickly running out of room. It is rumored that McRasko has attacked Drawshk, but no one knows its validity. Nevertheless, a dark cloud rests over the lands, bringing rain, still unnerving and uneasy to me. Oh, God in heaven, please tell me freedom isn't far away! Please, our Father, let your servant, the one we call Fox McCloud, be protected and safe wherever he is! Forgive me! Forgive Uno! The whole nation cries out your name in agony! We need you – we all do! Please! Please… hear our humble prayers._

_-Todd (Allensko) McCasle_

_Former advisor to the king_


End file.
